If Given A Chance
by eclipse-of-my-soul
Summary: This year there is a new practice in the Shinra Cadet program. Cloud is last to receive a mentor. He's quiet and shy, but Sephiroth will nurture his fragile courage until he can stand on his own. Zack knows how good he could do, if given a chance. SGAZC
1. The Chance

Alright, boring author's notes and stuff. Well, this was written on my summer break, so I had a lot more time to go more in-depth and explain the characters more. I hope more people are happy with this than they were with the original. Surprisingly, I liked editing much more that actually writing the first chapter.

**Did you know?** When I first started this fic, I was in the middle of my school lunchroom. Since I don't eat school food since it made both me and my sister really sick, I had time and a note book. I had all these ideas and I packed them in as much as I could in as little space as I could (I didn't have much paper...). Only the first few chapters are from the notebook, and then I realized that the story wanted to go a different way than I had originally wrote it.

**Pairings: **Eventual SephxZackxCloud, Eventual TsengxReno, Eventual SephxGenxAngxZackxCloud, Eventual TsengxRufusxReno

**Warnings:** Nothing for this chapter.

-o-o-

"Cloud Strife!" A voice cut through the buzz of the cadet barracks. The cadets were talking about their latest training routine. Cloud, a soft looking cadet, looked up curiously, moving his feet to the floor from his bed. He saw one of his training masters standing at the doorway and he fought the urge to cry.

On unsteady legs, he stood and managed to walk over. All around him, he heard murmurs about his fate. Most of the cadets that hadn't already been called were betting that he would just be kicked out, betting that no SOLDIER would want to take care of him.

Without a word, the training master turned and led Cloud to a senior professor's office on a higher level of the teaching wing. The training master opened the door and gestured for Cloud to go inside, giving him a small encouraging smile. Cloud nervously licked his lips, not even bothering to try to smile, and took a seat in the waiting room.

Though there had been no official announcement, he knew what was going on. It paid to listen to the rumors around Shinra.

Lazard had implemented a new training concept for the cadets in Cloud's year. Each cadet was to be turned over to the care of a seasoned, veteran SOLDIER. In an indeterminate amount of time, the cadets would all be assessed to judge how effective the program was. If all went well, then it would become the official procedure.

Cloud nervously scuffed the floor with his boots, burying the bottom half of his face in the collar of his uniform. He knew that no reasonable SOLDIER would want him. He was weak willed and had little to no upper body strength. With soft yellow spikes that never stayed where they should and soft blue eyes, he did not look like how a SOLDIER should.

It didn't seem to help that he had no confidence in himself. The teachers and the other cadets alike noticed this flaw and exploited it mercilessly.

The only person that didn't seem to hate the shy teen was, ironically, a SOLDIER First Class. He was the second strongest SOLDIER currently with Shinra. He was only surpassed by General Sephiroth.

Cloud's best friend, Zachary Fair, was Sephiroth's Second in Command. He had single handedly shattered every notion Cloud had about SOLDIERs. He had believed them to be a lot like gods. Untouchable and unachievable.

Then came Zack.

Zack was Cloud's hope. If this man (who cut up his paperwork and used it for confetti and that was prone to prank Shinra officials, then later run for his life through the halls) could be SOLDIER First Class, then perhaps Cloud could at least make it into SOLDIER.

Actually, Cloud entertained the idea of Zack being his SOLDIER mentor. But Zack had told him that when he asked Lazard to become a mentor, he was laughed at. Then the man kindly explained that Zack himself should have a mentor and they did not need him training another psychopathic, high on life SOLDIER to roam the halls, leaving destruction in his wake.

The sound of the hall door creaking open broke Cloud's silent musings.

Sephiroth, SOLDIER First Class, General of Shinra's army, walked through the door, directed by the same training master that had collected Cloud.

Cloud very nearly fainted. Sephiroth... THE Sephiroth was supposed to be HIS mentor? The gods were cruel, he decided right then. Not only was he going to get kicked out, he was going to be kicked out by the most famous man in the world.

Sephiroth, unaware of the silent emotionally pain the cadet was going through, glanced at the blonde. He, like Cloud, knew why he was called here. Several weeks ago, Lazard had come to him and asking if he would participate, claiming it would encourage more SOLDIERs to sign up to be mentors.

He wasn't going to at first, but when his Second in Command listlessly roamed his office sighing heartbrokenly for an entire day, he agreed. And when he told Zack that he would, he was assured that he didn't need to call the man, he was already on the list.

Sephiroth took the seat on the other side of the room, gazing curiously at the cadet he would be training until Lazard judged they had been given enough time to show results. He couldn't see much beyond the shockingly bright blond spikes and the standard cadet uniform.

Sephiroth was socially inept, but Zack had been teaching him more and more about the things know as emotions that he was supposedly not supposed to possess. From his limited experiences, he judged the boy to be upset and embarrassed. He was quite proud that he could discern this, but he had no notion of how to remedy it. He could only sit and watch the cadet squeeze more and more in on himself.

The sound of the door being thrown open brought the cadet's head up. It was turned to the door, but Sephiroth was able to get a look at his face as he, too, turned to the door.

"Hello-o!" Zachary Fair sang out, casually marching in. Cloud's mouth twitched in an almost smile.

Zack prided himself on knowing what Sephiroth was doing at all times. He felt it was his duty as the man's Second in Command. He also felt it was the only part of his job he did well. So that drove him to run frantically across the entire compound to the wrong office, only to discover the office he should be at was on the floor above the office he had started out in.

He made it.

Eventually.

Zack gave Cloud a thumbs up.

"I was right," Zack stated solemnly.

Cloud tilted his head in confusion.

Zack turned to the door, ignoring the cadet for now. "RENO! SPIKEY IS BEING PAIRED WITH SEPH!" he screamed, waving his hand frantically.

The red head strolled in as Cloud's strained nerves snapped.

Slamming both boots on the floor as hard as he could, he stood and snarled at them. "Zachary Fair, you have no room to talk about my hair! Look at yours!"

Zack looked up at the spike that fell across his face. He tugged on it absently. "Huh. I guess your right."

Cloud sighed and fell back into his seat, not noticing the curiously interested expression on Sephiroth's face.

Zack spun around, deciding to ignore Cloud's existence in favor of talking at Sephiroth with a speed not even a mako enhanced SOLDIER could keep up with.

"Sephiroth, you're a really scary guy, but try not to scare Cloudy too much. He's scared of everything as is. I think you might kill him of fright. You should go easy on the poor little spike head. I bet he even graduated from human shield status!" Zack rambled.

Sephiroth politely waited for Zack to finish, then asked just as politely: "Come again?"

"Oh! That guy is Cloud Strife. He's shy and has no self confidence. He has skill, even though he doesn't think so. Be nice to the guy?"

The silver haired man nodded thoughtfully. "Of course. He is a friend of yours?"

"Yeah. He's great once he gets comfortable with you."

While the SOLDIERs conversed, Reno wandered over and sat next to the ignored blonde. "Hello there, Semi Human Chocobo!" he said cheerfully.

Cloud turned his head to look at the man, face blank.

"I've been wondering something. Your human, but chocobo. So which of your parents was the chocobo? Oh! Look at this, you poor chocobo! Your feathers are all ruffled!" Reno exclaimed, drawing the attention of the SOLDIERs.

They watched as Cloud's frayed nerves snapped while Reno made a show of trying to straighten the mess spikes.

Cloud pushed himself over on the bench, allowing himself room to pull his leg up and propel the Turk off the bench with a booted foot.

"HOLY-"

Cloud stood and looked down on the man. "There isn't anything holy in the world that pertains to you, so STOP SAYING IT," Cloud growled.

Zack marched over. "Reno, shame on you! The chocobo's stole Cloud's look, not the other way around. And Cloud, you shouldn't stand up, your not very threatening."

Cloud looked up with a blank expression at the First Class. Zack nervously wondered if he was going to get kicked too. They stared at each other for a moment before the office door opened. All eyes went to the man standing in the doorway.

He was clearly getting along in his years, but he didn't seem to care. His face seemed stuck in a permanent scowl. Just seeing the look on the man's face made Cloud shrink in on himself with a wince.

"Will you keep quiet, Strife? It's bad enough that you are a bad student, but now you want to disturb everyone else? Quiet!" the man's voice was nasally and cutting and Zack hated it immediately.

The man turned to Sephiroth and gave him a nod. "I'm ready for you, General, please come in."

As Sephiroth breezed passed the man and in to the office, the teacher gave Cloud a scrutinizing, completely not innocent look that only Zack and Reno caught. Both men identified the foremost emotion in the man's eyes to be lust.

As the door closed, the man spoke to Sephiroth in a purposely loud voice. "I'm so sorry that you had to be stuck with him, sir."

Cloud sank back onto the bench, the blank expression back. Zack and Reno shared a hopeless look before sitting down on either side of him. They could tell the young man was ashamed.

Zack awkwardly patted Cloud's shoulder.

"That old prune is so uptight you could stick coal up his-"

"Zack, it's fine," Cloud said in a soft voice. "He's a good teacher."

The men both watched as the cadet gripped the bench beneath him and his knuckles turned white.

Zack, left with no option, hugged the blonde. "Awww! Don't worry, Spike! I'll make sure that Sephiroth is fair to you, unlike these stupid teachers. Who needs them? Really!"

Reno pushed his luck and kissed Cloud's hand. He was a recent friend and didn't know his limits with the cadet, but he sensed that he wouldn't be hit. Zack gave him a look that screamed: "CAREFUL." Cloud smiled sadly.

When the office door creaked open they withdrew their physical support, not wanting to give the man even more reason to scold Cloud. Nevertheless, he scowled at the young cadet.

"Come in here, boy," he barked at the blonde.

Cloud immediately shot to his feet. "Yes sir," he said a little breathlessly. The man turned and returned to his office while Cloud took a moment to compose himself and smooth his spikes.

Zack chuckled hopelessly and Reno smiled weakly. They both knew that the next few moments could make or break Cloud, and given Cloud's painfully shy and unconfident nature, the most likely scenario would be one that left the poor boy in tears.

Zack knew Sephiroth would be fair to the cadet, but he was intimidating and scary under the best of circumstances and to the most confident people. He could only hope that Cloud could hold on until Zack himself could begin smoothing things between the two.

Cloud's eyes held nothing but raw panic. He had a long, long history of teachers yelling at him and singling him out for their wrath. He was positive the cold General would be no different. Why should a great man like Sephiroth train someone with no talent and no strength?

Reno watched with rising frustration as Cloud slowly began to walk into the office. He couldn't see how anyone could dislike the sweet tempered blonde. If given the choice, Cloud would prefer to calmly talk things over than fight, but that didn't mean he couldn't. In the short amount of time the red head knew Cloud, he had never seen Cloud do anything wrong. The cadet worked harder than anyone else in his group and yet he was always the one to be screamed at by the training masters. It was amazing Cloud ever trusted anyone after the verbal abuse he endured before Zack met him.

But though they wanted to help him, Cloud had to go into the office with two people he greatly feared, all alone.

After entering and shutting the door behind him, the older man ordered him to sit, complaining loudly about how long it took Cloud to get in the office.

Cloud sat in an overly plush chair, noting in his mind that the entire office was so overly extravagant that it seemed funny that a lowly training master occupied it. Someone's overcompensating for something, Cloud thought wryly.

He tugged nervously at the collar of his uniform, once again hiding half his face in it. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

If possible, the scowl deepened. "Of course I did, Strife. You know why you're here." The man shuffled some papers around on his desk before carelessly throwing a folder at the shy cadet, who frantically grabbed at it, almost letting it fall.

"General Sephiroth, being a kind man with the patience of a saint, has agreed to be your SOLDIER mentor. I have already assured him that you will cause all manner of problems, but he has agreed to make the attempt. That folder contains your schedule."

Sephiroth noted the scared look on the cadet's face and was at a loss of what to do to ease the terror. He stood and gave the man a patient look. "If that is all...?"

The training master scrambled to his feet, but Sephiroth had already turned his back to the man. He nodded to Cloud. "Let us be off, then."

Cloud stood quickly, throwing a quick salute at his training master. He turned to Sephiroth uttering a soft, "Yes, sir."

Sephiroth made a mental note to socialize the boy more. He didn't want the poor cadet ending up socially retarded like himself.

Sephiroth nodded and opened the door, swiftly exiting. Cloud followed at a slower, clumsier pace.

"Speak up!" the training master said sharply.

Cloud chose that moment, halfway out the doorway, to loose his shyness and grow a smart mouth.

"You tell me to shut up, then you tell me to speak up, which is it?" he muttered.

Zack and Reno snorted as Sephiroth permitted himself an indulgent smile. Cloud was yanked back in the office by his training master, whose face was twisted with rage.

Zack's smile vanished. "Go after him, Seph!"

Sephiroth was already striding to the now closed door. It was against Shinra protocol for a training master to physically injure one of the cadets in their care. Even putting their hands on cadets was forbidden.

He had expected to find the man yelling at the cadet. The sight that met Sephiroth's eyes was worse than he thought.

Instead he found the man pushing the blonde down onto one of the plush couches, shoving his mouth to cover the startled cadet's own and beginning to lay his weight on top of the slim body. There was a dagger in the man's free hand, resting uncomfortably close to an artery in Cloud's neck.

Sephiroth was towering over them in an instant, listening for sounds that Zack pursued him. He heard rabid growling from the waiting room, letting him know the Turk was restraining the SOLDIER First Class.

"Let Zack go," he commanded. The training master, surprised, jumped, pushing the sharp edge into the pale, sensitive skin beneath it. Cloud closed his eyes in what Sephiroth imagined to be pain, and held very still, aware how close his life was coming to ending.

Sephiroth grabbed the man's hands in an iron grip, slowly pulling the blade from the skin, allowing blood to begin to slowly trickle from the wound. Once the weapon was free of the marred flesh, the man was thrown across the room and into a bookshelf. The noise seemed to startle Cloud into breathing again.

Sephiroth glanced at the cadet for a moment, taking in the wide, tearing up eyes and the startled little pants issuing from the boy's mouth. Realizing he was being watched, Cloud pulled his legs into his chest and lowered his eyes to the floor.

When Zack finally charged into the room, Sephiroth caught his eye before he could go to the training master.

"Fair, tend to your friend here," he ordered. Zack nodded and went to Cloud's side. With gentle fingers he pulled Cloud's hands away from the wound and examined it, uttering soft encouragements. Sephiroth observed the pair for a moment, noting how Cloud's eyes dried up and how he answered all the questions Zack was asking him about if this had happened before.

Turning his attention to the training master, Sephiroth strode over. The man was struggling to his feet. The general put an end to that with one booted foot resting on his back.

"Are you proud of yourself?" the General snarled down at the man beneath his foot. He increased the pressure. "Putting so much as one hand on a cadet is forbidden. What you were no doubt attempting is illegal. Now stop trying to resist arrest and wait quietly to be arrested."

In the waiting room, Reno had called for some lower ranking SOLDIERs to come and do just as Sephiroth had said they would. When they arrived, Reno directed them into the office and Sephiroth waved them over. He took his boot off the man when they safely had the handcuffs on him.

Then Sephiroth turned his attention to the cadet that was now in his care. He walked silently over to them, missing his Second in Commands question, but Cloud tried to flinch away and turn his head. Zack carefully kept the cadet's head still.

"Zack, I'm not lying, something like this hasn't happened before. I would have said something to you if it was happened any other time," Cloud said softly. His eyes closed partway and the General had to strain to hear the next words. "Before they only hit me..."

Sephiroth silently urged Zack to sit on the couch rather than on the floor in front of Cloud. Then he took the SOLDIER's spot.

"Cadet?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud's blue eyes fluttered over to the General in slight surprise, then turned to the floor in shame.

"Cadet," Sephiroth said firmly. "Look at me. That's an order." When Cloud looked at him, he continued.

"Cadet, as long as your in my care, there will be no violence to you. None," he stressed. "If anyone of any rank attempts to exhibit violence towards you, you will tell me. I will take care of it. That's an order."

Zack finished bandaging the pale throat and he beamed at his friend. "See, Spike? Seph is really nice under all those social handicaps! He's a little slow on the uptake, but nice!"

Cloud looked at his friend with wide eyes, not believing that Zack would insult Sephiroth to his face. Zack smiled wider at the sight of Cloud's disbelieving eyes.

"Seph will be good, and if he isn't, I will be very not happy with him. But I'm sure he will. Especially now that you're his puppy!"


	2. Terrorists, No Problem

Yay boring author's notes! This chapter was written later in my summer break, I hope that this chapter is liked more than the other second chapter. I promise that when I go through and edit, and if you see something I need to fix, please tell me. I love to write and I want to get better at it, so I need constructive criticism.

**Did you know? **The reason this story probably differs from the Final Fantasy VII storyline is because I've only seen Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus, and Advent Children. Yep, that's right. I have no idea about Crisis Core. I want to play it, but I have no means to. So I'm sorry for any inaccuracies. I know that Cloud wasn't really Sephiroth's student, but I wanted to write something like that.

**Pairings:** Eventual SephxZackxCloud, Eventual TsengxReno, Eventual SephxGenxAngxZackxCloud, Eventual TsengxRufusxReno

**Warnings: **Really badly written fight scene. REALLY badly written. You have been warned.

-o-o-

Both Sephiroth and Cloud looked blankly at the Second in Command sitting on the other side of the couch. Cloud extended one hand to press to Zack's forehead to check for fever. Sephiroth rose from his spot on the floor to cross his arms and look down at him.

"He's... My puppy?" Sephiroth asked slowly, as if not believing what he had just heard.

"Well, yeah..." Zack's smile fell a bit. Getting more into it, he nodded rapidly. He caught a look at both of their faces.

The General wore the "what-in-the-world-is-this-person-on-and-is-there-any-treatment" look.

Cloud wore the "he-is-my-friend-and-I-love-him-and-all-but-there-is-something-wrong-inside-his-head" look.

"I'm not crazy!" Zack began, but was cut off by Cloud of all people.

"No, Zack, of course your not."

Zack looked at Cloud blankly. He sounded completely sincere, but Zack thought there was some "this-guy-is-an-idiot" in there...

"Really!" he defended his word choice. "All the men are calling the cadets in SOLDIER care puppies!"

Suddenly, Sephiroth coughed into his gloved hand, but Zack thought it sounded more like a chuckle. "I don't suppose that you are the inspiration for that nickname?"

Zack just glared with all the hate he could summon up, which admittedly, wasn't much.

"Why is everyone trying to compare me to an animal? I stand on two, count them, two, legs. I have no tail, no fur, no feathers," he glared at the approaching Reno. "And I don't bark. I am human, and I demand to be treated as such."

"Su-ure, Cloud. You really should stop disowning your chocobo ancestors; they might get their feelings hurt. They might think that you don't like them. Well puppybo?" Reno asked in a friendly manner. When Cloud just stared at him, he wondered if he went too far, too soon.

Cloud slowly leaned towards Zack, who eyed him wearily. Cloud slipped a hand in the pocket of his uniform and pulled out the PHS Zack loved. He looked at it, and without warning, launched it at the red head. Reno barely had time to duck so he wasn't hit square in the face with the device. What could he say? That chocobo had a good aim.

Zack laughed and went across the room to retrieve his phone, slowly shaking his head. Sephiroth smiled a bit and Reno sat next to and randomly hugged Cloud. He didn't care that everyone assumed he had a thing for the guy; he wasn't letting anything affect his strange friendship with the cadet. Despite Zack telling him he wouldn't be killed if he tried to start a relationship, Reno didn't want one.

Sephiroth watched with curiosity as Cloud shyly hugged Reno back. He had next to no experience with human emotion and it hadn't looked like they were a couple. He was taught that couples did things like that, but as Zack bounced back with his PHS in hand, he hugged Cloud as well. Zack, seeing his thoughtful expression, gave him a look saying he would explain it later.

"Can you please stop calling me a chocobo?" Cloud, now looking much more relaxed, laughed a little with the red head and the SOLDIER.

"Of course. After all, you graduated to puppybo status as of today," Reno teased, standing while stretching a bit. "I should go. Tseng's probably waiting with another mission. I was supposed to be there a long time ago. Like, yesterday. Do you think he'll buy that I got lost in my apartment?"

"Yeah, so get gone Turk," Zack laughed, falling into the seat Reno had just vacated. Reno flashed them a smile, smoothed his suit and dramatically swept out the door. "Shut the door!" Zack yelled after him. There were hurried footsteps as Reno lunged for the doorknob and slammed the door behind him.

"That was interesting," Sephiroth commented, eyes on the door. He felt Cloud begin to shyly look at him, so he looked down, trying to meet his eyes. The cadet promptly looked down as if his Shinra issued boots held the key to world peace. The general sighed a little.

"So how's this gonna work?" Zack asked, bouncing up and down in his seat with obvious over excitement. When both of them looked at him, he continued, "I mean, Cloud can't stay in the barracks, he's gonna be living with you, right?"

Cloud actually mustered the courage to look up at Sephiroth curiously. Sephiroth though about it and retrieved the folder that lay forgotten on the desk. He shuffled through the papers until he found one with the general information of the program. He quickly scanned it, and then sighed, closing the folder. He handed it to the cadet, who looked down, but accepted the folder.

"There are no specific instructions where the cadets will live, and if he is willing, I believe Cloud should reside in the guest rooms of my apartment," Sephiroth told Zack, knowing that if he addressed Cloud, he wouldn't get any response.

Zack however had no problem addressing the cadet. "What he means to say is that he has an apartment that takes up an entire floor and there is a smaller set of rooms for guests. But he isn't exactly a social butterfly, so they have been empty for years. He is willing to let you stay in them while you do this mentor-student thing, so what do you say puppybo?"

"Thank you," he murmured to the General, looking up through wild blonde spikes to meet Sephiroth's eyes for the first time. In the back of his mind, he noted that with the cadet's appearances, he must have come from a northern place. In the forefront of his thoughts was amazement. He had never seen such a light, clear color blue in a person's eyes. He also noticed that there was a pained hope in the eyes, and he hoped he could help this boy in any way he needed.

"It's my pleasure," he answered automatically. He saw Zack's eyebrow rise and wondered why he did that. "I'm sure that Zack here would be willing to help you move your things. His keycard should get you to my floor, but to unlock it, you'll need a keycard of your own. For now, I'll lend you mine and I'll see what I can do to get one made for you." He withdrew his keycard and handed it to the startled blonde.

"Uh, ah, thank you, sir," Cloud stammered, attempting to salute, but Zack saw what he was going to do and tackled him, pinning his arms to his sides.

"No saluting, friends don't salute friends. You two are friends now," Zack laughed at the disgruntled expression on his friend's face.

Sephiroth sighed and was about to step in and pry the boy from Zack's grasp when Cloud maneuvered his leg until he could get it between him and the SOLDIER. Using all his strength, he pushed Zack, who had to let go of him. It wasn't that the force had actually affected him, being mako enhanced and all, but Cloud's leg might not have endured the strain. For Cloud's safety, Zack couldn't hold onto him.

The cadet knew Zack would stop if Cloud gave any sign of truly disliking what Zack was doing, and for that he hugged his friend quickly once he had pushed Zack far enough that he wouldn't pin him again.

"I think that I will be on my way. I will be back at my apartment later to see your progress." With that, Sephiroth quickly exited the room. With his hearing he heard Zack.

"Don't worry, Cloud. Seph sucks at goodbyes. He prefers not to say much of anything, actually."

Sephiroth sadly smiled a little, thinking of the friends he had never said his goodbyes to. If they hadn't gotten one, no one would.

-o-o-

When Cloud reappeared in the cadet barracks, he was met with glares that kept his eyes low to avoid. The glares only intensified as Zack followed him through the doors. They both silently made their way to the bed that Cloud had been assigned when he first arrived. When they began to gather up all of the few things that Cloud had, the whispers started.

"Is he finally leaving?"

"Why is Zack Fair helping him get his stuff?"

"Maybe he was kicked out."

"He's probably there to make sure Strife leaves and can't come back."

Cloud watched as Zack hands tightened around what he held and as his face steadily grew more and more tense. Cloud was about to speak when Zack whirled around, trying to control his abnormal strength.

"All of you," he said in a deadly quiet voice that quieted the room. "Keep your opinions to yourself and stop pretending that you're going to be SOLDIERs. Remember that one in fifteen cadets make it to SOLDIER Third Class. So go ahead, look at the odds and think if you're the one that might make it out of this group."

Cloud looked a little depressed at Zack's speech. When he turned back to continue helping Cloud pack, he gave the boy a smile that wasn't returned. They finished up in silence.

-o-o-

When everything was neatly packed away, Zack decided that they should take Cloud's personal stuff up first, then come back for the Shinra-issued gear. They each took a small bag and headed toward the elevators. They took them up as far as they could get without Zack's keycard, and then Zack led Cloud through a few halls to a glass elevator and scanned his keycard, motioning for Cloud to get in.

Zack hit the 68 button and the doors slid closed behind them. Cloud seemed too preoccupied with staring out at the view, having never seen Midgar from any real heights. Zack looked at Cloud with concern as he lost what little color he had.

"Scared of heights?" Zack asked with sympathy.

"No, it's just... Never mind. Are you?" Cloud tore his eyes from the scenery to look at his first real friend.

"I used to be," he laughed. "Seriously, I grew up in a place with not huge buildings like this, I was used to having solid ground beneath my feet. The fear went away when I scaled this tower."

"You scaled this place?" the cadet asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Good times."

"When you first got here were you like me?" Cloud laughed. "A sane individual that drew crazy friends, or were you the crazy one with friends that encouraged it?"

Zack, mindful of the bundles in their arms, bumped his shoulder against the blonde's. "I am not a crazy friend, Cloud, I am a crazy best friend." The elevator came to a shaky stop and Cloud began breathing deeply as they stepped out. Zack pretended not to notice. "Also, I have always been insane." He cackled as he had heard Hojo do to prove that he was indeed insane and had always been such.

Zack led Cloud down a hall and they passed a door that stood unlabeled, but had a keypad next to it. "That's Sephiroth's door. This one," he said, coming to a stop in front of a door further down the hall, "is yours. There's a door connecting the apartments, but if you're uncomfortable with it, I'm sure Seph would lock it."

Cloud looked at the keypad, and then at Zack. He shifted the baggage and pulled out the keycard. He looked at Zack for instruction.

"Just take it and swipe it, it's not really hard. There shouldn't be a password, Seph would have mentioned it."

Cloud did as instructed and the screen flashed a light green. Zack turned the handle and let them into Cloud's new home.

Cloud followed Zack slowly, letting his eyes wander and get used to where he would be living for now. The walls were light blue and the ceiling was painted a darker blue. The floor was polished wood, and the bed was small. It looked much like one of the barrack beds. There were some furnishings that were a dark wood. There were three doors, two of which stood open.

Seeing Zack put his baggage on the dresser, he relieved himself of his own burdens on the small bed. Standing in the middle of the room, he saw that one of the doors led to a small but comfortable looking bathroom. The other door, when hesitantly opened, showed to be a small closet. The last door led to a larger room, filled with furniture of leather, glass, and metal.

"That's Seph's apartment. Here, why don't you start putting away your stuff while I run down and get the rest?" Zack suggested. Seeing the torn look on Cloud's face, he assured him, "Don't worry, just give me Seph's keycard and it'll be a quick elevator ride up and down. With my strength, I could have carried all your stuff up here, but I knew you wouldn't have let me."

"All right, if you're sure," Cloud said reluctantly. He offered the card to Zack, who took it and danced off back into the hallway, shutting the door behind him with a twirl. Cloud laughed, but it was cut short when he felt something move behind him. He whirled around to see Sephiroth standing in the door connecting their apartments.

"I'm sorry for startling you," Sephiroth said promptly. He saw the widened eyes and his enhanced hearing picked up on the accelerated heartbeat. Cloud took a deep breath and gave his new mentor a weak smile.

"Its fine, sir, I've had worse from Zack," he explained, twining his hands together nervously.

Sephiroth uncertainly took a step into the room. "I can imagine," he said quietly, trying not to scare his charge any more than he had already. "I hope the room meets your approval. If you require anything, please let me know and I will see what I can do to get it for you."

"No!" Cloud gasped. "No, sir, you've done enough already! The room is wonderful!"

Sephiroth was confused as to why the cadet had gotten so worked up, but he ignored it, planning to ask Zack to explain later. "Are you certain? I had a cadet bed brought up just before you arrived, but I can't imagine that it must be comfortable."

"No! Really, it's wonderful, sir!" Cloud assured him. An awkward silence descended on them as Cloud looked everywhere but the General and Sephiroth focused all his attention on his new cadet.

When Zack danced back through the door, he stopped in the doorway, feeling the tense atmosphere. He sighed. "Cloud, come get this stuff, I carried it up, you can put it away. Seph, stop staring, it's rude, and come with me, I have something important to tell you about my last mission. Confidential stuff, Spike, so no eavesdropping."

Cloud scurried forward to take the things. Zack motioned for Sephiroth to go through the door to his apartment, then followed the man, closing the door behind him. Sephiroth turned and looked at him with confusion.

"Your last mission was to a chocobo farm, what is important about that?"

"Gaia, you're slow. I was just saying that as an excuse to drag you outta there. First of all, you were scaring Cloud. He's a really shy kid that comes from a humble home. He's probably overwhelmed with the attention you're giving him. Seph, he's my friend and he's been hurt badly in the past. For the sake of our friendship, please help him. He needs someone other than me that can take care of him. I'm nice to everyone, but everyone knows that you're antisocial, so if you were to be his friend, it would help."

Sephiroth looked at Zack with softer eyes. Zack did anything he could to help, and he had to trust that someone else could help where he failed. Sephiroth put a gloved hand on his shoulder, remembering how it comforted him when his old friends had left.

"I will do my best, Zachary, but I can't guarantee anything. My experiences with people are limited," Sephiroth told him softly.

Zack's face scrunched up a little as if he might cry, then he hugged his friend tightly, knowing that he couldn't hurt him with SOLDIER strength.

"Why do you do that?" Sephiroth asked, attempting to reciprocate the action. Zack laughed a little and stepped back.

"It's called a hug. People do it to people they care for. It can be a goodbye, it can be a hello. Mostly they're used as an affirmative of love. Friends use them usually, but couples use them too. They make people feel better."

"Ah, I see," Sephiroth nodded. "Shall we go see how the cadet is fairing?"

"Call him Cloud, it's friendlier. Sure, let's go check on the puppybo."

As they entered the small apartment, Cloud was just finishing up. Zack immediately started pawing around in the drawers and the closet.

"You don't have much, do you?" Zack asked critically. He turned to his friend, who sat down on the bed, looking down at the floor.

"N-No, I don't have much," Cloud said nervously. Zack closed the drawer he was looking through and plopped down next to the cadet.

Sephiroth shifted uneasily, then took a seat on the other side of the cadet. He looked straight ahead as he spoke, embarrassed. "If you would like, I would be happy to replace the items the other cadets either broke or stole from you."

Cloud looked at him with surprise, and Zack gently punched Cloud's arm for not saying anything to him about it.

"While you were moving your things I spoke with your training masters, and one of them let me know that you were bullied."

The cadet looked at his feet, feeling embarrassed that the General knew he was so weak. "I don't like fighting with them... It would prove that I'm the bad person they think I am."

Sephiroth rested one hand on the boy's shoulder for a brief moment, and then stood. "Shall we?"

"Uh, um, y-yes sir," Cloud mumbled.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? YOU'RE FRIENDS. FRIENDS DON'T CALL FRIENDS SIR! SERIOUSLY CLOUD," Zack yelled in deep, deep spiritual torment.

Zack looked at Cloud. Cloud stuck his tongue out at the man. Sephiroth had to catch Zack as he tried to tickle Cloud. Hauling Zack with him, he stepped away from the bed.

"Cloud, Sephiroth is your friend, no sirs needed. He's a person, you're a person. See what I'm getting at?"

"Shut up Zack," Sephiroth sighed, shaking him a bit to reinforce his statement. "You'll be coming with us. Cloud seems to have an easier time talking to you."

Cloud jumped a little when Sephiroth said his name, not expecting to be addressed by his first name.

"What? No asking? Where are your manners Mr. Sephy?" Zack demanded, wiggling to get free. He was set gently down, then Sephiroth fondly shook his head at the man.

"This will be interesting," Sephiroth commented to Cloud, watching Zack as he bounced out of the room.

"Yes, sir," Cloud agreed, watching the same sight, but hesitantly sneaking a peek at Sephiroth's face. It was relaxed and amused, a side of him that Cloud would have never guessed he had.

Zack poked his head in the doorway. "You guys coming, or what?"

Sephiroth followed the spastic SOLDIER with a sigh, and Cloud hurried after them.

-o-o-

Both Cloud and Sephiroth were mentally and physically worn out as they took the glass elevator up to Sephiroth's floor. Zack, however, was just as hyper as he was when they had left. Cloud, tiredly leaning against the glass, was too worn to feel even the slightest bit sick.

Mostly everything they carried was picked out by Zack. Cloud was allowed to pick out his own personal items, but things like furnishings usually were picked by Zack. Once during the trip they had left Zack to browse the store while they searched for a bookstore to purchase things to fill the new bookshelf they had bought. Upon returning they found Zack locked in heated mortal combat with an elderly woman of about seventy or so. They both had shower curtain rods and fought each other bravely.

Zack lost. Then they were thrown out of the store for causing such a large disruption. Not even the fact that is was Sephiroth, the most famous man in the world, that they were throwing out deterred them.

The elevator shook as it came to a rest on the floor of their apartment. Skipping Sephiroth's door, they moved onto Cloud's and Sephiroth turned to face the cadet. From one pocket he withdrew a card and presented it to the cadet.

"And here is your very own keycard," Sephiroth announced, handing it to the small cadet and letting him do the honors of using it for the second time (the first time having been when Sephiroth had loaned the two his own, and so had no means of getting to the apartment). "If you loose it, let me know and I will have the card deactivated. It could be a very dangerous weapon in the hands of the wrong person."

Cloud listened solemnly, then swiped the keycard as he had had been told to by Zack earlier, and let them in. Upon entering they relieved themselves of their burdens at various places in the room. Once their hands were free, the stood and looked around the room.

"So," Zack began. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Really hungry. I say we should go to the mess hall for some food before getting started on putting all this together. How about it?"

Sephiroth nodded and they turned their eyes to Cloud for his answer.

"Uh, of course, you two should go eat!" Cloud encouraged.

"Cloud, you need to eat too," Zack pointed out, lazily smiling at the flustered look on Cloud's face.

"Well, I don't feel like going all the way to the cadet wing right now. I'll get started on this while you two go eat," Cloud said.

"You need to eat to get bigger and stronger! You can come to the SOLDIER mess, I'm sure others are bringing their puppies! Besides, no one is gonna tell Seph no."

"But-"

"That's enough, cadet," Sephiroth said sternly. "You should have food before beginning a project like this."

Cloud, left with no other option, agreed and let Zack lead him back out into the hall and back into the glass elevator. When the doors slid shut, Sephiroth hit the 24 button and the elevator lurched into motion. Cloud bit back a groan as the elevator began its shaky journey down to the SOLDIER mess hall.

As the elevator slowed and stopped, Zack hauled Cloud off in the general direction of the mess while rambling a mile a minute, leaving Sephiroth to slowly bring up the rear, wondering why Cloud looked so pale and seemed to hate elevators. He sighed and put it out of his mind for now so he could minutely increase his pace so he could catch up with the spiky haired men.

He caught up to them in time for Zack to throw open the doors, having finally let Cloud go, who scrambled awkwardly to the side. Zack strode through the doors, seemingly oblivious to all the respectful stares of many SOLDIERs. Sephiroth followed him with a sigh and a glance at Cloud as he passed him. The cadet was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth in an unconscious nervous gesture.

The mess hall was silent as the Third Classes saluted, the Second Classes stood at attention, and the Third Classes just gave Sephiroth and his Second in Command a respectful nod. There were several tables pushed up against one wall that were filled with cadets that Sephiroth guessed to have been put in SOLDIER care. He internally debated with himself whether or not to send Cloud there or not. It seemed that all of his peers disliked him, and he seemed to be getting slowly used to him. Zack solved his problem for him.

Zack looked back to see if Sephiroth and Cloud were following, intending to do something potentially embarrassing to Cloud that would lighten up the atmosphere. All he saw was Sephiroth and the doors swinging closed. Sephiroth followed Zack's gaze and looked at the swinging doors, then looked back and caught Zack's eye. He shrugged, knowing that he wasn't going to chase down a cadet that was obviously uncomfortable. He'd just bring something back for him.

Zack was not as comfortable with it as Sephiroth. He went to the doors and pushed them open, looking up and down the hall for any traces of Cloud. Seeing nothing, he sighed and let the door swing closed once again.

"General, your puppy ran away," Zack said unnecessarily.

"I can see that," he answered dryly. "He'll come back later."

"If not we can always put up missing posters," Zack sighed again. He shook his head and made for the lunch counter, leaving Sephiroth to follow him at a slower pace. Zack took a long time to choose while Sephiroth just picked the first thing he saw. Once Zack made his decision after being threatened by one of the cooks behind the counter, they saw a table that had been occupied only moments before.

"Wow, it's like magic. They disappear," Zack commented giving a little glare to the people who moved to another table. The SOLDIERs just gave him an innocent look and went back to eating. Given no other choice, they took seats at the empty table.

"So Cloud," Zack began, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Cadet Strife," Sephiroth agreed.

"What are you gonna do about him, Seph? He likes you, you've been nice to him. If you throw one of you're infamous temper tantrums, you'll scare him. He needs friends, Reno and me are all he's got. To have you as a friend would do him a world of good."

"He seems to be skilled. Observing him while we were out, he showed a lot of the skills necessary to be a good SOLDIER. Also, he can put up with you."

"'Put up with me,' bleh," Zack grumbled. "Cloud's smart and he has a lot of determination. He's just not as big as the other cadets that usually apply. He sticks out, and because of that he gets picked on and bullied."

Sephiroth averted his eyes to his plate and absently swirled the pasta around with his fork. "Would you have happened to been picked on and bullied as well? Angeal singled you out when he took you as his student."

Zack looked up at Sephiroth quickly, then looked back at his own plate. "I got a couple snide remarks, but I'm a likable guy and Angeal was an overprotective psychopath."

"He cared for you," Sephiroth said awkwardly. "He only wanted to see you happy."

"Yeah, I know. And you should take some cues from him. Not every little thing or you'll scare Cloud out of his mind, but some of the things Angeal did for me would be good to do for him."

"What should I avoid doing?" Sephiroth asked, finally looking up from the pasta before him.

"Don't be clingy," Zack said at once. "Cloud is used to doing things on his own, so give him space. Don't be distant though, you can probably get away with checking in on his every once in a while. Like when Cloud is doing homework for some of his classes, he'll probably be in his room, so just go and ask what he has to do and if he wants help. If he does, help him. If he doesn't, just let him know that if he changes his mind he can come to you."

"That doesn't seem like too much," he commented, storing every piece of advice away in his mind.

"No, it's not. But its small things that can help get him to trust you. If you do big things for him all the time, like that shopping spree earlier, Cloud will get uneasy and nervous. He doesn't think he's worth it, and it'll drive him crazy with guilt."

Sephiroth nodded, thinking about all the options that left him. "As a mentor, I need to teach him something at least. From his grades and what you tell me, he is intelligent enough, but lacks physical strength. What would you propose I do to help him with that?"

Zack shrugged a bit. "Just train with him. Teach him some sword techniques. And teach him to play with materia. He likes materia. He's never been allowed to play with it before because teachers are afraid the cadets will blow everybody up or something."

"That sounds like you," Sephiroth said, holding back a smile at the memory of a younger Zack sheepishly trying to help a singed Angeal out of what was supposed to be a materia proof spectator's box.

"Materia is for smart people, I just like swinging a sword around a lot. Brawn, not brains," Zack muttered.

Sephiroth chuckled a little and changed the subject.

-o-o-

The day was drawing to a close and the sun was setting on life above the Plate as Sephiroth and Zack finished their dinner and began their search for the missing cadet. As they made their way around what was a usually deserted courtyard, they stumbled across a potentially disastrous situation.

Cloud was surrounded by men that were obviously not of the Shinra employed persuasion, and he looked from one man to the other as he ran through the possibilities he could do. Sephiroth had to grab Zack's shoulder to restrain him and he silently shook his head, wanting to see what Cloud would do. He would intervene if necessary, but he didn't think he would have to.

Cloud backed up until his back was pressed against the decorative tile of the teaching building. The men closed in on him and slowly moved forward. One of Cloud's hands went to the tiled wall, looking as if he was steadying himself. Sephiroth didn't miss how the tile that was partially covered by Cloud's hand trembled a little as if it were loose.

When one of the men moved forward at a faster pace, Cloud threw the heavy tile at the man's face and they watched as it collided, breaking the man's nose. As the blood flowed heavily down his chin, he quietly snarled at the boy.

The other two men rushed forward at once. Cloud had no training in self defense, but with his history, he had picked up an instinct that most would kill to have. He moved towards one of them, hooking his leg around his and tripping him up as the other grabbed him around the neck.

The recently fallen man struggled to his feet and the bleeding man lurched over to them. Cloud twisted and turned in the man's grip until he managed to swing himself away from the man's body enough to kick his leg back into the man's groin. As he went down, Cloud backed up and kept his eyes on the advancing men.

All at once, Sephiroth moved forward and unsheathed his sword at Cloud spotted them with a look of mixed agitation, adrenaline, shock, and pride. He held his massive katana at the throats of both the men, pleased that they had been standing close enough together that his sword could span the distance. Zack followed cheerily, planting a solid boot on the back of the fallen man.

"Hi, Spiky," Zack greeted.

"Should you resist arrest, I will resort to violence," Sephiroth warned the men before turning to Cloud. "Good evening. I'm sorry if the mess hall was too overwhelming."

Cloud was silent and he looked a little relieved, but still wary.

"See Seph, Cloud can fight. He just acts timid all the time because people scare him. Especially you, but that's probably because you're like the strongest man on the Planet."

Sephiroth was uneasy about what Zack said, knowing that if Cloud was really scared, he would have to work hard to put him at ease. "Cloud, if you can fight three men twice your size, why can't you defend yourself from your fellow cadets?"

"Um," the cadet answered intelligently.

Sephiroth shook his head, but made sure that the he could see the faint smile on his face. "You have my express permission to beat up any cadet that threatens you."

"Um," he answered again.

-o-o-

Once all the men were arrested and in custody, night had fallen and plans for fixing up Cloud's room were put off until the next day. Sephiroth offered to walk Zack back to his quarters, and Cloud tagged along.

They chatted idly until Zack left them at his apartment and the other two continued on in silence. Cloud wanted to say something to break it, but he didn't know what he could say that he wouldn't be laughed at for.

Sephiroth stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway and grabbed Cloud's shoulder, turning him to face him. The silence remained unbroken as Cloud began to silently panic. Would he finally be kicked out of Shinra? Would his dreams of SOLDIER end tonight? If they did, would Sephiroth escort him out, or would he be allowed to say goodbye to Zack?

"Was Zack right?" Sephiroth asked, a faint trace of desperation in his voice.

"About what?" Cloud asked, not expected the question.

"Are you frightened of me?" he asked.

"Sort of, sir..." Cloud said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I think that you're willing to give me a chance, and I am grateful for that. But from what Zack says, there's more to you than that, and it scares me to not know how you really are."

"Do you think I should give you all of my secrets?"

"No, of course not, sir... I just think I should know where we stand," he said with all the conviction he could muster. "I don't like it when people are nice to my face and horrible behind my back."

"I will not be like that," Sephiroth swore. "As long as I can trust you, you can trust me."

"I think that sounds about fair. We can be neutral."

"For now."


	3. Tell Me

Okay, third chapter. I can do this, I can do this.

I've got to say, **I love you all**.

Seriously. I barely find this stuff at all interesting, and your reading it of your own free will! Wow. You guys rock.

I'll be updating this story once a week at least. Maybe more. I can only post from school, so I've got to work with that.

And this chapter is in my original writing style, so I hope it's better. I wrote the first two chapters in a new style I developed that some of my friends liked. I feel much more comfortable with this chapter than I did with any other.

Chapter Three: Tell Me

Pairing: SephxCloud eventual SephxZackxCloud

Warning: RANDOM

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had only been two days since Cloud and Sephiroth came to their neutral state. They were both sitting in Sephiroth's office, cadet classes having been canceled due to flooding of the entire teaching building. Cloud suspected a potential Reno-involvement, but let it go, thinking instead of the much needed rest he would get.

Sephiroth looked over mission reports filed by his First Class SOLDIERs while Cloud finished a report on the effects of mako on the human body that was due tomorrow. They both worked in compatible silence.

Sephiroth occasionally glanced at the blond sharing his office-space thoughtfully. Finally, he had to ask. "Strife, I reviewed your file, but try as I might, I could not find any mention or indication on who your father is."

Cloud paused and tensed slowly. "If I might be so bold as to say; I do not think that is at all any of your business, sir," Cloud didn't look up at his mentor, silently urging him to drop the matter.

Sephiroth didn't pick up on the hint. "I think it is."

"Why did you feel the need to check up on me?" Cloud kept his voice steady, but his hands started shaking.

"I was curious. It's a two way street you know, you can ask me anything."

"Doesn't that contridict what we agreed on two days ago?" Cloud asked, trying to avert Sephiroth's attention.

"It does. Are you going to answer me?"

"Is that an order?"

"Does it have to be?"

"Yes."

"Ah, okay." Sephiroth turned his attention to his paperwork, seemingly ignoring the confused blond.

"That's it?"

"Do you want that to be it?"

"Yes."

"Well then," he straightened his papers.

Cloud watched his mentor for a few more moments. He shook his head and finished scrawling a few more lines to finish the essay. He scanned over it. He nodded to himself, then a thought occured to him. "Excuse me, sir? Can you look this over?"

The general nodded and held out his hand, and the papers were put in his hands. "Your back to calling me 'sir' then? Pity. You act very amusing when your informal."

Cloud's face turned indignant for a fraction of a moment before smoothing out. "You extract amusement from odd places, if you don't mind my saying so, sir."

Sephiroth kept his eyes on the paper. Cloud's remark did prompt a slight smile. "Things weren't as fun without a puppy. You are the owner of a hidden wild streak."

"I am not!" Cloud protested. "Uh, sir," he added sheepishly.

Green eyes rested on him, disbelieving. Cloud looked down with a blush and scuffed his boot on the hard-wood floor. He looked up to see his papers being pushed under his nose.

"It was very informative. You used the correct terms and showed your grasp on the concepts. The word choice at the end there was a bit rough, but all you have to do is subsitute in a few words."

"Ah, okay, thank you."

"Your welcome. You may use my thesaurus. It's on the bottom shelf," he nodded toward one of the many floor to ceiling bookshelves.

Cloud nodded his thanks and manuvered around the black leather sofas and wandered to the shelf in question. His eyes scanned the titles, eventually picking out a thesaurus. His eyes wandered back to the shelf again. He stood and looked at some of the higher shelves. One book caught his eye.

He stood on his toes and his hand brushed the spine. Tugging the leather bound book off the shelf, he saw the title. "Loveless" was inprinted into the worn brown leather. He gently opened the pages and read a few words of Act One. It appeared to be handwritten. He flipped to the back of the book and read the date. It must have been the original.

The book was carefully tugged from his grasp and put back on the shelf. Cloud started. He hadn't heard the General stand up, let alone cross the room. "Please don't touch. If you wish to read it, I have a copy in my apartment. This," he told him, tapping the spine of the book. "Is special."

"I saw. It was handwritten?" Cloud asked cautiously, hoping he wouldn't be reprimanded by the man he was beginning to trust.

"It is the original. One of my friends aquired if after searching for years. He loved that play," Sephiroth explained, resting his hands on the cadet's shoulders.

"It's hard to imagine you with friends," he stated, then once again, his shyness overcame him. "I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. His name was Genesis Rhapsodos. He was another General."

"There were more than one?" Cloud asked.

"Yes. Three in fact. We were... friends. General Genesis Rhapsodos and General Angeal Hewley were their names."

Cloud took the hint not to mention anything more. "What about you sir? What about your own childhood?"

Sephiroth considered this. "Let's make a deal. I'll tell you mine and you tell me yours."

Cloud hesitated and relented. "Alright, let's sit down. This is going to be long, I'm guessing." The men moved to the sofa, and they each took a seat on one, facing eachother.

Moments passed as Sephiroth sorted through his menories to find a suitable place to start. He cleared his throat.

He began.

"I was born-"

He was cut off.

"HOLY MOTHER-"

"AW HELL!"

Sephiroth's second in command apparently decided now was the time to come crashing through his 67th floor window.

With Reno and... Was that a-?

"Zack, why do you have a chocobo?" Cloud asked, sounding disturbed. "And Reno, what have I told you about saying 'holy?'"

Sephiroth had a more pressing question. "How did you manage this one, Fair?"

The two pranking buddies shot to their feet and began blaming eachother. Their voices rose until it sounded like the room was filled with hundreds of people, not four.

Sephiroth himself was disturbed. He wanted to know how they managed to fly through his window. He slowly looked at Cloud, who covered his face with his hands. His shoulders were shaking.

He's laughing, Sephiroth realized. He hadn't seen his small sad charge laugh. Cloud finally looked at him and mouthed his words, knowing he couldn't be heard over the men. "I'll take care of it."

Cloud observed the men for a few more moments, wondering how when inspiration struck. He grinned and walked closer, but remembered he had to warn his mentor. He turned. "Don't worry about what's gonna happen next," he mouthed.

Reno and Zack faced eachother now, screaming at the top of their lungs, trying to pin the blame on the other and the chocobo was getting angry. So was Cloud for that matter.

He went around the mahogany desk and hopped on top of it, proping his feet in the chair, mindful of the paperwork. He was positive Sephiroth wouldn't mind. Almost 20% positive, in fact.

Cloud waited until they took a breath and drew one in himself and began his cunning plan.

He started bawling. Not just crying, but full blown bawling. As he suspected, Zack and Reno shut up in seconds. They stood there horrified, then began fussing.

"Are you alright?" Reno asked, walking over like a misbehaving child.

"Did the glass hurt you?" Zack questioned meekly. He came closer too and hugged his best friend.

Cloud let the tears stop and leaned into the hug. "You both were being stupid and you needed to stop."

Zack froze, as did Reno. "You were fake-crying?" Reno asked weakly. "Remind me that if I need to go anyplace resticted, to take you along. You could cry at the guards and they'd totally buy that we're lost."

Zack pouted, "You know we were really worried, don't you. I thought we hurt you," he tightly hugged his favorite cadet, then let go.

Cloud smiled guiltily. "When I really cry, it's quieter," he informed them. They made a mental note of that, just in case.

Sephiroth stepped over to them. "Now, I would like the whole story of _how you came crashing through my window."_

Reno and Zack looked at eachother sadly. The General of the Shinra army was angry with them. This was it.

But no, it wasn't. Not for the chocobo. It launched itself onto the desk, which Cloud managed to vacate just in time.

It squawked to high heavens... and shat on the legendary Sephiroth's desk.


	4. I'm Sorry Cloud

AHHHHH!!!! Chapter four!

Thank you all so much! If I had time on these computers, I would list every one of you, but as it is, I can only post from school, and I only have a limited amount of time. I'll find a way to thank everyone specificly, but it will take a while. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter.

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY

Reno and Zack's punishment is briefly mentioned, but we get to see the extent of it next chapter.

Pairing: SephirothxCloud eventual SephirothxZackxCloud

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

To say that Sephiroth was pissed would be an understatement. He ordered Cloud to handcuff Reno and Zack to the desk, then leave. As Cloud retreated to his apartment, he heard Zack start begging for his life and Reno started sobbing.

A small grin made it's way across the blond cadet's face as he trotted down the hall. He knew they had it coming.

Sephiroth staggered through Cloud's apartment door and threw a file at him. "Your under my command, which means I decide what you learn. I'm going to teach you to be a commander. You seem to have a nack for it."

Cloud caught the file and flipped it open. It was about a minor arms-dealer in the slums. He followed the General through the door into his quarters, wrinkling his nose as he smelled the scent of choco-dung sticking to Sephiroth.

"Where did the file come from? I thought you only got the important cases. And uh, sir? What happened to Zack and Reno?"

Sephiroth took his seat and shuffled papers around. "Once they finish cleaning my office and buying me a new desk and fixing my window you mean? They're going to be put on janitorial duty for the next three months, and in their off time they get to clean the stables. Lucky them, huh?"

Cloud wanted to make a joke about how he was surprised they were still alive, but the words caught in his throat when he saw how his mentor was looking at him. He looked concerned and confused, but preoccupied.

"Cadet... You weren't actually hurt, were you? Your act was quite convincing..." whispered Sephiroth.

Cloud's brain sparked into action once again. "Oh, no. I just sort of thought about how I felt when I was younger and bullied in my hometown."

Something in the glowing green eyes flared. "Are you ready to talk about your father yet?"

"What about the case?" Cloud deflected.

Sephiroth now seemed to be acting like a child that had denied his favorite treat. "If you wish."

Cloud felt guilty, and he drug a chair to Sephiroth's desk so they could both see the file, though he was sure Sephiroth had already looked over it. Which he had.

"I'll tell you someday, sir," Cloud encouraged. The blond looked back at the file. "But you still haven't said where you got the file."

Sephiroth's mouth turned upwards ever so slightly. "I suppose you could say I picked a Commander's pocket. He won't miss it."

"He doesn't know you took it?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth shook his head and gestured for Cloud to put down the file.

"Cadet, how would you go about gathering information on this group?"

"Well, I suppose I would..."

-o-o-o-o-

That night Cloud went to sleep thinking, something he rarely did. As it turned out, he loved his lessons and Sephiroth was slightly impressed at how well Cloud could reason out problems. He left margins in plans to compensate for human error, something Sephiroth learned to do the hard way.

In fact, Cloud's mind was so preoccupied, he didn't hear his door creak open and admit a freshly washed General. He only looked up when said General sat on the foot of his bed.

The old Cloud would have panicked at the thought of a man visiting him in the night with no one around.

The new Cloud however, only shifted to accommidate the larger man. He trusted Sephiroth and knew he had morals. He wouldn't hurt a defenseless cadet. He had his principles, and Cloud guessed he wasn't into guys.

The silence stretched on for what seemed like forever. It wasn't awkward, but peaceful. After a few minutes, Sephiroth removed his boots and rested his long body against the wooden frame of the bed at Cloud's foot. His legs crossed and rested beside Cloud.

"I have a problem only you may relieve me of," Sephiroth told him, quite glowing eyes looking out the window.

"And what would that be, General, sir?" Was that a hint of sarcasm he detected in the sleepy teen's voice? He hoped so. He had a sparse supply of friends, and all of them had some enough hero-worship that they agitated him. Zack was the only one that could act normally around him. As normal as Zack ever was, that is.

He shook his head and willed himself to focus. "I can't sleep because something is bothering me. I..." Sephiroth trailed off, unsure of how he should proceed. As far as he knew, Cloud appriciated blunt honesty, so that's what he would get. "You facinate me, like a puzzle that is refusing to give me all the pieces."

Bright blue eyes blinked up at him, amused and confused. Sephiroth plowed on. "I want to know about your father."

Cloud's innocent face froze up and a grim expression took over his face. "I see. Anything in particular? I can see your not just going to let it go."

Sephiroth fought down the urge to cheer. He had been expecting to recieve more of a fight. "What was his roll in your life? That seems to be the biggest problem I have at the moment."

Cloud rolled onto his back and nudged Sephiroth's leather clad legs over some. "Well, this isn't exactly the best bedtime story, but it'll have to do."

Sephiroth helped him sit up and observed as he climbed over his legs to turn on the lamp. That done, he fell back on the bed, legs draped neatly over Sephiroth's. Something in the blond told him he shouldn't stay in that position , but he told that part of his brain to shut the hell up because he was tired. And besides, Sephiroth didn't seem to mind!

He searched for the most appropriate place to start, and settled on his mother's pregnancy. "I'll tell you the entire story now, so you don't have to come in my room at random times to call me a puzzle, all right? My mother and my father ran away from their mothesr and their fathers. They were a teen couple and convinced they were in love. They ran all the way to Nibelhiem, a small mountain village."

Sephiroth's eyes were hungrily devouring Cloud's sweet face and his ears picked up every sound he made, including his steady heartbeat. He kept his face unreadible.

"When they got there, the villagers were nice enough. Then they found out that my mother was pregnant, and my father was whole-heartedly for her getting an abortion. The entire town hated me and I wasn't even born yet. They believed that children have no right to live if their parents aren't married."

"That's not fair," was Sephiroth's quite comment. Cloud just looked tiredly thankful up at him.

"Thank you for being the one person that sided with my mother. I don't even believe as much. I think her life would have been better if she had an abortion. But anyway, she refused to let them kill the fetus and her boyfriend stayed with her."

Sephiroth was now fasinated by Cloud's unfeeling referral to himself as "the fetus."

" I was born premature. Which is why I'm so small now, I'm guessing. Through the first years of my life, I was sick. Really, really, deathly sick, actually. My father worked and my mother worked to get money to pay for the medicines that I needed. I guess I was lucky my father helped, considering he didn't want me."

"What did your parents do to earn money?" Sephiroth asked quietly, only now shifting his legs out from under Cloud's. He drew them up to himself and rested hid chin on his knees. He was absolutly fancinated, given he never had a childhood for himself. And what kind of person wouldn't want to take care of Cloud? Behind he back, Zack called Cloud "careforable" which was not a word but fit the blond perfectly, so he didn't slice out Zack's tongue like he said he'd do if Zack made up more words than he already had. But next time...

"My mom created herbal remedies to a lot of little health problems and she could sew well. Don't give me that look, my town is as backwater as it gets."

Sephiroth was indeed giving him a look. He knew Nibelhiem wasn't advanced, but no medicine? And no sewing machines?

"City boy," Cloud accused. Then blushed when he realized he was insulting the General of Shinra army.

"Guilty. But if I am a city boy, then you are a country boy."

"No, I'm a mountain boy, quite literally actually, and you'd know if you let me finish my life story for your amusement."

Sephiroth tried to look properly chasted. He gave a loose wave of his hand to show that Cloud could go on.

Cloud settled himself more comfortably and took a moment to compose his thoughts. "Well, my dad worked odd jobs. He continued to do that for a while, then..."

Sephiroth stirred uneasily when a small measure of pain entered Cloud's expression. His eyes were unfocused, and he was looking at the light blue sheets. Sephiroth bought them for Cloud, because he refused to let his mentor buy sheets like his own black silk sheets, so he bought light blue cotton.

Sephiroth made himself refocus when Cloud started again. "My father heard about a mining job in a nearby town. He told my mother that he would go and send money back. So he left. I was about seven when it happened." Cloud clenched up more, curling inward on himself.

The General now proceeded to mentally kick himself for bringing up bad memories for his charge. "Cloud..."

Cloud shook his head, beginning to cry. "My father never came back or sent money, and there were no bodies found, so my mother and I believe that he just ran away. I hope he's happy where ever he his."

Sephiroth felt horrible for bringing up Cloud's past, and he understood why Cloud always treated his friends well. He was probably afraid they were going to leave him. He stretched out his long legs over the side of the bed. He knew Cloud wasn't finished, but he was going to let Cloud sleep it off before he tried to hear the rest of the story.

"Cloud, get some sleep, rest. I thank you for telling me."

"Don't abuse the knowledge," Cloud warned.

Sephiroth shook his head. He got an idea and acted on it. He leaned over to the blond cadet and hugged him briefly. When he swept out of the door moments later, he heard Cloud sobbing a bit harder.

Why would anyone want to hurt such a sweet child? Sephiroth wandered dazedly. In the brief times he spent with the the cadet, he always felt softer. Like he didn't have to play the part of mean evil General. Even with Zack, he had to keep up a cold demenor. Cloud was quiet and spoke bluntly, he kept quiet and was observent. He was different from Zack. And he seemed to be more like Sephiroth than anyone else.

Sephiroth hated most of Cloud's teachers for tormenting him. Sephiroth was eternally grateful for them putting Cloud with him. Neither emotion could triumph over the other. He sought out his bed, but knew he wouldn't sleep at all.

...perhaps he should have the Turks investigate Cloud's sire...


	5. The Puppy's Bite Is Worse Than It's Bark

EDITED

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hurrah for pretty much losing your voice!

Early chapter, yay.

Pairing: SephxCloud and SephxZackxCloud

Chapter 5: This Puppy's Bite is Worse Than it's Bark

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reno stalked in Sephiroth's temporary office scowling. The General's eyes glanced up to survey the red-head. "Who let you out of the stables?" he questioned cooly.

"Crouley did. I had to go get my arm healed. You know why?" the Turk demanded. When Sephiroth mutely shook his head, he continued with his tirade. "Your puppy broke it!"

Zack jogged through the open doors. "Reno, get your sorry ass down there and help me!"

Sephiroth raised a hand to silence them. "Why did Cadet Strife feel the need to break your arm?"

Zack answered before Reno could. "Cloud was well within his rights. Reno needed to learn it is so not okay to grope Cloud!"

Sephiroth rubbed his face with one hand, trying to ease the inevitable headache. He had been called away early that morning, and so he hadn't gotten to hear the other part of Cloud's story. Now it seemed he would not be able to.

"Zack, please tell Cadet Strife that he is not in trouble, but if this happens again... Tell him to file a sexual harrasment charge. I already have more paperwork than I can stand," he gestured to his desk. "And don't forget your paperwork."

Zack's arms fell limply to his sides, mouth falling open. "Janitorial duty, stable duty, fixing your office, AND doing paperwork?" Zack mournfully fell to his knees. "Reno, kill me now."

Reno eagerly reached for his gun, then was held very still by the leader of the Turks, Tseng, who had slipped in without notice. "Enough, Reno. Jokes are one thing, but you must not take them any further."

Reno wasn't an idiot, despite common belief. He knew Tseng was referring to the fragile peace the SOLDIER's and Turks formed. A few years earlier, they were constantly at eachother's throats, but Sephiroth and Tseng decided that they shouldn't let it continue. They began to form a tentative friendship as an example to their men. Zack took to the truce well, finding a great friend in the Turks. Other of Sephiroth's men... not so much.

Jokes that resulted in any type of bodily harm of the other side were forbidden. If Zack hurt a Turk, they would be out for blood, seeing as their hate for SOLDIER was just as great as SOLDIER's hate for them.

"Yes, sir," Reno softly replied.

Tseng addressed the SOLDIERS. "Sephiroth, Zachary, assign whatever punishment you think is appropriate for Reno's misbehavior.

Zack looked up at Sephiroth for help. He didn't want to do anything to his friend. Sephiroth tried to handle this diplomatically. "Tseng, I believe that I am correct in saying that Reno was not pulling a weapon in any real attempt on my Second's life."

Tseng was silent for a moment before nodding sharply and letting Reno go. "I was also coming to ask why you didn't consult with me before disiplining one of my Turks."

Sephiroth realized that he had, in fact, left out the Turk commander when punishing Reno. The other Turks must have been furious, he thought. "I am sorry for not consulting with you. I acted brashly because Reno is always somewhere around SOLDIER, and so I believe that I forgot for a moment that he wasn't one."

The black-haired man seemed appeased. He rather liked the idea that the truce was going so well that Sephiroth was even having a hard time remembering that Turks weren't a part of his command. They were achieving something that other before them could not.

"That is quite all right, Sephiroth. It seems that you and I may have to discuss something, though."

Sephiroth nodded. "Get back to the stables, Zack."

Zack left and Reno shifted uneasily. Tseng sat on one of the chairs before the General's desk. "Reno, you have a punishment. It is your duty to complete it."

Reno, though he hated the work, was happy to obey. It meant that his boss accepted that Sephiroth's judgement was allowed.

Once the door closed, Tseng began to speak. "I think that you and I should be given some amount of power over eachother's men."

Sephiroth leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. "I truly am sorry for punishing Reno. I never should have let myself think of your men as mine."

The older man shook his head, knowing Sephiroth was probably scolding himself for overlooking the fact Reno was a Turk. "I think it'd great news actually. It means that the SOLDIER leader is willing to treat the one of us as their own. But I think I should be allowed the same privilage."

"Yes. I believe that would be fair. If it is acceptable, you can have a hand in training the cadets. You may give any punishment to misbehaving SOLDIERs that you like, and I will back you fully."

Tseng was impressed. SOLDIERs took pride in educating their own. The offer to let a Turk help was unheard of. "Your men will not be pleased."

"They must adapt. They have no reason to have this meaningless hate," he said firmly.

Smiling, the Turk reminded Sephiroth of something he would have rather not been. "I hear your student is doing well. And breaking arms, if I hear correctly."

Sephiroth felt instantly weary. "As I said, I will back any reasonable punishment you give to him."

Tseng shook his head. "No, it would be pointless to punish him for something most Turks want to do. Just warn him to be a bit more careful with his temper."

"Temper?" Sephiroth smiled ruefully. "He doesn't have one unless caught off guard by a friend. He's shy and quite."

He recieved an odd look for his statement. "I think I must meet him someday. You sound much different talking about this cadet of yours."

Sephiroth knew Tseng wanted an answer and he knew he could trust the Turk with the conclusion he reached the night before. "Cloud Strife is more like me than anyone I have seen. He is awkward with friends because he has never had one before Zack. He is often confused because most of the time he doesn't know what he's feeling. He grew up quickly, and spent his life alone."

"What a world we live in," Tseng stood and strode to the door. "When a village treats a young boy as Hojo treated you." The door swung shut behind him.

Sephiroth only allowed himself a bitter smile.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That afternoon, Sephiroth decided he would go to the stables and see how Reno and Zack were doing. On his way there, he wondered where Cloud was, now that he had a day off, and what he was doing. Would he be all right after pouring his heart out to his mentor, only to have him leave before he woke? He resolved to ask his second in command if he knew Cloud's location.

His firm resolve, in the end, was useless. The second he stepped in the stables, he was met with a confusing sight. Cloud was up on the hay loft, perched at the edge, feet dangling off. The blond had a bag of popcorn in one hand and, judging by the popcorn littering the floor and Zack and Reno's hair, just as much was being thrown as it was eaten.

"Turk, SOLDIER." The two men looked up at him miserably, probably fearing some gloating. A glance at the cadet showed much of the same emotion. He had no where to go, if not with his friends, and his friends were stuck doing chores on their day off.

Sephiroth revised what he was going to say. Instead of scolding them for slacking, he would show mercy.

"You both have been working hard. Zack, I relieve you from your duties here for today."

Zack's face lit happily, then fell just as fast. He bit his lip and looked at Reno. Even Cloud, high above them, looked disappointed.

Sephiroth gave Reno a level stare. "As a SOLDIER, I do not yet have the clearance to relieve you from this, even for a day."

Reno tried to summon up some cheer, but he was failing horribly. "Well, I did need a break from Rude's oath of silence or whatever makes him so unfun."

Cloud clambered down the latter quickly and walked over. "Sir? I'm happy to take Zack's spot with Reno, if that's all right."

Sephiroth internally cursed himself. Why did Cloud have to make it his mission to help every little thing he came across? A new idea came to him, one he wasn't overly fond of, but he would make it work.

"The punishment I assigned to you both does not extend to when the stables are clean. I will summon up the stable master to find some workers. We shall continue on until it is clean."

Reno and Zack looked up disbelieving. Why would the almighty legend Sephiroth agree to clean choco-shit for a Turk?

Cloud was thinking. "Who can clear Reno?"

"Only Tseng, the leader of the Turks, can clear me, what of it?" Reno replied.

"Can't you just ask him?" Cloud asked Sephiroth anxiously.

Sephiroth shook his head, causing the liquid silver of his hair to lightly flutter. "I am afraid he is in a very important meeting at the moment. He cannot be bothered."

Cloud rocked back on his heels, biting his bottom lip and his brow scrunched up. "Reno only has to work in the stables when he's off duty. Can't he just go on duty and clean a closet or something?" he hinted heavily.

When no one responded, he continued. "Like, say an office that is spotless, but he can claim he cleaned it while on duty...?"

Sephiroth caught on first. "He can pretend to clean my temporary office, therefore assuring that he wouldn't be accused of lazing on the job, when he actually is."

Zack grinned and high-fived Cloud. "You look innocent, Chocopuppy, but you are an evil mastermind at heart."

Cloud just did a little bow.


	6. Office Party

Yup. You got ripped off. This is simply a filler chapter. The next one will be longer, seeing as it is already done, it could be posted as early as tomorrow. But I need to know, would I have to change the rating to M if I included a sex talk? The song in here is "Smiley Faces" by Gnarls Barkley.

Pairing: SephxCloud Eventual SephxZackxCloud

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Tseng walked into Sephiroth's office, he had to do a double take. Then blink a few times and chech the name of the door.

He had been expecting the General doing paperwork, reviewing files or _something._

He was completely unprepared for what he saw. There was various cleaning supplies scattered around, in no order that Tseng could distinguish. Two of Sephiroth's sofas had been dragged to the corner of the office and a small table placed in between. Sephiroth and a small blond- his cadet?- were occupying that space. A file was spread out between them and they spoke in hushed whispers.

That in itself was strange. It only got weirder from there.

Sephiroth's desk had apparently become a stage. Reno was on top of it, a bundle of taped together pens in his hand, holding them to his mouth and shrieking. Zack sat on the floor and clapped with a mysteriously empty bottle next to him.

On the wall hung a banner. "Careiyokei Knight," it proclaimed.

Sephiroth looked up, preparing to threaten the intruder into silence so his reputation would not be damaged, but saw it was his less annoying friend. He motioned for Tseng to come over, and he did. He was careful to skirt around Zack and Reno, seeing as how Reno toppled off the desk and Zack lept up to take his place.

"I thought that mako voided alchohol," Tseng said to Sephiroth bluntly.

"It does. Zachary was unusually focused on finding the right mix of alchohol. Apparently he found a way around it," Sephiroth explained while moving over to offer the Turk a seat.

Once seated, Tseng looked at Cloud, who had been silent, only peering up at him through a shock of golden hair. He tried to smile, hoping to ease what he thought the boy's discomfort. "I promise, though I am a Turk, I will not bite."

Cloud blinked in mild confusion. Sephiroth was the one to answer. "Tseng, he's a cadet that's focused on his training and studies. He doesn't have time to learn to fear and hate Turks," Sephiroth leaned forward and swept up all the papers, putting them neatly into the folder. "He's just shy."

Cloud was indeed shy, if the eyes glued to the floor and the fiddling with loose threds on his clothes were any indication. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," he whispered.

Tseng tried to keep up his smile. "The pleasure is mine, cadet. If I may call you Cloud?"

Cloud's spikes were jolted as his head snapped up with confusion in his eyes. "You know my name?" He didn't sound angry that they had been talking behind his back, but confused.

Sephiroth once again stepped in, ignoring Zack's own fall from the 'stage.' "I told him about you."

Far from clearing, Cloud's confusion seemed to grow. "Why would you want to talk about me?"

Tseng realized what Sephiroth had been trying to say earlier. This child was almost as damaged as him, but with the added hurt of truly believing he wasn't worth the effort. "I heard that you were making Sephiroth soft."

Cloud's mouth turned upwards for a moment, then he found himself being yanked out of his seat and deposited on the desk. Reno stepped back proudly. "It's your turn to sing puppybo," he announced, unaware that his speech began to slur.

Sephiroth shook his head and Tseng just observed the blond as he tried to make a break for it. In the end, it took the threat of gluing the 'microphone' to his hand, several promises to do whatever he wished, several promises to be his best friend, and a lewd suggestion from Reno of what they could do instead to get Cloud to consent.

Cloud sat on the desk, swinging his feet, as they were not long enough to reach the floor. Reno and Zack both sat on the floor expectantly. "Um... What should I sing?" Cloud asked.

"That one song!" Zack volunteered. "The one I was listening to when it was raining and depressing outside."

Cloud took a breath and began to sing, surprising everyone in the room with his voice.

_What did you do?_

_What did you say?_

_Did you walk or did you run away?_

_Where are you now,_

_where have you been,_

_did you go alone or did you bring a friend?_

_I need to know this,_

_'cause I notice,_

_that your smiling,_

_out in the sun,_

_having fun and feeling free._

_And I can tell you know how hard this life can be,_

_but you keep on smiling for me._

_What went right,_

_what went wrong,_

_was it a story or was it a song?_

_Was it overnight,_

_or did it take you long?_

_Was knowing your weakness what made you strong?_

_Or all the above,_

_oh how I love to see you smiling._

_And oh yeah,_

_take a little pain just in case._

_You need something warm to embrace,_

_to help you put smiling face._

_I want to be you,_

_whenever I see you smiling,_

_cause it's easily one of the most hardest thing to do._

_Your worries and fears become your friends,_

_and they end up smiling at me._

_Put on a smiling face._

When he was done, everyone was staring at him. Cloud began stuttering half-formed apologies, but was caught up in a warm hug from Zack. Drunk or not, he knew what to do to keep Cloud around.

Tseng took his leave, but not before noticing Sephiroth's tender eyes as he gazed at the boy.


	7. Bar Fights and Sex Talks

GYAAA! Oh my gosh, I love you all!!!

This chapter is Anti-Sephiroth. You'll see why. Because no one responded to my question, I'm going to assume this is T rated, so woot.

Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy VII, Tifa wouldn't be there.

Pairings: SephxCloud Eventual SephxZackxCloud (I'm willing to add in almost any pairings, so if you have a pairing you want to see, suggest it to me.)

WARNING! There is a sex talk in this chapter. If I should put the rating up to M, tell me.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cloud, Reno and Zack had a free day on the same day, so they decided to go out to a bar to let loose a bit. Cloud consented to come, and Sephiroth let them take Cloud to the slums on the condition that they not let Cloud drink, being a minor and all, and that they don't get wasted enough to not be able to defend themselves should the need arise.

They got to the bar early, and the SOLDIER and Turk immediately started hitting the alchohol harder than Sephiroth would have liked to see, but he wasn't there, so moot point. Cloud wasn't drinking though urged by the older men to try it. That wasn't what was ruining his night.

What was ruining his night was the arrogant, horny, newly promoted SOLDIER Third-Class that was currently a little too close to Cloud.

"Come on. We both know you want me," the Third-Class SOLDIER purred.

"_Excuse _me?" Cloud gasped. He liked, men, yes. This guy was handsome, yes. But someone with such an ego immediately irked Cloud.

"It's useless to play hard to get. I understand, I'm pretty overwhelming, and the thought of being with me leaves you star-struck, but I promise I'll try to ease you into it."

Cloud's cheeks were stained red. He could feel his friend's eyes on him, judging to see whether or not to interfere. The stupid newly promoted SOLDIER took Cloud's furious blush as arousal, when it just meant he was getting really angry and holding it in.

Cloud was shy, but not around idiots with an ego that was out of control. "Firstly, you disgust me. Secondly, you really disgust me. And lastly, if I could ever force myself to get within three feet of you, your ego would smother me. Did I mention your disgusting?"

The man had been badgering Cloud for about ten minutes now, so Zack took pity on him. "Dude, get lost. This is one cadet that doesn't care that you barely passed a SOLDIER exam."

The idiot didn't recognize Zack, and so he had no idea he was a First-Class. "No one asked you. If Blondy didn't like me, he'd leave, now wouldn't he?"

Zack and Reno put down their glasses and shared an angry look over the table when the drunk somehow managed to get closer to Cloud. They rose from their seats when Cloud flinched away from the man and looked down at his boots, prompting the man to lean forward and nip at the soft shell of the boy's ear.

Reno yanked the man upright by the collar and began shakeing him. Zack tugged Cloud out of his seat and began walking him to the door. Behind them, Reno was hissing at the pervert. In front of them, three large angry men blocked their path.

Cloud looked up at Zack's relaxed face with anxious eyes. Zack just flashed him a smile and turned to the man. "Hey there fellas. How are you doing?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cloud came staggering in his apartment, supporting both Reno and Zack. Sephiroth leapt up from his desk and helped them to the desk, thinking someone had attacked them, hating Shinra enough to take it out on the employees. He glanced to Cloud to find his pretty pale skin unmarred. Sephiroth ordered himself to forget Cloud many times but he never listened to himself. The boy was too beautiful.

Zack's head lolled back and he opened a swollen eye, just barely. "I had my first bar fight, Seph. And I didn't take your advise. I was wasted."

He sensed there was more to the story, seeing as how Cloud flinched.

"You know what the fight was about, yo?" Reno said, stirring a bit, but not moving to stem the blood flowing out of his nose.

"It was over little Cloudy's virtue!" Zack exclaimed. "See, it makes you feel better doesn't it? We had a reason for that drunken brawl!"

Cloud, in contrast to Zack's drunken cheer, covered his face with his hands, looking embarrased and hurt.

Sephiroth privately cheered on the cause the men fought for. But now he needed to speak with Cloud. He was attractive, and couldn't very well stay a virgin forever, though Sephiroth hated to admit it.

Leaving Zack and Reno to pass out on his study couch, he drew Cloud through the doors and closed them, knowing the others were too drunk to hear them. "Cloud..."

"I didn't ask them to fight for me, I swear," he whimpered.

Sephiroth threw caution to the wind for a moment. He carefully crushed the boy to his chest. "I didn't think you did," he said in the blond's ear.

Cloud stiffened for a moment, before shyly returning the hug. "Thank you... For believing in me..."

Sephiroth carefully let go, as if Cloud could break any moment, and looked him in the eye, mentally preparing himself for what came next. "Cloud you are an attractive young man with a sweet temperment and a soft heart. There will be people that want to take advantage of that."

Cloud turned faintly pink, guessing where this was going.

"If anyone tries," Sephiroth plowed on. "Inform Zack, Reno, or myself. We will help you, and we will not blame you. You are strong and intellegent, but no match for a mako inhanced person."

Cloud was silent, but he was getting pinker.

Sephiroth hesitated, unsure how to go on. He was sure that the next part would make Cloud run for his own rooms and hide under the covers, as shy as he was. The General would be as gentle as he could be. So he led Cloud to the kitchen and sat him down, one stern glance ensuring her wouldn't leave. "This might take a while. Is there anything you need?"

Cloud mutely shook his head, fiddling with his pale blue shirt, or his black jeans. Earlier, Sephiroth had gone through an internal battle, whether or not to let Cloud out looking so... adorible.

Sephiroth took the seat across the counter from Cloud. He leaned forward, resting his head on his propped up arms. "Cloud... I know that you grew up with no father, or father figure..." Sephiroth internally squirmed. "But you should know some things that usually a father would tell his son."

Cloud's face burned brighter. He knew where Sephiroth was going with this now.

"What do you know of sex?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud's face now was almost pure red. He was trapped having a sex talk with _Sephiroth _of all people. He was curious about it, sure. His mother told him how a woman gets pregnant, but that was all. He also heard what the boys in his dorms said they had done with women.

Cloud let out the breath he started holding when Sephiroth asked the question. "My mother told me how girls get pregnant," he muttered, looking at the tables. "And the boys in my old dorms talked about things they did with girls but..." he wrapped his arms around himself, not believing he was about to confide in the SOLDIER. "I didn't understand what they meant."

Sephiroth tried to calm himself. He hoped someone had explained sex to the blond, but no such luck. Then he considered, and realized if Cloud had sex explained to him, the teacher wouldn't be sitting him down and doing it. His clasped hands tightened. The teacher would probably be showing Cloud first hand how hard someone could go on their partner during sex.

He forced himself to focus, look into the embarrased, yet beautiful and innocent blue eyes that had only just gathered up the courage to look at the only man he really trusted. Don't blow this, he warned himself.

"Cloud, have you had a wet dream before?"

"A what?"

Sephiroth wanted very badly to run from this conversation, to find some porn for the blond to watch instead of being informed by him.

"A dream that sexually pleased you enough to cause you to have an erection and eventually ejaculate."

The pretty blue eyes held no comprehension in their depths. Sephiroth, though disappointed, thought his cute little chocobo was adoribly innocent.

"What has your mother told you?" he was forced to ask.

"A man puts his," he shyly stopped and vaguely indicated his lap. "Into a woman and puts his sperm into her. Nine months later a baby is born."

"Sex isn't only between a man and a woman. There are people that prefer their own gender, and you seem to attract these types of men."

Cloud crossed his arms on the counter and rested his spikey head on them, looking up with curiousity.

_I wonder... _Sephiroth took a chance. "Cloud, which gender are you attracted to?" When he recieved no answer but Cloud averting his eyes, he continued. "Do you think I would think less of you for being gay, Cloud?"

The cadet buried his head in his arms. But his eyes peeked out at Sephiroth's next statement.

"If it's any consolation, I myself am bisexual," he offered. Cloud looked up hopefully. Sephiroth gave him a smile. "Let me get back to my previous point. Have you ever had a dream where it was sexually pleasing? Enough for your penis to become hard, then a milky white liquid comes out?"

Cloud nodded, his blush fading, overcome by the need to learn. He was naturally curious in all areas.

"When your penis becomes hard, that is called an erection. When the liquid comes out, it is called an ejaculation. The white stuff is semen, which contains sperm," Sephiroth was getting more comfortable now that he was sure Cloud didn't want to know about women.

"The other cadets talked about other things," Cloud said hesitantly.

"Like what?" Sephiroth was ready for this. He could do this. Maybe.

"They said things like 'blowjobs, handjobs, rimming, suck off,' and," Cloud buried his chin in his arms. "'Pop their cherry.'"

Sephiroth was wrong. He was so not ready for this. He should have told Zack to talk to the boy.

"A blowjob is when a person put's their partner's penis into their mouth and licks and sucks until the man comes, ejaculates. A handjob is when a person uses their hands to make a man come. Rimming is when a person inserts their tongue into their partner's anus. To suck someone off is the same thing as a blowjob."

Cloud took a moment to absorb what was said, then Sephiroth continued.

"To pop someone's cherry means that they took that person's viginity."

"Oh," Cloud turned red again. "That's what that means."

"Someone's said it in regards to you," Sephiroth guessed.

Cloud nodded, he was acting shy again. Sephiroth fought the urge to smooth his hair, just as something to do with his hands. Another question came to Cloud. "Where does the semen go? When a man comes?"

"If the man is getting a blowjob, down his partner's throat. A handjob, over his partner's hand. In sex, inside his partner."

"How does sex work between men?"

"It ends with the dominant male's penis inside the submissive male's anus. There is a spot inside that, it pressed, causes great pleasure to the submissive."

Cloud looked thoughtful, so Sephiroth decided now was the time to warn him about the dangers of sex. "There are some diseases that can be transmitted through sex, which is why condoms are used. Condoms are plastic covers for a man's penis. When having sex with a man, a kind of lubricant is used for the comfort of the submissive partner. If there is none used, the dominant could hurt the submissive very, very badly."

Some measure of worry entered the small blond's expression. Sephiroth was quick to assure him. "Do not worry, if you find a proper lover, he should be willing to help you through it. Everyone's first time is awkward."

Cloud hummed a little in acknowledgement, then thought of yet another awkward question. "What's bondage?"

Sephiroth couldn't believe his luck. Unable to hold it back, he covered his face with his hand. When he calmed himself, he let down his hand. anxious blue eyes gazed dolefully up at him. The General stood and went to Cloud's side, and crouched down next to the chair. "Cloud, I need you to know that any question you have should be asked, to me if no one else."

No good. Cloud still looked at his lap, still sad.

Sephiroth took his seat again. "In a sexual relationship, sometimes lovers become bored so they begin using sex toys or playing sex games. It would depend on who your with. Bondage is simply when a partner is tied up."

Cloud timidly looked up, so shy and vulnerable. He had another question, Sephiroth was sure of it.

"Yes?"

"What's 'masterbation?'"

_What I do every morning in my bathroom, thinking of you_ Sephiroth thought. "It's when a person sexually pleases themselves with their hands."

Cloud considered this and continued with his unknowingly awkward questions.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Note: I NEED YOUR HELP.

Reno needs somebody to love.

This is where you come in.

Any suggestions for Reno's love interest?


	8. Sephiroth

DO NOT OWN!!!

If I mess anything up, tell me. If you have a suggestion for what could happen, tell me. If you have a suggestion for a pairing, tell me. If you liked it, tell me. If you hated it, tell me. If you didn't even read it, tell me. If you think I'm the devil, tell me. If you breath air, tell me...

What can I say, I like feedback.

ANYWAY! I'm pretty sure that TsengxReno is the most popular with my wonderful reviewers... Of course I could just be counting wrong. I've been known to count backwards.

A little farther down the line, Aeris and pretty much everyone else is going to make an appearance, so if you have any preferances... TELL ME!!!

Pairings: SephxCloud, Eventual SephxZackxCloud, and Eventual TsengxReno

-o-o-

_Sephiroth was awoken by the feeling of his large, white feathery bed dipping down. He lazily looked up at who would dare disturb his sleep and his sacred chamber. It was his shy cadet oddly enough. His eyes were wide with trust and innocence. His slight weight caused the black silk sheets to pool near him._

_"Cloud..."_

_The cadet's deft little fingers were unbuttoning his adorible uniform. How many times had Sephiroth imagined this very scene? "You told me my first time should be with someone special..."_

_Other than the obvious things, this betrayed this night visit to be a dream. He was aware he had never told that to Cloud, and planned to tell him more than their talk last night. Knowing this was a dream didn't mean Sephiroth wouldn't take advantage of it._

_"Let me get that for you."_

When Sephiroth woke up, he was painfully aware of his too large and lonely bed, as well as his love for a young boy that should have no reason to love him back. He was just glad Cloud didn't come into his room in reality.

He wouldn't want to the lovely blond to see his mentor looking so shattered and helpless.

-o-o-

When Sephiroth emerged from his bedroom, he smelled something very much out of place in his side of the large apartment. He let his nose lead him to the kitchen. If someone broke into his apartment, he would forgive them if they shared the food he smelled. Hell, he would forgive murder if it meant tasting whatever was creating that amazing aroma.

His small, shy charge was cooking, yellow spikes sticking out randomly, making it painfully obvious that he hadn't even tried to brush his hair yet. He was in fresh clothes, looking very neat in stark contrast to Sephiroth, who was still in the black silk pants he wore to bed. He never wore the shirt that went with them either. Sensing eyes on him, sleepy blue sought out warm green.

An eager smile spread quickly over the honey-white skin of the mountain boy, Sephiroth returned it with a warm smile of his own, loving the fact he could provoke such a reaction. As Cloud took in his sleep rumpled appearance, he blushed. Though he took everything in stride, it seemed the blond was shy about seeing his mentor half-naked.

"I hope you don't mind," Cloud chirped in his soft tone. "I thought that after last night..." His scarlet blush intensified and spread. "I thought I should do something nice for you. And them," he added as an after-thought, pointing the pan toward the couch.

Reno and Zack, having passed out, slept the entire night on Sephiroth's couch. He hoped they had one hell of a hangover. Lovingly, of course, because it was going to teach them a lesson. Not because he annoyed that he wasn't the only one Cloud was cooking for. Of course not...

To his immense disappointment, Cloud walked over and softly shook them awake, then handed each one of them a concoction. Groans met the surfacing from unconciousness. They both unknowingly took a sip from the cups pressed into their hands, then almost immediately tried to spit it out, a reaction that pleased the silver-haired man.

Cloud lunged forward to cover their mouths, so they had no choice but to swallow. "This'll get rid of your hangovers, so swallow!" he scolded his friends in his naturally soft voice.

Zack opened one bleary, sleepy eye and trained it on his youngest friend. "I wasn't aware you had a hidden grudge towards us." Was he aware, Sephiroth wondered, that he still sounded drunk?

"Oh yeah," Cloud drawled, rolling his eyes. "I have come to cure your hungover state so we could do battle. Shut up and drink, Zack. You too Reno. If you finish all of that, I have pancakes and bacon and eggs and other stuff."

The thought of food roused the men more than the drink had. Leaving them to gather enough courage to drink, Cloud calmly walked into the kitchen. Sephiroth had already got himself a cup of coffee and took a seat at the small table. "Are you sure you want to be in SOLDIER? You seem more suited to being a medic. That is to say," he corrected himself. "You are an excellent fighter, but you are also intellegent and from the looks of it, you like to care for the ill."

Cloud gave a small chuckle. "I'm determined to be in SOLDIER." Cloud took a the chair closest to the oven and pulled it closer to the oven so he could sit and make sure the breakfast didn't mysteriously combust. (Not that he was expecting it. Sure it had happened a few other times, but each time Zack and his close at hand fire materia were blamed.)

"And what made you so sure that SOLDIER is the one thing you want to do in life? I'm positive that you have a lot of prospects. The Turks, the medics, and a lot of other people would love to have you working with them." (Not to say Sephiroth would necessarily let Cloud out of his life, but he _was _curious.)

Cloud just hunched over the pans of food, trying to think up something to say. He certainly didn't want to admit that he only joined SOLDIER because Sephiroth had inspired him. No, he liked the respect he had from the man, and admitting that he was a fan would rob him of that. He settled for his next biggest reason. "I was picked on and bullied at Nibelhiem, I just want to prove to myself that I can be strong."

Cloud piled some food on a plate for Sephiroth, and turned, but froze at the look he was getting. Sephiroth's bright green eyes looked at his serious charge tenderly, tinged also with concern. Never in his life had anyone looked at Cloud like that. "That sounds like you want to prove something to somebody. You shouldn't spend your life doing something for someone else," he quitely admonished.

Cloud flinched a bit, then set down the plate of food before his mentor. He checked on Zack and Reno's progress and observed their betting on who could finish the foul liquid first. Satisfied, he returned to the kitchen. He took a seat across from the General and crossed his hands on the table, crossing and uncrossing his fingers. He wasn't sure how to phrase his reply, so he took his time letting the words slip through his lips.

"Meaning no disrespect, I started out like that, but right now I am here for reasons all my own. I know Shinra is bad, and I know it will only get worse. I will be ordered to fight for reasons that I don't know and don't understand. But all of that is okay, because I'm here now to fight for the people that value me, because before I met them I really believed I wasn't worth it and I didn't matter. But these people, people like Zack and Reno and even you, have given me a reason to be in SOLDIER. I want to help you all, and repay some of the kindness you have shown me."

Sephiroth watched with concern as Cloud wiped his teary eyes. "Because without any of you, I think I wouldn't have ever been happy. Thank you."

Sephiroth leaned forward and covered Cloud's small hands with one large, curiously soft hand, the other tightening on his cup. "Cloud, you don't have to be in SOLDIER because your friends are. We would still love you if you took another path. I would help you with whatever you desire to do."

The corner of Cloud's mouth twiched up. "But I don't _want_ to take another path. I want to be in SOLDIER." Bemused, he brushed away the last of the tears.

Sephiroth reluctantly smiled back when his beloved charge's voice took on an almost whiney tone. His body began acting on instinct from there. He leaned closer to Cloud, and was surprised when he looked up. There was a hazy look of want in the cadet's precious blue eyes, and he tilted his head a bit and leaned in as well.

And then Zack stumbled into the kitchen, Reno hot on his heels, effectively killing the mood. "Me hungry!!!"

Cloud just smiled indulgently and got them plates. "Show me the empty cups."

When they both showed the cups that were indeed empty, Cloud began to pile food on their plates. They took seats at the table, sparing a look at the half-dressed state of Sephiroth, and decided not to bate him. Well, Reno did.

"Seriously, Seph? You only wear pants to bed? Please tell me your wearing underwear under that. I feel wary letting Cloud sleep next door with you sleeping in here all not dressed and stuff."

He still sounded drunk to Sephiroth. The General was so close to throwing him out, along with the alcoholic red-head. Had Cloud been about to kiss him? He would never know, because they ruined it. He leaned back in his chair, giving Zack a long stare that clearly said, "I'm not happy with you."

Suddenly the plate in front of Zack was immensly interesting.

Cloud pushed the chair he had been using back to the table. "Sir? I was wondering if after class we could continue with the minor arms-dealer case?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Of course, cadet."

Sephiroth's thoughts were now; DAMN YOU ZACK FAIR AND TURK NAMED RENO!

Cloud smiled and made himself a plate. He stood for a moment, debating on whether or not to sit with them. The table looked cramped as is...

Reno looked up at him and pushed out the chair Cloud had just pushed in. Zack tugged the youngest of them down into the chair. "Stay awhile. Me'n Reno'll eat fast, and we'll be out of your spikily dangerous hair in no time."

Sephiroth decided that Zack had _some_ brains, seeing as how he made Cloud stick around. And it wasn't too bad to see Cloud come out of his shell a bit, batting away Reno's hands that seemed to want to determine if there was any gel in Cloud's hair.

To his surprise, Sephiroth found that he liked how it felt to have a morning with a full kitchen. It felt... complete.

-o-o-

Cloud opened the door to the gym Sephiroth frequently populated and peered in. He saw Sephiroth in there all right, but he was also with a women. From the way she leaned close to Sephiroth, who was seated on one of the benches, she and the General were close.

Cloud felt a small part of him whimper in pain. He had thought that over breakfast... He thought Sephiroth was going to...

He observed them for a few more moments, unsure of what to do. It was in his schedule he created with his mentor that this time was meant for sword practice. He settled for watching them for a little longer...

The woman was beautiful, Cloud had to admit. She had blond hair, pulled mostly back, letting only a few strands escape. From that distance, he couldn't tell the eye color. She wore a revealing bright red dress and red heels, making Cloud wonder what her damage with red was.

He was just about to ease the door closed when the rebellious door emited a quite squeak. Sephiroth and Red Lady (as Cloud was mentally referring to her as) looked up. Red Lady looked annoyed, but Sephiroth's features were flooded with relief. He waved Cloud over.

Cloud obidently came, stopping a few feet away from the now-standing pair. He seemed to wilt under the glare he was getting from Red Lady. Sephiroth gripped one of his charge's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry, but as you may have heard, I agreed to be in the mentor program, and so I must cut this meeting short. Goodbye," he abruptly turned on his heel, pulling Cloud behind him. Red Lady seemed to snarl at him, so he hurried with Sephiroth out the doors.

Cloud could have sworn he heard his mentor say something. It sounded vaguely like, "Bitch."

Cloud smiled a bit. So Sephiroth might actually be interested in him...


	9. Don't Mess With Cloud Just Don't

I'M SO SORRY!!!! This would have been out so much sooner if my flashdrive hadn't messed up. It deleted the entire chapter and I had to write it out again.

I'M SORRY!!!

Pairings: SephxCloud, Eventual SephxZackxCloud, Eventual TsengxReno

-o-o-

There were certain times in Cloud's life when he wished he could simply stop exsisting. This was one of those times.

The burning hot water pounded mercilessly into Cloud's pale skin, thundering in his skull and turning him a light red color. He didn't care that he was overheating, and he didn't care that he could harm himself.

He wished he was better, he wished he could erase the humiliation he caused his beloved mentor. He wouldn't tell anyone this, not even his best friend Zack, but he absolutely adored his mentor. Maybe it could have even been love, but Cloud had never felt such strong emotions, so it was hard to be sure.

But whatever the emotions were, they didn't merit what Cloud had done to him.

-o-o-

(Earlier in Physical Training)

Cloud eagerly trotted to the training room Sephiroth had reserved for them. He loved to train with his mentor because he was always patient and if Cloud was in danger of dropping his sword or something as dangerous, Sephiroth would swoop in and scoop up the sword, tossing it a safe distance away, before ushering the blong to a bench to rest.

Allowing himself a small smile, Cloud pulled open the door and walked in. He was surprised to see several people he knew to be SOLDIERs. They all looked at him and he shuffled nervously in place. Had he gotten the room number wrong?

But no, Sephiroth strode out from the locker rooms dressed in his leather attire. Cloud was more used to seeing a loose long sleeved shirt, usually in a pale color, and loose fitting darker pants. Sephiroth had confessed that he only wore this outfit for appearance sakes, and he'd much rather walk around in the traditional uniform or regular clothes. But for the sake of Shinra, he donned this suit when he had something to prove.

Gone from the man was the casual stance, there was no softness in his eyes, just a detached acknowledgement.

Cloud shrunk in on himself and the men started whispering. For some reason, he felt scared of these men.

Sephiroth tossed Cloud a blunt practice sword, who had to drop his bag clumsily to barely catch it. He managed to pick up his bag while holding the sword, and began slowly walking towards the group.

He gently set his bag down on one of the benches close to the three that the SOLDIERs were gathered on. squaring his shoulders, he turned and saluted the higher ranked men, keeping the sword in his free hand.

"At ease, cadet," Sephiroth said, his voice low and commanding. He gestured for Cloud to come closer. "Would you spar with me?"

They had sparred several times before, Cloud vastly outskilled, but entirely too determined. It always ended with Sephiroth calling it to a halt because cloud started swaying precariously. Once Zack had come in after such a session and he threw a fit. His voice was still ringing in Cloud's ears a week later.

"Yes, sir," he responded promptly. There was no other option, really. His hand began to sweat and his grip became too tight. Cloud vaguely thought he might vomit.

But no, he followed Sephiroth to the center of the room and stood across from him without incident.

Sephiroth raised his own practice sword and Cloud tried to do the same. Jerkily, he managed to raise it halfway. It wasn't the proper stance and Cloud flinched, knowing something was going to happen.

Snickers from the benches broken out and Cloud had to swallow repeatedly and blick rapidly to keep the tears and the lump in his throat at bay. Sephiroth frowned, hurting Cloud more than the scornful laughter from the benches.

Laying his sword down for the moment, Sephiroth came over to help adjust Cloud's stance. This repeated itself. Four times.

When Cloud's stance met Sephiroth's approvement, they began. Their movements were slow and, on Cloud's part, panicked, because this was the only way he could move right now.

All in all, he dropped his word eleven times, and fell on his ass four times.

After the fourth time, Sephiroth sighed lightly. "Enough. You may pack up and shower," he ordered.

Without looking Sephiroth in the eye, Cloud nodded and choked out a couple words that sounded like: "Yes thank you sir."

Miserably, he dragged himself over to his bench and began cleaning the sword. He tried very hard not to hear the men.

Sephiroth joined the group of men. One of the men made a comment that was just too much for Cloud.

"Sir, you should let that kid know there are other things to be than a SOLDIER. As desprate as we are, we don't need someone like that. He'll freeze up and get himself killed. Honestly, I think he'd do better on his back in a whore-house."

That was the breaking point. Cloud abandoned the sword and grabbed his bag with shaking hands, struggling not to cry. Was that the reason Sephiroth told him he had other options? Did he share the man's view?

Not once looking up from the floor, Cloud stumbled towards the door, blatantly ignoring Sephiroth when he resonded to the man and disobeying the orders to stay. As soon as he cleared the doors, he began to run back to his rooms. The hallways were mostly empty. He did run into Zack and Reno, who were probably plotting something. But Cloud just barged right passed them and continued on his way, heedless of their calls.

When he got home, he locked himself away in his bathroom, finally allowing himself to break down.

-o-o-

Cloud sobbed all the harder at the memory. He had embarrased Sephiroth. Sephiroth! The main reason he had joined Shinra in the first place.

He howled in pain, oblivious to the world. He didn't notice when his legs gave out and he fell to the bottom of the shower with a dull thudding noise. If anything, he just cried louder.

He was too absorbed in his grief to notice the sounds of the door opening, or even when the water was shut off. He did, however, notice when a sinfully thick towel was draped over him.

He clutched it around him firmly, burrowing into the deep fold, not ever wanting to face the world again. Hands rubbed his back through the towel, slow and relaxing.

Cloud regained a bit of his composure and peeked out and up at the one who gave him the towel, knowing he needed to thank the person.

To his surprise, it was Reno. His red hair was messily plastered to his pale face, which had a slight sheen of sweat, probably caused by the overly burning water Cloud had been standing under.

Abrupty, Reno attacked Cloud's wet hair with another towel. When he was done, Cloud was more than a little disoriented. "Hey, kid."

"Reno? What? Why are you here?"

"'Cause I'm a rocking friend. I don't leave friends to cry alone in their bathroom while trying to dramaticly drown and burn himself to death in the shower. I heard there are a couple SOLDIERs out there that need a good ass-kicking. A good Gongagan style ass-kicking."

Cloud looked up uncomprehendingly. Reno had to explain. "Zack is now crawling through the vents being a ninja and searching for the guys so he can kick their asses. And that guy that made that smart-ass comment? He's in urgent care. Sephiroth was not amused."

Cloud's eyes teared over once again. "Does Sephiroth hate me?" Cloud asked in a small scared voice. "Is he ashamed of my failure?"

Reno scooped Cloud into his lap, tucking the towel around him firmly. Despite his flirty nature, he didn't want Cloud like that. He wanted him happy and serene, like how he would be if the two men in love with him _ told_ him that they loved him. They loved eachother too, but were too stubborn to admit it. Before Cloud had come along, Sephiroth and Zack were getting closer and closer to doing so. After Cloud fell into their lives, Zack and Sephiroth focused all their repressed love on him, and he soaked it up gladly. But even with as much love they steadily poured into him, Cloud was still terrified that they were just setting him up. Reno wished he could do something, but his hands were tied, for the SOLDIERs weren't going to confess their love to the blond.

"Sephiroth thinks your amazing, Cloud. He expected you to freeze up completely and/or fall into a quivering pile of blond puppybo," Reno explained in a soft voice.

Cloud whined a bit at the nick-name, but was otherwise silent.

Reno stood, still cradling the blond he was so fond of. Without a sound, he carried Cloud to his bed and tucked him in, heedless of his nudity. Cloud protested and stammered and blushed when Reno pulled off the towel to place him between the blankets. Cloud indignantly covered himself with a thick plush blanket.

Reno just grinned and flopped down next to the cadet, ignoring the fact the bed was much too small. Cloud was tiny enough that they just barely fit.

Reno wondered if the reason Sephiroth bought such a small bed was so Cloud didn't have room here to romantically lose his virginity, which knowing Cloud, he wasn't going to put out unless he was absolutely in love and in a respectable place. Reno doubted Cloud would loose his virginity in a place like where Reno lost his; the back alley of a bar.

"Sephiroth knows your smart and talented. If a person comes to watch, they would never guess it because being watched makes you shy. He just wanted to adjust you to being in the public eye. Sephiroth is a well-known man, and everyone wants to see what kind of cadet he is turning out. He would never hurt you unless absolutely necessary."

Cloud dabbed at his still leaking eyes with Reno's shirtsleeve. "You really think so, 'eno?" he sniffed.

Reno fished in his pocket for the tissue he always kept with him after that 'incident.' He put it to Cloud's nose. "Blow," he commanded sternly. After a moment where Cloud looked at him dumbly, he obeyed. "Sephiroth thinks your amazing. He is renouned for his short temper with people in general. You've earned his respect and his trust. You'll have to do something overly hugely stupid to make him turn on you."

He looked down at Cloud, only to find him asleep. Reno told the sleeping boy what he always wanted. "Sephiroth loves you, and Zack does too. You three belong together."

Cloud's fist closed on on Reno's shirt, leaving him no other option than to slip out of his shirt and leave, or stay cramped on the bed. Reno decided to leave and gently slipped out of his shirt. He changed his mind when he felt how good the blankets were against his skin. He just leaned back, sharing Cloud's pillow.

How could three men be so thick? They really beleived that the others didn't love them. With Cloud it was to be expected, given his unloved childhood.

Reno recalled the file the Turks had compiled on Strife, Cloud, SOLDIER cadet. They had even discovered that his father was indeed very much alive. And married to a woman barely older than his soon-to-be sixteen year old son. Uhg, Reno thought, grimacing, that guy is such a sleeze.

Reno had gone out to see the man's second wife. She was bruised up, and would be beautiful if she wasn't so banged up. It was clear the guy was beating her around. It was also clear, after he had observed several panicked glances to her abdomen, that she was carrying his child. Did she know that the asshole left his previous wife with a sickened, weak child? Did she know about Cloud?

After hours of endless debating, Reno had given the file to Sephiroth and left it up to him to tell Cloud if he wanted.

Reno was jerked out of his inner musings when the door opened. His best friend Zack Fair stepped in with a grin.

Zack was a very expressional person. You could see the path of his thoughts by how his face looked.

Zack's grin turned into a puzzled frown, and his eyes darted to Cloud several times before resting on Reno. The puzzlement was gone, instead replaced with a blind fury. The Turk had no idea what he had done.

Zack stalked forward and yanked Reno out of the bed, hauling him to Sephiroth's ajoining apartment within seconds. As he was dragged, he allowed himelf to ask; "What they hell, man?" Once again, he was jerked out of his thoughts. This time he was thrown into a wall with SOLDIER force and he felt a rib or two crack.

Struggling to breath, he fumbled for his gun, looking up at Zack with fear in his eyes. The eyes he found were cold and hard. "I will kill you, Reno. For the sake of our friendship, it will be swift."

Reno trained his gun on the enraged man. "Go ahead and try, Fair," he wheezed.

"If only you could have kept it in your pants," Zack deadpanned.

Reno's gun wavered in confusion. "What?" he gasped.

"You damn well know what. You took Cloud's virginity!"

-o-o-

At the same time Zack and Reno were conversing, Sephiroth was explaining to the higher-ups why he put a SOLDIER in urgent care. He just claimed he would not take the disrespect.

Oddly enough, none of them argued.

Sephiroth swept out of the meeting room, leaving the rest to clumsily gather their things and find where their backbone went. He made his way to the elevator made of such a shiny silver that when inside, it seemed that you were in a universe of just you. As he stepped in the space and punched the button, he leaned back on the railing.

Just before the door closed, Tseng slipped in and stood next to Sephiroth while crossing his wrists in front of him. He waited for the elevator to go up a few floors and get between floors before hitting the button that halted the elevator.

He stepped back to his original position and softly asked Sephiroth; "What is the _real _reason you hurt Samules?"

"Samules? Is that his name?" Sephiroth asked offhandedly.

Tseng stared intently at Sephiroth, willing him to answer. He was not going to let Sephiroth deflect.

"He implied that my cadet should become a whore," Sephiroth said.

Tseng's expression softened. He knew Cloud's low self-esteem well. It probably did some serious mental damage.

Sephiroth continued. "I think that he might think I share the sentiment. A few days earlier, I told him that he had other prospects than SOLDIER."

Tseng shook his head. "You should confess that you love him."

"I do. With all of my heart. Zack as well."

"I mean confess to _them._"

Sephiroth's face took on an almost-pouting look. "They might not share my feelings."

"Reno says Zack is crazy about you."

"That doesn't say anything about Cloud."

"Cloud isn't the type to chase, he's the type to be chased. He can have his pick of anyone, Sephiroth. But he's always there when you get back from missions. He cooks for you... Tell me, would he do this unless he was entirely devoted to you?"

Sephiroth didn't answer. Tseng didn't want one. He pressed the button to start the elevator again. "I need to collect Reno. He has an assignment."

They rode the rest of the way in absolute silence.

When the elevator opened smoothly, they heard raised voices from Sephiroth's appartment. They shared a glance, and drew their weapons. They cautiously crept forward and peeked around the corner. They saw a person sitting outside the door, Tseng tensed, Sephiroth sheathed his sword and crouched next to him.

"Cloud, you should be asleep."

The brightly colored hair moved slightly. "They woke me up. Reno and Zack are fighting. I think Reno is really hurt..."

Tseng helped Cloud stand as Sephiroth flung open his door. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" he bellowed.

The arguement stopped and they looked towards the door. Reno was holding his ribs, and Zack had a split lip.

"Cloud!" they both called when Tseng steered him in. They turned to glare at eachother. Zack turned sharply back. "Cloud, can I talk to you?"

Cloud followed Zack to a study a few rooms away, out of enhanced earshot. He looked tenderly at Cloud. "Cloud, I know that it is frustrating being a virgin, but that doesn't mean you should give it up to anybody."

Cloud looked up at Zack, face frozen in surprised. His mouth dropped open when he got what Zack was implying.

Zack knew now that Cloud hadn't, in fact, given his first time to Reno. He tried to make a joke of it. "Aiming to catch flies with that, Blondie?" he weakly asked, touching Cloud's jaw. It snapped Cloud out of the trance.

"ZACK FAIR, YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!"

-o-o-

I need help again. I was wondering if anyone would like to see TsengxRufusxReno in here. I need someone for Rufus to love...

And all the other characters! Any pairing suggestion will be considered!


	10. Slumber Party

DO NOT OWN!!!

Pairings: SephirothxCloudxZack, TsengxReno, Eventual TsengxRufusxReno

Okay, so this one was tough to write. I just didn't know where to go from there, but I managed it. And now, without further ado, I present Chapter Ten- Slumber Party

-o-o-

Cloud was adorible while he was sleeping. It was the previous hour that had shattered Sephiroth's impression that nothing could ruffle Cloud. When Zack implied that he thought Reno, the shameless idiot Turk, took Cloud's innocence, Sephiroth saw red, but controlled himself.

Zack underestimated Sephiroth's enhanced hearing, and so he could hear them, even over Tseng ordering Reno to sit and hold still as he felt around his bare torso. Reno whined quietly every so often and Tseng would mutter reassurances.

Sephiroth had a hard time controlling himself, and he could picture the guilt on Cloud's beautiful face, the way he would shift his eyes and the unhappy set of his mouth. He could almost hear him whimper an apology, and beg Zack to not hate him. Which he wouldn't of course, but he would hate Reno.

Instead, he and all of his neighbors on other floors, (because this floor was his) were treated to an unearthly howl and a shriek that hurt his ears.

If had taken an hour and countless promises to let him play with dangerous materia to get Cloud to put down the kitchen knife and stop chasing Zack. Still glaring at Zack, he finally returned to sleep.

Zack apologized to Reno, then fled Tseng's intimidating stare.

"Sephiroth?" Tseng called to his powerful friend by the window. He turned to face the Turk leader. "Would you mind if I left Reno here form the night? I think he needs some rest after all the... Excitement."

The way Tseng said that last word let Sephiroth know that he very much was holding a grudge over Zack.

"Of course. Your welcome to stay as well to make sure he doesn't attempt and escape," Sephiroth replied absently. He knew that the Turk had a soft spot for the red-haired loudmouth. When Reno had joined, he was assigned a serious and an experenced man as a partner. Someone Reno couldn't seduce, someone that could keep Reno safe.

Reno protested loud and long at this, and whined when his superior accepted. When Reno couldn't see, Tseng let his face convey his gratitude.

Tseng helped Reno into the spare bedroom and gathered a sheet and a pillow from the closet in the bedroom.

"'eng?" Reno muttered, speech muffled by a pillow covering his face. "'ood mite."

"Sleep it off, Reno," Tseng advised the younger man.

He put the sheets on the large couch by the door. If Reno tried a jailbreak, he would know.

Sephiroth pulled the light frame of the boy into his arms, and swept into the bedroom that connected to the main room of Sephiroth's own apartment. He gently laid Cloud on his bed and pulled the covers over him. Immediately, he curled up to preserve warmth, a behavior he got from growing up in a cold town.

Seeing Cloud snuggle with one of the large pillows pulled a tender smile from the battle-hardened General. Taking a chance, he leaned down and brushed his lips against a rosy cheek. "Good night, Cloud."

Cloud muttered something and Sephiroth tensed. He peered intently at the cherubic face. Cloud's face scrunched up and he muttered something.

Relieved, Sephiroth leaned in now that he was sure Cloud was still asleep. It was a happy accident for him to discover that Cloud talked in his sleep, one that he would gladly extort.

Cloud shifted and Sephiroth could make out some words. "... I... Not a chocobo... 'ut up..."

Sephiroth laughed quietly and stood. He was amazed at how much could happen and Cloud would still be so innocent. He admired it. It must have taken work to stay that way with a face like his.

Sephiroth quickly left, closing the door behind him, trying to fight the urge to spend the night by Cloud's bed, just so he could listen to the dreams being created behind that sweet face. He nodded wordlessly at Tseng as he passed.

-o-o-

Cloud woke up abruptly, reeling in the darkened room. his dream had been so real, enough so that he was still shivering and wide-eyed.

His dream started with Reno calling him a chocobo and generally annoying him. Then Zack walked in silently. Cloud asked him what was wrong. Zack was silent for a long time.

"You know what," he said emotionlessly.

Cloud cocked his head. He was confused.

"You love me," Zack continued on.

Cloud's face froze and he tried to process wh the was being told.

"I took you in as my little brother, not as a potential love. Sephiroth is the only one for me," he stated.

Of course Cloud knew they loved eachother, it was obvious to anyone with a brain cell. But why... Why was Zack rejecting him?

"I'm sorry Zack!" Cloud cried urgently, trying to let him know that he never intended this.

Zack broke in. "Sephiroth and I would be happy. Your the only thing getting in our way now."

Cloud's mouth fell open in horror, bright blue eyes tearing up. Sephiroth swept into the room and put an arm around Zack. They turned their heads and kissed.

Sephiroth broke apart first and looked down at him. He wordlessly drew his blade, and it was at his throat.

The dream ended with one sentence. "Just die and leave us in peace."

Now, panting fearfully in his bed, Cloud realized what he had been doing. He had been taking up the General's precious time, and he couldn't see Zack as much.

He sniffed as he realized he was crying. He knew what he had to do, as painful as it was. He sat up and pushed the covers off. Blindly he turned on the light and sought out a piece of paper and a pen.

He took a shaky breath and poured his heart out. He dot of ink was a part of him, the only way this was going to be said.

"Dear Sephiroth," he wrote.

"I am so sorry I can't say goodbye properly, but you might try and stop me, though I need to leave. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. I can't apologize enough to make up for everything. You've done so much for me. You've given me my first sword, you've trained me, you've put up with me for all this time. My biggest regret is that no matter what I do, I will never be able to repay your kindness. Leaving you is all I can do.

"I know I'm weak, stupid, and overall not worth the effort. Your the nicest man I've ever known, which isn't saying much, but I very sincerely mean it. In fact, that might explain a feww things about me..."

"I'm leaving because you would be better off without me, and all of my emotional baggage and confusion. I'm confused because I have never felt this strong of emotions.

"I love you. I love Zack. You are a great man, and he is too. I was going to wait out this silly crush, but it only intensified. Now after what that man said, I was forced to really examine my life. I realized that you and Zack are in love. You both look at eachother so adoringly, so softly, that anyone can see it. I'm just standing in your way. I hope that you both will be very happy together.

"Please forget me. Live your life happily with Zack. Trust me, in time you'll forget me and my running away.

"Goodbye Sephiroth. Tell Reno and Zack that I say goodbye to them as well.

"I love you,

Cloud Strife"

Cloud softly put down the pen and sealed the letter in an envelope. He turned and took his classwork out of his pack and replaced it with his things. Eventually, he shouldered his pack and cast a glance around his room.

Stalling, he retrieved the pen and scrawled Sephiroth's name on the envelope. He was out of time. There was nothing more to do.

All he had to do was decide. Was he going to take the sword Sephiroth had given him a week ago? Or would he leave it for Sephiroth to put to better use.

He decided against taking the blade in the end. The General could put it to more worthwhile things.

Silently, he left the room and breezed down the hallway. He boarded the waiting elevator, punched the door close button, and as the door closed, he said his silent goodbyes to Shinra.

-o-o-

THE END!!!

**Just kidding. There will be more, but at a later date. I might not get around to updating for a few weeks. My brother has just returned from Iraq, and I want to spend time with him.**


	11. Shinra Divided

Chapter Eleven: Shinra Divided

I decided to take a little of my time with my brother to write this quickly, because I love you all and I am amazed that your still reading this.

Pairing: SephirothxZackxCloud, TsengxReno, Eventual TsengxRufusxReno

If I owned Final Fantasy VII, I would be rich and living the high life. *Looks around messy cramped room.* Nope. No high life for me.

-o-o-

Why did it hurt so badly? Why did it feel like a part of him had died?

He was only a cadet afterall. Sephiroth, the mighty General, shouldn't care that a cadet ran away, but when Cloud left, he was in agony. Pain greater than when his best friends had died wore deep, deep in his mind.

But knowing that Cloud loved him -like he loved him back- made Sephiroth so sad and lonely. Sephiroth only had to share Cloud's love with Zack. Sephiroth felt delirious with joy and heavy with pain.

Zack was still crying on Cloud's bed, face mashed into the pillow that still smelled like the cadet. It was hard to believe it had only been an hour since they discovered the note.

Sephiorth awoke that morning with no smell of potential breakfast cooking and checked on Cloud, only to find a letter addressed to him. He was calm still. He opened the letter, tuning out the sounds of Tseng and Reno in the background.

The Turks came running when they heard a sharp crash. They found Sephiroth reading the letter on the floor. His legs had given out.

Immediately, Reno called up Zack to help, though Tseng was still disapproving. When he arrived and read the letter, he dissolved into hysterical sobs that scared the Turks. Sephiroth didn't seem to be registering anything. He was like a zombie.

Tseng had to pry the letter from Zack's immoble, numb hands. When he read it, he swept out of the room, pulling the confused Reno with him.

Now Sephiroth sat against the wall by the bed, legs pulled up with arms around them. He looked on with dead eyes as Zack's sobs rose in intensity.

When the tears finally stopped running down Zack's beautiful, unhappy face, he curled up in a tight ball. He clutched one pillow to his torso tightly. "Sephiroth?" he asked forlornly. "Sephiroth, we have to find him."

Sephiroth's deadened green eyes took a little life into their depths. "I love you," he said abruptly. "I love Cloud."

Zack's eyes began to water anew and he had to sniff awhile before answering. "I love you both too... We need him back..."

Sephiroth nodded, but his words were bleak. "He won't stay. He's a very damaged child. He believes he has no point in exsisting. He automatically pushes away people before they can hurt him. No matter what, no matter how much love we give him, it won't be enough to cover all the years of emotional and physical abuse he has endured at the hands of his home."

"We won't let him run away. He can change, we can fix him. We can heal him. He just needs to know we won't give up on him... And that damned village can rot in hell."

They were silent for a little longer, then...

"Sephiroth," Zack mewled sadly. "Seph," he mewled again, softer this time. Within moments he was asleep.

Sephiroth only looked on.

-o-o-

Tseng cursed himself, staring at Reno looking so broken and lost from across his desk. He wanted to comfort the young man, but it was all his fault. He had been sleeping on the cursed couch, for Gaia's sake!

Of course, Cloud didn't go through Sephiroth's door to the elevator hall, chosing instead to use his own door, but still... If had woken up, Cloud would be there and Reno wouldn't have lost his little brother.

The second they had reached Tseng's office with the letter, he put all available Turks on tracking down Cloud. He nearly screamed with frustration when they asked if this was a locate and kill mission. As soon as it was asked, Reno's sad eyes glazed over with tears, waiting for and dreading the answer. He snapped back that Cloud was a valuable target and needed to be brought back alive at all costs. Reno nearly fainted with relief. Tseng proceed to pull Reno off the mission. He was too close to the problem, and would act irrasionally.

Reno protested and Tseng was forced to point out that Cloud would recognize and run from him. Then Reno merely pouted.

Reno was talking now and he had to make himself focus and not continue letting his mind wander.

"...I mean, I get where he's comin' from an' all an' I relate, but there musta been better options. I dunno, like not runnin' away? If it was anyone else, I'd call 'em a coward an' be done wit it, but he's different. He wasn't afraid, he jus' thought they din't love him back... Can you even imagine how he must have felt? Havin' all those emotions bottled up in that tiny lil body? I mean, I knew he loved 'em, but he wasn't as careful wit me. Seph and Zack had absolutely no idea Cloud loved 'em. Of course they knew they loved eachother, but they both fell for Cloud and got guilty, so they couldn't do nothing about their love. They should have been more observent though! If you had someone absolutely in love with you, you'd know right? Right, Tseng?" Reno babbled, tripping over his words in the rush to get them out. He looked anxiously up at his boss.

Tseng stared at him for a minute before vacating his seat and moving around the desk to kneel by the red-head, who kept his eyes on his lap. To his intense shock, Tseng put his arms around him and guided his head to the strong shoulder. "Let it out Reno. You can cry. No one will hold it against you," he calmly whispered in the new Turk's ear.

Those simple, caring words broke the floodgates. Reno threw his arms around Tseng and buried his face in the crook of his neck, crying hard. "I'm s'posed to be a Turk now. I shouldn't cry!"

Tseng was a wonderfully solid rock for Reno as he let himself go in all of his fears and regrets. "Reno, everyone has moments when they aren't as strong as they wish they were."

"Do you?"

A moments hesistation. "Yes, Reno, I do."

-o-o-

"We shouldn't be wasting resources on a cadet that has zero potential!" Scarlet voiced.

"I agree. There is not much shinra can do with a defective cadet. He may please the SOLDIERs as a decoration and a toy, but he has very little real ability," Hojo agreed.

"The resources we are wasting could be applied much more affectively. Let the child go if he wants," Heidegger answered.

"To the contrary, Sephiroth has voiced his own opinions and said that Strife would make an excellent addition to SOLDIER. He has confidence issues, but he has talent and the willingness to work hard. I believe that we should get him back," Lazard implored.

"I think this whole thing is silly," Palmer sulked.

"I was well within my rights to send my men after Cloud. His absense has devistated SOLDIER. The General and his Second in Command have both become depressed and withdrawn. They have geniune feeling for him," Tseng told the room.

"Buy them a whore. They'll forget the cadet in a hurry then," Scarlet threw out impatiently.

"If a whore would solve their problems, I'd send you up there myself, but they don't want the sex. They want Cloud," he snapped back.

"I agree with Tseng and Lazard. Sephiroth and Fair are both strong men that Shinra needs, and if they are distracted by the disappearence of the object of their affections, then they're usefulness with decrease," Rufus Shinra noted.

All eyes turned to the President and they waited for his decision. They didn't have to wait long. He cleared his throat and addressed them. "We shouldn't waste anything, and a cadet isn't worth anything. Find a new cadet to apprentice to the General and tell him and his Second in Command that they're productivity must stay the same, or even improve, or they will recieve consequences."

Tseng was a calm man that kept himself in control. Tseng was a man loyal to his friends. Sephiroth and Zack were friends, dispite last night's misunderstanding. "If I may be so bold as to say that they won't heed your warnings. You have never punished any higher ranking SOLDIER, and they dole out their own justice amongst their ranks. If you do punish either one of them, you would be looking at a mass desertion, and they know this."

"Do as I say. They will listen, I guarentee it. They are reasonable men, afterall."

"That shows what you know about SOLDIER," Rufus commented.

-o-o-

Sephiroth couldn't believe his ears. The President was refusing to let even one Turk look for Cloud.

Zack was growling savagely, most likely thinking of what he would like to do to the stupid man.

Tseng stood in the middle of the pale blue room that had belonged to Cloud. Neither man had left it, preferring to stay where Cloud's fading presense was strongest.

"I refuse to be bullied by a man that can't see his own shoes," Zack hissed.

Sephiroth nodded. "Tseng, do you have any leads on where Cloud might be? Your Turks were out for a while before being called back in."

"There was a possible sighting in Sector 6."

The SOLDIERs faces took identical disgusted, but worried looks. There was a lot of bad things going down there, and they didn't want Cloud around that. As one they got a thoughtful look, then Sephiroth's face smoothed out and Zack smiled.

"Thank you, Tseng. That is all," Sephiroth dismissed, turning to face Zack.

"Wait! I didn't tell you this so you could desert! Use your head and think of it. What good would you do Cloud by finding him and confessing your love, only to be snatched away by Shinra?"

They looked at him. Zack seemed to be thinking it over. Sephiroth's face didn't loose any of it's serenity. "Tseng, you are a smart man. But in this you don't seem to be thinking. Your assuming I would let them anywhere near us alive. I plan to enjoy myself when I find Cloud. I may come back, I may not. But I am going. No matter what anyone tries to to do."

"Cloud is the center of our love, Tseng. We can't go on without him. It's like... Reno with no evil pranks up his sleeves. It's not right."

Tseng was quiet for a moment. "You will be missed." He left.

The small comfortable room seemed to get much bigger. The quiet echoed through their skulls. The gravity of their situation had finally hit them. They shared a look. "Ready Seph?" Zack was proud of himself. His voice only shook a little bit.

"Yes, Zack."

Together they left Cloud's room without looking back.

-o-o-

As brave and foolish as this was, it was also boring and dull. Zack had to ask people they came across about Cloud because no one in the slums was going to speak to General Sephiroth. Trying not to sulk, he let Zack buy him a slushie. He had never had one before and Zack saw it as a valuable learing opportunity.

He was surprised to find that he liked it. So while Zack asked about Cloud, Sephiroth lurked in the alleys, nursing his cherry slushie. He wasn't hiding his impatience well.

Eventually, Zack was forced to admit a temporary defeat and find some food. When Sephiroth asked why he stopped, Zack gave an interesting reply.

"The rabid garden gnomes in my stomach require a ritual sacrifice."

"How did they get in there?" Sephiroth played along.

"I ate them. Now I have to eat for a horde, I'm worse than a pregnant woman. Anyway, we'll look along the way."

Zack got some piles of grease that he claimed was pizza. He offered Sephiroth a slice. Sephiroth ordered him to go get him another slushie.

Sephiroth waited (im)patiently on a park bench, watching the people go by. They glared at him, or gawked at him, but he didn't care. He was looking for his youngest love.

Zack returned at a dead run. "Seph! Someone saw a person fitting Cloud's description a little ways away! Let's go!"

They ran as fast as they could to the abandoned house Zack directed them to. There were yells coming from. Sephiroth slowed, intending to stop and climb the porch stairs like a sane man. Zack threw himself over the stairs altogether, prefering to jump to the front door and rip it open. Sephiroth sped up and followed Zack's less than conventional route.

Zack hurtled into the room and cast a panicked glance around. There were two muscled men. One of them held a struggling Cloud. Sephiroth quickly followed and they men were dealt with before they could react.

Zack tried to pick up Cloud, but he fought him just as fiercely as he fought the man that was holding him. Sephiroth held him still and tilted up his face. Blank blue eyes stared up at them. Around the fringes of the eyes were chemical burns. Cloud was blind.

Zack's fingers immediately went for the cure materia he carried, and tried to cast cure on Cloud. Some scratches healed and a few bruises, but the eyes weren't any better. Cloud whimpered, having no idea who was cradling him and healing him.

"Your such a blond, Spike, thinking we didn't love you," Zack said, voice husky with suppressed emotion.

Cloud's head turned toward the direction of his voice. "Zack? What? Why are you-"

Sephiroth scooped him up in his arms and kissed his cheek delicately. "We needed to tell you that we love you too."

Cloud flinched. "You don't need to lie, I can live here. You two should be happy!"

"That aint gonna happen without you!"

"Reno?" Cloud asked weakly.

"Reno?" Zack repeated. "When did you get here?"

"I followed you. Puppybo," he began and Cloud's eyes welled up at the concerned, brotherly tone Reno adopted. "You need a little faith and courage. You could have confided in me if you didn't want to tell them. Then I could have told you that they felt just as strongly about you. They loved eachother before, but had nothing to unite them and make them face it. Then you came and they found a task they could bond over; training and helping you. and they began to love you as well."

Zack walked over and hugged Cloud, giving him cover from all sides. The sheer force of love all around him made the tears in his eyes spill over. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We should have been more careful with you." Zack mashed his face in the sunny spikes he so loved. He finally got as opportunity to inhale some of Cloud's scent from the source, rather than the pillow he had been clinging to.

"Cloud, love, where did you get these burns? What happned?" Sephiroth rubbed some dirt from Cloud's cheek tenderly.

"I..." he closed his eyes. He had a look of pain on his face. Someone took my stuff and threw something in my eyes. It hurt and now I can't see. I'm sorry."

"We'll get you fixed up," Zack hurriedly assured him.

"Are we going back to Shinra?"

Zack and Sephiroth shared wide eyed, panicked looks. They hadn't planned anything to tell the boy and he would blame himself and get more depressed. "Well... About that..."

"Of course they are." The voice sounded from the door way and all attention turned to the speaker. Sephiroth hurriedly gathered Cloud in a small ball and tucked his hair and leather coat over him.

Rufus Shina and Tseng stood in the doorway, surveying the scene. Tseng tossed a light purplr bottle to Zack. "This should counteract the acid thrown in his eyes."

Zack caught it without taking his pale eyes off the heir. "You've got some nerve. We should kill you for the sole reason of taking the Turks off Cloud's case."

"I voted for the Turks to remain in pursuit, it was my father that told the Turks they couldn't look for him and you couldn't take your time to find him yourselves. I told him you wouldn't listen, but..." he shrugged. "There is no lasting damage. You have your cadet back. My father was going to give you another one, but I think you can keep the one you have."

He walked forward, causing Sephiroth to tighten his grip. "I only want to meet the cadet that managed to capture your affections so thouroughly."

A light tug on his coat made Sephiroth look down. Unseeing blue eyes gazed up at him and blond spikes nodded. Sephiroth untucked Cloud and set him on his feet. One of Cloud's small hands grasped a sleeve so he wouldn't get turned around and he shyly looked at the ground.

Rufus eyes traveled up and down Cloud, probably undressing him with his eyes. Not that there was much clothing. Just a torn white shirt and loose jeans. Zack stepped up and wrapped an arm around the waist of the young boy, who looked up instinctively, trying to see.

"Tseng, how do I apply this stuff?"

"Cloud, close your eyes. Good. Zack, rub some on his eyelids and around his eyes. It has a diluted strain of mako that boosts the body's healing properties. Mix that with some common eye medicine and you have very effective eye drops. How does that feel, Cloud? Don't open your eyes yet, let it absorb."

"It feels weird," he whispered.

Reno glared at the heir to Shinra. He still hadn't stopped staring at Cloud. He was going to have to do something about all the dirty guys lusting after Cloud...


	12. Pain Of The Worst Kind

If anyone is reading this, they are gods with very high tolerance in regards to pain.

**If I mess anything up, tell me.**

**If you have a pairing you would like to see, tell me.**

**If you have anything you would like to see happen, tell me.**

I do not own Final Fantasy VII!

Pairings: SephirothxZackxCloud and RufusxReno (Eventual TsengxRufusxReno)

-o-o-

Reno carefully led the almost sightless cadet through the broken pavement, taking him further and further from the men that loved him. The SOLDIERs had been coming after the runaway men, and they had been given orders to find and try to recapture Sephiroth and Zack. They all agreed that Cloud would be taken back to Shinra a back way.

Reno immediately grabbed Cloud's hand and began to lead him away. Tseng followed close behind for a while, then split off to "check something."

He left giving Cloud instructions: "The salve will heal slowly. You must be patient and wait for your vision to come back. Now that it has been absorbed, you can open your eyes from time to time so you can check the progress."

Eager blue eyes snapped open, only to be disappointed that they were still sightless. then he had realized he let go of Reno's hand and had no idea where he was. He listened, but heard nothing to indicate the positions of the man. He shifted nervously, a deep fear beginning in his chest. What if he left him?

Left with no other option, he stuck his hand out in front of him and called out. "Reno? I- I can't... Where are you?" he meekly said, failing to keep the hints of panic out of his voice.

Reno quickly hurried over and took the small hand in his larger one. "Right here, Puppybo. don't worry, you're okay. We should go on. Here, I'll carry you," he began to heft the young blond into his arm.

Cloud squeaked, to his extreme embarassment, then tried to cover it quickly to no avail. "Hey! I can walk!"

"The Puppybo squawks! I will make a careful note of that," he said happily. "I am conducting a study on the new species, you see."

Cloud laughed lightly. All the hours, all the minutes, all the seconds, when not yearning for Sephiroth and despairing for Zack, he missed his red haired friend. He could always lighten a mood. Cloud didn't even feel too bad about his blindness. Tseng said it would heal, didn't he? Then why worry?

Reno stayed still for a moment, an odd look taking over his face as he tried to figure Cloud and his relationship. With how close they were, a lot of people had assumed they were an item, and when it came out that Cloud loved the top SOLDIERs, there had been scandle everywhere.

In fact, before Sephiroth met the cadet, though Reno had only known Cloud for a few weeks, Zack had given him a yellow light on dating Cloud. He was told he was being watched like a hawk, and if he rushed Cloud, his hair wouldn't be the only red part of him. Zack had departed from that conversation making the motion with his two fingers from his own eyes to Reno's. The Turk would have found this more amusing if he wasn't worried for his life. The worry sort of died when Zack slipped down the stairs however... And screamed like a girl... And proceeded to cry... And told Cloud to nurse him back to health after waiting an hour lying on the stairs for Cloud to wander by (Reno stuck around to see how it would play out)... And then was affectionately kicked down the next flight of stairs...

But did that stop Zack? Yes actually. Well, no... he continued to roll down several more flights. But the painkillers afterward made him pretty relaxed, so bonus!

"Focus Reno!" Cloud's soft voice scolded. Though he couldn't see, he could imagine the look Reno would be wearing as his grip loosened and he relaxed. Reno shook his head and internally yelled at himself. He shouldn't needlessly endanger Cloud, his favorite friend. Zack was his best friend, he had decided, but Cloud was his favorite.

That settled, he slunk off to Shinra, Cloud in tow.

-o-o-

Sephiroth and Zack were both men that did things to accomplish their goals. This was one time they couldn't do anything but wait, and it was driving them up the wall.

Their stares bored into the poor clock on the wall of Sephiroth's recently cleaned office. (He had learned that while he died when Cloud left, the staff finished up with the repairs of the classy office, and Sephiroth was not at all sorry to move back into it. So now they were waiting in style.)

Promptly midnight, they stood, intending to go back under the plate. Reno had told them he should have Cloud back by 12, and he wasn't so it was their duty was to find Cloud.

And find him they would.

But no, the moment they vacated their seats, Reno skipped through the door, a sleepy Cloud in his arms. In his sleep addled state, he reached out to where he hoped Sephiroth was while softly uttering his name, who smiled serenely and took the slender body into his arms. Zack got close to adjust the grip to one that held better.

"Hey Cloud... Your home now. We'll take care of you here, we'll never, ever let you go..." Zack murmured quietly, reassuring the tired blond. Cloud smiled weakly in Zack's general direction. Unfocused blues peeked out from under pale lashed.

"I can see vague blurs," Cloud smiled softly, eyes looking a million miles away. But then again, there was never a moment that he wasn't thinking. They loved him for that.

Zack turned to thank the Turk, but found him gone. He smiled slightly thinking that Reno knew the exact time to leave so that he wouldn't inconvienence anyone. Still smiling, he turned back and lifted Cloud out of the General's arms and carried him toward his bed. "Here we go, Cloud. Seph's bed."

"W-what?" Was Zack really thinking of sex while Cloud was blind? Cloud hoped that he would use better judgement, but if that's what they wanted... Cloud didn't want to risk losing them...

"Your bed's too small for all of us to fit," Zack cheerfully explained. He softly let Cloud's feet fall on the plush floor so he could stand, then began slowly stripping him. Sephiroth caught his hands and gave him an unhappy look.

"Zachary, he can't see," he pointed out crossly. Cloud's virginity deserved to be taken at a better time. Like maybe, when he could _see_.

Zack gave him an exasperated look. "Seph, I'm just taking off his clothes, that's it. Go get him some clean one clothes. He's been out on the streets under the plate all day. Hop to!"

And Sephiroth hopped to. He was back in seconds. "Cloud, you don't have any clothes left here that aren't uniforms."

"I took them with me..."

"So they're gone?" he probed.

"Yes," Cloud sighed.

Sephiroth considered for a moment, then was out the door once again. He trotted back in as Zack was trying to wrestle Cloud's underwear from the resisting body. He picked Zack up and tossed him on the bed, where he bounced up and down a few times. Zack laughed as Sephiroth hoisted Cloud into his arms and set him in his bathroom.

"You have no clothes, so I guessed that my old clothes might be better than nothing," Sephiroth said quietly. "Do you require assistance dressing?"

Cloud nodded shyly. "I'm sorry about... leaving." He looked down at the blurs of the floor. Unbeknownst to him, he began to cry softly. He felt gentle brushes on his cheeks and wiped his eyes to feel the wetness. "I-I promise to never do it again, I promise..."

Sephiroth's heart ached. "Cloud... Do whatever you want. We want you here, but not if it maked you unhappy. You deserve freedom. You deserve whatever you wish."

"You both deserve no kisses from me tonight," Zack declared, peeking into the room. "Because Spike isn't dressed, and talking without me. We do need to talk and get this all out in the open, but not now. Cloud needs sleep after his Midgar adventure. And we both need to finally realize he's back. So get dressed and get your adorible butt to that bed and in it so we can cuddle, dang it!"

Cloud smiled through the tears and wiped them away. They weren't going to be the last he shed, but they would be last for tonight. Tonight was the night for them. "Zack... Sephiroth...?"

"Yes Cloud?" Sephiroth answered curiously.

"I-I love you both."

Their faces lit and relaxed. Though they knew Cloud loved them from the letter, it was more to hear him utter it in his sweet, soft tone. They stood and Zack hugged fim from the front while Sephiroth wrapped his arms around them both, crushing Cloud into his firm chest. Blond spikes we kissed and caressed as the cadet enjoyed several minutes of unspoken love.

Zack drew away a bit. "We love you too. And I would love you all the more when your dressed."

"Should I take a shower then?"

Sephiroth cut in, seeing the devious smirk on Zack's face. He guessed that the SOLDIER was planning on saying yes so he could sneak a peek of him naked. "Just sit on the edge of the tub. We can wash you down with washcloths."

Zack pouted up at him, then led Cloud to sit on the edge of the bathtub. He turned the hot handle on with a bit of cold and tested it. It felt okay to him, but he was mako enhanced, so he carefully guided one of Cloud's hands under the steady spray. "Feel alright babe?"

Cloud blushed a color to rival the dress of Scarlet, but nodded. "It's warm... And I'm a little cold."

"Well, yeah. Your in your underwear," Zack pointed out with a laugh.

Sephiroth returned with some clean, soft cloths and soap. Together, he and Zack lathered the cloths with the vanilla scented soap and softly rubbed at Cloud's sensitive skin. When they finished, his skin was a more healthy looking color, though still a bit pale.

"Hey, you know what? We should go to the beach someday and get you a tan," Zack cheerfully suggested.

"I don't tan, I burn," Cloud muttered as the over-large shirt was slipped over his head. He slipped his underwear off underneath it, giving neither of them a glimpse of his beautiful body. In their place, he pulled on more over-large clothing, this time a pair of boxers. Sephiroth chuckled and scooped Cloud up.

"Hey, you know what? We should never go to the beach and let you in the sun too long," Zack cheerfully corrected himself.

Cloud smiled as he felt Sephiroth begin to move and was soon deposited on the black silk, which pooled underneath him. He heard Sephiroth's breath catch, and Zack's breath blow out of him like he had been hit. He tilted his head. "What's wrong?" he called desperately, extending both of his hands. They were immediately grasped.

"Your beautiful, love," Zack told him in a husky voice. He crawled onto the bed and tucked Cloud under the sheets. Sephiroth came forward and adjusted the pillow around them, then layed on the sheets next to Cloud. On the other side of the bed, Zack did the same. Their hands met above Cloud's head, and their other hands were caressing Cloud's baby soft skin. They shared a calm look over Cloud's wild spikes.

Moments passed until...

"Zack?" Sephiroth quietly inquired, a light smile on his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Go get me a slushie."

-o-o-

Reno creeped silently through the empty halls of Shinra's executive wing. This late at night, all the lights had been turned off, leaving Reno in total darkness. His hand hit a door handle and he turned it triumphantly. He needed to be in the other hall to get where he was going.

He slipped in and quietly closed the door behind him. He continued forward, planning what to say to the man he was going to confront. Scarcely half a second later, the door creaked open behind him and light flooded the room.

His head snapped up and around. In the doorway, one hand on the light switch, the other in his pocket, stood the very man he wanted to see. Rufus Shinra.

(He also observed he wasn't in the hall he wanted to be in, but a meeting room instead. A huge chunk of his pride died screaming in agony at this realization.)

"Hello Turk," he greeted.

"Ugh," Reno responded.

"Now that's not very nice!" Rufus laughed shortly.

"No, really? I'm a slum kid, but I do know when I'm bein' 'not very nice.' You don't have to point that out to _me._"

"What's crawled up your ass and died?" Rufus asked, leaning back on the wall. "Then again, so many men have been up there, I don't think you know."

That stung. That really stung. And it must have shown in his face because the Vice-President stuck his hands up in surrender. This didn't matter to Reno, however, seeing as how he turned his back to the man. It didn't matter that there wasn't a way out on that side of the room, he'd make one if it meant getting away from this guy.

"Reno," he chuckled. "Where are you going?"

Reno didn't want to face the man. He recieved many whore jokes every day, but not from people he thought were his friends. Not from people he had secret crushes for. Like Tseng, for example.

Left with no other option, he fled under the table. He got down on his hands and knees and crawled under, then he sat and pulled his legs up to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his knees, he buried his face between them.

This had been the position Reno found himself in very often when his father was alive and the red head lived at home. When his father got drunk, he got angry, and Reno learned the hard way to get out of his way or get smacked around for a while. In this regard, he empathized with Cloud in having a horrible father. He also envied the blond in regards to his father leaving.

"Hey, if your waiting for a man, do it off Shinra property," Rufus said, stepping closer. When Reno didn't reply, he got down on his knees and looked under the table. Seeing how upset he was, he tried to reach in to touch the Turk on the shoulder. His hand was smacked away before it could get close.

"Don't touch me, you miserable, high and mighty asshole!" Reno snarled. "And you know what? You don't get to touch Cloud either!"

Shock rippled across Rufus' face. "What does the cadet have to do with anything?"

"Like you don't know. He's a friend of mine, and I won't have you checking him out!"

"Reno, speak bluntly and tell me what you mean. When do you think I was 'checking him out?'"

"First time you saw him! You were eyeing him up and down like a piece of meat! Well guess what? Zack and Sephiroth won't let you near him!"

Rufus shook his head lightly, causing Reno to look at him fully and mistrustfully. He crawled under the table as well and put his face inches from the flirty Turks'. "I don't want him. I want someone else who wasn't picking up on my hints. I only see Cloud as your little brother, and I was seeing what made you pick him out of a sea of nameless cadets."

Reno's eyes couldn't stay locked of Rufus' because they kept wandering down to look at his lips. Rufus could tell and he was pleased. He leaned in a bit more.

"I think it's 'cause he has famous friends," he answered breathlessly. Rufus chuckled and leaned in to quietly, but passionately smash their lips together.

-o-o-

Tseng was a very hard man to figure out. He had to be, for if he wasn't, he wouldn't have made a decent Turk. But because he was so hard to figure out, no one, save Sephiroth, had guessed he was falling in love. And only Sephiroth knew he fell in love with not one, but two men.

Behind closed doors, Tseng had an intimate relationship with Rufus. What Rufus didn't know was that he wanted more.

And as for Reno? Tseng wanted nothing more than to have him around with his snide remarks and happy attitude.

He loved them both dearly. And it broke his heart when he went looking for Reno. He had an assignment to complete, so Tseng looked in the security room and looked at the cameras all over Shinra to try to track him down.

He saw movement in one of the darkened halls and leaned in closer to the monitor and was able to distinguish the outline of the man he was searching for. Instead of leaving and getting him, Tseng turned the volume on and listened to Reno. He wanted to see where he was sneaking off to.

As it turned out, Reno began to stalk though the corporate wing of the building. All while humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like that theme song of that spy in that movie Reno made him watch with Zack and him.

Tseng was having a good laugh until Reno and Rufus' paths met. He was first concerned when Reno crawled under the table, knowing that Reno had a stressful home life that made him wary of people in authority positions before joining the Turks.

Then raw shock when Rufus kissed Reno. Followed closely by hurt when the kiss deepened and they both started to really go at it.

Tseng turned away from the screens quickly, clutching the arm rests of the chair and feeling ill. He calmed his erratic breathing and leaned forward to rest his elbow on his knees so he could safely bury his face in his hands.

But... the men he loved were happy. That should be enough for him, shouldn't it?

...But then why did it feel as if he was dying?


	13. Reno's Breaking Point

I'm so sorry this has taken so long to come out! But at least it's out now, and with chapter 12 too! That's good, right? Right?

Anyway, thanks for respecting my time with my brother. We had a blast and he bought me and my sister the new Final Fantasy game. I haven't got to play it, but I want to...

WARNING! This chapter has Reno in pain! Emotional pain! There is talk of child abuse, rape, and prostitution!

Pairings: SephirothxZackxCloud RufusxReno (Eventual: TsengxRufusxReno)

DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THIS GAME!

-o-o-

Reno had no idea what to do. Rufus had kissed him, then tried to turn it into something more. Reno just freaked and ran. He had a secret crush on him, but he wasn't going to be used like his father had-

He fell to the floor, halting in his mad dash for who knows where. One hand covered his mouth, doing his best not to be sick all over the pretty white carpet. In the end, his efforts were futile against the surge of memories overwhelming him. He emptied the contents of his stomach and continued to retch afterward. He looked around him to see the planet spining and tilting, causing him to collapse forward, into his mess.

He didn't care, he didn't care about anything. Not with his past assaulting his senses like this. He had blocked it off so completely, so why now? He didn't know, he didn't care, he just wanted it to STOP!!!

Reno barely heard Rufus' voice faintly calling him, so he gathered his strength and tried to pull himself forward. He managed to crawl a few inches before collaping once again. He needed to get away from the man because he brought back the memories and made it hurt.

But now his eyes were unfocusing, going blurry, and finally shutting. He didn't know his face was soaked with tears by now. He felt gentle touches and he managed to pry his eyes open for a look at his savior.

"Rude..."

-o-o-

The next morning found Reno in an unfamiliar bed with a man he knew quite well standing over him. Rude didn't offer an explanation, but handed Reno a damp cloth. He understood and began scrubbing his face. Once he was finished, he was silently handed a cup of coffee.

Reno loved that Rude wasn't asking question. He loved that his partner wasn't making him think. He loved that he could deny the poisonous thoughts for a while longer.

"Reno," Rude called from the door of the room, snapping the red head out of his thoughts. "I brought you to my apartment after I found you. I had someone clean up the mess. Your welcome to leave anytime you want to, or not. We both have this weekend off. Tseng gave the mission he had for us to someone else."

"We had a mission?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Yes. But I called us in sick," he said and left.

Reno just relaxed into the soft bed for a few moments longer before standing. He looked down to see he was still wearing his pants from the previous night, but his shirt had been replaced with a plain white shirt. He felt a rush of affection for his partner, knowing he hadn't changed him completely in respect for his modesty, which everyone claimed he lost a while ago.

Keeping this happy thought in mind, Reno quietly left the apartment and considered where to go next. He sipped the coffee in his hand, noting that Rude's coffee making skills were fairly good and he should bum some more coffee off of him on a regular basis.

His stomach reminded him that it had emptied itself and now needed more food.

He considered going home, but didn't want to give into the poison thoughts, which might happen if he was alone.

He considered going to Tseng, but didn't want to impose. The man was nicer than Rufus, and probably wouldn't reawaken the traumatic memories that he had either.

He considered finding Zack, but realized he was probably with Sephiroth, explaining why they went AWOL.

He considered going to Cloud, and realized he would be his best bet for food and other mother henning. Reno had no mom, and his dad hadn't been remotely caring, so it was a new thing to be cared for. Zack and Sephiroth had to nurse Cloud's confidence, but Cloud could nurse all of their souls.

That decided, he sat off for Sephiroth's floor, still thinking of Cloud. Maybe when he got there, he could ask what Cloud did when his father got drunk and hit him around (which he knew he did after all that research he had done on Cloud). Maybe he could spill everything about his life and tell Cloud to help him cope. Both of these would hurt Cloud, but they were so tempting...

He was again, jolted out of his thoughts, but this time it was from the elevator coming to an abrupt stop. He quickly stepped out of the elevator and took a glance around him. He was in the hall that led to Cloud and Sephiroth's doors. To his right, all the way on the end of another hall was the glass elevator that Reno avoided like the plague. He pitied Cloud for having to come up that way after his cadet classes. He focused his attention and knocked of Sephiroth's door, guessing the blond would be there.

"Who is it?" came a muffled call from inside.

"Reno," he called back, confused until Cloud opened the door. His eyes were half-lidded, looking as if he woke up not too long ago. He probably still couldn't see.

"No luck with the eyes?" he asked, strolling past Cloud into the apartment that smelled like heaven. His stomach once again roared for his attention, causing Cloud to giggle softly.

"The blurs are more defined, I can make out colors now. Well... most of the time. Like with your hair," he said, briefly petting the fiery mane. "I still managed to out cook Sephiroth and Zack, so your welcome to breakfast as long as you lead me to the kitchen."

"Smells like it's already done."

"It is, but I forgot how to get to the kitchen."

Entering the kitchen, Reno pushed Cloud down into a chair and began to pile a plate full of food. He swore to himself to bum breakfast off of Cloud more, before turning and sitting at the table. "I'm surprised they let you be alone with your eyes like that."

"They had no choice... They were in trouble..." Cloud's lips pinched together, a tiny gesture that only Reno noticed he did while trying not to cry.

"They'll be fine. Old man Shinra can't do anything to them, and if he tries, it's gonna be a full scale SOLDIER and Turk rebellion. It would actually be pretty fun."

"Alright," Cloud muttered, unconvinced. "What about you? You sound down today."

Reno had to force himself to swallow the bite of buttered toast he had just taken. How had Cloud gotten so good at reading voice tones in just a day? "Some stuff happened."

Cloud just settled himself so he was more comfortable, the look on his face open and ready to hear anything. "Sephiroth and Zack are gone until tonight," he said. "So... Tell me about it."

Those simple words made Reno rush to spit out the whole story. Feeling how good it felt to tell someone, talk of his childhood and anything else he hadn't talked about poured out of his mouth in a jumble, trying to get it out before it poisoned him again like last night.

Cloud listened closely and carefully at everything he said, from tales of drunken stupor to Rufus to descriptions of all the horrific acts performed on his body. He soaked up every word and if the stream of words slowed, he encouraged him to continue, so he did.

And it took hours to tell Cloud everything, but it was worth it. As soon as the last account was done, and he had literally told Cloud his life story, he fell back in his chair in emotional exhaustion, ready to hear Cloud's analysis.

Instead he recieved a question. "And what would you like me to do for you?" he asked compassionately.

Reno blinked. What _did_ he want from Cloud? He took a moment to decide. "I think what I want most is to know how to deal with it and move on. Then I want to know why people act how they act."

"The second one is simple, so I'll start with that if you don't mind."

Reno sat up eagerly- he hadn't expected Cloud to be able to tell him either.

"Rufus is the heir to the most powerful company in the world. He can't exactly give his heart away. He wants to try though. I wouldn't recommend starting something with him, because he could end up deciding he doesn't need love. Tseng-"

"I don't need to know about him. It's his duty to look after me."

"Shh. Tseng watches over you and keeps you safe from the shadows. This is because he loves you-"

"Cloud..."

"I know what I'm talking about."

"And how do you know all of this all of a sudden? You never used to."

"I met a really sweet girl in church during my time under the plate. She taught me about stuff like this, so shut up and let me tell you."

"Ooh. Was she cute?"

Cloud sighed and let his head loll back on his shoulder for a moment. "I'm gonna tell you a little secret Reno."

He leaned in closer. He loved secrets. Cloud rolled his shoulders and opened his eyes. "I'm blind."

"Oh my ever loving puppybo, really?"

"No. It's all an elaborate hoax meaning to set you up for failure. Anyway, Tseng loves you. He takes time for you and before I ran away-"

"Got confused."

"I saw how he looked at you when you were hurt and how he looked at Zack for hurting you. He looked like Zack looked when he found Sephiroth overworked me during a training session. Actually, he looked different, but the same. Get it?"

"No," he confessed, pushing his now cold breakfast away.

Cloud patiently tried to explain his thoughts. "Zack can't keep things off his face. You can almost read his mind by looking at his expression if you know him well enough. Tseng, on the other hand, was trying to keep it off his face so no one would guess. He also looked scared, but that's probably because your so complex and he doesn't know how to go about loving you."

Reno leaned back in his chair again, chewing his bottom lip. He considered how he felt now and what Cloud was telling him. "Do... Can you try to figure out why my dad..."

"He loved you. He hated you. He hated himself. You were still young and hadn't wasted your life like he had. He wanted to ruin you so he could have company in the misery he was living."

Reno was reluctant to bring up Cloud's past, but had to. "You sound like you put a lot of thought into that."

"I have. My dad was almost the same, except he didn't..."

"Force himself on you and take your virginity in the back of a bar?"

"Not for lack of trying, though."

"How did you avoid him... hurting you like that?"

Cloud gave him a smile that had no malice or anger or bitterness in it, making Reno wonder how he stayed so strong. He supposed it was the knowledge that he was loved by two of the most famous men in the world. Then again, Cloud said two other of the world's most famous men loved him, and he still couldn't do it.

"I ran. To the mountain, to the woods. It didn't matter, as long as I was smaller and could run."

"What about when you were sick?" Reno had already revealed he checked up on Cloud, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I hid. I was tiny Reno. I could literally hide behind a tree if need be. I'm gonna have to show you pictures from when I was that young."

"I'm sure it'll fry my brain trying to figure how you survived."

"I'll be ready with a bandage."

"Oh, cheers then."

"And for the first part. How to get over something like this is not easy. My case wasn't as severe as yours, and everyone is different, but I can tell you what I did."

"Have at," he invited the blond.

"I made sure it was very deeply implanted in my brain that he was gone and didn't care enough to come back. Then I spent some time trying to find a reason to live so I wouldn't do something I would regret. When I found it, I pursued it. If you achieve what you made your reason to be, find a new one. Don't let what happened enter your brain, because it's hard as hell to get it out. But if it does happen, remember your reason for exsisting and that there are people that love you. It doesn't have to be Rufus and Tseng if your uncomfortable with the idea. There's always me, Zack, Sephiroth (yes, Sephiroth, don't give me that look), and Rude _at least._"

Reno leaned even further back in his chair and sighed. "I'm still hungry..."

Cloud smiled and picked up his plate, dumped the cold food in the trash and put the plate in the sink. Then he proceeded to begin cooking something else, pulling out everything he needed with ease.

"Your blind?"

"I just like cooking, so I know my way around any kitchen I cook in."

Reno watched with sleepy awe as Cloud made him lunch, making him a dish Reno could never make on his own, and Cloud had done it pretty much blind.

Sooner than Reno thought possible, a steaming plate was set before him. He took up his fork and eagerly dug in. The dish was mildly spicy and consisted of noodles with some kind of red sauce. Small chunks of meat were mixed in, also covered with the same red sauce. He loved it, and told Cloud as much.

Cloud chuckled, getting himself some as well. He stopped at the refridgorator and withdrew two bottles of water. He held one out to the blurs of red he could see and Reno accepted gratefully. Cloud sat opposite of him and began to eat his own meal. Halfway through, Cloud looked up at him.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Reno considered, popping a piece of mystery heavenly tasting meat in his mouth. "Two things. First, what are you wearing?"

Cloud blushed and took a bite of noodles. When he was done chewing, the blush had faded some. "Sephiroth's old clothes. I don't have any of my own."

"I'll take you shopping in payment for all your help."

"Just be happy, Reno. That's all I want."

"Your weird." Another piece of meat. "Second, I don't wanna crash alone right now. Mind if I sleep here tonight? I'll get out tomorrow morning, I swear."

"You can take my old bed. Zack's sleeping in his quarters tonight, and I'm going to sleep next to Sephiroth tonight."

"Just sleep?" Reno teased.

"Just sleep," Cloud agreed, laughing.

-o-o-

That night, a few minutes into Reno and Cloud sitting down to dinner, Sephiroth and Zack strolled into the apartment. Within moments, they were in the kitchen. Sephiroth hoisted Cloud up out of his seat and spun him around.

When Cloud was put back in his seat, they greeted him at last.

"Hello, Cloud. Reno," Sephiroth inclined his head at the Turk, then got him some of the chicken that Cloud had made. It was just as good, if not better than everything else he had fed them.

"I love you, Cloud. I'm sorry, Reno," Zack hugged them both and got himself some. He took the last remaining seat at the table.

"What happened?" Cloud asked anxiously.

Zack took time out of devouring his food to ruffle Cloud's light blond spikes. "We were told your not as important as out duties to the company and talked at all day. Twice actually because of Seph."

Cloud looked to Sephiroth to see what he had to say, but he just shrugged, so Zack continued. "This big guy here waited until they were done, then told them it was a load of shit. Not in those words, but he definately implied it. Then they started all over. When they were done the second time, they didn't give Seph any time to say anything, but instead they kicked us out."

Reno snickered and the attention was drawn to him. Sephiroth was first to comment. "Reno... Not meaning to imply I don't wish you to be here, but why are you here?"

"I heard you had a mission," Zack offered.

"I took a sick day," he offered vaguely.

Cloud filled in the blanks for him. "He's gonna spend the night in my room, is that alright?"

"As long as your sleeping in my bed tonight, I see no reason why he should not be able to borrow your quarters for tonight," Sephiroth answered, giving him a friendly nod.

Cloud blushed a faint pink and smiled. "Oh! Before I forget, I can see a bit better. The blurs are a little more defined."

Zack gave Reno a high-five. "Awesome. By tomorrow morning, you should be able to see almost everything!"

"And if this progress keeps up, by tomorrow night you should have all of your sight," Sephiroth said quietly, placing one of Cloud's hands in his own.

-o-o-

Zack was saying his goodbyes to Sephiroth, after having done so to Cloud already. Cloud followed Reno to his old room and sat with him for a while.

"Cloud... What if I pursue them? I... Ever since my dad messed me up, I've slutted around and could not keep my legs closed... What If they don't want me? Rufus already made a comment about it. _He_ obviously doesn't want slum trash."

"Reno," Cloud quietly scolded. "They both love you, no matter what. It doesn't matter what you've done. You just have to prove that you'll stay loyal to them."

Reno fell back on the bed with a huff. "Well, first I have to choose one."

"Why not both?"

"Didn't you hear what I said about slutting around and how they'll not like that? And what you said about being loyal?"

"Get them to fall in love and then ask to join them. The worst they can do is so no, and if they say yes, you have two men that will fight for you."

Reno hummed in acknowledgement. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Cloud fidgit. "What is it?"

"Uh, um... Reno... How many men... have you been with?" Cloud asked, face a burning shade of red.

Reno looked at him with wide, very surprised eyes. "Including my father?"

Cloud shook his head. "How many have you wanted to be with? Not when you had to... for whatever reason."

Reno thought it over. "Two. But after a while those guys started being... not nice."

"Reno, two guys doesn't make you a slut."

"I was practically a prostitute, kid."

Cloud curled up next to him and Reno put his arm around him. "If you had any other option, you would have taken it. It was the only way to survive." Cloud looked up at him with serious blue eyes. "You've had such a hard life."

"You did too. Your was worse in some ways, better in other. You had mental abuse, I had sexual abuse. You had health problems that meant you couldn't run away for good, I had to be a prostitute to survive..." Reno laughed, short and forced.

Cloud curled up tighter and began to hum what sounded like a lullaby. Within moments, they both were asleep.

When Zack and Sephiroth looked in to let Cloud say one last goodnight, they saw how they fell asleep. They both silently agreed to leave them there. Zack could take Cloud's spot next to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth pulled Reno's legs on the bed more comfortably while Zack slid pillows under their heads and tucked a blanket around them. It was a tiny bed, but with Cloud all scrunched up, it didn't matter. Anyone could fit in it. Cloud barely took up a corner.

Sephiroth laid a kiss on Cloud's lips and, after a moment of hesitation, Reno's cheek. Zack tucked the blanket in around them and whispered oaths of love to Cloud and brushed stray red hairs out of Reno's slightly scrunched up face.

"We love you Cloud," Zack whispered.

"Please stay strong Reno," Sephiroth whispered, just as quite.

They both retreated out of the room and shut the door quietly behind them.

-o-o-

I'M SO SORRY RENO! And readers, don't hate me! I just like writing stories with people that have bad backgrounds, but eventually heals...

If any of you have anything you'd like to see, just leave a review and I'll try to work it in!


	14. Visits

Chapter 14, woo hoo! This chapter is shorter than the others because I've been loaded down with homework. I hope everyone is pleased with the punishment the Cloud-haters have recieved. It is brought to you from Sephy!

Pairings: SephirothxZackxCloud and TsengxReno (Eventual TsengxRufusxReno)

-o-o-

The next morning, Reno woke abruptly to cold air brushing up against him. He blinked sleepily up at Cloud, who had just gotten out of bed. Cloud squinted down at him with a smile.

"How's your eyes kid?" he asked, pulling the still warm pillow Cloud used to his chest to recover some lost warmth.

Cloud's already big smile grew to a blinding grin. "I can see. Not the finer details, but I can see!"

Reno decided to celibrate. He carefully lifted the pillow and flung it into the air while shouting; "Hooray!"

Cloud caught the pillow and laughed happily. Reno levered himself into a technically upright position and yawned. He was momentarily stunned when his mouth was filled with pillow. He caught it as it fell and glared at the thrower of the white fluffy monster. He threw it back.

Cloud caught it and threw it back to Reno.

Reno caught it and threw it back to Cloud.

This continued for several minutes until they heard a sharp knocking on Sephiroth's door. They both traded uneasy glances, trying to figure out whether or not to answer. It didn't matter. They heard the bedroom door open and Sephiroth must have gotten the door.

"Hello Tseng. What brings you here so early in the morning?" Sephiroth's deep voice sounded. The door sounded like it closed.

"I was told Reno was sick and I was wondering if you had seen him. I went by his apartment and he wasn't there," Tseng said calmly.

Meanwhile, Cloud now had a huge grin on his face and he made a heart with his figers and placed it on his chest. He made exagerated kissing faces to Reno.

"Yes, in fact, I have. He's sleeping with Cloud," Sephiroth replied absently.

There was a moment of silence. "Sleeping with Cloud?" Tseng repeated, more than a little dumbfounded.

Sephiroth blinked quickly, focusing. "No, he's sleeping in Cloud's bed with Cloud still in the bed. Last night he asked to stay the night and cloud went in to help him get the bed in order... And they both fell asleep."

Tseng nodded. He knew Reno was crazy about the kid. Not as in the way Rufus was crazy about the red haired Turk, but as in the "if you so much as make my little brother cry,your head will roll" way.

Sephiroth gestured for Tseng to go ahead into the room and he stepped forward and turned the handle.

Reno silently snarled at the blond cadet that was having the time of his life. He lifted the pillow and took careful aim and let it fly. It soared over Cloud's ducking head and straight into Tseng's face, who had just opened the door.

There was a moment of silence when Reno and Cloud stared up at the two men with wide eyes. Sephiroth bent to pick up the pillow and held it to Cloud. "That wasn't funny..."

That broke the dam inside the blond. He snatched the pillow from his oldest love and used it to cover his face and muffle his hysterical laughter.

Tseng stepped further into the room, blank eyes trained on Reno, who began to babble anything he could think of. "It's all the puppybo's fault he ducked when I threw it and he was mocking me, so I had to, but he ducked, and we were playing catch, then we heard you come in and Cloud-" Reno cut himself off and blushed.

Tseng sat next to the newest Turk, willing himself not to do anything stupid. "Better a pillow than a weapon at least."

Cloud had finally calmed, and so saw an opportunity for Reno to talk with Tseng. He jumped up and grabbed Sephiroth's hand. "Hey, let's go make breakfast, okay?" Sepiroth, confused but unquestioning, followed, shutting the door behind them.

Reno looked everywhere but at Tseng. Tseng looked only at Reno.

"Reno, getting in a relationship with the vice-president could be very, very bad," Tseng began.

Reno's head snapped up and he stared open mouthed at Tseng. How did he know? How _could_ he know? He tried to form a coherent sentence. "Wha? How...? Are you...?"

Tseng looked straight ahead, not trusting himself to look at Reno's vulnerable and confused face. "Last night I had a mission for you and Rude, and you were no where to be found. I thought you might be wandering the compound, so I went and checked the security cameras. I saw yourself and Rufus kiss, then I gave up and gave the mission to another team."

"So you didn't see anything after Rufus kissed me?"

"Reno, I espect your privacy. I would never violate it."

The young Turk flopped back on the bed. "For once I wish you would have. Then I wouldn't have to explain."

Tseng tried to refuse. "No explanation is neccesary Reno. Everyone has... needs."

"Yeah, well I haven't been needy since I joined the Turks," Reno said grumpily. When Tseng looked down at him in surprise, his cheeks colored slightly. "Remember I said I had issues with my father? Well that kiss brought them back up. Ask Rude, he had to get someone to clean up my stomach juices from the pretty white carpet."

Tseng looked worried. "Do you need more time off to work through it?"

Reno shook his head softly, with eyes just as soft. "I talked to Cloud. I told him everything and got his advice on my love life. He said getting with Rufus was a gamble." Just as Tseng was about to speak, Reno pulled his legs under him and sat up. He leaned in close to the Turk leader. "But he also said you were a sure bet," he whispered, breath ghosting across Tseng's cheeks. The red-head tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips to his bosses.

Tseng was frozen at first, but soon began to respond. He carefully pulled the young one into his arms and moved his lips hesitantly against Reno's, who responded happily. They kept it dry, but it was the sweetest kiss either of them had ever had. When Tseng pulled away, his eyes opened to see Reno's own open and shine with absolute certainty.

"Reno," Tseng whispered to the emotionally scarred boy still in his arms. "I need you to know for that I can't provide for you as well as Rufus can, but I can love you just as well."

Reno flashed him an amused smile. "You sound like I'm pregnant or something. I'm not a chick, I don't need to be coddled."

"But you deserve it and more."

"If your so obsessed with providing for me, go ahead and provide me with a kiss, then some of Cloud's wonderful breakfast, and maybe some of Rude's coffee."

Tseng obeyed the red head and gave him another careful kiss. Neither of them desired anything more than this for right now. When they broke apart, Tseng stood and offered his hand with a bow. "Now for free-loading breakfast," he announced.

With a smile, Reno accepted the hand and let himself be led out of the room and into Sephiroth's apartment. When in the kitchen, they recieved a smile from Cloud and an acknowledging nod from Sephiroth. cloud briefly disappeared and reappeared with another chair.

"It's gonna be a tight fit at the table, but I think we can all squeeze in," Cloud said with obvious cheer. "Zack'll probably wake up when breakfast is done. He has instincts for the nearest meals."

Sephiroth stood and relieved Cloud of his burden. "The next time I have time off, I'll see about getting a bigger table."

Reno slumped over the table and yawned, one hand still in Tseng's. "Cloud," he whined. "Your acting like a housewife."

Cloud turned with a plate of food in either hand. "This housewife won't hesistate to not serve you, or spit in your food. So what were you saying?"

"I'm hungry and your my bestest friend that is not a housewife?" Reno guessed, and recieved food for his troubles. Within moments, the other men had plates as well. They had just taken a bite when Zack stumbled in, eyes still closed.

When he pried open his eyes, he didn't see anything but Cloud and stalked over. He plucked Cloud up and set him on the counter and began kissing him with everything he had.

Cloud shoved Zack back, breaking the kiss with a shriek, causing him to crash to the floor in a heap of limbs. He looked woundedly up at the blond. He was biting his lip and rubbing his butt through his pants.

"Wha-"

"Zack Fair, next time you want a kiss, do it with me on the ground and not sitting on a lit stove!" Cloud snarled, to the amusement of everyone but Zack.

Zack stuttered hal formed apologies and promised not to do it again. He was silenced by a plate of food thrust in front of him. He looked up mournfully at stern eyes. "Your not a dog, eat at the table like everyone else."

Sephiroth snickered and resolved to tell Cloud about Zack the puppy. Zack shot him a glare, guessing what was going through his head. He stopped cold at the sight of Reno and Tseng's hands clasped together. "You're together? Since when?"

Cloud answered before they could. "They've been together for years. You've been asleep for nine years so far."

"Really? Is that all? I could go for about three more years. What about you, Spike? You obviously haven't grown, but has Seph popped your cherry yet?" Zack asked slyly, giving the room in general a wink.

Cloud turned the brightest shade of red anyone had seen on a human face and proceeded to shriek at the top of his lungs and throw a mug at Zack, who barely had time to duck.

When the room calmed down and Zack was safely nestled between Tseng and Sephiroth, there was a knock at the door. Cloud was out of the kitchen and on his way to answer the door before anyone realized it. Sephiroth wiped his mouth and hands before rising to join his cadet.

Cloud opened the door with a cheery good morning and an internal wince at his his sore rear. His cheer was in vain as he recognized the faces of Heidigger and Scarlet. He struggled to hold the pleasant smile on his face.

"We need to speak with you and your master, cadet," Scarlet said with a sneer. They both pushed right passed Cloud without a thought, but halted when they saw the upset expression on Sephiroth's normally smooth face.

"I am his mentor, not his master, and he is human, as are we all, and should be treated as such."

"Are you?" Heidigger asked with distain.

"The cadet abandoned Shinra, and now you want him to just rejoin ranks as if nothing happened? This child has changed you. You used to be a leader, remember? Now you run from Shinra for what? A child to warm your bed?" Scarlet tried to act caring, but failed miserably.

Cloud, unseen by anyone but Sephiroth, flinched at the accusations and looked down in shame. Sephiroth went cold with rage. "Get out of my home now," Sephiroth forced out from between clenched teeth.

Tseng, Zack, and Reno came out of the kitchen when they heard the voices, and were not at all happy to see the guests.

Heidigger surged to his feet. "You shouldn't have anything to do with this runt of a cadet in the first place! He's underaged to start with!"

Cloud stepped forward deperately. He didn't want anyone fighing over him. "If it's age of consent that's upsetting you, you don't need to worry. I'm from Nibelhiem, and they don't have and age of consent at all, and their laws apply to me, even in Midgar!" he explained anxiously.

Heidigger turned on him and before he could stop himself, lashed out a fist to Cloud's cheek. Cloud went sprawling, and Tseng and Reno had to restrain Zack. Sephiroth froze with shock. All eyes were on the shy cadet. One hand cupped his mouth and when it pulled out, the bright red color of blood stood out on his pale skin. His pink lip swiped at his lip and became stained with the same liquid.

Sephiroth saw red.

-o-o-

Reno and Zack paced anxiously, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them they could see the wounded blond. They were awaiting the doctor to put in a few stitches in the lip Heidigger had busted open with his wild swing. They were also waiting for news from their older loves.

Sephiroth was called to the President and Vice President to explain his actions. Tseng went as well as a third party witness.

The waiting room doors opened and in strode the men they were missing, and they both flew into their arms. Sephiroth liftled Zack and sat in a chair with him on his lap.

Tseng let Reno lean on him and led him to another chair and placed him the chair next to him.

"What's the total damage to the fat ass bastard?" Zack asked, nuzzling into Sephiroth's neck.

"Broken jaw, fractured skull, three broken ribs, one of which punctured the lung, one broken hand, and a shattered leg. How is Cloud?" Sephiroth hesitated to ask, knowing Cloud was probably scared of the rage he had flew into and the damage he had done.

"Spike's getting a couple stitches for his lip. He's scared that you'll be in trouble. Are you?"

"No. Tseng presented a good arguement."

Tseng stroked the silky red hair of his love. "I pointed out that Cloud's mother could sue for injuries unrelated to his training. After that he was very understanding. Even about Scarlet's broken leg. On a related note, they were both fired as well for attempts to intimidate a fellow Shinra official."

Their conversation was interupted by the doctor coming in. Zack jumped up at once and shot over. "Is he okay?"

The doctor nodded and gestured at the door. "It's a simple procedure, and your welcome to go see for yourself. If you would please, he's not accustomed to the stitched yet and may be in danger of chewing them out. I'd like to know that someone's keeping an eye on him until he's used to them. The only reason it took so long this time was because he chewed them without realizing it."

Zack nodded quickly and Sephiroth came over. "I assure you, we won't leave him unattended until the stitches come out." The doctor nodded and departed.

Zack and Sephiroth went in to talk with hm privately, though Reno was a bit impatient. Zack immediately had to remind his favorite cadet to quit chewing his lip.

"What's happening?" Cloud wanted to know in a voice that sounded strange to them. The stitched sort of muffles the words he tried to say.

Sephiroth hugged Cloud and revealed his surprise for them. "We're going on vacation for a bit. You need to heal, and I need to cool my head, apparently. Zack's coming to help us along with that. While we're gone, we're still going to train though."

"Why," Zack asked.

Sephiroth took a breath and his voice was prideful when he spoke. "When we return, it will be time for the cadet assessments. They're going to be public this year to see what SOLDIER has turned out, almost like a tournament. Do well enough and you may be chosen to take the SOLDIER exam."

-o-o-

I need help again...

WHERE DO YOU WANT THEM TO VACATION?


	15. Vacation Day One

WOO! Chapter 15!

I just needed to say that the Wutai in this fanfiction is not based off of any culture in particular, but made from the mixes of what my mind has come up with.

Pairings: SephirothxZackxCloud, TsengxReno (Eventual TsengxRufusxReno)

DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII

-o-o-

"This is supposed to be a chick-flick damn it!" Zack whined at Sephiroth, who was busy piloting the 'borrowed' helicopter. In the back, Zack and Cloud were sitting in front of a television Zack had also 'borrowed.' When asked, he muttered something about Reno and Cloud assumed he borrowed it from his big brother Turk. Sephiroth guestimated that he stole it and was trying to sound legit.

Sephiroth glanced back in agitation. His sharp gaze softened at the sight of Cloud curled up firmly glued to Zack's side. Zack stroked the soft spikes and met Sephiroth's eyes.

"He's asleep. He's been like this for about... half an hour at most. What did you two do to get so tired, I wonder...?"

Sephiroth turned back to the window and scanned the horizon, almost sure where they were. "Cloud was trying to get me to tell him where we're going."

"Where are we going? After out first stop, I mean. And for how long? Why do I need to be in the dark, I hate asking questions? They make me sound stupid," he whined again.

"Get back to your job, pillow. Leave me alone so I can steer."

"I thought you knew how to get there? GAH! Again with the questions!"

"'ack," Cloud whispered, barely waking. "Wuzrong?" Sleep slurred his speech and, in Sephiroth's and Zack's opinion, made him way too adorible for his own good.

Sephiroth punched in some coordinants and hit auto pilot. He crept back and took the sleepy puppybo into his arms. "We apologize for waking you," he said sincerely. He leaned in to give Cloud a kiss, but was thwarted when Cloud yawned hugely in his face. He made up for it by wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's neck and kissing him on the cheek shyly.

Zack grinned and completely forgot about his not-a-chick-flick movie. He snatched Cloud away from Sephiroth's tender embrace and kissed him full of the mouth. Cloud blushed a light red at this, but didn't protest it. Drawing back, Zack crawled closer to Sephiroth so he could give him a kiss as well.

Sephiroth laid out a blanket and placed the still sleepy cadet in the middle and on his back. On his left was placed an amused First Class SOLDIER. On his right, the General of Shinra's army stretched out on his side. He had to curl his legs a little when the helicopter's interior proved to not be wide enough for Sephiroth to fully stretch.

Zack flopped over and held one of Cloud's hands and was surprised when Sephiroth did the same for himself and the blond. "Know what Seph? You must have a thing for spikey haired men from no where towns."

Sephiroth chuckled and Cloud enjoyed the pleasant vibrations he felt from it. "And you must have a thing for men with light hair and emotional shortcomings."

"And Spike must have a thing for First Class SOLDIERs and men that are entirely too undeserving."

Cloud muttered something that sounded like it was supposed to be a contradiction to what Zack said, but he was too far unconcious at that point to have it make any type of sense. Zack and Sephiroth shared a fond smile over the sleeping boy.

"So are we gonna crash?"

"Tseng said the auto-pilot systems were second to none. Should we discuss tonight?" Sephiroth asked nervously.

Zack squirmed a bit himself. "Well, Cloud can't stay a virgin forever, Seph. But which one of us should...?"

Sephiroth looked thoughful. "I think you should, if Cloud is willing. He is the only one you are inclined to be dominant with, and though you are not a virgin, your lack of expirience in such a role might comfort him a little."

"Not to mention it's like a chain. You took me, I take him..." It had been a night of drunk sex, but Sephiroth and Zack stayed on good terms after it was over. Although he had to hide for a while until Zack's fatherly mentor had calmed down enough. Only Zack could find just the right mix of alchohol to get Sephiroth drunk. "But are you sure? You have more expirience restraining yourself in bed, and I don't have to. You also have expirence popping cherries."

"I'd appreciate it if you would be so kind as to not sound like that is something to be proud of," Sephiroth said, looking away. He still felt guilty about taking Zack's innocence. He was glad that it turned out he loved him back though, it seemed to make the violation ease up on his conscious.

Zack frowned and reached for the General's hand with his free one. Sephiroth took the hint and held his hand. They spent the remainder of the trip in this position.

And the helicopter didn't crash, so bonus.

-o-o-

Wutai was beautiful Zack and Cloud were surprised to see. After the hard war waged there, it still held an unearthly beauty that drew Cloud in at once. Zack fought to remain some distance, remembering the stories his late mentor had told him, as well as the stories he had pried out of Tseng.

Being led to an audience with the Wutaiian emperor, Cloud watched everything with wide eyes from under Sephiroth's hair and coat. Upon their arrival, when the guides met them, Sephiroth drew him under his arm and tucked his coat around him and took Zack's hand. The look he gave the guides told them not to question it. Cloud was thankful, because so many people were staring with wide eyes at him.

An advisor intercepted them to offer his welcome, and was surprised to see Cloud peek out from the leather and silver strands. Sephiroth coaxed him out to greet the man, but with all the eyes on him from the servants and the guide and the advisor and the people on the streets going home at the end of their day, he quickly returned to his hiding spot.

The advisor was a kind old man that didn't hesitate any further when addressing the hidden cadet.

"I trust your stay will be peaceful?"

A short, terse nod from Sephiroth.

"And what of the little one?"

"I brought my loves here on vacation as a sign I don't want to be enemies any more. I would like to get to know the culture," Sephiroth said softly. "I brought Cloud, the 'little one,' as a sign that I expect to not have to fight you."

The elderly man understood him at once. He didn't see why Sephiroth would bring a fragile looking, child-like cadet to a fight. "Lord Godo is hosting a banquet in your honor, and he would enjoy it if you made an appearance, with your loves as well, of course."

Sephiroth agreed for them, though Cloud privately wanted to hide. Zack grinned hugely at the thought of food and his loves.

"Very well. You two may continue on and you will be showed to a place to change into more traditional attire. I will take the little one to the serving women and have them help him, with your permission, of course."

Both of the older men frowned. "Why?" Zack asked.

"He is the youngest and obviously not of age. I believe I am right in saying you have not made love to him." Cloud turned bright red and hid his face. "Here we keep the gender roles separate for the most part if the female in the relationship has not been touched."

Zack and Sephiroth shared a glance. They didn't want to shun the customs the prideful people held so dear, but they didn't want to let go of Cloud either. Sephiroth looked down at his side. "What do you wish, Cloud?"

"Uh, I... I'll go," he shyly said and slipped out from his hiding spot and took a spot next to the elderly man, who nodded. They turned to leave, but Sephiroth caught the advisor's sleeve.

"Should any harm come to Cloud," Sephiroth said in a low voice with a slight snarl. "I will not hesitate to burn this nation to the ground."

With wide eyes, the advisor nodded. They departed, but Sephiroth and Zack refused to be led away until Cloud was out of sight. As the pair was about to turn down a beaten path, Cloud looked back and stopped. Automatically, Zack shifted and Sephiroth took a step forward. Cloud gave them a shy, hesitant smile and waved.

They waved back and watched as Cloud trotted around the bend and was shielded by the trees. Finally, they turned to their guide. "Lead the way," Zack said. He did not sound happy about it.

-o-o-

As soon as Cloud stepped foot in the door of this traditional Wutaiian palace, he was mobbed by serving women with bright eyes. Alarmed, he stepped behind the advisor and delicately clung to his silky robe. The man laughed lightly. "Hello misses. I'm here to drop off this little one so you can dress him and make him look good for the banquet tonight," he explained. "We're in the palace, so are your loves, but they came in a different way. I will be back to bring you to the feast we are having in Sephiroth's honor."

One of the women asked something in Wutaiian. Cloud remembered his rough lessons in the language and could make out what was asked. "Who is the beauty?"

The advisor laughed and replied in the same language. "The female in his relationship with the Demon and his second in command," he said, then noticed the confused look on Cloud's face. Still speaking in Wutaiian, he had to ask. "Do you speak Wutaiian?"

Cloud looked at his feet shyly when everyone looked at him. "Yes, but I haven't practiced in years." When Cloud lived in Nibelheim, his only friend had been a blind Wutaiian man that lived in the forest. His mother didn't know he went to see the man almost daily for years. All he had said when asked why he wasn't in Wutai was that he was exiled for a crime he didn't commit.

The man's eyes widened and he fell to his knees and bowed until him face met the floor. "Please, I beg of you, forgive me. I spoke without thinking," he pleaded.

Cloud's eyes widened as his panic levels shot up, and he knelt and tugged at the man, trying to get him to sit up. When the man refused to budge, tears collected in the pretty blue eyes. "Please, don't bow to me, I don't deserve it. Please, just sit up! I can't standing seeing someone having to-" he cut himself off with sobbing. His home town bullies had enjoyed puttting him in such a position and then making lewd comments and gestures that left him feeling violated.

"I'm sorry for my disrespect. I beg for your forgiveness." The entire room was still now, and Cloud was getting more flustered.

"Don't beg, don't say sorry! There isn't anything you've done to be forgiven from!" he cried, wiping his eyes with the bottoms of his hands.

"I disrespected the rule of Shinra."

"The president is an idiot and Sephiroth has done things he's not proud of," Cloud said, rubbing his eyes. Many of the room gasped and the Advisor sat up in shock. "I can't blame you for sharing an opinion. I don't care what the fat ass Shinra says, you should hate him. But please don't hate Sephiroth. He was given the orders and he had to complete them."

"I'm sure your right," the man said stiffly.

"What's wrong?"

"You say that the Demon of Wutai only killed because he had orders, but he had a choice whether or not to complete those orders. He could have walked away," the man looked away and almost apologized again.

Cloud had finished wiping his eyes. He looked at the elderly man with a level gaze. "Sephiroth can't desert Shinra Co. He was conceived there and was raised as a weapon for the company's use. He didn't know that there was ever an option to just _leave _ and be free."

The man looked unconvinced, but he still quietly agreed and left. Cloud was taken to a room and three women came with him. They immediately began plucking off his shirt. "What are you doing?" he asked in Wutaiian and was answered in the same.

"We need to get you into the right clothes, yes?"

"Well, yes, but... I'm a boy..."

One of the women began unbuttoning his pants. "It's not as if we haven't seen what a man looks like undressed."

"W-what?"

The women that succeeded in pulling off his shirt answered. "Many men don't stay loyal to their wives, nor are they expected to. Among we girls, our status depends on who's bed we warm at night."

Cloud shifted uncomfortably as his pants were taken off. "Do, do all men take part in that custom here?"

"Of course," the last woman said impatiently, winding cords around him and recording measurements. "Your man are already being offered our best girls as gifts. That way they can have their night fun and you can retain your 'innocence.'" She tossed her hair impatiently. "You can't expect to have two men loving you and only making love to you. With one man, their passion is too much for one person. You will get used to sharing. And being shared, if the situation calls for it."

Cloud shrank in on himself and shut his mouth. His eyes must have conveyed his hurt because the first girl tsked at the cynic. "These are Midgar men, Rydi. They will leave soon, they can't afford to take a secondary lover. They'd break too many hearts."

Rydi, as she was called, turned on her heel and left without a word. The second girl patted Cloud's spikes. "She doesn't dislike you. She just has a special hate for any man working for Shinra."

"Mi..." the other girl said in warning. She was ignored.

"Shh, Kie, he needs to hear this. He looks like someone killed his puppy. As I was saying, Rydi was a nurse in the war. She was fourteen when Shinra SOLDIERs raided their encampment and killed her family. They raped her and beat her horribly, so none of the men want her now."

Cloud's eyes yet again filled with tears. He tried to imagine Zack or Sephiroth raiding a camp and raping a fourteen year old. He couldn't. Kie saw his tears and gave Mi a look. Mi looked alarmed, but held it back.

"I... I want Sephiroth..." Cloud sobbed, broken-heartedly. "I want Zack..."

The serving girls shared a look that screamed "how naïve."

"Let's get you all dolled up for your SOLDIERs first."

-o-o-

When Cloud stepped into the banquet hall with the Advisor, flanked by two of the serving girls, Vi and Vy, all eyes were on him and he nearly died with embarrassment. Not for anything in particular, just because. He looked at the floor and slowly gathered the courage to look at the emperor and bow to him, like he had been told to do by the girls.

He was wearing a silken robe he forgot the name for in a shade of blue almost the same as his eyes. There were various beautiful things stitched into it with dark gold and dark blue threads. The sash was a pretty silver, and there were bells hung from his hair, dangling to his collar.

The girls had insisted on putting some light eye shadow on him, and something on his lips. He had resisted the make up, but it began to get tiring. He eventually relented, but limited the amount. Then they wanted to pierce his ears. Cloud agreed to one of the ears, and so now he had an amber colored stud in his ear.

He looked up to see Sephiroth and Zack stand and walk over. They each offered a hand with a bow. They didn't stand up until Cloud put one of his hands in each of their own. They led him back to their seats and placed him firmly between them, on the floor. Cloud was slightly confused why they would sit on the floor, but half-remembered something the exiled Wutaiian man told him about all meals being eaten from low tables and the diners sat on the floor.

The emperor stood and began a speech about the times of peace that they were happy to have. Cloud didn't miss the slight bitterness in everyone's eyes. His eyes strayed to Zack and loved how he looked in his white silk robe thing. He glanced back at Sephiroth, who tore his eyes from the speaking man to give Cloud a vague smile. He wore a pure black silk with gold stitching in it.

Sephiroth leaned forward and put his lips next to Cloud's ears. "You're the most beautiful one here." Cloud blushed darker than the General had ever seen and turned back to the emperor, who was just finishing up. He gestured to Sephiroth, who stood in turn.

"It is my hope that I may stay in your country with my loves for exactly one week," he announced, looking at Zack and Cloud in turn. "There was some... disagreements in Midgar and I was ordered leave to... cool my head. And the only place I could think of that would be sufficient is here. I brought Zackary and Cloud with me here so they might get a chance to experience your culture. If at any moment our presence unsettles you, you only have to give the word and we will leave."

Sephiroth bowed to the guests, then turned and bowed more deeply to the emperor, who looked startled. "What things could have happened to irk _you_ in Midgar, I wonder...?" the emperor looked curious.

"I... lost my temper at some of the higher ups..." at the still politely confused look, he continued. "We were disagreeing over my relationship with Cloud," Sephiroth glanced down at Cloud, who looked cutely up at him with a smile. The entire room could see the cold eyes of Shinra's general, warm and take on a concerned cast. He looked back at the emperor with slightly happier eyes. "One of them got physical, and I did as well."

The emperor glanced at the blond by Sephiroth's side and noted the stitches on his bottom lip. He nodded to Sephiroth, who sat. It was common in Wutai for a man to protect what was his, and it seemed the same went for Midgar. Godo turned to face the entire banquet table, but noted in his peripheral vision that Sephiroth hooked an arm around the boy and pull him closer, and in turn the dark haired one scooted closer as well.

Zack was having a great time. When the food was brought out, his glee only increased. He had a full plate and Cloud seated close next to him. He glanced over to Sephiroth, who was talking with the emperor. He was leaning on the table, resting his head in one hand. His eyes were half closed and there was a content almost-smile on his face. It seemed Sephiroth loved Wutai more than he had told them.

It must have been absolute hell destroying more than half of their soldiers.

The emperor's wife was leaning across the table to talk with Cloud, who had paper in his hands and was folding how the woman told him to. Soon he had a misshapen bird in his hand, and he looked discouraged. He offered it to the woman, who shook her head. He stared at it for a moment and turned to Zack. He looked up hopefully, offering the bird that look like it had three wings.

"It's beautiful Spike." And it was, just because Cloud made it. Zack accepted it, and set it right next to him on the table. He smiled his thanks and received a grin in return. Cloud turned back to the woman and spoke with her animatedly. Zack couldn't hear what was said over the drone of all the other conversations, but catching a few words, Zack was having suspicions that Cloud withheld a skill from them.

The rest of the banquet went well and afterward Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth were led to a guest house by the serving girls that accompanied Cloud into the banquet hall, who were chattering with each other and with Cloud sometimes, in Wutaiian.

Sephiroth and Zack were surprised to hear the foreign language on their youngest love's tongue. Sephiroth seemed pleased at that piece of information. He told Cloud as much when they arrived at the home their bags had been taken to. "It's a pleasant surprise, finding out that you can speak Wutaiian."

"How did you learn?" Zack asked, sliding closer and peering at the effect of make up on the blond cadet.

Cloud rubbed at his lips and eyes furiously. "There was a Wutaiian guy living in my village. He was blind and lived in the outer edges of Nibelhiem. He said he was exiled from here and found the village by accident. He let me hang around sometimes and he taught me about Wutai. He wasn't happy when I told him Midgar was at war with them."

"What was he exiled for?" Sephiroth demanded, concern sharpening his gaze.

"Dunno," Cloud's voice was casual as he wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and nuzzled into the spot where his neck met his chest. Zack wrapped his arms around the cadet's waist and held him up, so he didn't have to strain himself too much to reach.

"Did he have a name? Maybe Seph can ask around."

"I don't really care what his crimes were. He was almost the only one that could stand me... But if it makes you happy..."

"It would."

"His name is Midai. His last name was..."

"Yes?" Zack asked, attempting to draw the answers from the small blond clinging to his chest.

"I forgot..."

Zack made a face and was glad Cloud couldn't see, or else he would put himself down, or something equally evil. He looked to see Sephiroth's reaction, but he only saw silver strands whipping around one wall. He was back in a moment with a blanket in his hands. Cloud looked up at him from his hanging position around Zack's neck that he didn't seem to be willing to give up.

"What's that?" Cloud asked.

"A blanket. I thought you and Zachary-"

"ZACK!" Zack cried out in torment.

"Would like to relax in the back yard. It's beautiful."

"Aren't you coming with us?"

Sephiroth smiled and kissed Cloud on the cheek and Zack on the mouth. "I think Zack would like some quality time with you... alone," he stressed the last word, causing Cloud to blush and look a bit nervous.

Zack let his feet touch the ground again. "We don't have to. We can wait."

Cloud took a breath to steady himself and was dimly aware of Sephiroth disappearing through the outside door. He moved closer to Zack and pressed himself against the man. "Wait for what? I'm ready, I am. Just... go slow... please..."

Zack nodded and swept the cadet into his arms, bridal-style, and carried him out to the backyard. They observed the beautiful cherry blossom tree, and the sheet lying out underneath it, almost by the pond. The moonlight gave a pearl-like cast to everything, and it was perfect.

Cloud lay down and pulled Zack with him. His eyes shone with absolute, unquestionable love for him, as well as a deep trust. Zack slowly climbed on top and began to work on undoing the Wutaiian clothes.

They soon had everything off and no shields between them. They shared a look and Cloud smiled up at him. He tried to put every little thing, every oath and promise of love, into that one gaze and smile.

Everything was perfect. In Zack's eyes, the slight, nude body beneath him was too perfect for this world.

He reached for the supplies Sephiroth had so thoughtfully given them. When Cloud looked at him again, he knew.

He belonged to Cloud. Cloud belonged to him. They both belonged to Sephiroth. Their love was not like many others claimed it was. It was not a sin... It was not immoral... It was not temporary.

Their love would last until their dying breaths.


	16. Sick As A Shinra Dog Day Two

I'm sorry for all the spelling errors in this story. From now on, I'm going to do my best to run every chapter through some kind of spell check. I just wanted to say, I might be writing out every day of their days in Wutai. The next vacation spot (there are three) will not have every day written out, but it will be special. To Zack anyway.

Pairings: SephxZackxCloud, TsengxReno (Eventual TsengxRufusxReno)

-o-o-

Sephiroth was not happy. He was not happy at all. Zack however, was more understanding of Cloud's predicament. While Sephiroth paced frantically, trying to figure out what could have made the boy sick, the brunette held his hair back as he vomited.

...After watching Zack passionately deflower the cadet the night before, he couldn't wait for all of them to finally be together, in body and soul. Now they would have to wait.

Zack had thought of poison, and Sephiroth hadn't known how to rule it out. If only their food was poisoned, the mako in their systems would filter it into harmless proteins. Cloud, not so much.

Sephiroth paused in his pacing to listen as Cloud once again retched into the toilet. He peered in the bathroom to see Zack sitting directly behind the cadet. Cloud was nestled squarely between Zack's thighs. The toliet was nestled between Cloud's own legs.

Sephiroth gently pushed the sweaty blond head back and flushed for them. Cloud looked awful close up. There were rings around his eyes and his skin was a pasty color. He was drenched in sweat and shivering.

Zack also looked up at Sephiroth now, and his pale eyes were worried. "Maybe it was me Seph... I'm a SOLDIER, and the mako in my blood is thick. Maybe he's just feeling the mako since we..."

Sephiroth shook his head and fetched a blanket. "It is not your fault Zack. I have seen all the kinds of mako poisoning out there, and his symptoms do not match any. I promise you, Cloud will be alright."

Cloud nodded weakly, and Sephiroth couldn't tell if the half-hearted motion supported his arguement or refuted it. He was about to ask Cloud if he needed anything, but there were two sharp knocks at the door. He stood and stumbled to the door. Throwing open the door, he saw looks of hastily covered shock. Sephiroth supposed that he looked like a mess.

The emperor himself was there, but Sephiroth didn't care. At all.

"Is there any problems?"

"Not particularly. It's just-" The sound of vomiting again. "Cloud seems to be ever so slightly sick."

"I do hope it's not something that hit him from here?"

"I don't-"

"SEPH!" Zack's voice was loud and echoed through the empty rooms. Before the emperor and his guards could so much as blink, Sephiroth was down the hall and in the bathroom already. Mercifully, he was met with two pairs of tired eyes. Zack smiled lightly.

"Cloud says this is normal."

"Vomiting is not normal," Sephiroth grumbled, aware that the Wutaiian men were coming down the hall.

"No," Cloud's voice was weak and faltering. "I get motion sickness... And the long trip... Is just catching up with me... Since I slept through it... I'm sorry..."

Sephiroth was lifting him out of Zack's lap before anyone could blink. "No, no, no. Love, your not a burden. There is nothing about you that you need to apologize for. We all have our weaknesses," he soothed the cadet and cradled him in his arms, ignoring the shocked stairs of the men.

Zack yawned and Sephiroth was reminded that Cloud wasn't the only tired puppy he needed to take care of. He looked at the men. "I'm sorry for this interuption," he said, pulling Zack into his arms to cradle Cloud in one and Zack in the other.

Godo schooled his features into a mask of indifference. "I was only going to give yourself and your loves a tour of this city. It can wait until both of them are feeling up to it," he explained carefully. "And yourself of course," he finished. He had never thought that such a man as Sephiroth could tire or feel bad. But here he was, standing before him with a tired expression on his face.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

The emperor nodded and began walking out the door. He and his men left the Shinra men with a new respect for The Demon of Wutai.

-o-o-

After a brief nap, the afternoon found Zack opening the door and being offered food by two serving girls he vaguely remembered seeing the night before. They each bore a platter and Zack invited them in and called Sephiroth. He peeked in on Cloud, who gave him a half-hearted glare for being so cheery, so early in the morning.

(Cloud was opperating under the assumption that it was morning, rather than late afternoon. Sephiroth and Zack didn't have the heart to tell him that his internal clock was broken and was almost as acurate as a dead man's.)

Sephiroth met them in the dining room. He invited the women to eat with them, aware that they would get a better meal by sharing with honored guests than they would from their own kitchens.

The one girl that had led them here with her twin the night before gave them a seducing smile. The other one looked tired and stayed quiet. When the food was spread out, Sephiroth offered some to the women. They stayed quiet. Zack offered them food. They stayed quiet.

Zack piled two plates with food and left them in front of the serving girls. He turned his attention to his own food and dug in. Sephiroth observed him fondly for a moment before snatching his plate away.

"You'll make yourself sick, pup. Slow down," he ordered, placing the plate before the former-puppy. He ignored Sephiroth and dug in just as fast, but slowed at a look Sephiroth leveled at him.

The food was good and Zack loved the special Wutaiian wine that went with the meal. He drank a lot of it, more than Sephiroth, at least. The quiet girl began to look nervous, but the twin one smiled wider.

When they were all done, the plates piled to the side and the wine gone, the quiet girl stood and walked over to Zack, then knelt beside him. Zack turned to her curiously. Her hands went to the sash keeping her clothes on. Her fingers began to make quick work of it, but was halted by Zack grabbing her hands. Her robe fell open, exposing her breasts and Zack looked away pointedly, but not before taking note of the scars. Sephiroth reached forward and re-tied the sash.

The woman ripped her hands from Zack's grip and shot to her feet. She screamed something at them in Wutaiian, but neither of them knew what she was trying to say. She shook her head rapidly and said something else, turning to leave. She was stopped by Cloud's weak voice asking something in Wutaiian as well.

She answered with a hysterical voice.

Cloud looked confused, but asked something different.

She shook her head again, tears running down her cheeks.

"No," Cloud said, this time in a language they could understand. "Ask them yourselves."

The woman replied in Wutaiian. Cloud looked frustrated, and Sephiroth stood and helped get Cloud to a seat at the table.

"Rydi thinks you think she's ugly because you don't want her."

"No," Zack disagreed at once, shaking his own head. "She's really..." a blush stained his cheeks.

Sephiroth ignored Zack. "Can you tell her that it is not Midgar custom to take a partner that you are not in some way promised to?"

Cloud nodded and spoke in a rapid fire of words to the hurt woman. She said something scornfully back that made him bite his lip. Zack pulled the lip back, worried for the stitches, and was relieved to see no blood.

The ignored twin shook out her hair and asked Cloud something, and he responded quickly. She nodded and stood with the plates. She left.

Cloud turned to his favorite men in the world and looked worried. "Rydi is scared of you both. She wants to know if she has your express permission to leave."

"Of course," Sephiroth answered at once.

Cloud relayed the message and the woman left without another glance at the SOLDIERs.

"So... Feeling better?" Zack asked.

"A little. I just heard yelling and you two didn't know what it meant... so..."

"Why was she scared of Zack? I understand a fear of me, but Zack never set foot in Wutai," Sephiroth interrupted.

Cloud hesitated, but told them the entire story in the end. Zack was horrified, and it showed in the way he quickly disappeared from the room. Cloud could have sworn he saw the eyes he loved tear up. Sephiroth looked thoughtful.

"What?"

"I'm trying to remember which group exactly was in this area."

"You want to punish people for a crime they committed that long ago?"

"Cloud, I hate people that take advantage of those that can not protect themselves. She was young, and she was damaged forever. She deserves justice," Sephiroth explained. His brow furrowed and he retrieved his laptop from one of the bags and returned. Cloud had begun tentitively sampling some food he had gotten from the kitchen.

Sephiroth regarded him fondly as he waited for the computer to fully turn on. Cloud had discovered that he quite liked the food and was now enthusiastically devouring it. It was good to see his skin get a more healthier color.

When Zack stole back into the room, his face was a little red. Sephiroth gave him an understanding look. Zack, being the protégé of General Hewley, was taught of SOLDIER honor. And hearing what fellow SOLDIERs had done to that girl...

Zack uneasily wet his lips and looked at Cloud. Nowadays, whenever he heard of any kind of forced sexuality, he thought of what it would be like if it happened to Cloud. It hadn't fully impacted him then, but when Cloud's professor tried to... force himself on Cloud, it made him scared of letting the boy out of his sight. Now he knew that he loved the child, and he wanted him safe more than ever.

He didn't think he could live if anyone hurt Cloud like that. But he didn't think it was impossible. Cloud was beautiful, in spirit, mind, and body. So many people hit on him whenever he was in public.

Once Zack had taken Cloud to dinner (because he was convinced Cloud's bullies were stealing his Shinra brand muck- I mean food. Shinra brand food. Yeah...). Even though it looked they were on a date (which they weren't... then), the waiter and two other guys hit on Cloud openly. When Zack talked to Cloud about it, he didn't get it. He just thought they were being friendly, the naive little puppybo...

Zack sat behind Cloud, wrapping his arms around the small torso. He buried his face in the blond spikes and inhaled greedily. Cloud just continued eating.

Sephiroth began to busily type. "Whacha looking for?" Zack asked, barely lifting his face from the hair he loved.

"The squad that was assigned to this area during the war," Sephiroth answered absently. "I know it wasn't any of the First Classes. They were all assigned to the real fighting. My bet is on Third classes... It would be easier if I had a description, but I will narrow it down as best I can."

Zack thought about it for a moment before standing and going to hug his older lover. "Thank you Seph. For caring about someone you don't know enough to do this."

Cloud smiled weakly and pushed his bowl away. He stood on unsteady legs and managed to wobble his way to Sephiroth's other side. He collapsed right next to the General, making Zack stir with unease. He panted softly up at them.

"It's all that throwing up I did. I'm pretty weak now..." Cloud said, trying to lift Sephiroth's arm with his tired arms. He had to let go and be drawn under by his love instead when his arms failed and he began panting even more. Once under Sephiroth's arm, Sephiroth shook his hair out to let it fall over Cloud, shielding him. He drew Zack under the silvery cascades as well.

It was difficult typing in this position, but he didn't think he could let either of them go. And Cloud probably wasn't going to be able to move around unaided for a while if the muffled wheezes were any indication.

As if reading his thoughts, Zack reached around and lifted Cloud's face from the fabric of Sephiroth's shirt, where he had been trying to muffle the sounds of his gasping breaths.

"It's only... This bad... Because I... Slept through the... Real thing... And now... My body is getting payback."

"We'll find something to help with the motion sickness before we leave," Zack assured him, stroking his hair, and then snuggling closer to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth felt the fury at the raping of the serving girl- Rydi was her name? - calm to a serene mood. He was still angry, but the knowledge he had the only two people in the world he loved with him soothed him.

Cloud yawned. Zack yawned. Sephiroth stroked both of their soft spikes until he felt their bodies relax and heard their breathing slow to an even pace. He gave them both a kiss on the head and returned to his work.

-o-o-

And if anyone has any pairings they would like to see, tell me now. When the cadet tournament begins, everyone's coming out of the woodwork.


	17. Sisters

This is what is going on at Shinra while their big scary General and his Second and his cadet are gone.

I don't own FFVII

Pairings: SephxZackxCloud TsengxReno (Eventual TsengxRufusxReno

-o-o-

Reno was so depressed these days. He'd shadow his partner, Rude, all the time, mission or not. Rude welcomed his partner most of the time, but it was sort of scaring him how he wasn't talking as much. When Reno's appetite dropped to an alarming minimum, Rude kindly attached Reno to shadow a SOLDIER he was friendly with and sought out Tseng.

"Hey. Got a minute?" Rude asked, tapping on the open door of the Turk commander.

Tseng glanced up from his papers. He was recieving more work than ever since Sephiroth had taken his cadet and his Second on vacation. Somebody had to do all that work. Tseng only agreed because Sephiroth had mangled Heidegger and, during the meeting, was eyeing Scarlet. Sephiroth also agreed to do most of Tseng's extra work whenever he went on vacation as well.

"Of course," he replied, setting down his pen. As Rude walked in, he noted the way Tseng's eyes went to the door, expecting to see the red head trailing after him.

"Red's not with me right now. He's hanging with a SOLDIER."

Tseng looked at him and motioned for him to close the door. He did so, then took a seat in front of the desk. "Is their any reason for that?"

"I needed to talk to you about him."

"I do hope there isn't anything wrong...?"

"Not until recently. He's almost stopped eating. He was happy, then it started as depression, and now..."

"He's not eating," Tseng finished for him.

"Do you happen to know why he's like this?"

"Yes I do, in fact, know why he's like this. I'm surprised you haven't seen it."

Rude thought, then shook his head. Tseng gave him a rueful smile.

"He's just missing his sister."

Rude didn't know what he meant, but in a moment he remembered. The feminine cadet of Sephiroth. The Turks had jokingly began to refer to them as sisters. They mostly stessed that you couldn't date one without the other liking you.

The cadet must like Tseng then, because Turks had no secrets. And Reno had dragged Tseng into his office by his tie in front of the whole office. They turned on all the machines in the office and played music loudly to drown out the noises coming from the office.

Tseng shuffled the papers around, a look of reminescence on his face. Rude supposed he was remembering what he and Reno had done in this office. It made him want to spray everything with bleach. But they seemed to really love eachother, so the Turks had been quietly approving of this office romance. Ever since the cadet had left, Reno stayed at Rude's side, and this was the first time he had come to see Tseng.

Reno had been away from Tseng for close to one and a half weeks now. now. That must have been hard for the red head.

Rude cleared his throat, effectively catching Tseng's attention. "If you'd like a red haired shadow, I can get you one," he offered.

Tseng smiled appreciately. Rude noted he smiled more when talking of Reno. "I'd like that. If this red head shadow is willing."

"I'm sure he will be."

-o-o-

Rude was walking down a deserted hall. As always, Reno was silently ghosting after him. Rude became aware of Reno getting closer and closer to him as they neared the spot Rude found him in his own vomit.

When they actually passed that spot, Reno tucked himself under Rude's arm firmly. After the silence and depression, he didn't have the heart to turn him away.

"Your fine, Red. Just breathe," Rude muttered to his partner. They continued walking, and Reno distangled himself when they passed a door. Rude led Reno down a hall branching off further down the hall. He opened a door and thrust the unaware red head through, slamming the door behind him.

Reno's first instinct was to turn abruptly and tug at the door handle. The door was locked, so he looked nervously behind him. The meeting room behind him was empty and completely devoid of life. After a few nervous moments, he settled himself on the closest chair. He thought he could trust his partner. And if that was true, he would be back... right?

Reno licked his lips nervously, glancing at the door. To his surprise the door handle shook. There was a sigh and the sound of a keycard swiping. Reno jumped to his feet in alarm. He had heard Rude sigh a million times, but it had never sounded like _that._

He looked about for something to use as a weapon, cursing himself for not having his gun on hand. He settled his hand on a paper weight. If it came to it, he could throw it and run quickly past him.

But the man entering the room made Reno release his weapon and run to hug him. "Tseng," he breathed.

"Mmm. Why was the door locked?"

"Huh?

Tseng pulled out of the hug and his eyes searched Reno's face. He saw remains of panic, and he kissed each of his eyelids to reassure the younger Turk. Reno sucked up the love happily.

"Rude came to talk to me about your depression this afternoon. He loves you -as a friend- but he needs a break. So I agreed to take you for a night. Or two. I take it he never explained this to you?"

Reno shook his head, then threw his arms around his boss once again. He enthusiastically kissed Tseng on the mouth. It was dry, but passionate.

When Tseng pulled away, always the one in control, Reno thought dazedly, he smiled warmly at the man in his arms. Reno felt happy again. He missed Cloud terribly, but Tseng was his... What were they anyway?

''Tseng," Reno whispered. "This is... Where do we stand? Are we boyfriends, lovers...?"

"What do you want us to be?" Tseng let the insecurity they both were feeling, show on his face. Reno smiled brightly at the gesture.

"I want to be yours. I want you to be mine. Completely. Always. Is that too much?"

"No. It's a fair trade I think. I get you, and you get me. But I suspect I'm gaining more than you," Tseng teased softly. And he was. Reno would get a dignified Turk, very attentive to him. Reno would get whatever Tseng could give.

But Tseng... Tseng was getting a fiery red head. Overly passionate, wearing his fragile heart on his sleeve. A strange mix of confidence and shyness. Commanding, but submissive. He was a thing of beauty. He was sculpted by horrible tragedies in his past, and now he was the closest anyone could come to perfection.

Reno lightly hit him on the shoulder, then laid his head on that very spot. "I don't care what you think, your incredible."

Tseng smiled and let them rest like that for a few moments. All too soon, he was coaxing that red mane off him so they could leave. "I have an apartment. Kitchens fully stocked, warm beds... I might not be able to cook as well as your sister, but I promise you, you won't go to sleep hungry."

Reno smiled and was led from the room. "Tseng? What do you mean by 'your sister?'"

He laughed a little. How to explain?

-o-o-

The next morning found Reno waking slowly to a warm body next to him. He shifted and stretched out further, pressing closer to Tseng for warmth. His eyes slowly opened to take in the spotless darkened room.

Tseng tucked an arm around Reno's stomach and hauled him closer. Reno turned his head to see Tseng's peaceful face. "Mornin' boss."

"Good morning, Reno," Tseng pulled the blankets around them a little tighter and smiled down at his lover.

Reno grinned back. Of all the times he had woken to a man next to him, this was the best. He wasn't doing it to survive, or because he had to. He and Tseng both were willing participants in their strange little relationship.

It was a wonderfully new concept for him.

After a few more serene moments, Tseng pulled away slightly. "I should start breakfast."

Reno nodded, yawning. He blinked rapidly and looked up and the now-standing Turk. "Walk me to the bathroom first?"

Tseng sat on Reno's side of the bed. "Are you in pain? Was I too rough?"

Reno shook his head and draped himself over the man. "I just want a few more moments of stealing your body warmth," he whispered a bit shyly into Tseng's ear, making the Turk shiver with pleasure.

Tseng carried Reno to his bathroom. He waited outside while he did his business, then came back in to help him into the shower. Tseng climbed in the shower with Reno, who abruptly turned the water to a more heated temperature. Reno ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed Tseng's shampoo, trying and failing to ignore the aroused body behind him.

When Tseng pressed up against him from behind, he gave up any hope of a proper shower and turned to push him roughly to the bottom of the shower. His lips were on Tseng's throat, his hands were roaming anywhere they could get. Tseng radiated smugness.


	18. Wutaiian Pain

Do not own FFVII.

Pairings: SephxZackxCloud, TsengxReno (Eventual TsengxRufusxReno)

-o-o-

Sephiroth and Zack's nerves were fraying quickly and dangerously. Cloud, dressed in a silken Wutaiian robe in a light blue shade falling mid-thigh, leaned over the koi pond as far as he could. It was all his older lovers could do to keep from reaching out to snatch him back.

His fingers skimmed over the surface of the water, making the fish swim smoothly away. Seeing the fish cut through the water with such speed, Cloud smiled widely.

Though terrified, Zack smiled with Cloud. He couldn't help it. It was instinct to share happiness with his younger lover. Seeing Cloud adjust his position and seeing his robe hike up even more, exposing more of the pale thigh underneath, made Zack's eyes glaze over in remembrance. Under that tree, little more than three feet away, Zack had deflowered the cadet.

Sephiroth snickered, but when Zack looked at him, he was looking pointedly at the sky. Zack continued to stare at him, waiting for an explanation. Sephiroth sighed soft enough Cloud wouldn't hear, then rolled his hips gently. Zack's eyes feasted on the sight, then realized what he was implying. He looked down at his own lap and blushed, excusing himself quickly to 'take care of something.'

Cloud watched Zack leave with a somewhat sad look. He looked at Sephiroth and smiled, perking up a bit. He crawled over to the man and laid against his chest.

"You're being unusually loving today, aren't you?" Sephiroth teased, kissing the top of Cloud's spikey blond head.

Cloud turned his head up so Sephiroth could kiss his face instead and curled up closer with an eager grin. "I'm happy."

He didn't have to elaborate. Sephiroth understood quite well. He kissed Cloud on the cheek once, then a miniscule movement at the corner of his eye made his head snap up. He searched the greenery around their temporary home for less than a second before his eyes found the movement. One of the bushes' leaves were shaking. Cloud turned and looked too. He was proud that Cloud picked up on that small movement and was tracking it just as Sephiroth was.

Just as Sephiroth was about to call it just the wind, a small figure sprang from the leaves. Sephiroth tightened his grip on his blond and growled deeply as the figure shot towards them. The sound made the person stop short and they recognized the girl now.

It was the ten year old princess of Wutai. She had hair that fell just to her shoulders in one deep brown wave. She wore a light pink kimono and she seemed to have lost her shoes. In one hand she held one of the katanas her people favored. Sephiroth wished he had his katana, then he would show the child not to threaten _his_ cadet.

He fluidly moved into a crouching position. He had no weapons, but the girl was obviously untrained. He moved Cloud behind him and was aware the teen peeked around him to see the princess. She raised her weapon. Sephiroth snarled and continued to growl even louder than before in a steady stream.

"Please!" a man called, running around the house. Sephiroth identified the speaker as the girl's father, Godo. He didn't take his eyes off the blade as Godo wrestled it away from his daughter. "She doesn't know what she does is wrong."

"He shamed Wutai! He and the strange man should pay!" she wailed in Wutaiian. Cloud inched forward interestedly, but when he moved around Sephiroth, he was grabbed by the hips and pulled back so he rested under Sephiroth's arm with silver hair everywhere. Cloud loved it when the man let his hair fall around him. It made him feel safe.

But now it was unnecesary. He parted the hair and peered out. He leaned forward. "I'm strange?" he asked in Wutaiian.

Godo paled even more than he was before. He hadn't known Sephiroth's youngest love could speak their language.

Yuffie answered before anyone could stop her. "Yeah! With your hair and eyes and stuff!"

Cloud crawled out from his Sephiroth-induced hiding spot, pausing a moment to pry hands off his waist as Sephiroth attempted to drag him back. Cloud noted the furious look and felt a little scared himself. Then he turned to the princess and crouched in front of her, in blade range. Her expression faultered.

"Where I come from I look weird too. They all had dark hair and dark eyes but me and my mother. Even when I went to Midgar I was out of place. I don't blame you for thinking I'm strange. But why do you want to kill Sephiroth and I?"

"You shamed my country!"

"I wasn't old enough to be thinking about joining Shinra when the war was going on, if that's what you mean. And Sephiroth had to do what Shinra ordered him to. People don't seem to believe that he has flaws, but he does," Cloud said firmly. When Yuffie was about to protest, he sent her a stern look that killed her voice in her throat and continued speaking in her language.

"Sephiroth grew up under Shinra's rule. He may hate the orders, he may disagree, he may not understand his orders, but he has to fufill them. It's hard to imagine anyone with power over him, but President Shinra," Cloud's face twisted a bit when he gave the title and neither Wutaiian missed it. "Has more power over Sephiroth than you could guess. There was only one time he ever disobeyed an order."

Yuffie looked up with wide eyes. "Over what? What happened?"

Cloud cleared his throat and averted his eyes. "I... left Shinra because I thought Zack and Sephiroth would be better off. Shinra told them to let me go. They didn't. And they forced vacation time on Sephiroth to 'cool his head.'"

Cloud glanced back to see Sephiroth looking at Yuffie with open hostility, and Zack standing in the door with eyes on Godo. Even he seemed overly serious. Cloud rolled his eyes at the two, making sure the Wutaiians caught the gesture. He took Yuffie's blade and thrust it into the ground. He held Yuffie's hand and she didn't protest it. Cloud assumed she wanted to know all Shinra's weak spots, and would listen to the strange man's tales.

Cloud gave Sephiroth a pointed look, and the snarl eased off his face. Cloud turned his gaze on Zack, who held his hands up in surender, then scampered to Sephiroth and was abruptly taken into Cloud's old position.

Cloud was about to ask Godo if he could play with the princess for a while when he caught a look of dislike on Sephiroth's face as he looked at Yuffie.

Cloud dropped Yuffie's hand and stalked forward. He stood before Sephiroth, who tugged his robe into place better. He didn't look into the annoyed eyes, or at the balled fists at Cloud's waist.

"Sephiroth. She's a little girl. Quit glaring," Cloud ordered, standing up to him for the first time. Sephiroth looked at the princess, still disatisfied. "I said quit it," he snapped, flicking Sephiroth on the forehead. Sephiroth looked slightly offended while Zack giggled.

Godo was floored at the bravery the young man was showing. Sephiroth, the Demon of Wutai, was being told off by someone much younger and weaker than him. And he was actually backing off!

Instead of looking at the brat princess that stole Cloud's attentions, he looked at the girl's father with a sullen expression. "Won't you come in?" he asked, standing and bringing Zack up with him.

Godo nodded and was about to order Yuffie home when she darted forward, stuck her tongue out at the General while grabbing Cloud's hand and dragging him to the koi pond. He looked at Sephiroth anxiously, but he only had a look of what seemed to be faked grumpyness.

Cloud looked over his shoulder at the emperor. "Sephiroth likes it when someone has the backbone to stand up to him, sir. I think he might like the princess more now," he explained in Wutaiian.

Godo nodded at the cadet and followed Sephiroth inside, stepping around Zack as he settled himself in the doorway so he could see the polite conversation between Sephiroth and the ruler as well as Cloud and the princess.

Yuffie seemed to be rattling off in Wutaiian as fast as her mouth could move, but Cloud looked absorbed in what was being said. He nodded thoughtfully at the right times and seemed to truly enjoy the one sided conversation.

Zack looked towards the inside men to see them speaking very civilly. He couldn't hear what was said, but if he could he wouldn't have liked it.

Sephiroth, after offering all manners of refreshments and being declined, decided to approach the topic he'd been wanting to. "There was a serving girl yesterday here," Sephiroth began slowly.

The ruler looked more tired. "Yes, I am aware of the blatent disrespect. I will have her punished, you need not worry."

Sephiroth shook his head. "No, Cloud explained her behavior to me, and what was done to her by a SOLDIER. I will be looking into it as much I can with the passage of time."

"She is but a serving girl, what importance could drive you to work so hard to have justice?"

Sephiroth looked down at his hands on the table. "Zack and Cloud are both extremely beautiful, you've noticed, yes?"

Godo nodded.

"There have been outright attempts to rape Cloud, and he was beaten by his father. Zack has been the topic of men's lust since he arrived at Shinra, though his teacher and I have kept it from him. If either of them weren't as strong as they are and if I hadn't been there, they might have suffered the same fate as that woman. Not to mention the culprit is a SOLDIER, and my friend once preached quite a lot of SOLDIER honor, and this is an insult to him."

"I find it difficult to believe that any man would be brave enough to take on your wrath by hurting either of them," Godo commented.

"Cloud lived in Nibelheim, and I had no idea he exsisted at the time, so I couldn't protect him from his father. When he came, I still didn't know him as he suffered throught the other cadets bullying him. When Zack came to Shinra, many men tried to get him into bed, and it was only luck that Angeal became his mentor before any of the men succeeded through force. It was only after he died that I came to know Zack well. And I only knew Cloud because he was assigned to me by his training master, who tried to rape him not ten minutes later."

"They both seem happy with their lives now, even with the constant threat against them."

"There is one more thing I needed to ask you," Sephiroth said. "Cloud told me he was taught Wutaiian by an exiled Wutaiian man. I was wondering if you knew of him."

"There haven't been many exiles in a long time, so I should. A name or description would narrow it down. Are you looking to know the crimes of the man?"

"Yes. Cloud said his name was... Midai I do believe. Are there any exiles with that name?"

Godo's face darkened. " Yes, one. His crimes were great. Are you certain that was the name?"

"Yes. What did he do?"

Godo looked away, unable to look the man in the eye. "He was thrown out of Wutai for raping young boys."

The emperor watched as Sephiroth's face went blank. He stood and for a moment he was still. The next moment he was out the door, blowing passed Zack. Godo ran to the door to see what was happening and caught sight of Sephiroth lifting Cloud high in the air, then lowering him to his chest. Cloud was confused, but he allowed himself to be cradled. Yuffie looked a little indignant at having her playmate taken away.

Eventually Cloud was released and lowered to the ground, still confused. Sephiroth sat and pulled Cloud firmly against his side. Godo walked forward to take his daughter's hand. "We'll take our leave now."

Sephiroth gave no notion that he heard, preferring only to start mindlessly humming.

Zack crept over, cautious of that blank stare. He was startled when Sephiroth's free arm reached to pull him down with them, heedless of the dirt they were getting all over them.

"Sephiroth, what's wrong?" Cloud asked, winding his fingers through the silvery strands around him. His voicce seemed to bring Sephiroth's focus back on their world. He picked both of his younger loves up and settled them side by side with their backs to the cherry blossom tree. He sat before them, eyes switching from Zack to Cloud and back.

"Cloud, love," he breathed, seeming as close to sobbing as they ever saw him. Desperately, Cloud leaned forward with arms outstretched. Sephiroth pulled him close and hugged him. He looked at Zack with a concerned frown. "I've spoken with the emperor about your Wutaiian friend," Sephiroth said, nuzzling into the unruly blond spikes. He didn't want to tell him. He had to.

"Did he ever do anything toward you?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud looked up at him, not comprehending what he was being asked.

"He was exiled for raping young boys," Sephiroth said gently, obvious panic in his gaze now. "I need to know if he did anything to you."

Zack shot forward, hugging Cloud from behind as the blond's face went blank. After a moment, he curled up in his older protectors embraces. Sephiroth took that as a bad sign. "Cloud?" Zack prompted, looking scared for him.

"I don't- I..." Cloud fell silent and they could tell he was struggling with words. "Maybe," he finally settled on.

Sephiroth had to force himself not to crush the boy as his grip tightened. "What do you mean by that, love?" he asked, keeping his voice gentle, even though he could feel Sephiroth's heart racing through the thin robe.

"There was a time I went to visit him when I was sick... And I passed out for a while..." he admitted, shrinking away from the thought that the only friend from his childhood might have forced himself on him. "He had materia, so he could have..."

Sephiroth's and Zack's eyes met in wordless horror. There was no way of telling if the man had done anything to Cloud if he was healed afterward.

Cloud started shaking between them. He heard the deafening silence overwhelm them. Immediately his thoughts went to the conclusion that they didn't want him. "Are you... Am I..." He struggled to find the right word as the men looked down at him with worry. Finally he looked up at them again, tears in his blue eyes.

"Do you still want me?"

-o-o-

Sephiroth was at a loss at what to do. He and Zack had spent the rest of the day assuring Cloud that he was loved and they would stay by him and love him no matter what. That night Cloud went to sleep still unsure.

Now Sephiroth was left to watch over the younger men while they slept. From the expressions on both of their faces, he would hazard a guess that nightmares were the only thing they were seeing. He liked watching them sleep and was waiting for Cloud to start talking. While he couldn't help Zack, he could listen to Cloud's fears and refute them. He didn't have a long wait.

"No... don't, please... Seph... I never... it hurts..." he muttered, shifting uneasily. Sephiroth stroked the pale skin as gently as he could in response. "Never wanted... Zack please... scared...."

Sephiroth shushed him quietly. "Love, you don't need to be scared, we're here. We'll always be here to protect and guard you."

On Cloud's other side, Zack shifted restlessly. Sephiroth wound Zack's arms around Cloud and they both quieted. Smiling slightly, Sephiroth lifted himself from the bed and slipped on a silken robe.

(They had all went to bed naked that night. Not for Sephiroth to get his passionate sex, but to show that they were together with no mental or physical barriers to keep them apart.)

He wandered outside silently. The stars and the moon seemed a lot brighter than he remembered, but he lived in Midgar, where the pollution was too thick to let in much other than the strongest sunlight.

He stared up at the sky for so long his neck began to hurt, but even then he didn't stop. Star gazing was much easier than thinking of what might have been done to Cloud.

He heard a creak in the floorboards, one that was louder than if Zack or Cloud had stepped on it. He was on his feet and turning before he caught sight of a person to his left. He spun to face them, cursing himself for not having a weapon.

Then he froze. He heard quiet whisperings from inside as he stared at the man before him. He identified the voice inside as well.

"Genesis, Angeal," he breathed.


	19. Why Did You Leave Me?

So I got a request for this fic to go from SephxZackxCloud to SephxGenxZackxCloud. As I said, I'll take any suggestions. So here we go.

Just wondering, does anyone have any suggestions for Angeal?

Pairings: SephxZackxCloud, TsengxReno (Eventual SephxGenxZackxCloud, TsengxRufusxReno)

-o-o-

Sephiroth counted on his eyes in many situations. He had been in places that he couldn't hear any movements that were being made, and had to trust his eyes.

Now seemed to be the one time he couldn't. Not with the friend he thought was dead standing in front of him and the voice of another friend coming from the bedroom.

He considered for a moment, then was in the house and well on his way to the bedroom in scarcely a heatbeat. He saw Angeal standing over Zack and Sephiroth threw him back into the wall. He hit with a solid crash, waking Zack abruptly and startling Cloud awake.

Genesis ran inside the room as Zack whirled, positioning himself in front of Cloud. He froze when he saw his mentor.

Sephiroth stalked over to his loves and pulled a blanket around Zack, who had exposed himself unknowingly. Then he wrapped Cloud in a thin sheet and held him in his arms as he turned to face the men who had gone missing years ago. With Cloud in his arms, he had less of a chance of striking them.

"What do you want?" he asked in a chilly voice.

Angeal ignored him in favor of addressing his student. "Pup... Puppy, calm down. We're not here to fight. We just saw you two and had to drop by."

Zack's face twisted up and Sephiroth thought he might cry, but he composed himself. Cloud shivered a little, so he tightened his grip and began rocking him ever so gently. A glance at Genesis showed that he seemed to be facinated by the bundle Sephiroth was keeping hidden from hm.

"You leave me. You leave me all alone," Zack growled. "And come back after years, just to 'drop by?!?" Zack shot to his feet, holding the blanket around him. "I missed you, thought you were dead for years, and you just show up! And you preached about honor!"

Sephiroth went over and put a hand on his shoulder, then passed him Cloud. Zack sat down and let Cloud cling around his neck, and held the sheet around Cloud so neither of the AWOL Generals could see him.

"I believe we should talk," Sephiroth said evenly.

"Not me," Zack grumbled. "I'm tired and he needs rest."

Angeal took a few steps forward. "Who is he?" he asked, reaching to pull the sheet away from the bundle's head.

Sephiroth grabbed his hand and nearly broke it. He growled ferally. "We talk. Now."

Genesis came forward and pried Sephiroth's hand from his best friend's arm. Sephiroth whirled, intending to hit the man, but was stopped by a weak, tentative grip on his forearm.

Cloud had reached out to hold him back, sleep making him weaker. The sheet covered everything but his hand from the missing Generals, but Sephiroth could see twin sapphires peering up at him with concern.

Sephiroth unhooked the hand and kissed it. He turned back to the others. "We need to talk. Out."

Genesis looked like he might argue, but Angeal dragged him out. Sephiroth left the room last, closing the door behind him. He wordlessly lead the two to the low table that he had spoken with Godo at.

They each took a seat. Angeal and Genesis waited for Sephiroth to speak.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked, not looking at them.

Genesis squirmed. He felt bad for leaving Sephiroth behind. Sephiroth had been left for the scientists when they went missing.

"We had to get away from Shinra, Seph. The monotony, the endless pain... it was getting to us," Angeal answered.

"But I was there too. I could bear it. And you left your pup too, Ang."

"But Hojo wanted you alive. Ever since our scientist died, Hojo hasn't cared whether we live or died. He would have killed us, or at least Genesis."

Sephiroth understood. Hojo hated both of them because he thought they were flawed. He especially hated Genesis. On more than one occasion he had heard Hojo mutter about exterminating failed specimens.

"You could have told me."

"You would have wanted to come," Genesis added. "We would have never been let go so easily if you had been with us. And if we had taken you, you wouldn't have Angeal's puppy naked in your bed right now," he teased.

"Or the one you hid from us," Angeal put in, a cautious smile on his lips.

Sephiroth understood why they left. Zack would probably need his own heart to heart with Angeal before he forgave them. But they hadn't meant any harm. "Stay here, I'll get him if you want to meet him."

Without waiting for an answer, he stood and made his way to the bedroom. He found Zack, now dressed, helping a sleepy, confused Cloud dress in pajamas. Sephiroth smiled at the paw print design on the shirt and the chocobo and mog pattern on the pants. He held his arms open and had them filled with puppies. Angeal's and his.

"Cloud, love, would you like to meet them?"

Cloud looked up, and Zack did too. Zack's eyes were accusing, and Cloud's were confused. "I don't know, should I?"

"You should," Sephiroth said firmly. He took both of their hands and led them out. he and Zack both stood with and arm around Cloud when they presented him to the men. Genesis undressed him with his eyes, and Angeal's own eyes widened.

Cloud looked at the floor, blushing madly. He still couldn't talk to strangers. Eventually he peered up at them through his blond spikes. "H-hello."

Genesis made a quiet noise that only the mako enhanced heard. It sounded suspiciously like a squeal. Angeal shot him a look that told him to stop his childish antics. He sent back a look that said, "Who me? Whatever do you mean?"

Cloud, once again imtimidated by the men his loves spoke so highly of, began inching back. Before anyone could stop him, he raced out of the room. Zack was hot on his heels.

Sephiroth looked at the door. Then he looked at his best friends. "You could have said hi," he told them, sounding like he was pouting.

Angeal had to agree with that. "Will the child be back?"

"He's not a child," Sephiroth snapped. It was clearly a touchy subject.

"Will the jail-bait be back?" Genesis asked lazily.

Sephiroth snarled at his friend and Zack gave him a glare as he walked back in.

"He has a name, use it," Zack hissed. Angeal moved his hand to pat Zack's head like he used to, but Sephiroth snatched the younger SOLDIER back before he could. After a tense moment, Sephiroth relaxed.

"Zack," Angeal said slowly, still eyeing Sephiroth. "We can't use a name we don't know."

"His name is Cloud Strife. He is-"

"Jail-bait," Genesis finished.

"A cadet," Sephiroth hissed. "I will have to hurt you if you continue calling him that."

Zack kept his head for once. "Seph, go find Cloud," he whirled on his older lover.

"But-"

"We don't want a repeat of the Heidegger insident. Cloud is hiding somewhere, go find him."

Sephiroth threw one last hateful look at the auburn haired man before obeying Zack. Zack turned on the man himself. "By Midgar standards, Cloud's underaged. But he hails from a backwater mountain town called Nibelheim. There isn't an age of consent there at all, and it applies to him because he's still technically a resident."

Angeal ruffled his hair like he used to, and Zack's face scruched up for a moment as if he might cry. "What happened with Heidegger?"

Zack's face smoothed out. "He was yelling at Seph about how Cloud's underaged or whatever, and Cloud tried to tell him that he wasn't. Heidegger hit the kid and busted his lip pretty bad, which is why he has stitches. Sephiroth went crazy on the guy and mauled him. When Scarlet tried to step in, he broke her leg. Later on they were both fired for attempts to intimidate a Shinra official or something."

"I can't see the fat man giving up his lackeys so easily," Angeal pointed out.

"This is why Turks are awesome," Zack began and saw them make faces. "What?"

"Turks are a SOLDIERs nightmare."

Zack stuck his tougue out at them. "Not anymore. Seph made a treaty with Tseng, the leader of the Turks. Anyway, your bashing Cloud's bestest friend forever by hating Turks."

Genesis was still grumbling. "Turks are barbaric-"

"They saved my life," a small voice said from the doorway. They turned to see Cloud tucked safely under Sephiroth's arm. Cloud blushed at the attention, but held their eyes.

"So why were they fired?" Angeal asked, trying to ignore the fact that Genesis was mentally molesting Cloud.

"Tseng pointed out that Cloud's mother could sue for injuries unrelated to his training... Genesis, get your eyes off of Cloud. Pervert."

Cloud blushed and Sephiroth snarled. "Eyes off before I take them off myself."

Cloud turned and wrapped his arms around the silver haired general. He held on tightly and Sephiroth was touched by the open display of affecion. As always, his eyes softened and he regained him temper.

"Cloud... Are you tired? Do you wish to sleep?" he asked, stroking the blond hair.

The cheek pressed against the silk fabric nodded and Sephiroth lifted him up and carried him to their bedroom. He was back in a moment, putting an arm around Zack's waist. "There is a guest room down the hall. You may use it. Goodnight." He picked Zack up with the same intentions he had picked Cloud up with. he left before they could say a word.

Genesis broke the silence. "Guess he has dibs on both of them..."

"Genesis, I forbid you to touch either of them."

"What if they want it?"

"Sephiroth would kill you."

Genesis shrugged and walked out the door and down the hall. "Time for beddy-bye time!" he called to Angeal, who followed him after a moments hesitation.

Genesis, who had been hoping to hear the three going at it, was sorely disappointed that night.

-o-o-

Genesis and Angeal were met with a great wakeup call. Cloud, dressed in a light robe, slowly opened their door and slipped in with a tray of food. Angeal almost drooled at the food after all his time hiding in the wilderness with none of this. Genesis licked his lips, but not at the food.

"I'm sorry about this, but Zack didn't want you at the table," he said shyly, offering the tray.

Genesis's eyes finally went to the tray. "Why Cloud, you made this? For us? I feel so honored," he teased.

"I make Sephiroth and Zack breakfast everday, and I always make extra in case someone stops by. At Shinra, Reno and Tseng usually dropped in for breakfast everyday," Cloud assured them, unaware he was being teased.

They made faces. "Turks?" Angeal had to ask.

"Yes. Why don't you like them?"

"Turks are evil," Genesis declared mullishly.

Angeal finally relieved Cloud of the tray and set it on a desk. He easily pulled the bed over so Genesis could sit cross legged on the bed while eating. As for Angeal, he took the chair and positioned it at one of the sides.

"Reno isn't! And Tseng is really nice too!"

"You know what Turks do, don't you? They kill."

"I don't care."

"But-"

"Genesis, eat the food and stop harrasing the boy," Angeal ordered his friend and recived a grateful look from the blond for his troubles.

Cloud stood awkwardly for a while as the men ate. They discovered the food was delicious, and were wary of why Cloud was standing there.

"Uh, did you want to sit?" Genesis offered, perplexed.

Cloud sank awkwardly to sit on the extreme corner of the bed. He fiddled with the sash of his robe until the men were done. When Cloud reached for the dishes, Angeal pulled them away.

"Is there anything wrong, Cloud? Is there a problem with Zack and Sephiroth?" Angeal felt he had to ask after all the kindness the boy was showing them, even knowing they left Sephiroth and Zack alone at Shinra, one of the coldest places in the world.

"No," Cloud said, but he looked saddened. Angeal was forced to relinquish the dishes to the blond and they both watched as he walked out the door.

"That kid is damaged," were Genesis's first words. Angeal's slap to the back of the man's head was a close second.

"Don't talk about the person both Zack and Sephiroth love," he warned as Genesis pouted at him.

Zack flew in the room and shut the door quickly behind him. "The emperor is here, stay quiet and stay here," he hissed in a low voice before once again flying out the door.

When Zack arrived to greet the emperor from his 'nap,' he looked calm, cool, and collected. Yuffie had also came with the emperor, and Cloud knelt to chatter to the girl in Wutaiian.

Godo smiled at the sight, then faced Sephiroth. "I would like to invite you on a tour of our villiage. Of course, both of your loves are welcomed to come," he said.

Sephiroth had to decide; shun the fragile nation or leave his runaway friends for the day. It was the easiest choice he ever made.

"Of course. We'd be honored to," he said politely. Zack smiled up at him, and Cloud did too. He felt very good about his choice.

"Let us be going then."

-o-o-

As the sky darkened to night, Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud returned home. It seemed Genesis did not appreciate being left alone all day in a room with Angeal. Angeal was just as upset, but he hid it better.

When Genesis began throwing around half-remembered quotes from Loveless, Cloud was confused. "W-what does that even mean...?"

Genesis stared at him in openmouthed horror, then shrieked at Sephiroth, "He doesn't know _LOVELESS!?!_"

When he was laughed at, he grabbed Cloud, not enough to hurt, but enough to drag him to a corner where he sat him down and in hushed whispers explained everything about his beloved play that he could remember. Hiding in the wilderness had dulled his memory of it, but he still loved it more than life.

What made everyone else laugh was that Cloud seemed utterly facinated. Genesis was thrilled, of course.

Genesis continued on with his lecture for a long time, taking no notice of Cloud's yawns and fights to keep his eyes open. In the end, Zack had to literally grab the boy by the sash and drag him away for Genesis to stop.

That night, Genesis was the one to put Cloud to bed. Under Zack's watchful eye of course.

-o-o-

"What was this morning about? Cloud seemed like he was avoiding you two," Angeal asked.

Sephiroth, dealing cards to Angeal, Genesis, an Zack, was the one to respond. "We had a stressful day yesterday."

"Cloud might have been raped," Zack added in a whisper they almost didn't hear.

The two AWOL SOLDIERs froze. "What?" Genesis asked dumbly. Sephiroth and Zack explained in hushed tones.

"Do you know anyway we might be able to test if he was?" Sephiroth asked his friends in desperation.

They both thought. "Well, if you use a combination of Sense and Cure materia, you might be able to see if the skin had been healed," Angeal offered.

Sephiroth nodded thoughtfully. "I might have those materia with me..."

Zack looked a little hopeful. "Then lets do it!" He stood and raced to the bedroom, Sephiroth following. Angeal caught Genesis before he could follow and made him sit down.

Cloud woke when his loves came in. They explained the idea and the concept to a wary Cloud, who grudgingly gave consent. He let Zack slip behind him on the bed, putting his back to the headboard. He lifted the cadet up and placed him on his slightly raised thighs. He carefully opened Cloud's legs and pulled down his underwear, exposing him to Sephiroth.

While they worked on that, Sephiroth found a gauntlet and equiped the materia needed to it. Turning, he caught his breath as he looked at Cloud. This was the first time he had seen the cadet open his legs fully. He had to remind himself that they had work to do.

Sephiroth sat on the bed and put his hands on Cloud to help spread his legs further. They both plainly saw that the blond was obviously aroused at their touches. Sephiroth gave him a sympathetic smile.

He put his thumbs at the edges of Cloud's opening and further spread him. Only then did he activate the materia. He scanned Cloud for a moment, then deactivated the materia. H shed himself of the gauntlet and looked back at his loves.

-o-o-

Moments later, Zack ran out of the room with tears on his cheeks. He went straight for his mentor and desperately hugged the man.


	20. Turks, Training, and Missing Persons

So many updates this week! Hooray! So when I had Zack crying, everyone assumed Sephiroth had said Cloud had been raped, but why?

Pairings: SephxZackxCloud, TsengxReno (Eventual SephxGenxZackxCloud and TsengxRufusxReno)

-o-o-

Angeal, fearing the worst, touched his former student's back softly. Zack squeezed harder. "Was Cloud...?" he asked softly.

Black spikes shook rapidly from side to side.

"You're crying," Genesis pointed out.

"From pure happiness and relief," he blurted, pulling away from Angeal. He stood still for a moment, taking calming breaths, but it was futile. He ended up emitting a quiet shriek and couldn't resist kissing them both on the cheek.

Then he ran back to the bedroom, where moans and gasps had started to leak out. He left the door open in his haste.

Angeal caught Genesis when he tried to sneak a peek. "Zack," he called. "Unless you want Genesis watching, close the door.

The door was closed by an almost nude brunette. The rest of the night was filled with the sounds of passionate sex. All in all, Genesis had a great night.

-o-o-

The next morning they were woken to Cloud bringing in a tray of food to them. Angeal took it before Genesis could say anything in case Cloud took offence and left without feeding them.

Cloud was all smiles and, as he was teased, all innocent blushes. Cloud seemed genuinely embarrassed that they heard his first time having sex with Sephiroth.

They were interrupted when Zack peeked his head in. "Spike, it's for you!" he said, waving his PHS around in Cloud's face. Cloud took it, confused.

"Hello?"

"Puppybo!" the voice exclaimed.

"Reno!"

"I missed you," he said sadly.

"I missed you too..." he agreed, walking out of the room, ignoring the faces the AWOL men made. When he was about to slip outside, Sephiroth scooped him up and sat in the dining room, Cloud squeezed next to his side.

"I've been having a lot of fun," Cloud said slyly.

"Ohh, what kind of fun?"

"Every kind of fun," Cloud answered, grinning shyly.

"Mmm, so you finally got your cherry popped. Who was the lucky one, or did they both do it at the same time?"

Cloud considered that and made a mental note to ask his lovers if they would try that sometime. "No, it was Zack."

Sephiroth, realizing Cloud was talking about his sex life, placed the boy on the outside porch and retreated in to watch him without intruding on his privacy.

"Zack? I woulda thought Sephiroth... Anyway, I want details!"

Cloud smiled a bit and figured there was no harm in it. He immediately started filling the Turk in.

-o-o-

Almost an hour later, Cloud finally came inside and gave Zack his PHS back. Zack slipped it in a pocket. To Cloud's confusion, Sephiroth and Zack were dressed in light pants and wore no shirt and not the silken robes they had been wearing.

"Get dressed, Spike," Zack cheerfully exclaimed. "We're going to do some sword training today to keep you in shape for the assessments. You need to kick their butts or I will not be happy," he informed the boy.

Cloud gave him a mournful look and obeyed. Moments later he trotted out with the sword Sephiroth had given him when he first was put into his care. He was further dismayed to see Genesis and Angeal sitting and watching with interest.

He sighed and took up the stance he was taught, directly across from Zack. He reminded himself that he shouldn't hold the blade so tight. He loosened his grip, but not enough to drop the sword.

Zack came at him and Cloud barely had time to bring his sword up to parry the attack. It seemed Zack wasn't going to let this be an easy spar.

Soon Cloud got so into the fight that he forgot there was anyone watching. It was only a sword and his sword in an endless struggle to overpower the other. Cloud began feeling as if the sword was fighting the other sword, and he forgot that there was any human power behind the movements of the sword opposite of him.

It was just him, his sword, and his opponent.

Cloud saw his chance and managed to hit the other blade in a way that made it fly out of Zack's hands, but it was awkward.

It was so awkward in fact, Cloud feel flat of his back at the effort. Instead of rising, he stayed in the dusty soil and panted.

Sephiroth leaned over him and Cloud wrinkled his face as the silvery strands tickled his nose. He was limp and Sephiroth picked him up and carried him to the shade of the cherry blossom tree. A water bottle was put to his lips and Cloud managed to hold it steady as he drank.

After he was finished he pushed it away and cuddled into Zack, who had plopped down next to the cadet after retrieving his sword. He also seemed worn out.

"You're doing pretty awesome for being the runt of your class," Zack teased.

Cloud barely had the energy to open his eyes when he felt a wet cloth wiping away the salty sweat on his face. He saw Sephiroth's concerned face and Angeal and Genesis's faces in the background.

"If he can disarm a First Class, what is he doing as a cadet?" Angeal asked.

"His teachers and all the other students hate him," Zack answered. He sounded tired, Cloud mused, eyes closing.

Within moments he was asleep.

-o-o-

Cloud woke to a flurry of concerned voices.

"I didn't mean-"

"You need not apologize-"

"-passed out."

"-worry, it's not your-"

The Voices were too loud and very grating. Cloud groaned and the Voices quieted.

"Are you awake?" one of the Voices inquired.

"No," he whispered, and was surprised by the sound. His voice was hoarser than it had ever been. He weakly rubbed at his throat when a small pain flared up.

Hands helped him into a sitting position and a cup was placed at his lips. He drank and noted the flavors of various herbs. Once he finished the cup, he pushed the hand away and opened his eyes, only to close them again when the light burned them.

The light dimmed after a flurry of movement. He chance opening his eyes again and found it didn't hurt as much. He looked at Sephiroth and Zack and Angeal peering down at him with worried eyes. Genesis walked in with a cup and gave it to Cloud, but had to help him hold it when his strained muscles began crying out in agony.

After that cup was drained as well, he took his chances in talking. "What happened?"

"You slept for a few hours. It's about bedtime now," Angeal informed him.

"I was too reckless and I didn't stop and I'm so sorry!" Zack cried out, hugging the blond.

"Zack," Sephiroth said, sounding like he was tired of saying it. "I've done it too. It's easy to get carried away."

Zack still looked unconvinced. When he tried to pull away, Cloud held on as tight as he could. Zack only felt the barest hints of pressure, but stopped and looked down at the cadet.

"Stay. Lay with me for a while. Heat helps," Cloud told him. He lifted his blanket with the last bit of his strength to let Zack slip under the cover. Sephiroth also came over and sat on the edge of the bed, then worked on shedding his leather boots. Once finished, he also got under the covers, pulling the blond to his chest. Cloud was small enough that he could wrap his arms around Zack as well. Zack did the same to Sephiroth, and they created a cradle of arms for their youngest lover.

Genesis walked over and gave them goodnight kisses. Angeal had to once again drag his friend away when he tried to stay to spy on the three.

"Goodnight," Sephiroth whispered to his lovers, but they were both already asleep.

-o-o-

The next morning they were woken up by the ever temperamental Genesis barging in their room. "I'm hungry!"

Sephiroth cracked and eye and felt his lovers began to stir. Cloud yawned and slipped out of the comfort of Zack and Sephiroth's arms. He stretched and all three men were breathless at the sight.

"I'll go make something," he promised. As soon as he was out the door, Angeal peeked in to see why Genesis had abandoned their room.

He was met with the familiar sight of Sephiroth and Genesis arguing. He sighed and tried his best to sort it out.

When he succeeded, he sent Sephiroth to find Cloud to cool him down. Zack and Angeal were left with the task of trying to talk to Genesis. They were on the edge of a huge breakthrough when they heard frantic footsteps and the door was thrown open.

"Zack, get your weapon," Sephiroth ordered, going to the closet and pulling out his trademark black leather suit. He quickly dressed, ever inch of him screaming pure fury.

"What's up?" Zack asked. "I thought you didn't want to wear that thing here in Wutai?"

Sephiroth, now dressed in the leather, sat on the bed to pull on his leather boots. "I didn't want to. But someone isn't leaving me the choice. Cloud is gone."

-o-o

So far I have suggestions for:

AngealxAeris

SephirothxAngealxGenesisxZackxCloud

So now I need people to vote for which pairing they want for Angeal. If I don't get any votes, Angeal will have to grow old and die alone. No one wants that!


	21. Headstrong

Alright, so the winner is...

SephxAngxGenxZackxCloud!

But for everyone that wanted an AngealxAeris fic, I'll be posting a oneshot of the pairing in a little bit, so hang tight! It's going to be called "Misunderstanding" and it AxA, and as a side pairing, SxGxZxC. I hope you like it.

Pairings: SephxZackxCloud, TsengxReno (Eventual SephxAngxGenxZackxCloud and TsengxRufusxReno)

-o-o-

The streets were completely devoid of life as Sephiroth walked through them. He, along with Angeal and Genesis, strode through the silent paths, aware that the Wutaiian people were terrified out of their wits. They saw eyes peering out from behind closed curtains, only to be snatched back and the curtains hurriedly closed.

They left Zack at home in case Cloud somehow came back. Then they set out for the Wutaiian palace. When they arrived, Godo met them out front. He managed to look unruffled though he was terrified.

"May I help you?" he inquired.

Sephiroth snarled in response, prompting the guards to raise their weapons and assume a battle ready position. Sephiroth's eyes slid over the guards behind the emperor, and Angeal could tell he was picking his targets.

Angeal stepped up and put a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder, taking heart from the fact he didn't brush it off and continue on a psycho massacre he was no doubt planning. "Calm down. If they do know where Cloud is, it does no good to hurt them," he whispered in Sephiroth's ear.

Sephiroth's lip curled in disgust, but he relented. He also let Angeal do the talking because he had the level head right now. Genesis would have been a problem, but Angeal created a new way to use a Seal materia, so his mouth was sealed shut. He had to settle for looking really, really angry.

Like Sephiroth, Genesis believed that Godo had something to do with their kitchen in shambles and Cloud missing.

Angeal stepped around Sephiroth, aware he was freaking every Wutaiian out because he and Genesis were reportedly dead.

"My friend here is a little angry," Angeal said slowly, pausing to glare at Sephiroth for snarling again. "But he has good reason. We're only here to reassure them that you are not involved."

"Involved with what?" he asked, shifting his weight nervously but keeping his face calm.

Sephiroth strode forward and Angeal had to physically restrain him. Genesis had to help his hold the man when he threatened to through him off. "Cloud is missing. I want to know where he is," the man snarled.

Godo shook his head. "And I would like to help, but I can't tell you something I don't know. Rest assured I will lend my men to your search. I am sorry you believed that we had done something, but in this, my people are innocent."

Sephiroth clearly did not believe the man. It was evident in the way he struggled even more fiercely to get free and rip the man. Sephiroth was still in shape, and the other two were worn from years of living in the wilderness.

When Sephiroth did manage to throw them off, he shot forward to the emperor.

"NO!!!" a shrill cry echoed through the late morning air as the princess of Wutai threw herself in front of her father.

Sephiroth was going to kill them both at this point.

Angeal and Genesis recovered as fast as they could, but were ultimately too late to stop Sephiroth from reaching the royalty of Wutai. When they looked at the scene before them, they were baffled.

Sephiroth, who had been totally blind to reason, was standing in front of Yuffie, one hand an inch above her hair. After a moment of breathless silence, wondering if Sephiroth would crush her skull, passed, he moved.

Sephiroth let his hand fall onto her head, but not hard enough to hurt, then pushed her back, into her father's waiting arms. He abruptly turned and began striding away, Genesis and Angeal hot on his heels. He paused and left them with one final comment.

"You are lucky Cloud loves this culture. It's the only reason I stopped when I believed you had harmed him," he said quietly.

The guards looked at their ruler, hoping he would give the order to fight the Midgar man, but were disappointed to see him shake his head. He hugged his foolishly brave daughter tightly, thankful that Sephiroth had been changed by becoming a lover. He hoped they could find the childlike teen that had Sephiroth all turned around soon.

-o-o-

When they arrived back at their home, they couldn't find Zack for a while either. During that time, Sephiroth had got steadily more and more panicked until he seemed to almost be in hysterics.

Then Zack quietly walked in, only to be swept up and hugged tight enough to break the ribs of a not enhanced person. Even being enhanced, Zack was left feeling a bit sore.

"Where were you?" Sephiroth demanded.

Zack lightly scuffed his foot on the ground as he caught interest in the floor beneath his feet. He didn't answer.

Angeal repeated the question.

He didn't answer.

Sephiroth desperately repeated the question.

Zack finally answered. "I was looking around the surrounding area to see if there was any clue of where Cloud is."

Genesis tried to ask something, but his mouth was still sealed. Angeal graciously unsealed it.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"I found a scrap of his shirt north of here. I left it there in case you guys could figure something out," he said eagerly.

Angeal nodded thoughtfully. "Very good, pup," he said at last. Knowing Sephiroth and Genesis wouldn't like it, he explained his plan. "Zack and I will go look for him. You two stay here."

Predictably, they both argued at the top of their lungs. Angeal was resolute. "You both could cause a worldwide scandal because you would overstep your boundaries."

Genesis answered with words he had learned in the Midgar slums.

"Scandal my ass!" Sephiroth howled.

"Wutai could complain to Shinra about your behavior already," Angeal said angrily. "They might be able to harm you, Sephiroth, but what about Cloud?"

Sephiroth hesitated.

"Seph, we can't find Cloud your way because he might be snatched away again, and it might be permanent Shinra's way..." Zack reasoned.

In the end, they both had to accept they couldn't come. They watched as Zack and Angeal followed the path Zack was indicating. When they were out of sight, Genesis prepared to go back inside to wait. He stopped when he saw Sephiroth reach out in the direction Zack had gone.

"They're both gone..." he whispered in a pained voice.

"They'll be back," Genesis told him, confused by the hopeless expression on the younger's face.

"They aren't here now, they're not with me," he answered, looking up at his friend with absent eyes.

"You have separation problems," Genesis joked.

"This is the first time I haven't been able to follow them since we've confessed that we love each other."

"Really? Wait a minute! Love?!?"

"Yes, of course. I love them both with all my heart. And they feel the same," Sephiroth said, voice fading.

Genesis was completely blown away by this revelation. He had thought that they weren't that serious yet. Zack had told him that they only had sex once together, so how could they be so sure they loved each other?

"Seph, are you sure it's love?" he had to ask.

Sephiroth pulled his coat closer to his body. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes..."

Genesis shook his head fondly and slipped inside. The closing door didn't keep him from hearing the next words.

"Yes... I love them... Cloud," he softly mewled, sounding close to tears. "Zack..."

Genesis had to quickly walk to his room when he thought about it. Sephiroth, who was completely devoted and caring and sweet to those he loved, would never be happy because something always tore one or both of his lovers from him. He deserved to have a vacation where someone wouldn't want to hurt Zack or Cloud. He deserved so much better than he was getting from the world.

Genesis ended up muffling his own tears for the man in his pillow.

-o-o-

Zack and Angeal treaded grimly through the forest. Zack looked a million miles away, and Angeal had to keep telling him to focus, which he did until a few seconds later.

After what seemed like forever on Zack's part, they reached the place a scrap of white cloth dangled from thorns. Very big thorns.

"Zack, check around for blood. I doubt anyone could get through those without a scratch," Angeal ordered.

Zack nodded enthusiastically and took his puppy nickname to a new level. He got down on all fours and put his face so close to the ground that it looked like he was sniffing it. Actually, Angeal was almost positive he heard Zack began to sniff.

Angeal watched the sight for a moment before beginning his own search. After a few moments of relative silence, Zack cried out.

Angeal whipped around quickly, fearing Zack had gotten hurt on the deadly looking thorns, but was met with a bloody leaf being thrust inches from his nose. He went a little cross eyed trying to see it. He took the leaf and examined it and the spot Zack pointed out.

"You know what? We should have one of those magnifying glasses and those pipes that the detectives in the movies have!" Zack babbled in excitement.

Angeal ignored the boy in favor of determining the path the blood had to have splattered from. Once he figured it out, he set off and left Zack to run to catch up. They continued until they came across a large pool of blood.

"You don't think they hurt him, do you?" Zack asked anxiously, staring up at his former mentor.

Angeal, staring at the puddle, remembered that the boy disarmed Zack; a mako enhanced First Class SOLDIER. "I think I would bet on him hurting them," he answered honestly.

Zack looked thoughtful, and then remembered the few times he had seen Cloud get fired up in a fight. He nodded in agreement. "Your right. I sort of feel bad for them a little. Not enough to not kill them, but enough to make it quick."

Angeal found himself agreeing with his student. "Oh well. We'll save the judgment in regards to punishment for when we see how they've been treating Cloud."

Zack nodded and they set off again. The next stop they made was to survey an encampment. There were men arguing in front. They were saying something about "it's not worth it."

Zack grinned at Angeal and gave him a thumbs up. They knew he wouldn't just play the part of a damsel in distress!

-o-o-

I cried a little writing Seph and Gen's cry scenes...

Anyway! If anyone has any suggestions for Wutai, tell me now. The next chapter will be the last there, then they'll be moving to their 2nd vacation spot. (I already have the spots picked out- there are 3 including Wutai.)


	22. Kicked Out

There was some confusion over one aspect of the last chapter. When I said the kitchen was in shambles, I meant that things were askew and out of place, not broken or anything. And GenGen and Sephy and Puppymaster were yelling too loud to hear much of anything.

And ages! So I'm thinking its like:

Cloud- 15

Zack- 19

Sephiroth- 22

Sorry for that, I should have been more clear.

Anyway! The AerisxAngeal fic turned out horrible... It was meant to be a one-shot into their life, but apparently I should have gone more in-depth...

Sorry for this chapter coming out late... My friend gave me her cold and I'm feeling horrible and lethargic...

-o-o-

It was nearly midnight when Zack and Angeal finally returned. Zack's steps were slow and he drug his feet, and Angeal carried a sleeping Cloud. Sephiroth, who was drowning in angst, perked up and grabbed Zack. The General pushed the black spikes from his tired face to show a smile.

"It wasn't hard or anything... Just tiring... And Cloud is okay. If we had given him a little more time, he would have been fine. Seeing what he did to all those guys," Zack shook his head. "I'm going to be nice to him forever more."

Sephiroth smiled and lifted Zack in his arms. The younger male went limp and let his head hang loosely, enjoying the feeling of being carried. "Is Cloud well?" Sephiroth asked Angeal.

"Yes. He's tired and he has a few minor cuts and bruises, but I think he'll be fine. I'll clean them while you help Zack. He needs to shower after all that, and I don't think he can do it himself. When you're done with him, I should be done treating his injuries, so you can bathe Cloud as well," Angeal offered to appease the slighted Sephiroth.

Sephiroth smiled a bit and walked off to the bathroom with Zack, one hand carrying and one hand undressing. Angeal smiled at their happiness and turned to Cloud. He carried him to the room he shared with Genesis.

When he entered, he saw Genesis shoving his face into his pillow and crying. Angeal sighed, not unkindly. The other man peeked up and showed red eyes and a frown. He brightened a little at seeing Cloud, but still looked miserable.

"Gen," Angeal sighed, resorting to the rarely used nickname in an attempt to make him smile. He did, just barely. "I understand Sephiroth crying, but you? Brave up and come here. We're going to disinfect Cloud's cuts."

Genesis wiped his eyes as he sat up. He eyed Cloud, who was being set carefully on Angeal's bed. "Does it involve nudity? Please?"

Angeal retrieved a bottle he had brought with him, as well as some bandages from his own stores. "His or yours?" he asked good-naturedly.

Genesis was about to answer, but a small whine from Cloud made him quiet. When blue eyes fluttered open, Genesis made a sound that was suspiciously like a giggle. "Angeal, be careful. There are chocobo's among us."

Cloud, as it turned out, did not like waking to Angeal and Genesis. He curled up and pulled Angeal's blanket over him. He glared fiercely as Angeal fought to remove the blanket.

"Cloud, we need to disinfect your cuts," Angeal said firmly.

Cloud replied with a suggestion of where Angeal cut put all his supplies and who could help him. He promptly began kicking at Angeal when he freed the covers from his lower half.

Genesis watched in amusement as this went on for almost half of an hour. Angeal was growing more and more frustrated.

When they hit the half hour mark, the room's door opened and Sephiroth walked in, a tired and wet Zack trailing behind him.

"Whuzgoinon?" Zack asked, peering through heavy eyelids.

Sephiroth carefully pried Angeal's grip from the blankets and crouched next to where Cloud's head was now buried. "What's wrong Cloud?"

Cloud peeked out and gave him the best kicked puppy look he had at his disposal (Courtesy of Zack. Thanks Zack!) "I'm tired and I have a head ache and I want sleep," he whimpered.

Angeal, even knowing he had to clean the cuts, still felt like a bully. Amazingly, Sephiroth seemed to be able to resist.

"Just a few moments Cloud. We'll get your cuts cleaned and heal you. Then we can give you a nice warm bath, sounds nice, right?"

Cloud whined for a few moments, but relented in the end. He sat up, a childish pout on his face, and half-heartedly displayed his various cuts to Angeal, who poured a stinging liquid on them, then to Genesis who healed them when they stopped stinging.

Sephiroth left them briefly to put Zack to bed. He had begun nodding off while standing, the poor thing.

When they were finished, Genesis picked Cloud up and let him rest his head on his shoulder. He carried the boy to Sephiroth, who took him and started a bath.

"Angeal, would you mind sitting outside the door while I bathe Cloud? I would like to speak to you about what happened, if you don't mind."

Angeal obeyed. He heard clothing rustling from inside and a small splash as Cloud got in the water.

"Who had him?" Sephiroth asked.

"It seemed like they were Wutaiian rebels," Angeal answered.

There were more sounds of splashing, then a bottle being uncapped.

"What happened?"

Angeal thought a moment. "They walked in and gagged him. They walked out. He clawed and hit anyone that was stupid enough to let him get too close. He pushed one of them into a thorn bigger than one of his spikes if that helps," Angeal offered.

There was a pleased humming noise from the bathroom.

"When they got him back to their camp, they tied him up to a pole. When one guy got... inappropriate, Cloud ensured that he would not be having children... well... ever."

There was another pleased hum. Angeal could picture the smug look on Sephiroth's face.

"When Zack and I got there, they were discussing the pros and cons of trying to use him against you. They were saying it wasn't worth it. We decided to just sneak in and get him... But that didn't turn out well..."

"What happened?"

"Cloud had already gotten free and snuck into where they were keeping their weapons. He was quite fascinated with their bombs. He accidentally set one. We ran like hell and cleared the camp before it went off. The explosion was really pretty. There were lots of colors."

Sephiroth sensed that Angeal was enjoying acting as a SOLDIER again. Completing missions and giving reports was something he had grown up doing.

And there was the added bonus of setting shit on fire.

-o-o-

And the next day they were kicked out of Wutai. Godo very politely came to them, offered his congratulations for finding Cloud, and then relayed his people's request that they leave.

Sephiroth, who had promised to leave if asked, had to comply. The rest of that evening was spent packing.

"Angeal, Genesis, what will you do?"

"What do you mean?" Angeal asked, finishing loading the helicopter that Sephiroth had stol- borrowed.

"Are you coming back to Shinra? I have more authority and you can choose to not see Hojo if that's what you wish."

"Everyone has to see Hojo," Genesis pointed out.

"I choose not to unless it's very necessary. Zack doesn't see Hojo. Hojo actually doesn't see much of anybody anymore... He must be lonely," Sephiroth mused.

Zack, fully aware and awake now, grinned. "Not really. I'm sure he's treating Heidegger. And Scarlet. Speaking of creepy people that hate chocobo's, where's Cloud?"

None of them knew, so they checked the house to find the blond stretching. They watched with fascination as he stretched like a cat.

He looks like he's getting fucked, Genesis thought.

He certainly is... flexible..., Angeal thought.

I hit that, Zack thought proudly.

MINE, Sephiroth thought.

Cloud finished with a yawn. He turned and blushed at all the eyes on him. "What?" he asked self-consciously.

"Nothing," Zack answered and walked forward. He picked Cloud up and kissed him, then let him fall back onto his feet.

Sephiroth couldn't help being at least a little snide. "Very good Zack. This time you didn't put Cloud on a lit stove. Congratulations."

Zack got defensive. "Hey, I only did that once!"

"Once is too much," Sephiroth bickered, a slight smile on his face.

They continued on like that for a short time. While they lightly argued, Genesis, Angeal, and Cloud slowly made their way outside. Cloud spun around a few times, looking very much like a child, before facing them.

"Your coming back to Shinra with us aren't you?" he asked expectantly. "Sephiroth and Zack miss you both so much and Sephiroth still has your Loveless books and Zack won't let anybody call him puppy except you."

Angeal shook his head and Genesis sighed. "We wish, kid. Hojo will kill us if we dare go back," he told the cadet.

"Who?" he asked in confusion.

"Hojo," Angeal said slowly. "He's a scientist."

"Why would he want to kill you both?" Cloud asked.

Genesis and Angeal gaped at the teen. They had known that Sephiroth wouldn't tell Cloud about the big bad monsters of Shinra, but they had expected him to warn the kid about him. After all, Hojo was possessive and viewed Sephiroth as his. Both Cloud and Zack should have been warned to stay away from all labs.

Genesis stomped back inside and yelled for Sephiroth. When he and Zack came to him, he drug them both outside. Letting go of them, He spun to face them. "How does he not know about Hojo?" the auburn haired man demanded. "Hojo will be out for blood when he realizes his hold on you is gone. Cloud and Zack's blood."

Sephiroth looked at him coldly for a moment. "Hojo will not touch either of them. They are mine. He will die if me so much as attempts to make either of them slightly unhappy. There was no need to tell Cloud about him because he is not going to bother us."

"Unless, of course," Zack added, crossing his arms. "He would like a repeat of the Heidegger incident."

Cloud didn't like being left out. He wanted to know that something could hurt them and he wanted to face it with them. He walked slowly to Genesis's side and carefully took his hand, showing that until he got answers, he was on Genesis's side.

Genesis and Cloud glared at Sephiroth and Zack. Sephiroth and Zack glared at Genesis and Cloud.

Angeal sighed and stood next to Genesis. "You two shouldn't keep Cloud in the dark. Do you think he's so weak that he can't handle the truth?"

"Of course not," Zack said, shaking his head. "But nothing like Hojo belongs in Cloud's world. Hojo is just so- so-"

"Disgusting," Sephiroth finished for him.

"Yeah, and Spike is just too... too..." Zack struggled for the word and looked at Sephiroth for help.

"He's just..." Sephiroth seemed to be having a hard time finding the right word to. "He's beautiful, and innocent, and sweet," Sephiroth finally settled on.

Cloud blushed at the compliment, but held his ground. "And I don't deserve to know what's going on?"

"Of course you do," Zack assured him. "It's just that we never really think about Hojo, and we didn't think that such a minor thing required your attention."

"If it's so minor, why are Genesis and Angeal scared of him?" he asked stubbornly.

"It's not just Hojo," Sephiroth said abruptly. "Scientists... worry the three of us. We grew up under their constant watch."

"And I didn't need to know this because?"

"Hey," Angeal said wearily. "It's late. You should be going."

Genesis looked at his long time friend. "We can go with them to their next vacation spot, can't we?"

Angeal looked up at the sky, thinking it over. "We could. Seph?"

"Please," he said immediately. "Please come."

Zack got down on his knees and pleaded with his mentor like a puppy.

"Zack, get up off the ground, show some self respect," Angeal said briskly, turn to walk to the helicopter.

Cloud would have sworn he saw the faint beginnings of an erection straining in the man's pants.

-o-o-

I'm not quite sure how many updates I can squeeze in before the end of the schoolyear. What I mean to say is that this story will pretty much go on hiatus until school starts again. I'll try my best to post chapters if I can, but I really doubt I can....

On the upside, I'll be able to start revising and editing the story in the long, long break. And another good thing, I'll have plenty of chapters to post when school does start again.


	23. Ah, Memories What? Where Are We?

I'm back! With an update! As you may have heard, I will not be updating over summer break, or if I do, it will be infrequently. I have internet and a computer, but my sister believes this site is where all evil lives...

Or something.

And my mom listens to anything my sister tells her, so I would have to sneak and update. Huzzah.

Pairings: SephxAngxGenxZackxCloud, TsengxReno, Eventual Tseng, Rufus, Reno.

-o-o-

As it turned out, Cloud's puppy dog eyes put Zack's to shame when he was determined to have his way. He met and got to know Genesis and Angeal, and he liked them and they liked him. He didn't have many friends, so maybe that was why he was so against letting them go.

Whatever the reason, Cloud had begged the war hardened men to come with them. And so the helicopter was a little cramped. Zack chose to ride up front with Sephiroth, who was steering, though he kept a watchful eye on the back where Cloud was busy listening to Genesis rant about Loveless.

Zack came up with a brilliant idea. "Hey!" he called back, interrupting the man. "We should share memories!"

The helicopter was silent. "You know, like we could get these two caught up on things they missed while in hiding.

"Like when you tried to kill Reno?"

"Like the chocobo thing?"

"Or the chocobo crap thing?"

"Or the Cloud/lit stove connection?"

"Oh! Don't forget the time he tried to kill you, Sephiroth."

"Oh, no, Cloud, never."

Zack grumbled. "Fine, I get it. I've messed up in the past. But so have you two!"

Sephiroth looked at him out of the corner of his eyes suspiciously.

"LIKE THE SLUSHIE INSIDENT!" he yelled. "Sephiroth and I were cuddling and trying to get to sleep and it was beautiful! Until Sephiroth had to demand I get him a freaking slushie! You know how stupid I looked going to get a slushie in the middle of the night?"

Genesis laughed loudly and Angeal grinned at his student's pained look.

Cloud was very unsympathetic. "No more than you usually do, I'm guessing."

Zack gave him the extra special puppy pout. The one that not even Cloud could resist. Cloud began to feel bad and eventually crept forward to Zack with his arms outstretched timidly. He grinned, picking up the light haired boy and kissing his cheek.

Cloud snuggled into Zack's embrace as Genesis pouted. When the SOLDIERs and ex-SOLDIERs heard Cloud's breathing begin to slow and even out into sleep, he spoke. "You two got one fine kid there.

Zack and Sephiroth traded glances uneasily. It was clear to both of them that Genesis liked Cloud, and Cloud seemed to be terribly fond of the man as well. Angeal was different, he could hide his intentions. But they both knew that the men liked Cloud. Who wouldn't?

Sephiroth punched coordinates into the keypad and set the helicopter in auto pilot and climbed back into the back of the vehicle. Zack eased away from Cloud and followed. It was tight, but they fit.

"Genesis, Angeal," Sephiroth began stiffly. "You are both my friends, I don't want to have to kill you."

"What are you talking about, Seph?" Angeal asked softly.

Sephiroth shut his eyes painfully. Zack's face was similarly pained. "We don't want to have to worry about you stealing him. We don't want to loose Cloud to you," Zack pleaded. "So please don't try to take him."

"Pup," Angeal swallowed. "We would never hurt you both that way. I will admit Cloud is interesting, but we wouldn't risk losing your friendships."

They heard a light groan from the front of the helicopter. Zack looked back and retrieved the blond from where he shifted onto the various levers and switches and things. Sephiroth adjusted the things pushed out of place when Cloud moved against them.

Cloud woke when the helicopter jerked from its course and when it jerked back on course. "What's going on? Zack? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing much. You just accidentally pushed something while asleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he gasped. He struggled to stand and fix his mistake, but Zack held him firmly.

"Its fine," Zack said firmly. "You can't fix it anyway. Seph's got it. So chill with us for a while Spike. We got a lot to talk about."

When the helicopter was nice and stable, Sephiroth came back, efficiently making the space even scarcer. Even scrunched up, Sephiroth was a big man.

Cloud looked around nervously. "What's wrong? Did, did I do something...? I'm... I'm sorry..." Cloud whimpered, fearing the men were going to leave him.

Simultaneously, Genesis and Sephiroth reached out to comfort the boy. Genesis hastily withdrew his hand before Sephiroth could rip it off. Sephiroth swept the boy up to his chest, squeezing him there, and feeling tears soak through his shirt. He frowned and lifted up Cloud's face to kiss away the tears.

"No, love. Your only crime is having too big a heart," Sephiroth soothed.

Zack leaned over to pet Cloud's hair. "You like Genesis and Angeal," he stated softly. "Not as much as you like us, but you like them."

Cloud froze as Angeal and Genesis shifted uneasily. He licked his lips nervously, and they knew Zack was spot on. "I promise," Cloud whimpered. "I promise I'll never be unfaithful... I love you both so much," he cried.

Sephiroth held Cloud closer. "We're not asking you if you planned to cheat on us. We're just proposing... Well, I'm proposing that we don't wait for Genesis to tempt you."

Zack and Cloud looked at him in confusion. Sephiroth plowed on. "As one of the Generals of Shinra, I was youngest. And Angeal and Genesis were there for me when my hormones kicked in and I wanted to expirence sex. And Zack loves Angeal, and is fond of Genesis. I'm proposing that we don't let you cheat or, let them steal you... I'm proposing that we welcome them into this beautiful little thing we have going."

Zack's eyes brightened in understanding. "We could try that," he said with a husky voice and a glance at Angeal, whom he had heard stories of how he was in bed since he was a cadet. All the stories had nothing but good to say. And all the stories about Genesis told that he was wild in bed. He looked over to Cloud, who was still inexperienced with sex, let alone sex with multiple partners. He was blushing shyly. Then his eyes went to Sephiroth, who looked right back at him, eyes reflecting the same thought as Zack.

"Perhaps we should try it out right now," Sephiroth said with a smirk. "We have hours until we reach our destination and Cloud needs a distraction from the motion sickness that is no doubt pestering him."

Cloud blushed a little brighter. Before they had left, Sephiroth had pulled him to the side and gave him medicine for motion sickness that might help. Cloud still felt nauseous, but he didn't vomit.

Genesis's smirk mirrored Sephiroth's. "I'm game."

Angeal looked thoughtful. "It would be interesting to see how we manage it."

All eyes turned to Cloud. He didn't know how to follow up, so he just began slipping off his shirt.

All the men's eyes brightened at once and they descended upon the chocobo to help him.

-o-o-

A few hours later Sephiroth and Angeal finally found the will to move again. They began dressing, and then they dressed their lovers. When finished, they stumbled to the front of the helicopter to collapse bonelessly in the seats.

"That was..." Angeal tried to find the right words, but failed. Sephiroth just nodded. Angeal his head to clear it. "So to put it simply... The threesome just turned to an orgy?"

"Fivesome," Sephiroth corrected lazily. "What we have is too beautiful to be called an orgy."

Angeal was about to speak, but a yawn from the back cut him off. He looked back to see Cloud sitting up. He was surprised. After all, Cloud had seen the most action in their sex. Looking closer he could see he looked green. Angeal shuffled around in the bag closest to him and found some disposable bags. He handed them to Cloud, who shot him a thankful look and proceeded to empty his stomach.

He continued on like that for so long that Genesis and Zack woke as well. They watched with sleepy horror as Cloud's face kept disappearing into bag after bag. Cloud began to dry heave after a while, and it seemed to be painful. The blond whimpered and cried a little. When he was finished, he tied up all the bags he had used and all the SOLDIER men were glad that the bags were scented so strongly that no smell of vomit escaped.

Zack crawled close to wipe Cloud's mouth and give him some water flavored with mint. "Here, swirl this around in your mouth to clean it out. Just spit it into one of your bags when you're done... There, was that so bad? I bet your mouth tastes loads better..." he soothed.

Genesis wrapped one arm around Sephiroth's puppy and one arm around Angeal's puppy to pull them down into the nest of blankets they had made. "Zack, I hereby dub thee Puppy. Cloud, I hereby dub thee Kitten. Play nice. And go to sleep."

Within moments, Genesis and Cloud were asleep. Zack wiggled out of Genesis's grip to sit on his mentor's lap. "So what's up? Where we headed, and- OH NO!" he cried out, alarming Angeal. "The questions are back! Whenever I ask one I feel stupid!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "We're close enough; I suppose I could tell you..." Sephiroth considered, turning to face Zack. "We're going to let the mountain boy experience heat. And we get to meet your parents. We're going to Gongaga, Zack."

-o-o-

YES! I know it's short, but I was still sick up until the weekend started. That and I have exams...


	24. NOT MY FATHER!

Short chapter, but it's posted so soon after the other one... I might even post another tomorrow. Never know...

Pairing: SephxAngxGenxZackxCloud, TsengxReno, eventual TsengxRufusxReno

-o-o-

Zack's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "No, Sephiroth, I love you and all, but you do NOT want to go to Gongaga! My dad will skin you alive! All of you!"

Angeal gave Zack a kiss on the cheek. "What do you mean, Pup?"

Zack shrank back into Angeal's embrace. "My parents know that I'm gay... But they think that I'm the... Topping kind of gay..."

"Oh," Sephiroth blinked. "Your afraid they will dislike us because you are submissive for us? Then Cloud will be recieved well?"

Zack made a face. "No one with a heart can hate Cloud. But... I'm scared of my dad..."

Two sets of eyes flashed to Zack's glum face. Angeal and Sephiroth spoke at once. "Has he hurt you?"

Zack laughed lightly. "You assume because I'm scared that he's abusive? As if! He loves me, and I value him highly... If he says that I can't see you guys anymore, I won't be able to... He's sort of my father, and I have to listen to the guy..."

"I don't listen to mine," a light voice said from the back. They all glanced back to see Cloud blinking sleepily and Genesis yawning.

"Why not kitten?" he asked through the yawns.

"He hit me," Cloud yawned and stretched. Genesis and Angeal felt their eyes widen and Genesis pulled Cloud close. Why was it like Cloud had no care in the world?

"WHAT? Sephiroth? Zack? Did you two know about this?" Angeal demanded.

Zack made his eyes widen as if surprised. "No, of course not! That's horrible!" Zack exclaimed.

Cloud sat up in a heap. "What's horrible is your acting skills... Don't worry, Reno already told me that you guys had me investigated."

"When?" Sephiroth asked, looking back for himself.

"After I ran a-"

"Got confused," Zack muttered.

"way and was blind. While you guys were in a meeting."

"You ran away? You were blind?" Genesis asked.

"You had him investigated? Angeal demanded.

"Yeah," Zack said. "And we found out he was born early and was sick as a child, which is why he's small, and his father was abusive. Oh, and that his father abandoned Cloud and Cloud's mother. And-"

"Zackary," Sephiroth said sternly.

"He has a right to know!" Zack said back. "We also found out... And I don't know if you know this or not, but... Your father is still alive... He has a girlfriend... And he beats her... And she might be pregnant."

All eye's went to Cloud, who looked absent. "He's..." Cloud didn't finished, but instead abruptly turned to the window. The rest of the ride was in silence.

-o-o-

The sky was burning down into night as the helicopter touched down just outside the villiage of Gongaga. Sephiroth was the first out, Zack hot on his heels. Despite his nervousness, he wanted to see his mother and father dearly.

He turned around and called out. "Yo! Hurry up! I wanna go see my mother!"

Cloud was carried out by Angeal, and Genesis was last out. "Lead on, then."

Zack turned and did just that, getting paler and paler as they neared his childhood home. Walking the streets they saw many people call out to Zack, and he responded in kind. He was happy here, and the SOLDIERs were glad to see it. Cloud felt a small pang of jealousy before pushing it away.

All too soon it seemed they were at Zack's home. He froze with a sickly expression on his face, then Cloud slipped up next to him and hald his hand. When Zack looked down at him, he offered a shy smile with a pale blush. Encouraged by thr support, he knocked on the door while readjusting his grip on Cloud's hand.

When the door swung open, a women looking a lot like Zack peered out. When she recognized her son, she cried out and hugged him fiercely, forcing him to relinquish Cloud's hand in favor of patting his mother on the back.

"Zack! I can't believe it! Your here! We haven't heard from you in so long! What have you been doing? Oh, your father will be so happy to see you!" she babbled, stepping back to survey him.

Zack smiled sheepishly. "I joined SOLDIER, like I said I would. I'm a First Class now... And these guys..." he blushed a deep red and stopped talking.

"Oh! Friends?" she asked, unaware of her son's blush.

"No," he blurted out. "They, uh, are... you know... With me."

Understanding lit the woman's face and she smiled widely. "So you did find someone! Or rather 'someones.' Your father will want to meet them when he gets back. He's out getting some stuff at the market for me, but he's probably going to need to get more if you and your... boyfriends are going to be eating with us!"

Sephiroth was first to speak after the babbling. "No thank you, we don't want to impose. I'm sure that Zackary will want to stay, however. We can get rooms at a local inn and feed ourselves."

"Oh, no! I could let you boys go hungry!"

Zack winked at his mother. "I'll introduce them to Dad and they can go get rooms at the inn. While your cooking, I'll show Cloud to the market and he can fix something up for them. Oh, the silver haired one is Sephiroth, which you probably know from Shinra's advertisements. The one with the red leather is Genesis. The one with the huge sword is Angeal, he was my mentor. And the smallest one that looks like a chocobo is Cloud."

"It's nice to meet you all, please come in!" she exclaimed, showing everyone where Zack got his cheery temperment from. She stepped back to let them in and Zack dragged Sephiroth and Angeal in, leaving Genesis to follow and Cloud to give the woman a shy smile.

When everyone was in and safely tucked into a seat, Zack's mother looked them all over. Zack knew her to be horrible with small talk, but it seemed she was going to make the honest attempt.

She focused on Cloud, which was the worst thing she could have done. "Cloud was it? That is a very unusual name," she smiled at him.

Cloud looked down at his feet and shyly nodded. He had no experience with females other than his mother, and combine that with a shyness that never fully went away, you get a mute Cloud.

Her smiled faltered. "Have you known Zack long?"

A shake of the head indicating no.

Her smile faltered and completely fell this time.

Zack decided to intervene. "Uh, Mom... Cloud isn't really the talking sort. He's really shy so..."

She tried smiling again. "Well, I won't bite, will I Zack?"

"Nah, my Mom's cool, Cloud. You could look at her at least. Go ahead, give her a wave," he encouraged.

Never one to refuse anyone, Cloud peeked through his blond spikes to shyly look at the woman and he gave her a brief wave before returning to watching the floor.

A small chuckle escaped the SOLDIERs. Zack's mother sighed a little, but didn't give up.

"You like to cook?"

A nod.

"That's good. Zack can't cook at all. If it weren't for resturants and army food, I think he would have starved."

A shy smile at Zack's expense.

"What's your favorite things to cook?"

Cloud scuffed his foot on the ground and the woman waited patiently for an answer. "Breakfasts," he answered in a quiet voice.

"Oh, so you can talk!" she teased.

The door opened and Zack flinched, causing all the men to shrink in on themselves. An older man walked in the door and froze as he saw the full room. His eyes traveled from face to face. Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal looked the man in the eye, but cloud couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the ground. Zack smiled at the man weakly.

"Hey Dad, I'm home."

-o-o-

So... I'm going to try and squeeze in as many updates as I can until the school year ends. Hurrah for quick writing!


	25. Anger

I wrote this in a horrible mood, so forgive me for the Cloud abuse.

Pairings: SephxGenxAngxZackxCloud, TsengxReno, Eventual TsengxRufusxReno

-o-o-

"I can see that," the man answered calmly. "I also see you've brought some friends."

"Yeah, well... They're actually my boyfriends," Zack said boldly. "The one with the silver hair and green eyes is Sephiroth. He's the General of Shinra. Genesis, the one with the almost red hair, is a former General. Angeal is the one with the sword, and he was my mentor when I was trying out for SOLDIER. The last and smallest one, Cloud, is a cadet, but he's skilled enough that when he takes the exams, he'll get into SOLDIER."

The man looked a little angry. "Zack, I understand you are an affectionate person, but you want more than one partner?"

"I love them all, so yes. Well, I love Cloud and Sephiroth more than Angeal and Genesis, but still..."

"Is he even old enough to be involved in such a relationship?" he asked, pointing at Cloud.

Zack shifted nervously. "Not by Midgar standards, but they don't apply to him. He's a resident of this backwater little town that has no age limits."

"You have a relationship with three men... and a child that isn't old enough?"

"Dad..." Zack said quietly. "Let me show them to the inn and to the market, then I'll be back and we can fight, alright?"

Without a word, the man stormed off.

Zack's mother looked from the man's direction to her son. "I'm so sorry...."

Zack shook his head with a lump in his throat. He just stood and wordlessly led everyone out and down the street and to the inn. Sephiroth rented two rooms and helped Zack up to their room and left Genesis and Angeal to find their own room. Cloud followed them to the room and closed the door behind them. Sephiroth guided Zack to the bed as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"I hate fighting with my parents. And I don't think my father will ever come around. I HATE THIS!" he sobbed, crawling into Sephiroth's arms.

"Zack, it's fine, he'll probably get over it. He-"

"Shut up, Cloud!" Zack yelled. "You never loved your father, and he never loved you! And I can see why!"

Cloud recoiled in shock and pain. He began to tremble and he looked down at his boots. "I-I know..."

Sephiroth drew away from Zack and slapped him. Not enough to hurt him too much, but light enough that he wouldn't heed it. Hopefully it would snap him out of whatever gripped him. Cloud had fully opened himself up to them, and here Zack was, hurting him again.

"Zackary Fair. You will apologize to Cloud. NOW."

Zackary, hurt by the slap, but still spiteful, looked up at him in shock. "Hell no, and I'm not staying here where I'm obviously not wanted, even though I'm giving up my family for you!"

Zack stood and attempted to leave. Cloud shot forward and grabbed his arm. Zack looked down at him. "Zack, please, don't go," he begged.

Zack almost regained himself. Almost. He hesitated, but shook the boy off harshly and continued out. Cloud had to stop Sephiroth from leaving less than a second later.

"Let me go Cloud, he has no right to treat you that way," Sephiroth argued.

"He- He's just in shock, that's all! Give him some time! Please! D-don't leave me here..." cloud pleaded.

Sephiroth looked down at Cloud tenderly. "I love you. He does too, though he doesn't know that now. Stay here for a moment; I will go retrieve Angeal and Genesis. They need to know to steer clear of him."

Cloud nodded weakly, and then Sephiroth was out the door and down the hall. Cloud flopped back on the bed in hopeless despair. Within moments, he felt fingers brushing at his cheeks and concerned muttering. His eyes fluttered open to behold Sephiroth's face.

"You were crying," he said with a worried tone.

"I miss Zack," Cloud said without thinking.

"What happened?" Genesis asked from the doorway, Angeal beside him.

Cloud was pulled into a sitting position by Sephiroth, who sat next to him. "Zack was very upset... And he seemed to think that taking it out on Cloud would be the best course of action. I slapped him, he stormed off."

Angeal tried to hide his shock, but Genesis didn't make the attempt. "You SLAPPED him? What type was it? A pimp-slap or a bitch-slap? I'm guessing pimp slap."

"I thought it would bring Zack out of it... He was being very mean. On that note, Cloud are you all right?" Sephiroth turned to the blond, who smiled weakly and nodded.

"Of course. Zack didn't know what he was saying... Right?"

Sephiroth nodded and brushed his lips across Cloud's own, then brought them back for a proper kiss. When they broke apart, Sephiroth licked his lips and looked at his old friends. "I just felt the need to warn you."

Angeal nodded and tugged Genesis out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Cloud looked up at Sephiroth weakly. "I don't feel very much like cooking, but if you're hungry I could try?"

"No Cloud. We can take this opportunity to get some studying done for the assessments. You can't study for a battle, but you can study the weapons you are going to have to rely on."

"What weapons will I be allowed to use?"

"Pretty much anything, really. Materia is also allowed," Sephiroth told the cadet. "I just wanted to know what type of weapons you prefer so that I can have them handy."

Cloud blushed at the thought of someone buying expensive weapons on the off chance that he might need them. "Uh, I'm okay with the issued gear and the sword you gave me, really."

"I want to but weapons. I haven't had an excuse in years, with Shinra requiring their SOLDIERs to use the standard issued equipment. And of course, I can't fight with any other weapon than Masamune."

"Why not?"

"I have to keep up a certain image, as you might have seen. Masamune is one part of that image."

"...That's really stupid."

"Yes, it is. So tell me what you want so that I get the chance to look at all the shiny, dangerous things."

"Uh... I really don't know. You've taught me to fight with a sword, and as a cadet I'm required to use a gun, so those are the only types of weapons that I know."

"I'll get you a shiny, dangerous gun, then. And you can come with me. And Zack can too. Then you could pick something out and we could train you in it."

"Uh, okay then."

The door burst open with a loud crack and Sephiroth seemed to be on his feet at the exact moment. Cloud was propelled back onto the bed by a blur of darkness. He gasped and blinked up at the man above him.

"Zack Fair, what the hell are you doing?"

Zack looked close to tears. "I'm sorry, baby. It took me a while to cool my head, but now that I have, I'm so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. I love you, and you're awesome and I don't see how anyone could not like you."

Sephiroth gave an amused sigh and closed the door Zack left open.

Cloud blinked up at Zack, still trying to calm his racing heart. "Zack, I know. I love you too," he said with a light blush. He wrapped his arms around Zack's neck to pull him down for a light kiss. Zack took it a step further by hiking Cloud's leg above his waist, causing Cloud to gasp slightly.

Sephiroth appeared in an instant to put a hand on Zack's shoulder. "You shouldn't start something you can't finish. Your father is waiting for a confrontation. You should go."

Zack pouted. "I can't leave Cloud like this," Zack whined. "He's as horny as I am, I bet.

Sephiroth smirked down at him. "I can take care of him. You go work out your family problems."

Zack pouted and stood to leave. When he made it to the door and was about to open it, he glanced back to see Sephiroth take his spot above Cloud while pulling Cloud's legs apart enough so that he could keep one on either hip.

"You sure work fast," he called out grumpily, leaving them to their own devices unwillingly.

-o-o-

Another short chapter, about a week until school ends...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26, the worst chapter ever. Seriously.

I had the hardest time writing this between bouts of writer's block and the massive amount of summer homework I was assigned.

-o-o-

It was after midnight when Zack stumbled in. He immediately woke Sephiroth, and Cloud woke at the feeling of having the source of warmth leave. He hurriedly pulled on some clothes and stood to help Zack to a nearby chair, blushing when he realized that Sephiroth decided to forgo the clothing and walk around completely naked.

Zack, scratching absently at his neck, grinned at the adorable blush covering the younger's cheeks.

"Come on Cloud!" Zack gently teased, "You've seen us both naked before. It's not like you're a virgin anymore!"

Cloud, who had been hurriedly getting Zack some tea from their supplies, blushed darker and peeked up at the man through his soft yellow lashes. Seeing a friendly grin, he smiled lightly back and handed over the tea.

Sephiroth stood behind Zack and placed his hands on his second in command's shoulders. Working gently, he began massaging the tense feeling from his lover's muscles. Zack leaned back into the pressure, loving the feeling.

"How'd it go?" Cloud asked anxiously.

Zack opened his eyes, not remembering closing them, and smiled at the cadet. "We talked it out. He still isn't crazy about me having two life partners," Zack winked at Cloud, then leaned back to give Sephiroth the same treatment. "As well as two casual lovers. That's how I described it. Two life partners and two casual lovers."

"Why?" Sephiroth asked, leaning down to press his face into the black spikes he loved so much, and then moving to nuzzle Zack's pale neck.

"Mmm," Zack seemed completely incapable of any thought while Sephiroth was performing such an open display of want and need. When Sephiroth pulled back to gaze curiously at the man, Zack remembered the question.

"Oh... Well I love you both. I love Genesis and Angeal too, but not as much as you both and I love them in a different way. I'm planning on being with you guys for the rest of my life. With those two, they'll probably run out again at some point or another. That's fine."

Sephiroth smiled at began working at Zack's clothing. Cloud retrieved the now empty cup and deposited it in the sink. Then he turned to follow the other men back into the bed. Climbing in, he was snatched up by a grinning Zack.

"Anyway," Zack said breezily. "I only decided to sleep with them because puppybo here needs all the love he can get, in any way he can get it."

Sephiroth nodded and wrapped his arms around Cloud, cradling the boy between them. "After leading such a lonely life, you need it," he explained to the wide blue eyes gazing up at him. "It's our duty to ensure that your never hurt, but also that you experience as much love as you can. There really was no other choice. We had to sleep with them to make sure they didn't hurt you."

Cloud, feeling overwhelmed with love, was startled to feel Zack's hands slip down to the pants he had slipped on. A low chuckle in his ear made him shiver pleasantly. Sephiroth reached around Cloud to give Zack the same treatment.

-o-o-

Morning came too soon and too abruptly. Waking up came in the form of Genesis throwing open the door and entering the room with a flourish, Angeal slowly following. Zack groaned and threw a nearby pillow at where he guessed Genesis to be. A light laugh let him know he missed his target.

"Shu' up, too early..." Zack burrowed deeper into the nest of blankets and pillows they had created. Sephiroth sighed and pulled Zack tighter to him, careful not to disturb Cloud, who was curled up, pressed firmly against his other side.

"It's morning and I'm hungry," Genesis whined. He tugged at the blankets, trying to take them away.

Angeal sighed, rubbing his face. Genesis threw him a glare with he didn't catch with his back to his oldest friend.

Sephiroth carefully released Zack and sat up, one hand under the covers searching for his clothing. After a few moments, he was dressed from the waist down, leaving his torso bare. He carefully climbed over Zack to get out of the bed, ignoring when Zack weakly batted at his legs. Sephiroth fondly tucked the blankets around him tighter, and then turned to face Genesis.

"What do you want us to do about it? We have no food. Zack had a late night, so he's not waking up completely any time soon. Cloud has nothing to cook, so I'm not waking up to have him listen to you whine," Sephiroth grumbled. "All we have is the tea that Cloud brought."

"Would you mind if I made myself some of that?" Angeal asked wearily. He was tired and he had a headache because Genesis's antics.

"Of course not," Sephiroth answered. "It's in the front pocket of Cloud's bag."

"Tea isn't going to help me, I'm hungry," Genesis declared.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Sephiroth snapped, going around the man to help Angeal search for the tea.

"I want you to come with me to help find food. Wouldn't it be nice to have breakfast for Cloud and Zack instead of relying on them for every little thing?"

Sephiroth and Angeal turned around to tell him to be quiet, but it seemed a pillow to the face did the job for them. They all looked towards the bed and instead of seeing the Zack once again looking at them with irritation, they saw the cute pout of Cloud.

"I have a headache and I still feel sick, so shut up. Go outside and follow your nose. I'm not getting out of this bed today," Cloud growled, diving under the covers once again.

Genesis stared at Cloud in surprise, and then turned to Sephiroth to ask what was going on. He was surprised to see him turn away, smothering a grin with one hand. Even Angeal looked amused.

"Cloud still isn't recovered from the flight. Give him a little more time. He'll be nicer later, just remember not to wake him up with yelling again," Sephiroth called softly.

"I think I'm just gonna go get lost in the village until I find something," Genesis decided, casting another wary glance at the bed.

Sephiroth, who was in the process of boiling water as Angeal searched through the pack for tea, turned around. "According to Zack, this place isn't very big, so I doubt that you'll get lost per se, maybe just a bit turned around. If you find a store, feel free to get some food, we'll save it for when Cloud is well enough to cook again."

Genesis nodded and quietly left. As soon as the door shut, both Angeal and Sephiroth sighed in relief.

-o-o-

After about an hour, Genesis came back in with a bag in one hand and a half eaten apple in the other. "I found food!" he announced cheerfully. He saw that Zack was now awake and sitting at the small kitchen table with Sephiroth and Angeal. Cloud was also awake, but he was sprawled out on the bed looking tired.

Everyone looked up at him as he came in, looking a bit relieved.

"I though you actually did get lost in this small town," Angeal sighed.

Sephiroth smirked and dealt some cards to the others at the table.

Zack turned in his seat to give him a thumbs up.

Cloud scrambled out of bed and hugged the confused man. Over the blond spikes he saw Sephiroth smile fondly at the sight.

"What's wrong, kitten?" Genesis asked, baffled by the mood swings.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning, I didn't mean it," Cloud mumbled into a red leather coat. "I really didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"Shh, shh, kitten, shh. You shouldn't be sorry, I was being a loudmouth. You just surprised me, is all," he hurriedly assured the cadet.

Zack set down his cards and came to help pet and soothe. "Puppybo, don't worry so much. Everyone yells at Genesis, it's natural. He's not going to hate you or think you're a bed person if you get upset every once in a while."

"Of course I won't its normal to get upset when wakened so rudely. I'm sorry," Genesis whispered, kissing Cloud's temple. Cloud looked up with watery eyes. "Oh, Cloud, don't cry! It's not that big a deal, I like that you got angry, it means that you're getting comfortable."

"Still, I'm sorry," Cloud wiped at his eyes. He took a step back and Zack returned to the table, scolding Sephiroth, who had peeked at his cards.

Genesis smiled down at the cadet. "I have some things here and it's passed breakfast time. I like to cook too, so let's whip up some breakfast for us, hm?"

Cloud rapidly nodded and took the bad from the man, walking quickly to the kitchen. Genesis followed, but not before kicking the table, knocking a pile of cards off. When Zack cried out in surprise, Genesis looked over his shoulder and gave the other two the finger for not helping him.

By time Cloud turned around, all he saw was an innocent looking Genesis following him and Sephiroth and Angeal scrambling to retrieve the lost cards.

"What are we making?" Cloud asked him pleasantly. Genesis blinked at him in confusion. He didn't know what they were going to make, it all depended on whatever was in the bag. He hadn't looked while shopping, just threw things in the bag at random.

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Genesis was glad for it. "Go answer that, I'll set all this stuff up."

"Okay," Cloud chirped and raced off to do as he was told. Genesis watched him go with an amused shake of his head. When Cloud opened the door, he did so with a cheerful, "Good morning!"

The woman he had met the previous day was standing before him, uneasily shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Zack's mother smiled when she recognized the shy boy she had met the previous day.

"Good morning," she greeted back as Cloud shyly pulled at the collar of his shirt. "I was wondering if Zack was in."

"Yes, he's playing cards with Sephiroth and Angeal, please come it," Cloud invited, stepping back to allow the woman to slip into the room and closing the door behind her. "Zack, your mother is here!"

The three men looked up from their cards and Genesis peeked out from the kitchen. Zack abandoned his cards in favor of standing to run over and hug his mother. Cloud slipped away as quickly as he could, hoping to avoid being talked to like the previous day. Genesis accepted him back into the kitchen and followed him without another look at the woman.

"Hey, mom. Not to say I don't appreciate the visit, but what are you doing here?" Zack asked, guiding his mother to the table where Angeal and Sephiroth were packing up their cards.

"I just wanted to apologize to your..." she faltered, searching for the right word, "Lovers... For how my husband acted yesterday."

"Its fine, none of us really expected any different. Zack gave up a warning about how he was probably going to act, so we were prepared," Genesis announced, exiting the kitchen.

"Cloud kicked you out?" Sephiroth guessed. He pulled a chair over for Genesis, who took it.

"Not kicked, more like stared me out. He didn't like the ingredients I threw together at the market. He just sort of looked at me quietly like I was stupid and I decided that maybe he could handle it on his own."

"He got kicked out," Angeal summarized.

"Yep," Zack agreed.

Their conversation was cut short by Cloud quietly pushing open the door to bring in cups of tea for everyone. Genesis looked away, sheepishly wishing he had paid more attention to what he bought and promising himself to never do it again.

When Cloud silently reentered the kitchen, Genesis let out the breath he had held while everyone else softly laughed at the man.

They made idle conversation while Cloud was in the kitchen cooking and before the food was done, Zack's mother excused herself and prepared to take her leave. She peeked in the kitchen and watched Cloud as he moved about the kitchen expertly, smiling a little when he looked over at her.

"I just wanted to tell you goodbye," she said cheerfully. Cloud, tongue tied, just waved a little at the stranger. She smiled and said her goodbyes to the others before leaving. When she was safely out the door, Zack let out a sigh of relief.

Cloud pushed open the door to the kitchen with one hip as he balanced a plate in each hand. He moved to the table with ease, ignoring comments about how he looked a lot like a waiter. Angeal and Sephiroth got their plates first for their silence, and they waited for everyone to be served before commenting on their breakfast.

"What is this?" Angeal asked delicately, picking at the unidentifiable pile on his plate. Sephiroth nodded in agreement, pushing the food around.

"From what I can tell, it's some kind of small animal bacon and weirdly colored eggs. Zack, do you know what the hell Genesis brought me to cook with?"

"You don't want to know. Trust me. It's good, but you city boys would cry."

"It can't be any worse than eating wolf!" Cloud protested. Everyone looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "There wasn't exactly a lot to choose from by way of food," he snapped at them.

"Wolf?" Genesis asked weakly.

"Yeah, it's not bad actually. I miss it," Cloud said, then laughed at the look on their faces.

-o-o-

So I rewrote the first two chapters of If Given A Chance. Check them out if you get the chance, they're a billion times better than they were.

Also, I got a request that the next vacation spot be in Nibelheim, which wasn't how I planned it out, but if everyone out there wants the gang to go their next, I can manage it, and then have them go to the other spot.

Also, if they do go to Nibelheim, should Vincent join the pairing? I know it's a lot of people, but I keep getting requests to expand it...


	27. Chapter 27

I just have to say sorry to you all. I'm sorry these chapters are taking so long, but I have writer's block frequently. And also, I can't post from school anymore. I'm taking Honors classes, so they keep much stricter internet observations. Anything unrelated to school results in loss of computer privileges for a few weeks. I will be posting this from home, so wish me luck and hope I don't get caught.

Ok, I made my excuses.

Oh, enough people reviewed and told they wanted to see Vin, so he's gonna be appearing after the Gongaga vacation.

Pairings: SephxGenxAngxVinxZackxCloud, TsengxReno, Eventual TsengxRufusxReno

-o-o-

Cloud sighed again, continuing to gaze out the window without seeing. Once again, Sephiroth and Zack looked at him with concern, and then looked at eachother helplessly. This had been going on all afternoon.

Angeal and Genesis had left to go exploring the jungles around Gongaga with a promise to be back by dinner time. Zack had gone out for a bit and brought back food Cloud was familiar with cooking, and Cloud gave him a vague smile for his troubles. Zack accepted the smile gladly, seeing as how it was the first real reaction to anything Cloud had given since breakfast. Sephiroth had then tried to engage the cadet in a conversation, but was met with one syllable answers, or if he had to say more than that, he would drift off in the middle of his sentences.

Nothing either of them could do would bring Cloud's mind back from wherever it had wandered, so they had to settle for watching his carefully and hoping that his thoughts were happy.

Zack waited as long as he could with his limited attention span, and then began to feel anxious and bored, willing something to happen. Sephiroth, seeing the potential for destructive pranks, sent Zack off to visit with his old friends and family.

"I can take care of Cloud," Sephiroth assured Zack almost silently, not wanting Cloud to overhear. "You shouldn't be bored in your hometown, so go!"

Once Zack was gently urged from the room, Sephiroth pulled another chair over to the window so he could sit with Cloud and hold his hand. They sat peacefully for a few more minutes before Cloud turned to him.

"Sephiroth?" he asked, sounding tired.

"Yes, Cloud?" Sephiroth acknowledged, turning away from the window. Cloud looked tired and sad, and it broke Sephiroth's heart to see.

"Zack said... My father is alive..." Cloud began hesitantly. "And... He has another woman he..."

Seeing Cloud struggle for words, Sephiroth leaned in and gently hugged him. "Do you want the whole story?"

Cloud hesitated a moment. Did he want to know? Did he want to know how another child was going to grow up like he did?"

"Yes," Cloud whispered into Sephiroth's ear. Sephiroth nodded and carried Cloud to the bed and retrieved a box of tissues, just in case. Setting the tissues next to Cloud's knee, he searched for where to begin.

"Do you remember when I first became your mentor and I was asking about your father? After you told me a little bit about your past, I decided I should ask Tseng to investigate you to spare you the trouble of telling me. A few weeks later, Reno reported back to me. He told me that you were born premature and sick. You were constantly on the brink of death until you were four. You were... physically abused until just after your seventh birthday when your father left your mother. Since then, you stayed with your mother and you slowly got healthier. When you turned fifteen, you left home to come to Shinra. And for you that, as they say, is that."

Cloud laughed a little without humor. Before Sephiroth could continue, Cloud decided to come clean about everything.

"But that's not all. My father hit me a lot, but sometimes... he did more than that," Cloud began, and he took a tissue, knowing that talking about the painful subject would bring out more tears to add to the oceans he had already cried.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud sharply. "What more did he do?" he asked, trying to keep his voice soft.

"Sometimes he would... touch me," Cloud admitted.

Sephiroth's throat tightened. "He... He did what?"

"He touched me. Whenever he did it, I knew it was wrong and it felt wrong... So I ran away from him a lot of time. I hid in the forests and snow, which probably didn't help my health now that I think about it."

"Cloud!" Sephiroth said helplessly. "How can you act so calm about it?"

"I can act calm because I am calm," Cloud said simply. "I've come to terms with the fact my father isn't the best father out there and he doesn't deserve to be a father again. I'd like the rest of the story now, please."

Sephiroth growled in frustration, but complied. "Reno himself went to investigate your sire. He found him in a place called Rocket Town. He is living with a young woman of almost seventeen years old."

Cloud shook his head in disbelief, disgusted. "Sleaze," he muttered.

"The woman's name is Melanie Hart and she is abused frequently and Reno suspects her to be pregnant," Sephiroth finished.

Cloud looked thoughtful and he shifted uneasily. "I... I want to help her, because my mom was just like she is now, except without the abuse. And she's pregnant with my father's kid, so if the baby survives, it'll be related to me, Sephiroth..."

"We'll wait a while and I'll ask Tseng to send a Turk to keep an eye on her. If it turns out that she is pregnant, then we'll intervene. All right?" Sephiroth reasoned.

"Okay," Cloud said, relieved. A few moments passed and Cloud smiled a little. "I didn't cry this time."

"Good, it's very sad to see you cry," Sephiroth smiled back at him. "So now what?"

"Huh?"

"Zack's not going to be back for awhile, he's visiting around and Genesis and Angeal are probably lost in the jungle. So what do we do with ourselves until they come back?"

Hmm," Cloud considered the options. He would probably have chosen sex, but after talking about his childhood, he wasn't exactly in the mood. "Let's try and hit eachother with sharpened bits of metal."

"That would be fun, but you'd probably pass out again. I had something a little different in mind."

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"Materia. I haven't had the chance to actually sit down and teach you how to use it. I bet you'll be good at it," Sephiroth smiled.

"If you say so," Cloud agreed dubiously.

-o-o-

When Zack wandered home, he found Cloud and Sephiroth at the table staring at a bracelet and a fire materia between them. Before he could comment, Cloud sighed.

"It's mocking me, Sephiroth," he whined. Cloud kicked the leg on the table and the materia began rolling towards the edge and they both just watched it as it went over the edge. "But it's okay, I killed it."

Sephiroth buried his face in his hands, reluctantly chuckling at his youngest lover. "Cloud, you have to try to equip the materia before you can use it."

"Can't you equip it and then I can try and use it?" he asked hopefully.

"No, you have to learn to equip it yourself. Zack," Sephiroth called, motioning for him to come over. "Can you try and help us?"

"No," Zack said promptly. "Materia is awesome, but I'm more of a brute strength kind of guy. Sorry Seph. But there's a place that sells weapons we can check out. You did say you wanted to train Cloud in more than one kind of weapon, didn't you? He's already good with a sword and since materia is out, we need something else."

Sephiroth sighed and nodded. He retrieved the materia and helped Cloud put on the bracelet. When Cloud stood, Sephiroth scooped him up and held him close.

"Cloud, I'm not angry with you. I'm just frustrated..." Sephiroth sighed into Cloud's ear.

"I'm sorry for being so frustrating," Cloud hugged Sephiroth as hard as he could. Sephiroth squeezed back as tightly as he dared. The gap in their strengths was incomprehensible, even with Sephiroth's advanced intelligence.

"Would you like to go look at shiny weapons now?" Sephiroth asked, pulling back to look Cloud in the eye. Cloud thought about it and shook his head. "We'll do that tomorrow, then. What would you like to do now?"

"Well, it's Zack's home, he should get to choose," Cloud reasoned.

"That is true," Sephiroth conceded and looked over to Zack to see him smiling at them with the most loving smile either of them had ever seen. "Zack...?"

"Just remembering why I love you both so much," Zack said simply, coming over to take Cloud from Sephiroth. He hugged Cloud tightly and set the dazed cadet on one of the chairs, then gave Sephiroth the same treatment. Once Zack pulled away, he felt a tugging on his wrist and looked down to see the most beautiful eyes in the world.

"We love you too," Cloud smiled up at him. Zack looked down at him and had to blink rapidly to keep the tears at bay as he felt his heart swell with admiration for the shy boy.

"You've both grown up so well," Zack said, voice trembling. "You both have come such a long way."

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth inquired, drawing closer at the sight of tears in his lover's eyes. He absently began to stroke the messing black spikes in hopes of soothing him.

"What I mean is that Cloud used to hate himself and he never thought he was worth anybody's time, and now look at him. He's still shy, but he's so much stronger in will than he was. And you, Sephiroth, you used to refuse that you had emotions. You never did anything for yourself, but you put every moment into working for Shinra, and now you're running away on vacation. And seeing how much we've helped eachother makes me happy and proud," Zack admitted, leaning into Sephiroth's chest.

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around the man and steered him to the bed where they could all sit down, trusting Cloud to follow like the puppy Zack once proclaimed him to be. When Sephiroth pushed him gently onto the bed, he was abruptly surrounded as Sephiroth lay on one side and Cloud the other. Cloud squirmed until he was comfortable with his head resting on Zack's chest, and he began to stroke the bright hair.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth murmured.

"Mmm?"

"Should I tell Zack what you told me earlier?"

"Mmhmm."

"It's astounding that I can understand you, you're aware of that, yes?" Sephiroth asked with mock annoyance.

"Mmhmm."

Zack and Sephiroth laughed lightly and were quiet as Cloud began to doze, but Sephiroth couldn't keep it from Zack any longer.

"Cloud's father used to try and touch him, but Cloud ran away a lot, so his health worsened, but he escaped the worse," Sephiroth breathed into Zack's ear, quiet enough that Cloud couldn't hear. Zack's hands stopped moving in the yellow spikes and Cloud looked up at him with sad eyes, thinking of how Zack might reject him.

"Cloud, you are a miracle," Zack told him. "Everyone wanted you, but you managed to save yourself for us. You're a miracle and I love you." Cloud looked down, blushing a little as he thanked Zack.

"Zack, what was your childhood like?" Sephiroth asked curiously.

"Eh, nothing special. Two parents that wished they could drown me in the river for being so obnoxious. A dad that wished I was more manly, a mom that wished I'd be happy, the usual. It's pretty standard stuff everywhere except with you two."

"Nu uh," Cloud disagreed, absently tracing invisible patterns on Zack's chest. "Reno's childhood was worse than mine."

Zack and Sephiroth traded shocked looks. Turks almost never talked about their past, it was dangerous, and Tseng had told them that Reno was particularly sensitive. They had never seen him give up the slightest detail about how he grew up.

"Reno... Spoke with you about this?" Sephiroth asked slowly.

"Yeah, he just needed to talk and I was blind and listening was really the only thing I could do at that time," Cloud said easily, obviously not realizing how much trust Reno showed to do such a thing.

"Cloud... Tseng told us that Reno had never talked about his past with anyone before," Zack told the blonde.

Cloud looked up with confusion. "But... Reno told me."

"Reno loves you, Cloud," Sephiroth assured him. "He doesn't love you like we do, but he loves you just as much. He trusts you."

"He... He trusts... Me?"

"Of course, why not?" Zack asked. "When I first introduced you both, I thought Reno wanted... um, and intimate relationship. I told him he could too, because I thought he didn't want to make a move because he was afraid of losing our friendship or something."

"Me date Reno?" Cloud asked skeptically.

"Well yeah, now it sounds stupid, but at the time it didn't..."

Silence prevailed as Cloud thought over this new revelation. Sephiroth and Zack were content to just lay beside eachother, heedless of the heat that was smothering them.

"Sephiroth, how did you grow up?" Cloud asked abruptly. When he saw the hesitation on Sephiroth's face, he tried again. "I told you everything about me; it's only fair that you do the same."

"You're right," Sephiroth sighed. "I was born somewhere other than Midgar and I spent the first few years of my life wherever that was. I was... Born how I am. I was enhanced even in the womb. I was raised in Shinra labs. The first scientist in charge of my file was Dr. Gast. He was very competent, but he died unexpectedly by Hojo's hands. Hojo is the scientist currently in charge of my file, and he..." Sephiroth tried to find the words, but drew a blank.

"He is cruel. He inflicts pain on his subjects to see their reactions. He... Does not like that I have begun to resist him and he attributes it to my gaining friends and companions. I worry that he might take a special interest to you because you're a cadet and much easier to access for a scientist like him. But I swear, if he attempts to approach you, tell me and I will finally deal with him."

Cloud was silent and Sephiroth didn't want to look at him. He feared that maybe Cloud wouldn't want a specimen and would reject him for it. When he drew up the courage, he saw a steady gaze of content.

"I hate that you had to go through that, but I won't pity you. My opinion won't changed because you were hurt in your past, don't worry."

"Thank you," Sephiroth said simply, realizing he had absolutely nothing to hide from either of them because they both loved him unconditionally. The thought made him want to act, to do something to show them they were loved. Slowly and idea formed in his head and he didn't hesitate as he acted on it.

He flattened himself against Zack's back and slowly began to rub himself on his thigh. Zack laughed and pulled Cloud close so he could do the same.

-o-o-

"That was fun," Zack panted, sweat dripping off of him. Sephiroth, similarly as heated, nodded in agreement. Cloud just made a sound that could be taken as agreement.

Cloud tried to sit up, which was unusual for him. After sex he usually liked to stay in bed for a while. Even stranger, he couldn't seem pull himself into a sitting position. Zack, concerned, brushed against his arm and with a jolt realized that Cloud wasn't sweating.

"I don't feel..." Cloud whispered fearfully.

Zack cussed with a ferocity he hadn't know he was capable of and picked Cloud up and had him in the bathroom before Cloud could pass out. He felt Sephiroth behind him as he turned the bath faucets on cold and splashed some water on Cloud, who was still blinking like he was trying to clear his eyes.

As Zack waited for the water to fill the tub, he tried to engage Cloud in a conversation, but failed. "Seph, he's overheated, we gotta cool him down."

Sephiroth nodded and threw a towel in the sink and turned on the cold water until the towel was soaked, then covered Cloud's head with it, causing the cadet to gasp sharply at the cold.

"I-I'm... Okay... Just dizzy..." Cloud tried to assure them, but was ignored. Zack turned the water off and slowly dipped Cloud in the cold water. Zack felt Sephiroth's arms around him and the next thing he knew, he was gasping for air as his skin was jolted by the same cold water as he splashed into the bath.

"I thought he looked a little lonely," Sephiroth chuckled. "Is there anything else we should do?"

Zack had to wait for his brain to clear before answering. "We need water to rehydrate him. Cloud, how are you feeling?" Zack was dimly aware of Sephiroth ducking out of the room while he focused on the younger man.

Cloud sunk down, enjoying the chill of the water. "M'fine. Sorry. It's really hot here."

"Yeah, Gongaga can be pretty hot, and with all that, um, exertion, it was even hotter. Sorry, Spike, I forgot that you're not enhanced like us and that you're a cold weather kind of guy."

Sephiroth came back with a glass of water and set it on the edge of the bath while taking a seat on the floor.

"Yeah, Nibelheim can get really cold sometimes. I don't really like hot places if I have to stay in them for too long," Cloud said quietly, tilting his head down and running his hands through the water absently.

"Cloud, we don't mind that you were overheated," Sephiroth soothed. "Actually, we do mind, but that's because we should have known better. You're not at fault here, you've done nothing wrong. Please look at me."

Cloud looked up unhappily. "I'm always such a burden," he whispered, looking down again, unable to meet their eyes.

"No you aren't," Zack told him firmly. "You're amazing. You aren't a burden, but you need to keep reminding us that you aren't as enhanced as us yet. Someday you'll be as strong, and then we can happily go on doing stupid things. But for now we have to take it easy, get it?"

"Yeah," Cloud answered before sinking so the water covered his mouth. Sephiroth leaned over and offered him the glass of water, but Cloud shook his head. He set the glass back in its previous position as he heard a knock on the door and rose to answer it.

When Sephiroth left, Zack pulled Cloud close and hugged him tightly. He swore to himself to be more careful with Cloud and feared the consequences of neglecting him.

-o-o-

No afternotes other than: "Have a freakin' wonderful day."


	28. Chapter 28

Yay new chapter. Sorry for the delay, I'm taking Honors classes so I have tons more homework and I also have a poem series I'm working on. Anyway, enjoy and please comment.

-o-o-

"You will NEVER believe what we found!" Genesis said happily, barging into the bathroom without a thought. He stopped to observe Zack holding Cloud close, but was pushed through the doorway by Angeal. Genesis took a seat on the floor, Angeal took a seat on the closed toilet, and Sephiroth resumed his position next to the bath. "So what have you been up to?"

Cloud, fully immersed in the chilly water, just sighed and let his eyes drift shut. Zack kissed his damp head and began to slowly rock him. "Me and Seph weren't careful enough having sex and Cloud got overheated. He scared me, seriously."

Genesis debated with himself, trying to figure out if it would be totally inappropriate if he made a joke. He had decided that it wouldn't be, but Angeal sent him a stern glare that made him reconsider.

"It's good to see that you're okay, Cloud," Angeal said courteously.

"Thanks," Cloud breathed, relaxing even further into the water. "So what won't we believe that you guys found?"

"Oh right. Well we went walking and we got lost and we found this place with people and we got directions to a zoo! It's pretty new, so maybe you haven't heard about it yet, huh Zack?" Genesis rambled.

"A zoo? Seriously? The only place I've seen a zoo is that one thing they have the nerve to call a zoo in Junon. We should totally go, but tomorrow, cause I'm pretty sure I'm done for the day," Zack said, looking at Sephiroth hopefully.

Sephiroth's brows were furrowed in something close to pain. He entwined his long fingers and stared of into space. "Zack, Genesis... I don't think I could go with you... I don't think I could see anything in a cage... Not after how I grew up in one."

Zack was disappointed, but he was determined not to let it show on his face. He didn't want to force Sephiroth into traumatic memories or something. His arms felt empty as Cloud slipped out of them and leaned over the side of the bath to wrap his arms around the pained man. Sephiroth reciprocated and they stayed like that for a time.

"I think you should go," Cloud said softly. "I think you have to face it. Besides, these animals aren't in cages, or they shouldn't be. I heard that zoos have enclosures for the animals they have. And sometimes animals get hurt and would die if not for zoos."

"We took a peek, they all have outdoor enclosures except for the ones that wouldn't survive in heat like this," Angeal put in.

"You went through hell, but you survived, Sephiroth. Maybe you'll enjoy seeing the animals, they're like a little piece of so many cultures," Cloud tried again.

"I-I will try, but Zack was right. Tomorrow is soon enough," Sephiroth said back, kissing Cloud lightly.

"Of course it is. Did you really think I was giving up my nice cold bath for some more torture in that heat?" Cloud asked lightly, sliding back into the tub and submerging himself once again. Sephiroth smiled and skimmed his fingers over the surface of the water, relieved that he was surrounded by people that cared for him and understood what he went through.

-o-o-

"So what are we doing tomorrow? We have a choice of looking at shiny weapons or looking at animals that could probably eat us," Zack told them over dinner. "Earlier we agreed to look for another weapon to train Cloud in, but then we made plans to go look at hairy beasts all day. So which is it?"

"I wanna go to the zoo!" Cloud said cheerily. He was in much better spirits now that he was significantly cooled down and he was wearing light, loose clothing.

"We can find a shiny weapon on the way back from the zoo," Sephiroth said absently, picking at his food. They all looked at him with concern, wondering if he was having second thoughts about his choice to go to the zoo with them.

"I'm going for a walk," Sephiroth said abruptly, looking over to Cloud. "I'd like you to come with me, Cloud."

"Uh, alright. Here, let me take your plate," Cloud reached for the plate, but Zack snatched it back.

"He hasn't taken a bite and if he doesn't want it, I'll eat it. I love you're cooking, Spike," Zack said, pushing all of the uneaten food onto his own plate. Sephiroth smiled a little sadly and shook his head at his antics.

Cloud sighed good-naturedly and slipped on his boots as Sephiroth waited with the door open. When Cloud came over, they said their goodbyes and they left the room, slipping silently into the inky darkness of the rural village. Sephiroth was silent as he led his charge outside and towards the woods. They walked in complete silence until they couldn't see the lights of Gongaga anymore. Cloud strained his eyes while he looked around at the area Sephiroth had led him to.

"Cloud, I'm worried about you," Sephiroth said awkwardly.

"Huh? Why?" Cloud was baffled. He hadn't done anything stupid or put himself in any danger other than that overheating thing, so where was this coming from?

"Usually people that are less strong in physical aspects are best with materia. People that focus on more than brute strength. Fight smart, not hard. These people find materia very easy to use. You're one of these people, strong as you are, but you cannot even use materia," Sephiroth tried to explain.

"Oh, is that bad?" Cloud asked uneasily.

"It's not bad, per se, but it is... weird. For now we'll keep this to ourselves, we don't want anyone finding out and telling Hojo that you're not exactly normal, all right?"

"Uh, yeah. But will we have to keep it from Zack?"

"...No, I think not. But I'm still not sure of Angeal and Genesis. As I have said, everyone believed them to be dead. While they may have just gone into hiding, it's highly unlikely. I know you are fond of them, I am as well, but don't let that make you stupid."

"...Would going to a zoo they mysteriously found near Zack's hometown that was built without his knowledge count as 'stupid?'" Cloud wanted to know.

"Oh yes, but then we will have the advantage of numbers. We'll be taking our weapons with us under the guise of weapon shopping afterwards. If nothing happens, they need not be any wiser than they are now."

"So... We have to be careful? Should we tell Zack too?"

"No," Sephiroth reassured him. "Zack will be fine; he's already figured it out."

"Oh... so I was the only one that didn't?"

"Well..." Sephiroth stalled. "Angeal and Genesis don't know..."

"...My noticing skills suck."

"Yes, they kind of do," Sephiroth admitted, relieved. He took Cloud's hand and begun leading him back towards the town and all was quiet around them. When they could just barely see the lights of the homes filled with happy people living their lives, Cloud tugged on Sephiroth's hand and the stopped.

"Sephiroth, will there ever be a time when people won't have to be afraid of other people?" Cloud asked, looking up at Sephiroth with eyes that looked older and more pained than they had any right to be.

Sephiroth was quiet for a time, then he looked up at the sky and Cloud did as well. They watched silently as a star fell from its home in the sky to crash land somewhere on this unfamiliar terrain, never to be reunited with the home it had once. Sephiroth looked down, knowing his own gaze was just as sad.

"I don't know, Cloud. I just don't know..."

-o-o-

Upon their return, Cloud resumed his post by the window, staring out without seeing. Zack and Sephiroth started up a discussion about if they thought Heidegger and Scarlet would be back and why. Angeal listened incredulously as Genesis slipped away to sit with Cloud.

"You can be serious," Angeal said, stunned.

"Oh, no, he's serious. He is soooo serious." Zack hurriedly assured him.

"Is it so hard to believe that Heidegger deserved it? He struck Cloud and he needed to be humbled," Sephiroth argued.

"Yeah, and Scarlet was just there and looking mean at Cloud. So she had to be hurt too," Zack explained, lighthearted at the overprotection of his favorite cadet.

"Well my theory is that if anyone doesn't like Cloud, they should keep it to themselves because neither Zack nor I want to hear their deluded ramblings," Sephiroth sniffed haughtily. Angeal was forced to give up his disbelief and just laugh at how much Sephiroth had changed.

They were interrupted as Cloud came over and lifted Sephiroth's arms out of the way so he could straddle his lap, face pressed into his chest, without so much as asking permission. Sephiroth and Zack were confused, but pleased at the confidence he was slowly growing.

"Genesis is being stupid, so I came to visit," Cloud explained, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's torso just under his arms so that Sephiroth could still move. He also braced his legs on the back of the chair so that he was comfortably wedged between the chair, Sephiroth, and the table.

"Is he now?" Sephiroth inquired lightly, throwing at glare over his shoulder at Genesis, who only grinned.

"Mmhmm, he was asking if I planned to... Do anything to get overheated," Cloud muttered into Sephiroth's chest. "I didn't like being overheated, you know. It was scary."

"What did it feel like?" Zack asked curiously. He knew the symptoms well and he had seen people get overheated, but he had never been so himself. He was too adjusted to the heat.

"Well I felt fine until I started feeling weak, then I tried to sit up and it all started going black," Cloud whimpered. "It all got darker and darker until the towel woke me up."

"Poor thing," Sephiroth soothed, petting the wild spikes firmly pressed against his chest. Zack made a face that he hoped conveyed his sympathies.

"Cloud," Zack said abruptly, sounding strangely urgent. "You know we're never going to do that again, right? I don't mean sex, I just mean... We're going to pay attention. We won't hurt you, I promise. You know that right?"

Cloud was silent as Zack's anxiety grew, then he unwrapped himself from Sephiroth and resumed his previous position on Zack's lap.

"Of course I know. And it didn't hurt, it was just scary," Cloud told him. Zack breathed a sigh of relief and gave him a hesitant smile that was returned at once. Cloud then tucked his head into Zack's shoulder and sighed contently.

Genesis dragged his chair back over to the table and neatly pushed it in. Angeal stood and did the same for his chair.

"I think me and Angeal should get going. We'll be right down the hall if you need anything," Genesis said casually. They exchanged goodbyes and Cloud lifted his head up long enough to wave goodbye, and then the two ex-Generals departed for their own bed.

Zack stood and held Cloud to his chest, happy when Cloud's legs wrapped around his waist so he could cling to Zack as he moved about the room. He retrieved light sleepwear from their packs and took Cloud into the bathroom and set him on the tub. He retrieved Sephiroth and they both stripped the blonde and redressed him, and then Zack waited patiently as Sephiroth and Cloud did the same to him. Once finished, Zack and Cloud gave the same treatment to Sephiroth and didn't hesitate to jump in his arms after they finished. Sephiroth lightly laughed at them and took them to the bed.

Cloud kicked the thick blankets over to Zack's side and took the thinnest sheet for himself. He wrapped himself in it and watched as Zack assembled the other blankets to form a sort of nest. Once the makeshift bed on the bed was complete, Zack invited both of his lovers in it and they both accepted.

Entwined, they all relaxed and basked in each others presence until the slowly fell asleep.

-o-o-

As morning came, Cloud found himself waking up first. He stayed as he was for awhile, just so he could watch Zack and Sephiroth sleep. An idea formed in his mind and he slipped out of their soft grips and out into the warm air, resisting making a face. In his absence, Zack and Sephiroth slipped closer to each other. Cloud smiled and retrieved his private bag. From it he withdrew a pen and a notebook. He sat at the window again as he scribbled across the page.

The activity, though quiet, was enough to rouse the SOLDIERs. They blinked sleepily and looked to Cloud, who realized he was being watched and hastily shoved his notebook back into the bag.

"Good morning," he greeted quickly, trying to distract them. Sephiroth disguised his curiosity to smile at the cadet. Zack just stared at the bag for a moment before flopping back onto the warm sheets. He was asleep within moments.

"Good morning for some, but not for others," Sephiroth sighed, glancing over his shoulder to peek at Zack. When he looked back to Cloud, he was met by a happy smile.

"Yeah, but Zack is more of a noon kind of guy," he laughed. "Here, I'll go out and see if I can find anything for breakfast. I only had enough food to last us yesterday. I'll go see if Genesis can take me back to wherever he got the questionable food."

Sephiroth's gaze sharpened and he mouthed a warning to be careful. Cloud nodded and stood, coming for a kiss before taking his bag with him into the bathroom. Once he emerged he was dressed and looking at lot more awake than before.

"You should probably get some more sleep," Cloud advised, trying to discretely hide his bag behind a dresser.

"Yes, perhaps I will," Sephiroth said, yawning. Cloud smiled once more and let himself out of the room. Sephiroth was surprised at the willpower it took to let Cloud out of his sight. He worried for both of his lovers, of course, but Cloud wasn't as strong. He had natural skill with a sword and he was fast, but that couldn't save him if he was attacked unarmed. It definitely wouldn't save him if he was attacked by Genesis.

He listened intently and smirked when he heard Genesis swearing and Angeal stammering and Cloud laughing. He idly wondered what Cloud had walked in on, but figured he would learn of it later. Now he had a much more pressing concern to deal with.

He slipped out of the bed, ignoring when Zack reached out to try and hold him there. He walked to the dresser slowly, listening for any indication that Cloud would be returning, and he pulled the bag out. He carried it with him to the foot of the bed and opened it up curiously. If Cloud had a secret, Sephiroth had to know it.

He combed through the bag skillfully, taking in all of the contents. His eyes were sharp for anything that might have been out of the ordinary. The bag only contained clothes, small packets of tea, a book from one of Cloud's classes, writing utensils, and a small, thick notebook. He withdrew the last item and flipped open the cover and was surprised at what he found.

Cloud wrote poems. Lots of poems, apparently. He flipped to a random page and began to read.

Tired,

so tired.

Voices all around,

yelling to awaken us,

to give us reason to face a new day.

A new day,

full of life and opportunities,

a day that could change our lives.

Right now I just want to give away my days,

to someone who wants to change their life,

and I'll just focus on my nights,

so I can sleep in peace.

That definitely sounded like Cloud in one of his more grumpy moods. Sephiroth found himself grinning and wanting to read more. These words came from Cloud. They came from Cloud before he knew him. They came from the Cloud before anyone had really known him. Sephiroth settled himself and began to read through from the beginning.


	29. Chapter 29

Ah... What to say about this chapter? Well it's long overdue and it's all my fault. I am sorry. But in all fairness my classes are KILLING me. This week has been amazingly easy, so here is the latest chapter!

By the way, I have a new idea for a fic (FFVII of course) and I'm going to try to work on it and when I have a fair amount done, I'll post it to see what you think.

And no, I do not own Final Fantasy 7, thanks so much for reminding me that I'm broke.

-o-o-

"Clo-oud," Genesis whined from his chair near the door. Cloud gave him a brief glance and immediately turned back to the fruits. "How much longer?"

"A minute later than when you asked last," was Cloud's matter-of-fact answer.

Things were blessedly quiet for a moment until-

"But you said you didn't know," Genesis pointed out.

"Yes. One minute later than 'I don't know' o'clock."

Genesis gave up with reasoning and settled for an unamused stare. The owner of the store was sitting behind the counter, fanning himself with a newspaper. When Cloud and Genesis first arrived there had been some other people, but when Genesis began his whining they quickly finished up their business. After that Genesis decided he was tired and demanded a chair. When told to sit on the floor he moved his obnoxious behavior to the next level and actually resorted to stamping his feet.

Cloud felt sorry for the owner. He seemed like a nice guy, it was a shame he had to deal with someone like Genesis. That eventually led to him being sorry for himself because Genesis would not stop talking.

Cloud shot him a dirty look and set down the fruit he had been examining. He took a deep breath as if to calm himself and promptly went after Genesis.

-o-o-

On the way back to the room he was sharing with Zack and Sephiroth, Cloud was grinning more widely than he ever thought possible as Genesis trailed behind him, wisely keeping his mouth shut and pressure on his bleeding wounds.

Cloud swung the bag and hummed as he entered the inn and climbed the stairs at a speed Genesis almost couldn't match. He quickly moved down the hall and opened his room. He entered with a huge smile and a quick hello as he took in the overly innocent expression on Sephiroth's face and chose to ignore it.

Sephiroth and Angeal were sitting at the table and Zack wasn't sitting as much as he was sprawled over the table. The two fully awake men gave Cloud answering smiles of their own. Those smiles dropped off their face quickly as they saw Genesis' face.

"What happened to you?" Angeal asked worriedly, standing and walking over to gently take Genesis' hand off his forehead. He leaned in close to inspect a dark bruise with a small cut over his eye.

"He had a realization that talking is okay, but not in large quantities," Cloud said with a smug air as he retreated to the kitchen to put away the groceries. Sephiroth and Angeal stared after him in surprise.

Genesis sighed and wrapped his arms around Angeal's waist and kissed him lightly. The man gave him a stern look that told him to tell them everything.

"We were at the store, I was talking... A lot, apparently... And Cloud just attacked me! He tackled me, I'll have you know!" Genesis whined. Angeal, at a loss of what to do, patted Genesis on the back comfortingly and looked to Sephiroth for answers.

"I don't know why he would do it, don't look at me," Sephiroth said, arching his brow. "Cloud is usually a very non-violent person."

"Of course I am," Cloud announced from the doorway. "But Genesis was practically harassing the poor store owner and me. He criticized everything!"

"I never said a thing about you!"

"Not me, but everything else! I was just shutting you up! How was I to know you had no balance?" Cloud demanded, looking very much like an aggravated chocobo.

"Here, Spike, just come here," Zack sighed and motioned for Cloud to come over. Cloud thought it over but shook his head.

"I have to make breakfast, do you mind helping?" Cloud asked hopefully, seeming to calm himself, if only slightly.

"Of course not, let's get started. But just to let you know, I'm not actually cooking. Things explode around me. It's a mystery," Zack laughed with a yawn.

Cloud pouted slightly. "It's not only when you're cooking, it's when you're around cooking."

"Details, details. What are we making?" Zack asked, ushering Cloud into the kitchen as the blonde answered.

"I apologize, Genesis," Sephiroth said at once. "Cloud is not prone to acts of violence but one of the downsides of him getting comfortable with you is that he is comfortable enough to show that he has more of a bite than a bark. I would have warned you if I had thought of it, but it seemed unlikely."

"What? He's done stuff like that before?" Genesis snapped.

"Yes, actually. That Turk friend of his? Reno? He broke his arm. It is my understanding that Reno had been grabbing Cloud's ass."

"He broke his arm?" Angeal repeated skeptically.

"It was healed not too long after, but yes. When Zack and Cloud met, Zack insisted Cloud learn basic self-defense for larger opponents. Reno isn't much larger, but he is taller," Sephiroth explained.

"Still, that kid doesn't look like he could hurt a fly," Angeal muttered.

"You'd be surprised," Sephiroth said absently. His attention was on the opening kitchen door and he smiled at Cloud as he crept out. Cloud walked slowly to Genesis' side and his eyes remained glued on the floor.

"I-I'm... I'm really sorry," Cloud said quietly. Zack pushed the kitchen door open and peered out worriedly. "I really am... Don't... Please don't hold it against me. I promise that I'll never ever make you unhappy again..."

"Kitten..." Genesis reached over and pulled him into his lap. "I'm not happy about getting hit, but I don't want you to feel like this. You really could have just told me that you wanted me to shut up. If you had outright told me, I would have been quieter."

"I won't... I won't hurt any of you, no matter what," Cloud promised. "Never. Never again."

"Cloud," Sephiroth's cool voice cut through the self-hating haze in Cloud's mind. He finally looked up. "That's not something that you should promise. Yes, you reacted badly. Yes, Genesis is a little hurt. But if you swear to never hurt to us, we could hurt you. You wouldn't be able to make what you want clear if it interferes with what we want. Do you understand? You would get hurt. If one of us wanted it, we could push you into things your uncomfortable with."

"But I have to. I don't want to hurt any of you..."

"We'll be fine. Mako, remember?" Zack piped up. "What made you hit Gen anyway?"

"I don't know," Cloud responded, squirming on Genesis' lap until he could look behind him at Zack. "I was just angry for some reason. I shouldn't have been..."

Zack's eyes narrowed slightly until he smoothed it off his face. He grinned with a careless shrug.

"You probably just looked at him. His face would infuriate anyone, I'm sure," Zack laughed. He strode forward and picked Cloud up. Without another word, he retreated to the kitchen.

"He's grown up," Angeal sighed longingly, wishing he had been there to see his puppy turn into the guardian he was now. "Zack is so much more mature than he was when we left."

"I suspect our leaving must have had something to do with it," Genesis sighed as well.

"In part," Sephiroth allowed, lowering his voice. "Mostly it was Cloud. Zack met him before anyone else. Zack was Cloud's first friend, actually. Zack sees to it that Cloud has a great friend and is happy because of that. Before Zack, only Cloud's mother loved him. Zack only... wants to ease Cloud's heartache. If that means acting like he is a mature adult, he will."

"How did they meet?" Angeal asked curiously.

"SORRY!" The kitchen door banged open and Zack raced out of it laughing. "Sorry Spike! I didn't know it would catch fire!"

Still laughing, Zack seated himself at the table. "So what are we talking about?" Zack asked them pleasantly.

"I was asking how you met Cloud," Angeal volunteered.

"Oh," Zack laughed. "That's a REALLY good story. You see, I had a day off and little did I know the cadets were given liberty that day. So I'm like, 'What to do on suck a horrible day?' because it was acid raining and the rain woulda ate me up if I tried to actually do anything, so I decided why not go to get some food? The cafeteria food isn't that good, but its food, so hey, who cares? So by this point I was wandering around and I was closer to the cadet mess then the SOLDIER ones, so I'm like 'Sweet, I can go see all the little troopers in their funny looking uniforms' and I start heading over there.

"So when I get to the cadet complex, I had to stop and try and remember where everything is and I just couldn't remember. So I just started wandering around again; I figured I'd get there someday. Then I found some double doors so I'm thinking that I'm there only when I open the doors, it's the library. By this point I was pretty hungry so I went in to ask if anyone could take me to cafeteria, and you'll never guess who I saw!"

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked dryly.

"Yeah, you must be psychic!" Zack laughed. "Anyway, Cloud was there, only he wasn't reading or anything. He was sitting on top one of the bookshelves organizing books on top. So I thought it was pretty strange and I went over to him and asked him what he was doing and after some blushing and stuttering and stammering I got that he was helping shelve books and he was too short to reach the top shelf so he boosted himself up there and he was shelving the books that had to go there. So I forgot I was hungry and we just started talking and when he was done the rain had stopped, so we went out for dinner."

Cloud peeked in just as Zack was done with his story. "Hey, breakfast is done. After this we can go!"

-o-o-

After they had all finished their breakfast and retrieved their weapons, the men assembled near the edge of Gongaga and when Sephiroth nodded at him, Angeal led the way out of town and presumably towards the zoo.

Sephiroth fidgeted and debated with himself as they walked. Finally he made a decision and called out to Cloud to stop and told the rest to go on without them for a little. Zack gave him a warning glance and Angeal and Genesis just shrugged it off. When Sephiroth was sure they were gone, he turned to Cloud and embraced him.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Sephiroth asked.

"Of course, I love you too," Cloud answered, surprised. "What's this about, Sephiroth?"

"I looked at your poems," Sephiroth confessed in a rush. "I'm sorry, but I was curious. I rather liked them, if that's any consolation."

Cloud stood there and just stared up and him blankly.

"You know that there are some things that I would like to keep private, right?" Cloud asked blandly.

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't think..."

"That's what I thought. So you liked them?" Cloud asked, continuing to walk.

"Yes, they reflect you very well," Sephiroth nodded and strode to catch up.

"I know I shouldn't be embarrassed, but it really isn't a thing guys do..." Cloud said shyly.

"That's because we men have no talent," Sephiroth laughed. "We're so much better at just swinging weapons around and hoping to hit something. Congratulations, you can hit things with sharp bits of metal AND be cultured and refined."

"Well when you put it that way..." Cloud laughed as well and they caught up with the others.

"So what's up?" Zack asked curiously.

"Sephiroth was apologizing for violating my privacy," Cloud said lightly.

"Whoa man! Not okay!" Zack barked at Sephiroth, who lowered his head in shame.

"Nah, it's cool. I forgave him. So why's Genesis in a headlock, Angeal?" Cloud inquired.

"Okay Seph, I forgive you too..." Zack assured him.

"Oh, Genesis just didn't learn his lesson. He was talking a lot," Angeal explained.

"Was not!" Genesis exclaimed. Cloud laughed at him.

"No way! Jamison did WHAT at Junon?" Zack exclaimed, deep in conversation with Sephiroth.

"It's true," Sephiroth nodded.

"Jamison was there before we left, wasn't he?" Angeal asked Genesis.

"I don't know," he answered. "I just want you to let go of my head now, please."

"I didn't know that was even legal!" Zack exclaimed.

"I'm not letting you out until you swear not to talk our ears off," Angeal scolded.

"Also, sergeant Cauten did as well," Sephiroth confided.

"I have rights just like you! I can speak freely and I will! Kitten, you agree, right?"

"No way! Spike do you believe this?"

"Don't ask him-"

"-don't believe me?"

"It's not-"

"-do what ever I want!"

Cloud laughed as he tried his best to keep track of both conversations and didn't stop when they all looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Do- Do you guys even know what you sound like? When you're all talking like that, it's confusing!" Cloud managed to speak through the chuckles.

They all still looked confused so Cloud just shook his head and continued laughing at them.

-o-o-

"Well I'll be damned," Zack said, staring up at the sign. "There IS a zoo. Huh. Fancy that."

"You okay Sephiroth?" Cloud asked anxiously, looking up at the General.

"I will be. May I carry you?" Sephiroth answered, not looking down from reading the sign.

"Of course. It's only Zack that can't carry me because it's weird when he does it," Cloud explained.

"Hey!" Zack called, hurt.

"Sorry, it's the truth," Cloud apologized, climbing into Sephiroth's waiting arms.

"Meanie," Zack pouted until he was swept up into a position similar to Cloud's. He looked up and found Angeal smiling down at him.

"You should be carried too, if Cloud gets to be. You're not that much older than him anyway," Angeal said.

Zack relaxed in his former mentor's arms, wishing it didn't hurt so much to love him. He didn't even know if this was the real Angeal. He tried to ignore his doubts and smile back and it seemed to work.

Sephiroth paid for all of them, ignore the admissions worker's stares. He hated when people recognized him and reacted as if he was just an animal that had escaped his cage. His unhappiness faded as the worker's eyes were drawn to Cloud when the cadet waved at her.

She noticed she was staring and hurried to get the tickets. She handed them to Sephiroth, not looking up again, which suited him just fine. He turned around and found that Zack had wriggled out of Angeal's hold and was already racing ahead to see the animals.

"Me and Gen are going to just wander around," Angeal told him. "That way you can deal with Zack and relax with Cloud. If you need us, we'll be around."

"I'm not sure whether to thank you or curse you," Sephiroth remarked.

"A little bit of both, I would guess."

"A fair estimate. We'll be off," Sephiroth nodded to both of them and set Cloud down. Cloud moved forward and gave them both kisses on the cheek.

"See you," Cloud called cheerfully before darting off after Zack.

Sephiroth laughed and walked the way they both ran off. Angeal and Genesis walked the other way and Sephiroth was alone for the moment.

He slowed slightly, reveling in the quiet he had for only a moment. He allowed himself the right to a few deep breaths to calm his fraying nerves. His childhood had taught him to fear cages and enclosures and here he was, heading to stare at animals locked up just as he was as a child.

He stepped out onto a paved path and craned his neck in search of his lovers. He found them both leaning over a railing looking down into what he assumed was an enclosure. He took a deep breath and ignored the rising fear enough to step forward to Zack's side. He leaned over a bit and peered down as well.

A group of lionesses, Sephiroth though before correcting himself, a pride of lionesses. They were crowded against the wall and basking in the sunlight. They all looked well fed and healthy.

(A little part of him recognized that these animals were better cared for than he was as a baby and young child. Hojo had not particularly cared for his happiness and he had forced Sephiroth to conform his appearance to his standards. It seemed even now that Hojo controlled his life as he dictated what he could do and what he couldn't.)

Seeing creatures in enclosures... Was not going to be as bad as he had anticipated. He felt two sets of eyes staring at him and he glanced over. Zack and Cloud watched him carefully. Zack looked cheery but concerned and Cloud just smiled a little at him.

"They seem happy," he commented. "It's... Nothing like how Hojo treated me."

"Fuck Hojo! You know what? He can go screw himself! I don't see why you haven't killed the son of a bitch yet!" Zack hissed at him, mindful of the other patrons approaching. Cloud frowned and nodded along.

"It's..." It's because Hojo had raised Sephiroth to fear him and even now he couldn't find the strength to kill the man. "I will kill him if he attempts to harm either of you."

"Right," Zack agreed skeptically, hunching over the railing. Cloud leaned around Zack to meet Sephiroth's eyes.

"Then by those standards, we can kill him if he attempts to harm you," Cloud reasoned and Sephiroth seemed to choke on the breath he had just taken.

"You," he wheezed. "You want to do what?"

"Yeah!" Zack enthusiastically agreed. "No taking that back Seph, I hate double standards."

"Then I will lock you both up! Neither of you can understand what he is capable of!"

"Okay, so he has a lab full of science geeks. We have SOLDIERs. And we have Turks. And possibly random people off the streets that have heard what kind of research Hojo does. I think between me and Zack and Random Stranger number 364 we can take him," Cloud said, looking down at the lionesses again.

"See?" Zack laughed. "We can take him. Stop worrying, we'll all be fine!"

Sephiroth had to find a way to explain what kind of things Hojo could do, but he couldn't bring himself to explain to the innocent young men beside him. How could they both fully grasp what Hojo could do to them when Zack had never been unliked and Cloud had never been tortured? Even if he could find the words, did he really want to?

"Oooh, Seph they say they have chocobos further in, let's go! They might steal Cloud as one of their own!" Zack exclaimed, darting away like a child. Sephiroth sighed and took Cloud's hand and followed his Second in Command.

-o-o-

Zack licked his lip and watched the women on the stage. The women were part of a group that traveled from place to place performing. Some danced, some sang, some acted... And this group did the kinds of things with their bodies that made Cloud blush and avert his eyes.

Cloud... He was sitting on the railing that Zack was leaned over. They were in a restaurant located in the middle of the zoo and they were sitting on the balcony as Sephiroth found food for them. Cloud, blushing like a virgin, sat with his back to the performance. Zack occasionally felt Cloud's eyes on him, but when he turned Cloud glanced away quickly.

Zack took a drink of a beer he had snuck and bought while Sephiroth and Cloud were busy getting orders together and thought carefully. Maybe Cloud didn't like him looking at other people or maybe he felt neglected. But that couldn't be it because they had met up with Angeal and Genesis and Genesis had spent every available moment flirting with Cloud and Zack.

Cloud shifted and Zack decided he was going to go crazy if he didn't know what Cloud was thinking NOW. He turned and pulled himself up on the railing and offered Cloud his beer.

Cloud accepted it and took a small sip. He had been told that his lovers would let him drink but only with someone and only a small amount. They were all still unspeakably worried for him because he was unenhanced.

"What's up, Cloud?" Zack asked. "You don't seem like you're doing so good."

Cloud looked up at him dolefully and Zack put an arm around the boy. Cloud snuggled into his side despite the heat and put his head on Zack's shoulder.

"Do you love me and Sephiroth?" Cloud asked mournfully.

"Of course," Zack answered at once, wondering where the question came from. "Why would you think I didn't?"

"You keep staring at those girls and they're so much prettier than me and it's just... The Wutai thing..."

"What? You mean having sex with multiple partners? I do that, but only with you and Seph, Spike. And Angeal and Genesis I guess. I'm not going to just have sex with other people and expect you to be fine with it," Zack scolded gently. "I love ya, don't forget that. I just... Like to look."

"So you're not going to leave us or something? I mean, you can look, anyone can look, but you won't be... Tempted?" Cloud asked nervously.

"Of course not," Zack snorted. "How could I be tempted when I'm dating you and Sephiroth for the love of- Oh! Hey Seph!"

"Hello. Are you both all right?" Sephiroth asked. In his hands he held a tray filled with any little thing that either of the boys showed any inclination to. Behind him, Genesis and Angeal held their own trays filled with food.

"We're fine," Cloud chirped up. "But I am hungry!"

-o-o-

Review please. It reminds me this story still exists.


	30. Chapter 30

There is no excuse for how long I waited to write this one. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I hope you like the chapter at least. There are weapons.

-o-o-

Cloud sighed for the umpteenth time as he pouted. Zack and Sephiroth were banished to a six foot distance and Genesis and Angeal replaced them next to Cloud. The path was narrow and rocky and steep and Zack had been the one to suggest the damn thing and Sephiroth had told him that it wasn't that bad.

Cloud wasn't enhanced like them, he tired much more quickly but apparently they expected him to suck it up because "it isn't that bad, Cloud." No! Cloud was gonna complain all he wanted and they weren't allowed to say a thing. Angeal and Genesis could walk with him instead, even if Angeal did roll his eyes when Cloud blew up at Sephiroth and Zack.

Cloud strode angrily up the path, deliberately not looking back at the apologetic faces of his lovers. When he came to the top of them hill he meant to keep right on going, but he slowed. The landscape before him tilted oddly and he felt distantly sick. He brushed his hand over his arm and felt a little moisture, but not enough.

Was it just him, or did the sun seemed a little darker?

"Uh," his hand shot out to grab Genesis and Angeal steadied him as he swayed on his feet. "I don't feel... Think I'm gonna... Pass out..."

Sephiroth and Zack were there in an instant, despite Cloud's weak protests. Sephiroth picked him up and Cloud buried his head into his chest. There was a tensing of muscles and air seemed to be rushing passed them at great speed. The air felt good and it brought him closer to consciousness. Then they stopped and Sephiroth hefted him higher and Cloud heard splashes.

"Put him in, Seph, don't worry about his clothes, just toss me his sword," Zack called. Cloud looked up as Angeal jumped into the water and unbuckled his sword from his waist. Angeal tossed it to the shore and Cloud twisted around weakly to see they were standing waist deep in a river.

Sephiroth lowered Cloud a bit and Angeal splashed some water over him and he blinked rapidly, feeling the daze in his mind clear. He reached over and positioned Cloud in Sephiroth's arms so that he could be easily dipped into the water and Sephiroth eased him into the rushing water.

"Oh!" Cloud grunted in surprise, shying away from the rapids.

"It's all right," Sephiroth whispered into his ear, wrapping one hand around his waist as the other kept him from tumbling into the water. "I've got you."

"So you do," Cloud said. He wrapped his arms back around Sephiroth. "I don't want to go all the way in; I was just feeling a little off, really."

All the men snorted in disbelief and Cloud pouted. He belatedly realized that he couldn't see Genesis anywhere. "Where's Genesis?"

"He went to find some drinkable water," Angeal answered.

"He didn't have to," Cloud fretted. "I'm okay. I was just feeling a little dizzy."

"Of course you think he didn't have to, but you didn't see the look on your face," Angeal said sternly. He cupped his hands in the water and brought them over Cloud's head and let the water trickle out and Cloud turned his face up to feel the cool water against his face.

Sephiroth peered down at him in guilty amusement. "You're really red, Cloud. I think you might be sunburned."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Cloud muttered.

Cloud heard another splash and twisted in Sephiroth's arms to see Genesis with a bottle of water in his hand. He offered it to Angeal, who accepted it and broke the sealing and offered it to Cloud, who was fidgeting in Sephiroth's grip.

"Genesis, you didn't have to do that, I'm fine!" Cloud insisted.

"You keep telling yourself that, someday you might just believe it," Genesis teased with a smirk. "For someone as enhanced as me, running back to Gongaga really quick wasn't that hard."

The affronted expression on Cloud's face was priceless and Genesis couldn't resist leaning in to kiss his forehead tenderly. "Sorry for rubbing it in."

Cloud stuck his tongue out at him and turned back to Angeal and let the man tilt the bottle into his mouth. Cloud drank deeply and was surprised by how thirsty he really was.

"Thanks Genesis," he said when he finished it.

"You're welcome kitten. Did you want to continue to the weapons shop or did you just want to go back to the room?" he asked.

"I wanna see all the pretty weapons," Cloud nodded to himself, and then craned his head to smile at Sephiroth. "Can you carry me? Please?"

"Of course," Sephiroth smiled right back at him. "Anything you want, you get."

Cloud only saw a little spark of an idea in Sephiroth's eyes before he was hoisted up and cradled in one arm. He walked calmly to the shore where Zack was perched on a rock and, without warning, pulled him up into his free arm.

"Let's go, shall we?" he asked Angeal and Genesis.

-o-o-

"Man, I can't believe it. This place is just like I remember," Zack marveled as he opened the door and a small bell chimed, announcing them. He had demanded to be let down from Sephiroth's hold before they got within seeing distance of Gongaga. As bouncy and distractible as he was, he wanted a reputation in his hometown.

"Were you here often?" Sephiroth asked, looking over the weapons and items on display.

"Oh yeah. It's always been my dream to be in SOLDIER, didn't you know? I remember before I came to Midgar I saved all the money I could and bought a sword. It was a piece of junk, of course, because I didn't have too much money, but man I loved swinging it around."

"What happened to this sword of yours?" Angeal asked, smiling at the reminiscent look on Zack's face.

"It broke," he sighed. "Like I said, it was a piece of junk. No money to buy a new one at the time either..."

"You didn't have much money either, did you?" Cloud asked.

"Nope, you?"

"I'm a cadet from a backwater town. I grew up with no money and still have no money," Cloud declared from his spot in Sephiroth's arms. "We fed ourselves and didn't have those fancy store things where you could buy whatever food you felt like. The only reason I have nice things now is because I have amazing boyfriends."

Sephiroth, who had been looking over the swords on display, was suddenly very busy with a squirming blonde in his arms and attached to his lips. Sephiroth was forced to put Cloud down when he squirmed too much and he was in danger of loosing him grip on the cadet.

"Love you," Cloud said when he pulled away. Sephiroth smiled softly down at him.

"Love you too. Next time I'd appreciate some warning, though. Do you see anything you like?" Sephiroth asked, eyes drawn to the shining blades once more.

"Yes. You." Cloud couldn't seem to remove his lips from Sephiroth's and decided that even if he could, he wouldn't. He liked the feeling. But then he pulled away so Cloud attached himself to Sephiroth's neck. He made a strangled noise as Cloud's mouth went to work.

"I'm taking him outside until he calms down," Sephiroth gasped, trying to gently pull Cloud off of him. Cloud made a noise and lifted himself into Sephiroth's arms again instead. "Gaia... Look for something he might like until I get him calmed down."

"What's gotten into you, Cloud?" Zack laughed. "Do weapons excite you or something? We could totally spice up our sex life if you want."

Sephiroth made a rather rude gesture at Zack before retreating outside with Cloud still on his neck.

"Seriously, Cloud's a freaking maniac sometimes," Zack said fondly. "He's never done something like this before though. I think he's strange because he's blonde. Don't tell him I said that."

-o-o-

Cloud, somewhat calmed down, was lying on Sephiroth's chest as they relaxed deep in the cover of the tropical forest. Sephiroth rocked him slowly, keeping all his questions inside for now.

When they left the shop Cloud had begun attempting to strip him and, when Sephiroth pried him off and demanded what he was doing, begun to act like a child or the spoiled kitten Genesis called him sometimes. When Cloud threw his hissy fit, Sephiroth had calmed him enough to come to a secluded place to talk. When they got to a suitable place, Cloud sat on a downed tree with a downcast expression and when Sephiroth sat he pulled the blonde close and they were quiet.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked hesitantly. He was afraid to get another blow up like the one he had just witnessed. Privately he recalled what Cloud looked like naked because it was as if Cloud was going through mood swings. He hoped Cloud wasn't pregnant. Not that he wouldn't like children, it's just Cloud was scary when he was going through emotions like a roulette wheel.

"I'm sorry," Cloud mumbled. "I don't know why I was acting like that..."

"What's going on, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, tilting Cloud's face up so he could look him in the eye. He cursed under his breath to see tears in Cloud's sky blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I think it was the weapon store... It was really big and there were so many things..."

"That store is fairly big for this area, but in Midgar it would be considered small," Sephiroth said in confusion. A few tears fell and Sephiroth scrambled to figure out what was wrong.

"I was scared," Cloud said. "I tried to distract myself."

"Scared of what, love?" Sephiroth asked in his most soothing voice.

"Angeal and Genesis," Cloud whispered. "You said... You don't trust them and there were so many weapons..."

"Oh Cloud," Sephiroth breathed a sigh of relief. "You kissed me as a distraction?"

"Yes, I wanted to get out and I knew you'd take me out then. I got scared when you said we'd be back."

"That's why you acted the way you did," he finished. "Cloud, it's okay. Genesis and Angeal... I have doubts, but they are meaningless. I only told you because I thought you should be informed should something happen. And if either of them had tried anything to harm you or Zack I would have slaughtered them."

"You can say that so easily," Cloud gave a short pained laugh. "You're so much better than me."

Sephiroth snarled and pinned Cloud to the dead tree they were sitting on. He leaned in until his nose brushed Cloud's and spoke in a deadly whisper.

"Don't say that. You will never say that because there is no one, NO ONE that is better than you are. You're juts not as enhanced as we are, but you will be. I bet you'll be the strongest of all of us."

Sephiroth released Cloud, who had begun to cower slightly. He hugged the blonde and was relieved to feel him relax against him.

"There you are," Zack sighed in relief. "We've been looking for y'all for awhile.

"And you found us," Cloud chirped, not giving away how scared he had just been. "So let's go."

"What?" Angeal asked in confusion.

"Back to the shop, of course, I'm done being annoying, I wanna see the weapons!"

Zack, Angeal and Genesis traded confused looks and Sephiroth juts smiled lightly.

-o-o-

Now calm, Cloud was acting very much like a child in the world's biggest toy store. His eyes were wide and they took in every little thing as Sephiroth explained what exactly each weapon's attributes were.

"You should totally get broadsword!" Zack exclaimed, looking at one of fairly high quality. He picked it up and tested the balance on it. While it was good, it wasn't as good as he would like. He returned it to its stand and moved to the next one.

"Zack, that thing is bigger than me, it's almost bigger than you, even, I doubt I can even hold that thing, let along upright," Cloud argued. "Right now I just want to get good at using a sword; I can pick which specialty later."

"You have a sword; this is just as a precaution. It's really best if you can wield different types," Sephiroth argued. "Although I do agree that Zack is an idiot for thinking you could use that sword."

"How about a mace?" Genesis called from the other side of the store. "I bet that would be a huge surprise. I'd go with a mace if I were you."

"No," Cloud laughed. "No maces, but thank you though."

"An ax?" Genesis asked. "Axes are really very pretty weapons, though I prefer swords myself. I could respect someone that uses an ax."

"Genesis, shut up," Angeal sighed. He was the only one being even remotely practical in Cloud's opinion. Sephiroth was examining crossbows of all things, Genesis was moving through the axes and Zack was still testing the broadswords.

"Have you ever considered a spear?" Angeal asked. "Some SOLDIERs use them on missions that require stealth and speed. It's much easier to carry around."

"Hm, that might be good to learn," Cloud agreed. "But now I just want something I could be good at by time I get back."

"That's not a big time frame," he said doubtfully. "There are smaller weapons used in Wutai. They have shuriken."

"I'm not sure my aim would be that great," Cloud admitted. "But I like the thought of a smaller blade. Just in case."

"I think they may have some. Granted, the shorter blade would be worse in all out combat but in a desperate situation it would definitely come in handy," Angeal judged. They both walked away from Zack and Sephiroth while Cloud tried to calm himself. His fears were forgotten once Cloud laid eyes on the most beautiful weapon he had ever had the privilege of seeing.

It was a sword that was longer than the one he had now and broader as well. He abandoned the path to the shorter blades and picked it up. It was heavy, he wouldn't lie, but he was sure he could get used to it in time.

"Do you like that one?" a voice asked from behind. "Not many people pay attention to that one, not when it can't equip materia."

Cloud turned to see the owner of the store. He sized Cloud up at once.

"Isn't that thing a little big for you?" he asked cynically.

"Yes," Cloud allowed. "Can you tell me more about it?"

"It's cursed. Don't bother with it," the man growled. "It gets everyone that wields it killed."

"W-what happens to them?"

"The sword devours their soul," he said. "It leaves a shell of utter destruction behind. You don't want that sword."

Cloud looked back at the blade in his hands and thought for a moment. Angeal had realized Cloud wasn't with him and returned just as the other three found them.

"I want it still," Cloud announced. "I don't care, I really like it."

"Finally, some interest," Zack exclaimed. He gently took the sword and tested it while Sephiroth tried to talk to the owner. "It seems pretty decent. We'll have to get you used to the added weight though."

"Just take it," the man said abruptly. "I don't want that sword here anymore, just take it."

Cloud watched helplessly as the man strode away angrily.

"What was that about?" Genesis grumbled.

"He said the sword was cursed," Cloud supplied quietly. "But I really like it."

"Of course, trust you to like the evil sword," Zack breathed. "But I really don't see anything wrong with it. It's high quality. Even for it being cursed, it's still probably worth a lot more than free."

"I'm sorry for my husband," a light voice said and they all looked. There was a woman standing there looking worn. "He hates that sword."

"What's wrong with it?" Angeal took the chance to ask.

"Nothing really. Our son used it years ago but... He passed away. I think it's best if you just took the sword and left," the woman explained tiredly. She turned and left just as abruptly as before.

Zack handed the sword back and steered Cloud out of the shop as the others followed.

Cursed or not... The sword felt so right in his hands.

-o-o-

Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

Do I have an excuse? I'm sure I could think of a few, but I won't. I'm sorry. Really really sorry. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

-o-o-

"No," Zack declared stubbornly. He clutched one of the pillows tighter to his chest and huffed out stubbornly. "You can't make me."

"Zack, you're being exceptionally childish. You have to," Sephiroth insisted.

"Have to what?" Cloud asked, having just come in. He kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the bed, where he was immediately snatched up and quickly replaced the pillow in Zack's possessive grip. "What does Zack have to do?"

"It's all Seph's fault," he whined. "He's the one that brought me here."

"Zack doesn't want to leave," Sephiroth explained, rolling his eyes. "I've told him repeatedly that we can come back some other time if it pleases him and he still insists on being unreasonable."

"I'm not being unreasonable! I belong here!" Zack argued. "These are my people! I missed being here! You can't make me leave!"

"But Zack... I don't want to be apart," Cloud said, looking up at him with heartbreaking blue eyes. "I don't want to leave you behind."

"Cloud..." Zack forced himself to look away from those eyes. They were going to be the death of him, he was sure. "This is my home."

"I have a home. I don't like it, but I have a home," Cloud pointed out. "I wouldn't get all attached if we visited there."

"That's because you're the only cool one there. Other than your mom, I think. Anyway, here everyone is cool. It's nice here and I missed it. I hadn't even realized it, but I do."

"Missing it does not mean an extended say," Cloud informed him, wiggling in his grip. "Didn't you tell me that you were glad to get out of here? You would have spent your life eating frogs and farming or something."

"And you never would have met any of us," Sephiroth added. "And if you stay here then you'll be all alone. Cloud and I are going back to Midgar and Angeal and Genesis may very well follow. Would you really be happy being left behind?"

Confronted with logic, Zack had to concede but, as always, it was not a quite admission of their right-ness.

"FINE. I'LL COME BACK WITH YOU SINCE YOU'RE NOT GIVING ME ANY CHOICE!"

"Okay then. When are we leaving, Seph?"

"The sooner the better," was his blunt reply. Zack let go of Cloud and launched himself haphazardly at their General and proceeded to get into a mock wrestling match. Cloud flopped over on the bed to watch, calling out encouragement every so often.

When the two men finally rolled apart, dripping with sweat, Cloud was grinning and snickering into the sheets. When they looked at him curiously, he buried his face into the bed to cover his giggles.

"Okay Spike, I'm asking. What the hell?" Zack huffed.

"Try looking at eachother," he suggested before collapsing into a fit of laughter. They did as instructed and smiled reluctantly. They were both red and extremely ruffled.

"Almost looks like we were doing something else," Zack pointed out slyly. "It's giving me ideas."

"Oh, do share," Sephiroth smirked. "Ideas are more fun with more people."

"So much more fun," he agreed and threw himself at the man. He was caught and kissed passionately until they remembered they weren't alone. They opened their arms to Cloud and looked at him invitingly.

"I think the ideas Zack has will have to make do with two people," he laughed. "I want to play with my cursed sword."

"That thing scares me," Zack pouted. "Why'd you have to pick the cursed sword?"

The sword, propped in a corner, looked innocent enough. Cloud hadn't named the blade yet and so it was 'lovingly' referred to as the cursed sword or the evil thing with no name. Zack was still trying to persuade Cloud to name it Fluffy. He believed that the cutesy name would lessen the fact that it was cursed. Genesis wanted to call it Overcompensation. Sephiroth wanted to call it Advertisement. After those suggestions, Angeal declared that all other suggestions would have to go through him before they even made it to Cloud.

"I picked the cursed sword because I like it. Did you want to spar with me?" Cloud asked hopefully. Though they had allowed Cloud the sword, none of his lovers would spar with him.

"Nope. Go chop down some trees. Find some small monsters to fight. I still think that thing's junk. It can't even equip materia," Zack said critically.

"Who needs materia?" Cloud said lightly, shooting a slightly worried look at Sephiroth. He didn't like keeping things from his lovers and it seemed that Sephiroth hadn't told Zack that Cloud was useless with materia.

"Zack..." Sephiroth said uncertainly, meeting Cloud's eye. "I think you ought to know something about Cloud's materia training..."

"What?" Zack asked slowly, looking between Cloud and Sephiroth, not missing the look they shared. "What's wrong with Cloud's materia training?"

"Nothing is wrong, per se," Sephiroth stalled and then frowned. "Cloud, go distract Angeal and Genesis. I think I hear them returning. Take your sword and tell them that you plan to go alone into the forest to try your luck with some monsters. That should sufficiently distract them."

Cloud perked up and nodded eagerly. "Does that mean I actually can go find some monsters?"

"No way," Sephiroth and Zack answered immediately. Cloud gave them both a cute pout and retrieved his sword. With a wave he dashed out the door. They watched him go in silence.

"Okay, Seph," Zack began. He turned to his lover, looking frightfully serious. "Let me try again. What's wrong with Cloud's materia training?"

-o-o-

Cloud tried to put on his most disgruntled face as he darted down the stairs, hoping to intercept the two ex-Generals before they made it to the stairs. He succeeded barely.

Just as he hit the last step, Genesis turned the corner and began to climb the stairs himself. They crashed and both went tumbling down. They reeled from the impact for a moment before Cloud was lifted off the older male and set down on the stairs. Angeal turned and helped haul Genesis to his feet.

"Where's the fire, Kitten?" Genesis asked when the room finally stopped spinning. "Why are you carrying the evil chunk of sharpened metal?"

"Sephiroth and Zack are still refusing to spar with me. So I'm gonna go try and find some monsters. Don't worry, I have a map. I won't get lost." Cloud pulled out a rolled up piece of paper and waved it a bit.

Both men reacted in much the same way. Their eyes widened and they looked at eachother with guarded eyes.

Angeal sighed and Cloud flinched slightly when his large hand fell into his chocobo-yellow hair. Both men looked weary but concerned.

"A map isn't going to do much when a giant dragon or something comes to eat you," Genesis said doubtfully after a long pause. "Actually, I bet the map won't do anything unless it's a magical map."

"Oh! I've seen a dragon before. They're really scary. It ate like three Nibel Wolves for breakfast," Cloud threw out. "Anyway, I think I'll be okay. I could disarm Zack!"

"Yes, but Cloud, Zack doesn't have claws and fangs. And he wasn't trying to kill you," Angeal explained, trying to urge Cloud up the stairs. "Let's go talk to Sephiroth and Zack. They'll tell you the same thing."

"But I don't wanna!" Cloud whined, slipping out of Angeal's loose grip. "Please can you both spar with me? I don't really want to go fighting monsters in the jungle but I really have no other choice. I want to get used to my sword as quick as I can!"

"Angeal, he's serious. I don't want any of us to be cursed just as much as the next guy, but if we don't then he probably will end up just running off trying to find a monster," Genesis reasoned, looking at his oldest friend who frowned.

"I still don't like it," Angeal conceded grimly and Cloud grinned and did a little victory dance that made the other two smile reluctantly. Then it registered that he was about to go off into the jungle with Angeal and Genesis fully armed.

He wasn't quite so happy after that.

-o-o-

"So... Cloud's not normal?" Zack asked, tuning out the buzz of conversation from the first floor. He needed to focus now more than ever. "What does this mean for us?"

"He's not not normal!" Sephiroth said sharply. "He's simply not... common. He has been trained in swordsmanship and other physical styles of fighting, making him quite formidable, but he has no natural affinity for it. In most cases, the lack of physical talent would be overshadowed by an affinity for materia and magic, and yet he cannot even equip a materia. He simply... Doesn't feel the life inside materia."

"So it's like the materia is dead to him?"

"Yes, it would seem so."

"You haven't answered my question," Zack pointed out hesitantly. "What does this mean for us?"

Sephiroth was silent for a moment before he said, "We must remain vigilant. This abnormality may mean something to someone. I am concerned about Hojo most of all. He is not pleased by my independence and may jump at the chance to begin a 'study' into such abnormalities simply out of spite."

"You know what I say about that," Zack reminded him. "Hey, do you hear Cloud anymore? I can't."

Sephiroth cocked his head and listened as carefully as he could. He could hear every little thing going on in the building when concentrating, but nothing sounded like Cloud. "I can't hear him."

"Where do you suppose he got to? Angeal and Gen are gone too," he pointed out.

"Are we done with our discussion?"

"Mm, yeah, I would say so. Then we're...?"

"Going to find them, of course," Sephiroth invited standing and offering a hand to Zack. Hauling Zack to his feet, they both headed for their weapons and then to the door.

When they were in the front office, Sephiroth stepped up and politely inquired if the woman running the inn had seen any of the misplaced friends.

"Yes, they left quite awhile though. The small blond ran into the one with the red hair," she offered. "They talked about going into the forest to fight monsters or some such."

"Thank you," he said politely, making her blush.

"I-it's no problem, really," she insisted.

With a parting awkward smile, Sephiroth and Zack were out into the heat of Gongaga. Though slightly worried, they didn't rush into the woods. Zack spoke briefly with some of the townspeople and Sephiroth browsed over the wares in the market while he waited. When Zack returned, he found Sephiroth tossing him an apple while biting into his own.

"So someone says that they went east, did you want to check?" Zack asked, biting into his own apple.

"Of course," Sephiroth answered, turning his apple over in his hands. The apple held up under his careful scrutiny and he took a bite. "This is Cloud that we're talking about. Do you really expect us to just wait around for him?"

"Nah, of course not. He's a delicate little choco-head. He needs us there so he's not molested by a wild chocobo. Wouldn't that suck? I mean we've already laid claim to his virginity, but still," Zack rambled as they walked leisurely to the forest.

"Zack, I still wonder how your parents didn't drown you as a child," he tried to say sternly, but it was ruined by the obvious suppressed laughter.

"You've changed so much," Zack marveled. "I think I like the new you. I always thought it was sad that you didn't laugh."

Sephiroth smiled at him softly. "Well guess what? I laugh a lot more now."

"It's cause I'm awesome, I think!" Zack yelled out, laughing almost hysterically.

"Have I told you recently how much I love you?" Sephiroth asked, smiling at him again. "If I haven't, I apologize."

"Nah, it's all good. Love ya too!" Zack tried to regain his composure, taking deep breaths. "And we need to find Cloud to tell him too. Let's speed up, okay?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Sounds good."

Without a moments hesitation, they both began running in the direction the townsperson had indicated.

-o-o-

Eventually the SOLDIER pair found their target. He was in a small clearing next to the river they had found before. They were quite pleased at the condition they found him in. Actually, they were quite pleased with the condition all of them were in.

Cloud and Genesis were naked, Cloud clutched in Genesis' arms, dozing peacefully. Angeal wore nothing but his pants and when they arrived he had just been putting on his belt.

"Looks like you had some fun. Did you even train a little?" Zack teased them. They both looked over quickly, having not heard their approach.

"Depends on what you mean by training," Genesis drawled lazily from his shaded spot under a tree.

"Something not sex?"

"Oh, no. Sorry," Genesis smirked and Zack blushed, looking away. Genesis' smirk widened "Did you want to do some 'training'?"

"Not with you," Zack said mullishly, kicking the ground.

"Ignore him," Angeal advised. "Yes, we did get some training done. But then Genesis... Acted like Genesis."

"That explains it," Sephiroth said and Zack nodded.

"Hey now! Don't be mean!" Genesis called but was quickly distracted when Cloud shifted and sleepily hit his chest.

"Shu' up, 'm sleepin'." Cloud shifted and promply fell back to sleep.

"Well, the chocobo has spoken. I say we head back?" Zack said quietly.

"Sure," Angeal agreed instantly. "But his sword..."

All four men looked over at the innocent-looking weapon propped up against a nearby tree. They each thought about the supposed curse.

"I can carry it," Sephiroth offered. "I don't really believe in curses anyway."

"I knew there was a reason me and Cloud kept you around," Zack said gratefully and Angeal gave him a sharp look. He thought that Sephiroth could potentially believe him.

"Oh, that's nice, that it," Sephiroth commented dryly, picked up the sword and running his fingers over it thoughtfully. "How old do you think this sword is?"

"Oh no, don't tell me... It's an ancient cursed sword. Shit, we're all screwed!" Zack groaned to himself. "Why, Cloud, why?"

"Shut up Zack. I'm simply thinking that it has no place for materia and every modern sword is equiped to handle materia. Also, it has a certain... feeling... when you hold it."

"I didn't notice anything when I held it in the store," Zack told him, drawing a bit closer. "Here, as long as I don't get cursed, hand it to me."

Sephiroth complied and Zack looked at the blade thoughtfully. He swung it a bit and held it out to Angeal, who warily accepted it. He examined the blade closely and met Sephiroth and Zack's eyes. He could tell they were thinking exactly what he was. Still, to be safe...

"Gen, put Cloud down for a moment and come here, would you?" he called quietly. He heard grumbling from behind him and grass rustling. Cloth moved over cloth and Genesis appeared beside him with his pants on.

"What is it?" he asked. Angeal wordlessly offered him the sword and he regarded the thing with utmost caution. "What?"

"Can you take a look at it?" he urged. "For Cloud. Take a look at it."

"Fine," he snapped. He hesitated before grabbing the sword. almost at once his face changed into shock.

"This sword... Is it... You think it's?" he asked, looking up.

They all nodded solemnly.

"It's... made out of materia."

-o-o-

I'm so sorry for the wait. T.T In all fairness, my computer died so it's not like I could post it before now.


	32. Chapter 32

Really, I'm sorry that these chapters are taking forever to come out. Life has sucked for me and I just don't like to think anymore.

Life, bleh. Thinking, bleh. Losing all my friends, bleh.

Anyway, I was thinking of starting a series of drabbles and one-shots from If Given a Chance. What do you think? I already started on one. The first few would be day in the life of's.

-o-o-

"It's steel," Genesis announced after a while. Angeal and Sephiroth stared at him solemnly while Cloud just looked up from the water, bored. After he woke up, the men had all agreed to tell him about the sword. It came as a surprise to him, but he quickly shrugged it off.

"I thought it was materia?" Cloud asked idly, skimming his fingers over the water of the river. "I don't care, but having a materia sword would be cooler."

"It is materia, unfortunately. The outer layer is just strong steel," Genesis explained, putting aside his Sense materia. "And that's a bad thing. Shinra hasn't made materia swords for a reason. They're untested and dangerous, Cloud."

"Oh okay," Cloud said, looking back to the water. Genesis frowned at the back of his head.

"Still, it's strange that Cloud didn't pick up on it," Angeal noted. "We all did."

"No, it's not that strange," Sephiroth lied smoothly. "There was an... incident a few years back, so materia training is only given to a select few cadets and, of course, SOLDIERs."

"Then I'll teach him myself, later," Genesis decided.

"Will there be a later?" Sephiroth asked sharply. "Are you returning with us?"

"Perhaps," Genesis shrugged, laying the sword down. "Anyway, the materia is strange, I think it might be a summon but I'm not sure."

"Is there anyway to be sure?" Zack asked, entering the clearing with a mango in his hands. Seeing the look he got from the men, he was quick to defend himself. "What? I get hungry I'll have you know!"

"We sent you for water, not fruit," Angeal scolded. Zack just grinned and reached around him to withdraw a water bottle from his pouch. He tossed it to the man.

"So you aren't completely distractible, congratulations," he grumbled. He unscrewed the cap and took a drink before passing it on. Genesis took a drink, as did Sephiroth and then the bottle was held out to Cloud's back.

"Cloud, water," Sephiroth called.

Cloud glanced back at them and shook his head, "No thanks, I'm not thirsty."

"Cloud," Sephiroth said sternly. "Drink some water."

Cloud rolled his eyes, but crawled over nonetheless. He took the bottle and drank, and then handed it back to Angeal. Sephiroth snatched him up before he could crawl away and Cloud laughed. Relaxing against Sephiroth's chest, Cloud let his mind drift.

"Zack, what's it like to be home?" he asked.

Zack blinked in surprise. "Where'd that come from?"

"Nowhere in particular."

"Well... It's... Nice. I like being able to see my parents. It's been years," Zack answered.

"Hmm... I miss my mom a little," Cloud sighed.

"Did you want to go visit her?" Sephiroth offered and Cloud looked up at him in surprise. He looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I said I wouldn't come back unless I was a SOLDIER."

"She'd be happy to see you even if you're not, I bet," Zack encouraged. "We can leave early and go see your mom!"

"I don't know. I really don't want to go back to Nibelheim..."

"Cloud, are you scared?" Sephiroth asked and Cloud looked up at him again. "You don't have to be. I don't think anyone would bother you if you were with us."

"But-"

"Come on! Please Cloud; I wanna meet your mom!" Zack begged.

"I guess... I just don't want to see anyone else there..."

"Then you won't have to!" Genesis put in. "Do you really think anyone would get remotely close with Sephiroth and Zack hovering over you all the time?"

Cloud made a face, "That's even worse. I can take care of myself, you know. Y'all are making me feel like a wimp."

"That was never our intention," Sephiroth hurriedly said.

"I know that, but it's true. It's nice sometimes, but sometimes enough is enough. It's not like you can take the SOLDIER exams for me, so you should probably let me actually stick up for myself," Cloud pointed out.

"Sorry Spike, it's just hard... Our little Puppybo needs to spread his wings..." Zack sniggered. Sephiroth had to restrain Cloud from hitting the idiot.

"Zack Fair, I swear to-" Cloud growled. Sephiroth yanked him back to a sitting position on the ground where he struggled even more fiercely to attack the other. His struggles died slowly as he listened to the deep chuckles of the men around him. As much as he didn't want to admit for fear of embarrassment, he loved all of their laughs.

Especially Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth's, because they hadn't had much chance of laughter growing up. But of course, he didn't want to tell them that.

He loved them all dearly, even Genesis and Angeal. Maybe going home wouldn't be so bad if he went back with all of them. Although he could already imagine what people would say in a village so stuck in the past that they never even considered men loving men.

Actually, to his surprise it looked pretty appealing. His mother probably wouldn't care as long as he was happy and it would be a lot of fun to just flaunt his big-city style life. He was sure that Genesis and Sephiroth could without a doubt shock all of Nibelheim, let alone Zack. Angeal was a lot more conventional, but even he would surprise them. After all, he was the type of man that would protect anyone.

Randomly, he remembered Tifa Lockhart and how he always wanted her to see him. She had only taken notice when he escaped. In Nibelheim, they were raised to believe men had to take care of women but now Cloud could see that was far from true. He recalled a Turk that Zack had introduced him to once. Now she definitely didn't need anyone to protect her.

Would Tifa notice him if he showed up randomly with four SOLDIERs? Did he really care one way or another?

He decided that yes, he did care. He also decided that no, it didn't matter. He missed his freakin' Mommy and he wanted to go see her.

"You know, if we go to Nibelheim, y'all are gonna have to make sure I don't kill any of them," Cloud muttered into Sephiroth's chest.

"Yeah?" Angeal encouraged. "We can do that. Zack wants to meet your mother."

"She's nice," Cloud sighed. "And while we're there we can actually get some training done. The Nibel wolves are pretty fierce. And they have dragons."

"No," the SOLDIER and ex-SOLDIER men chorused and grinned at eachother.

"Anyway, what about the sword? Can I use it or not?" Cloud asked, eager to shift the attention from their lack of faith.

"Well, like I said, it feels like a summon. But I can't summon whatever it is if it really is a summon," Genesis said slowly, reclining on the grass. "It's just... There..."

"Well that's fascinating, that really is," Cloud said patiently. "But I don't have an answer to my question."

"There isn't one," Sephiroth commented and made a face when Cloud faced him with a pout. "Don't be like that; this type of situation is unprecedented."

"It's always such a pain when something like this happens," Angeal sighed, taking the sword from his friend. He looked it over with a critical eye. "And it's a shame; this is a fairly beautiful sword."

Sephiroth considered that. He was the General and it was his job to make the decisions. He held his hand out for the sword and looked it over himself. Staring at it, he made a decision. Holding the sword out to the youngest of his lovers, he told Cloud, "We'll have to see how it does in a battle. Take it and I'll spar with you. If nothing happens then you can keep it. But you should not use it alone, knowing it's less than clean history."

"Okay, I can live with that," Cloud grinned, taking the sword. He stood and dusted himself off while Sephiroth did the same. They each took up a fighting stance and Genesis took it upon himself to act as the referee.

At his call, they both attacked.

-o-o-

After their spar, Sephiroth had to carry Cloud back to their lodgings. They were all just glad Cloud hadn't overheated.

It was just as they were sitting down to dinner (compliments of Angeal, because Cloud went to sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow) when the upcoming trip came to their attention.

"So are we actually going to Nibelheim?" Zack thought to ask. Cloud had never really given them a definite answer. They all looked to the bed where the blonde still slept. They looked back at eachother and Zack sighed, "Rock, paper, scissors?"

None of them had a better idea, so they each played. Genesis lost. He quietly gave them a speech that they were fairly sure was partially from Loveless. They say partially because Angeal was quite certain there wasn't any part of Loveless that talked about the legendary wrath of a slumbering chocobo.

"Cloud, kitten, it's time to wake up," Genesis cooed, shaking his shoulder lightly. Cloud stirred and blinked slowly.

"Gen? What is it?" he grumbled and moved over, leaving a spot of body warmth for him if Genesis felt inclined to join him. As tempting as it was, he couldn't.

"Dinner's done. Angeal cooked, is that okay?"

"'Course it is," Cloud yawn. "Can I eat in bed?"

Genesis looked over to the others for confirmation and then nodded. Like hell he was going to make the poor boy move. He went back to the table and filled the plate before taking it to Cloud, who had situated himself so he was facing the table. He accepted the plate sleepily and yawned his thanks to the Loveless fanatic.

He slowly began to eat and Zack drug his chair over so he could sit with Cloud. Cloud patted the bed beside him and Zack took the obvious invitation. Though they coaxed and pleaded, the other men would not budge from the table.

"Fine then!" Zack huffed, returning to his food. "Me'n Cloud can have our own little party thing over here!"

"Have fun," Angeal deadpanned.

"We will!" Cloud pouted. He also began eating again.

"Oh, right, Cloud? Are we going to Nibelheim?" Zack asked, swallowing his food. Cloud smiled at him.

"Sure, I guess."

-o-o-

The next morning saw them packing up the helicopter once again. Zack was excused from the task so he could make his goodbyes and promise to visit soon.

Angeal and Genesis helped without a word. Cloud and Sephiroth both exchanged worried glances behind their backs. Despite the worry of them being imposters, they both wanted the men to accompany them to Nibelheim and eventually Midgar.

So they were both delighted when Zack returned just as they were finishing up. He jumped in first with a cry of "I got shot gun!" Then went Sephiroth to make sure Zack didn't hit anything he wasn't supposed to. Cloud climbed aboard and after a moment's hesitation, Genesis and Angeal followed.

Cloud grinned at them happily, bouncing a little. When the door was shut and they were safely in the air, he tackle-hugged them both and they were more than happy to oblige his hugs. Genesis pulled Cloud close and kissed him on the cheek and Cloud did the same for Angeal.

After a few hours, they had exhausted their supply of patience with trips and Cloud had already buried himself in the blankets to try and ride out the motion sickness that went with any trip.

"Sephiroth, how much longer?" Genesis whined. Said man rolled his eyes and answered as patiently as he could, "At least three and a half hours. Probably more if the weather is bad."

"Sephiroth, I am bored," Genesis declared. "Entertain me."

"Like hell," was Sephiroth's answer.

Zack and Angeal laughed but Genesis considered the statement to be the highest degree of blasphemy.

Before he could begin what was no-doubt a long tirade, Sephiroth cut him off.

"There's a laptop in the back. Find it and plug it into the system and you'll be able to play with it," he promised, hoping that there was indeed a laptop to find. It was standard to have one but he had not thought to check before leaving. He was in too much of a hurry to get away from the idiots in charge (less than affectionately called the IIC by Zack).

Genesis let out a happy exclamation that woke Cloud from his light and restless sleep. He glared at the man and gave up on sleeping with the noise Genesis was making while throwing around their entire set of luggage, searching for the magical laptop that would cure his boredom.

Angeal took pity on the cadet with the stormy face and pulled him closer. He noticed that Zack and Sephiroth both glanced back. Huh. He had thought they were over their belief that he and Genesis just wanted to kill them. Oh well. It was well deserved in his eyes.

"Come over here, I won't disturb you," he assured the blonde. Cloud smiled up at him and clamored into his lap without another thought. He tucked his head under Angeal's chin and his shock must have shown because Sephiroth chuckled and Zack outright laughed.

"You offered him a huggles spot," Zack managed to stay with a straight face. "How could you not think he would take you up on the invitation?"

"Well, I was under the impression he was still a little scared of us," Angeal guessed accurately.

Cloud ducked his head out from under the unshaven chin and looked at him with a shy smile, "After... everything we've... done, do you really think I'd be that scared?"

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Zack smirked. "Cloudie won't say sex!"

"Shut up Zack!" he growled, sounding more cute than angry. His face however, was slowly turning redder and redder. Angeal solved the problem by pushing the spiked head underneath his chin again. It actually felt good to have him curled up there, trusting and soft.

Everything was quite then. Cloud listened to Angeal's heartbeat, blocking out his motion sickness. He brought his hands up to delicately hold onto the front of his living pillow's shirt. He let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding.

With Angeal's arms around him and his heartbeat in his ears, Cloud relaxed for the first time since boarding the vehicle. His eyes drifted shut and his breath evened out. Within five minutes, he was asleep.

Angeal didn't mind that he was being used as a bed and pillow. He was really quite fond of Cloud. The boy reminded him of Zack as a Third-Class. Except Cloud was quieter and much shyer.

His mind drifted off, comparing Cloud and Zack. He was sure he was protective and fond of them both. He had history with Zack, history that made it hard to leave him behind. But what about Cloud? Cloud was new, he was young. Zack had years to decide that this is how his life was going to go. Cloud was young enough that he might not understand the implications.

His relationship with them would ensure that he would be treated differently by his peers and even superiors. It could make him a target for anti-Shinra groups. Did Cloud consider all of that or did he just fall in love and hope for the best?

His thoughts eventually led him to himself. How were his feelings for the blonde? He could safely say that he loved Sephiroth and even Zack, but how did he feel about Cloud?

-o-o-

A/N: Nibelheim is next. Let me know if there are any particular things you want to see. Also, I need input on the new idea (see beginning of chapter for details).


	33. Chapter 33

Blehhh. I hope you're at least content with this chapter. I actually enjoyed writing it a lot more than the previous one. First chapter in Nibelhiem! Awesomeness!

Also, do you want them to discover Jenova or anything? Any recommendations need to be made now. I already had a recommendation on how to introduce Vincent into the pairing, but what else?

-o-o-

Their first impression of Nibelheim was not a good one. They had to abandon their helicopter at the base of the mountains and take an army truck up the mountains due to bad weather. They worried a bit over whether or not the town really had any place for travelers since it was such a small settlement. After being reassured that there was, in fact, an inn in the town, they brought their luggage with them.

Halfway up the mountain they had to fight a dragon and they realized Cloud hadn't been exaggerating. Those things were evil. And defensive.

Sephiroth was pleased with the challenge and he even took Zack along with him to finish it. They left Angeal and Genesis in the truck to keep Cloud, who was incapacitated by motion sickness, company.

It didn't take long to finish up the monster. Zack was back in the warm truck within ten minutes, quickly gulping down a hi-potion. He shook off the snow, shivering, as he threw the bottle to the floor and turned in his seat to look at the others.

"That thing had glowy eyes. It was possessed. We need to call the exorcist," Zack said quite seriously.

Cloud laughed and waved his hand weakly as if dismissing what Zack said, "Oh, that's normal. Dragons like to drink mako."

Sephiroth, who had just gotten back into the truck after hauling the dragon carcass off the road, looked back at him in disbelief. "Mako is deadly. And hard to get."

"Yeah, but they're exposed to it before their born. And dragons only drink natural mako from springs. They're picky like that," Cloud told them, happy to be more knowledgeable than them at least once.

"Springs?" Zack asked warily.

"Yeah, mako springs. Have you ever seen them?" Cloud asked, perking up a bit. "They're beautiful. Especially when it crystallizes."

"Mako is deep underground. Only reactors can get to it," Angeal pointed out.

"But there are said to be spots where the earth is thin," Genesis pointed out, excited by the prospect. "Cloud, can people touch the mako?"

"No, it's really deadly. But you can get all the way next to it. Breathe it in and all that just don't touch it," Cloud said sternly. "If there is crystallized mako, you can touch that though. They make some jewelry out of it. Sometimes there's enough to be considered a materia, but that's really rare."

"Angeal, just think of it," Genesis whispered, awed. "Naturally occurring materia. That's so cool. Do you have a mako tolerance then, Cloud?"

"Huh?"

"Well with all that mako around, there should be mako poisoning," Sephiroth reasoned out. "But since that's not the case, people from Nibelheim should have a rather high tolerance to mako. That will help when you become a SOLDIER."

"Really?" Cloud asked happily. "Cool!"

"Don't be so happy," Angeal cautioned. "Usually high exposure without controlled settings results in mutations and the like."

"I don't know about that," Cloud confessed. "I haven't known anyone that's mutated. Except for Zack, but that's not because of mako."

"Hey!" Zack laughed and tossed the empty potion bottle at his blonde lover, who ducked.

The truck quieted as each man went back to his own thoughts. Cloud actually was surprised to find that he was actually excited to be going home. Now that he was getting closer, he began remembering all the things he actually did like about the place.

"Oh, hey," he perked up suddenly. "Have I ever told you about how Nibelheim is haunted?"

Zack spluttered and Angeal had to hide a smile. Genesis looked at him with obvious interest.

"They say there are ghosts in the Shinra Mansion," Cloud explained. "So it's not really in Nibelheim, but it is on the edge. But still, those are just rumors."

"Shinra Mansion?" Zack asked. Since when did Shinra have a mansion in Nibelheim?

"Yeah. It was built a while back but it was abandoned before I was born," Cloud explained. "Supposedly there's a lot of valuable stuff left in there but it's too dangerous to go in. The place has fallen into disrepair and monsters have moved in."

"Wow, I never even knew it existed!" Zack exclaimed, bouncing a little in his seat at the thought. "Maybe we could sneak in? We're Shinra employees anyway!"

"Speak for yourself," Genesis grumbled.

"I've heard it was owned by the Science Department," Cloud commented.

Zack froze and Sephiroth's grip on the wheel almost crushed it before he had regained himself. Angeal and Genesis traded looks and Cloud didn't miss any of it.

"What?" he demanded.

"Well, kitten," Genesis stalled. "If it was owned by the Science Department then I seriously doubt it'll be harmless. They are sick and twisted people that do sick and twisted things to innocent victims."

"We can train there then," Cloud said thoughtfully. Turning so Cloud couldn't see, he rolled his eyes.

"What, suddenly the dragons aren't enough of a challenge?" he questioned without looking back at his young lover. He missed Cloud's brilliant smile.

"Of course they are but you've already told me no so that doesn't leave me with anything other than dorkey faces and bombs. The bombs are too easy to beat and the dorkey faces are in the mansion. Therefore, mansion," Cloud explained.

"Wait a minute," Zack exclaimed, finally turning in his seat. "Dorkey faces? What the hell?"

"They're monsters. They have jack-o-lantern like faces and white strips of what seem to be cloth on their bottom. They float, don't they, Cloud?" Surprisingly, it was Sephiroth who knew that surprising tidbit.

"Yeah. They disappear and reappear at will too," Cloud confirmed, looking at the back of Sephiroth's head in confusion. Sephiroth glanced up at the rear-view mirror and offered him a hesitant smile.

"If nothing else, I do know monsters. I took our brief intermission while we acquired this truck to learn a little about the monsters and the terrain. I like to know what is what when I'm otherwise out of my element," he explained, sounding a little embarrassed.

"What did you learn?" Angeal asked almost at once.

"I learned that there are dragons, Nibel wolves, dorky faces, bombs and, if you travel underground enough, sahagins. Mt. Nibel is mainly comprised of rough terrain. It's rocky and there is nothing but sparse vegetation to be found."

"But you didn't hear about the fountains?" Cloud asked, ignoring how Genesis began stroking his thigh.

"No, I was distracted by another topic," Sephiroth told them, frowning a bit. "Cloud, what do you know about the reactor in Nibelheim?"

"Besides the fact that it's old as dirt and the only important thing around for miles?" Cloud asked sarcastically. "Only that it was the first or one of the first and it still keeps up a constant mako output despite how long it's been draining the Planet. Also, it's left alone. There have never been any Shinra personnel out there."

"That's strange," Genesis said absently.

"The army men stationed at the bottom of the mountain seem to think it may be malfunctioning. They reported and increase in monsters. Perhaps we can check on it while we're here," Sephiroth reasoned.

"Seph, seriously," Zack laughed. "Don't work on a vacation. Call the Turks and let them sort it out or something. They'll know what to do better than we will anyway."

Sephiroth just shrugged and let the subject drop.

"Anyway, Cloud," Angeal spoke up suddenly. "Tell us about your mom. Sephiroth and Zack probably know about her from having you followed but we don't. What's she like?"

"She's awesome," Cloud said at once. "She's pretty too. And nice. She taught me how to cook. She's the best mom in the world. Except she wouldn't let me have a Nibel wolf as a pet."

"Seriously? You wanted a monster as a pet?" Zack questioned.

"Nibel wolves aren't monsters really... Just animals. And all dogs are descended from wolves somehow, Zack!" Cloud argued as everyone else just shook their heads.

"Whatever you say," Zack agreed, rolling his eyes again.

"Well it's either keep them for pets or eat them," Cloud challenged. "Lots of people in Nibelheim eat Nibel wolf."

"That is gross. I am not eating any meat once we get there," Genesis declared and Cloud nodded along.

"That's pretty..." Zack tried to find a word for it.

"Sick," Angeal offered up helpfully. Zack made a face at him but privately agreed. "Man's best friend becomes a side dish in Nibelheim. Nice to know. Zack, you aren't allowed anywhere near the kitchens."

"Huh?" That was pretty random, Zack thought.

"Puppy meat might be a delicacy there," Angeal explained with a completely straight face.

"ANGEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAL," Zack whined loudly as everybody else laughed.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he privately smiled to himself. He rather liked spending time all together like this with no interruptions. He glanced at the mirror and saw everyone smiling. Even Zack had a small smile despite his whining.

Sephiroth decided at that moment that no matter what he would never give any of them up.

-o-o-

It was late at night by time the small group of SOLDIERs and the cadet arrived. Cloud and Zack had long since fallen asleep and even Genesis was dozing off while cuddled near Angeal. Sephiroth quickly and quietly rented the only room in the inn and paid extra for privacy. He was given the only key to the door and he quickly transferred their belongings into the room with Angeal. Genesis, awakened from losing his Angeal-pillow, carried the younger ones up to the room. He made sure that the innkeeper and her husband didn't see Cloud.

They quickly decided that three small beds were going to be a problem. Angeal solved it by pushing the beds together and was pleased when Sephiroth didn't protest having them sleep with his younger lovers.

Cloud woke up long enough to help them pile on as many blankets as they could. He warned them that it just got colder as the night went on and the fire in the fireplace went out. They heeded his warning and cocooned themselves as best they could.

Sephiroth and Angeal, the least picky about sleeping conditions, decided to sleep on the edges so they could curl around and keep the others warm. Cloud slipped beside Sephiroth and Genesis lay beside Angeal with Zack in the middle. He was from the warmest climate and they expected him to be the coldest.

After a few hurried goodnights, they all finally slept.

-o-o-

Waking up was freaking awesome for Zack Fair. He was cradled between two very familiar bodies with a semi-hard erection poking him from Genesis and a warm, sinfully soft and wonderfully willing body in his arms. He could have died from happiness right then. But nature called. He cursed nature out for a good minute or so before realizing it was just getting more and more urgent. So he brushed the thick blankets off of his head in an attempt to free himself and he let out a very unmanly yell that woke both sides of the bed.

Angeal and Sephiroth had remarkably alike reactions. They both shot up began reaching for him while scanning the room for anything that could be considered a threat.

Genesis reacted by pulling Zack down and close to him, hands smoothing over his body. Checking for wounds or just calming, Zack wasn't sure.

Cloud's reaction was probably the most hilarious. He let out his own loud gasp and pushed himself as far as he could from the frigid air. He grabbed the blankets and threw them over Zack (and by extension, Genesis) and huddled next to Sephiroth in a state of semi-awareness.

When Angeal and Sephiroth found no sign of a threat and when Genesis found no injuries or even panic, they all turned to the lump in the covers that they thought resembled Zack.

"Why?" Sephiroth demanded. He wasn't one for wasting words, even on his lovers, and he was particularly upset about the abrupt awakening that almost gave him a heart attack.

The answer was muffled but they all could understand what was attempting to be said, "I-i-it's c-c-cold o-out there!"

Cloud face palmed and shook his head. He ignored Zack and climbed out of the bed, grumbling slightly. "Don't be such a baby Zack. I'll start the fire, okay?"

"Thanks," Zack sighed in relief, shedding some of the blankets. It was just enough so that his face could peek out. "It's so cold! Cloud, take a blanket, okay?"

Cloud gave him a carefully neutral look before shaking his head and wandering to the fireplace. Zack realized all Cloud was wearing was a t-shirt and boxers.

"What the hell, Cloud?" he had to ask, stunned.

"I grew up here, dummy," Cloud pointed out. He picked some kindling from the box next to the fire place and placed it in. With a match he found on the mantel, he lit it and fed larger chunks of wood to it as it grew. "It's not really that cold anyway. It's probably not even below zero."

"Mountain hick," Zack accused.

"Jungle bum," Cloud shot back.

Sephiroth sighed and gave up on returning to sleep. He kicked off the covers and noted that it did seem chilly. He didn't really care one way or the other really. Growing up, he was subjected to a great deal of conditioning from Hojo. Extreme temperatures didn't bother him.

As he watched Angeal get out of the bed as well and search the packs for the tea they brought along, he judged that they must have gone through similar treatments.

He shook the thoughts of his childhood from his mind and went to help Cloud start up the fire. Soon the room began to warm and Zack finally left the cocoon just long enough to zoom to the bathroom to do his business and zoom back.

Genesis laughed at him. "I guess it's good you're house-trained," he snickered. "Otherwise we would have had quite the mess to clean up."

"Shut up," Zack said, but his voice held little heat. It was hard to get a nice warm anger up in a cold place like this. "I'm hungry."

"I'd cook you something," Cloud announced, straightening from his crouched position. "But I really don't have to. And the innkeeper makes awesome breakfasts. Go bum some from her."

"Awesome! Do you think she'd cook enough for all of us?" Zack exclaimed.

"If you pay her, yeah," Cloud said, flopping down bonelessly on the bed made of beds.

"I'll go," Genesis announced. "Since the kitten doesn't want to be seen and the puppy is a delicate flower that can't stand a little cold air."

"If you wait a moment, I'll go with you," Sephiroth offered, pulling on new clothes. Genesis decided he wouldn't bother. His sleepwear was good enough. Not like he actually cared what any mountain hick thought of him (with the exception of Cloud, but Cloud probably liked him best casual anyway).

Genesis waited for Sephiroth to clothe himself. Sephiroth took more than a moment but (for once) Genesis didn't complain. Genesis knew that Sephiroth didn't like to be in public unless he looked good. It was a compulsion and Genesis wouldn't tease him for it, as he usually was like that.

When Sephiroth was finally ready, they let themselves out of the room and descended the stairs, almost knocking into the innkeeper. She blushed scarlet and gave them a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry, I was just coming to check to see if you needed anything," she babbled, wringing her hands nervously.

More like coming to get some gossip, Genesis wanted to growl out, but he controlled himself.

"Actually yes," Sephiroth answered for them. "We were looking for some place we could purchase breakfast."

"Ahh, well my husband and I usually serve breakfast to the town," she said quickly. "Nibelheim is so small that we double as a restaurant as well."

Sephiroth was immensely amused at the accent the woman had but didn't let it show on his face. He recalled Zack telling him that Cloud had an accent too. Zack had one at one time as well but he trained himself out of it just as Cloud eventually did.

"Yeah, then can we buy some breakfast?" Genesis asked when it seemed Sephiroth wouldn't.

"Of course!" the woman answered at once. Genesis motioned for her to continue walking and she hurriedly complied. "What would you like?"

The SOLDIERs moved into the small room and saw roughly half a dozen people at the tables scattered across the room.

"What do you have?" Sephiroth asked.

"We have pancakes, waffles, cinnamon rolls, oatmeal, sausage, and bacon," she rattled off.

"Is the bacon and sausage made of wolf?" Genesis had to ask. "Because I know someone who's from here and he swears that you eat wolf here."

"Uh, well," she stuttered awkwardly. "We usually make our bacon from the small amount of livestock that we can bring in from other places. Our sausage is made of any kind of meat that's available."

"So is it wolf?" Genesis persisted.

"Genesis, go away," Sephiroth had to sigh at the terrified expression on the woman's face.

"Seph?"

"Go to your room," he deadpanned. Genesis waited a moment, thinking.

"...What the hell, Seph?"

"Either go to the room or stop scaring out hostess," he demanded.

"I wasn't! I was asking questions!" he protested loudly. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and turned back to the woman.

"We'd like a little of everything except the bacon and sausage apparently," Sephiroth glared at Genesis, who held up his hands in surrender. He looked smug. "It should be enough to feed... twelve people."

Sephiroth estimated that Angeal, Genesis and himself could eat enough for three people. Zack wasn't quite as filled with mako so he would probably eat enough for two and Cloud would eat for one.

At the woman's doubtfully look, he sighed and decided to explain so that they wouldn't have to repeat it over and over to the town.

"We are SOLDIERs. We eat a great deal more than civilians," he said. "And we can pay well, if that's the problem."

"Oh!" she exclaimed and hurried to the back. "No problem at all!"

Sephiroth and Genesis traded looks, debating waiting where they were. They were aware that every word they said was noted by the entire room. But if they requested it to be delivered to their room there was a chance Cloud could be seen and the pushed together beds would definitely be a give-away. They didn't care but Cloud might.

They decided and took a seat at the only free table.

"Where are we off to after this?" Genesis asked, hoping it was a safe topic of conversation.

"Kalm," he answered quickly. "It seems as if it would make an excellent place to practice sword work."

"Seph," Genesis shook his head in mock disappointment. "No working on your vacation."

"I'm not the one who's going to be practicing," Sephiroth reminded him.

"Okay then, whatever," Genesis shrugged and leaned back in the chair. "Angeal is up there making tea, right?"

"I believe so," Sephiroth offered up.

"Food and tea. Couldn't be better if Kitten cooked for us," Genesis sighed happily.

"One of these days he's going to get tired of the nickname," Sephiroth warned with a small smirk. "And then you're going to find yourself in a great deal of pain."

"I think I can take him," Genesis claimed cockily.

"If he decides he's angry with you, a lot of people are going to be on his side," Sephiroth told him, smirking. "Like, say, everyone. And probably their mothers as well."

"Shut the hell up," Genesis mumbled. "Freakin' whore... Compensating with your sword."

"Not compensation," Sephiroth murmured. He decided to push his luck when he saw the food being set on the front desk. "It's advertisement."

Sephiroth could have laughed at the look on Genesis' face, but he was already at the front desk. He handed over the Gil and grabbed two trays.

"I'll send Zack and Angeal down to help you with the others," Sephiroth called to Genesis, who was still frozen in shock.

True to his word, Zack and Angeal came into the room not a minute later. Genesis was still frozen but they ignored him and grabbed the food instead. Zack took one took at the food and stuffed a cinnamon roll in his mouth before grabbing two trays himself and taking off. Angeal managed to grab three, leaving one for Genesis.

Forcing himself out of his shock he retrieved the last tray and followed his lovers, ignoring the similarly shocked people staring at him.


	34. Chapter 34

I love reviews. I think I'm addicted. It's fun.

Anyway, this is the longest chapter I've written. For anything. Soak it in. It probably won't ever happen again.

Vincent is introduced in this chapter! Hurray! Of course, it's not a very good introduction. Oh well, it's been decades since he's had to deal with people. Hope you like it.

Oh, and Tifa won't be in the main pairings, but if you wanna see her with someone, just let me know.

-o-o-

"Gen?" Cloud asked, looking a little concerned. "What's wrong?"

Genesis had finally made it back to the room and he was currently glaring at Sephiroth with as much hate as he could muster. Cloud took notice of the look and he was worried. Angeal and Zack glanced at Genesis curiously before moving to set up breakfast.

"Nothing, Kitten. My issue is with Sephiroth," Genesis assured him, glaring ceaselessly at the General. He was ignored as Sephiroth preferred to pour himself some tea and relax in a chair instead. He opened up his laptop and began working on it.

"Which makes it all of our problem," Cloud insisted. Genesis blamed Cloud's annoying persistance on the blondness. He'd work on it with him.

Angeal sighed and shooed Zack away from the scalding hot tea. Zack pouted and lightly blew on the small burn he had already gotten. Without anything else to do, he bounced over to the bed and jumped in with Cloud. Cloud squeaked cutely and Zack grabbed him for a tight hug. Zack wanted nothing more than to just stay where he was for a while. Just relaxing in a warm bed with Cloud. Then he remembered what they were talking about.

"Gotta agree with Cloud on this one, Gen-Gen," Zack laughed. "We don't need any unnecessary tension... Outside of the bed, of course."

"Okay, I have to ask," Genesis finally broke off his glare to stare at his kitten and puppy playing cutely in the bed. His mindly briefly flashed back to the first time they all had sex. In the back of his mind he laughed at how many layers of clothes Zack had on (even with the fire heating the room) in contrast to how many Zack had on in Gongaga. "What's with the nicknames?"

The playing stopped and twin pairs of bright blue eyes peeked at him from under several layers of blankets and sheets. Genesis supressed the urge to either sigh or squee. Honestly, he had been looking at them and suddenly they were under the covers. It was like magic.

"Do you not like them?" Cloud asked. He pouted unknowingly and Genesis nearly snorted.

"It's not that," he hurriedly corrected. "Well, I don't like Gen-Gen. Zack, you're an idiot for even thinking it, but I just want to know why?"

"Well we don't have a nickname for you," Zack said as if it was obvious. "We call Sephiroth Seph and Cloud has millions of them. I have Zack."

"And what about Angeal?" Genesis questioned, looking at said man. Angeal just looked back amusedly. He wasn't about to help.

"What about him?" Zack rolled his eyes. "I call him 'Geal sometimes, that's good enough."

"So that just leaves you," Cloud summed up with an eager to please smile.

"Fine, alright," Genesis grumbled. Those two... Honestly... "Gen will do. Not Gen-Gen."

"Great! So what's your problem with Seph, Gen-Gen?" Zack asked, bouncing on the bed. He fought the covers enough to have the room for it but Cloud flopped over on him, giggling quietly. Zack swiped at him playfully.

Genesis glared at him and took some half-hearted swings for himself that Zack bounced to avoid. Zack seemed to be having a great time, even if Cloud was sabotoging him and Genesis wanted to hit him.

"Pup, not on the furniture," Angeal said sharply. Zack grinned and bounced off and ran over to Angeal.

"Angeeeeeeal," he whined and was snatched up into a hug by his mentor. He laughed as he was swung around. Genesis and Cloud watched fondly before Genesis remembered he was going to explain.

"Sephiroth called his huge sword advertisement," Genesis pouted.

Sephiroth wandered back to the bed as Angeal and Zack laughed. He scooted over to Cloud to pull him out of the maze of covers. "Genesis, you're the one who called it overcompensation, I just corrected you. It was rude."

"Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, looking up at him as he was freed from the last few blankets. "What were you advertising?"

"Nothing, Cloud," he cooed at the big, blue eyes, picking the cadet up and setting him at the table. "What do you want to do today?"

That was a sufficient distraction. Cloud paused and considered. He wanted to go see his mom, of course, but how to do it? Sneak and do it so the town doesn't see him or just match right over without a care? He thought it over as he answered.

"I want to go see my mom... But without you guys, okay? I want to tell her in private and then bring you to meet her," Cloud explained. "Not that I'm embarrassed or anything, it's just... I don't want to throw everything at her all at once. I love her too much for all that."

"It's fine, Cloud," Angeal soothed, patting him on the head with his free hand, the other firmly holding Zack to his chest. Cloud grinned up and leaned into the touch.

"I was actually hoping you would say that," Genesis confessed, joining Cloud and now Angeal and Zack at the table. "I was hoping to shock and appall the nice, small-minded townsfolk."

"Not too bad," Sephiroth said at once, noticing the concerned look on his youngest lover's face. "Just enough to make us laugh."

"We really shouldn't," Angeal said. He had a strict moral code that would not be broken, even for the annoying Nibelheim natives. "The townspeople may be rude and close-minded but we should have enough honor to respect their way of life. There is no need to act as they do."

Zack groaned as he was set in his own seat. He rolled his eyes so Cloud could see and explained, "Angeal is honor-crazed. Seriously, he won't shut up about it."

"Zack," Angeal scolded firmly. "Honor is something that shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Honor is what kept you from asking Genesis for apples off his tree," Zack pointed out, rolling his eyes again. He knew he was throwing Angeal under the bus but he really didn't care. "Even though you were poor and Gen had the tree with the best apples, you wouldn't steal them because you were best friends, right?"

"Ange?" Genesis asked in confusion, looking at his oldest friend. "What's the pup going on about?"

"While we were deployed in Wutai one time I shared stories," Angeal said reluctantly, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "We touched upon Banora Whites."

"You know that if you wanted some apples, you could have just asked for some apples," Genesis growled. He loved his friend and even his friend's honor but when it got in the way of Angeal getting what he needed and deserved, Genesis found himself angry. In his eyes, Angeal deserved everything and his stupid honor wouldn't let him have it.

"That's pretty much what I said," Zack told him, digging into the food and piling some on Cloud's plate while he was at it. Sephiroth took his own food as well and he added more to Cloud's plate. Cloud smiled at them and began to eat.

"Sometimes honor can be quite the burden," Angeal said simply. He reached for the food and frowned when his hand was slapped away by Genesis. He sighed and directed his gaze at his friend, ready to face his wrath.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Genesis growled, pointing a bread knife at him menacingly. "You're forcing me to go back there to that damned place just to get you some Goddess-damned apples!"

"Genesis," Angeal began firmly but was cut off.

"Angeal, what would you do if the situation was reversed?" Sephiroth asked practically. "What if Genesis was the poor one that had to steal to survive? Wouldn't you want to give him anything you could?"

"Of course," he began. "But-"

"How do you think I feel now, knowing that you wanted some of my apples for so long?"

"But it's-"

"Angeal, give it up," Zack advised. "You spoil us all and then talk about honor and we never do anything for you so..." Zack shrugged. "Just let Gen get you some apples."

Angeal sighed in frustration and reached toward the food again and was mildly relieved that he didn't get his hand hit away this time. He piled his plate and saw Cloud looking politely confused.

"Genesis and I grew up in Banora," Angeal explained for the cadet's benefit. "It's a place where Banora White apples grow, also known as dumbapples. They grow at random times in the year so there is no harvesting season or anything, which is where they got their names. We came from slightly different backgrounds-"

"Like hell," Genesis muttered moodily, stabbing at the food with a spork. "I was the mayor's son so I was pretty well off. We had our orchard. Angeal was the son of a poor couple. They had nothing but the Buster Sword. His dad died when he was young so he had to be the man of the house. I think that's what drove him so crazy."

"And he had to steal apples sometimes, but not from Genesis' trees because they were BBFs forevs or something," Zack added.

Angeal just glared at them a bit, looking uncomfortable though he really shouldn't. Cloud looked at him and he avoided looking back.

"Me and my mom didn't have much either," he offered and then frowned. "I used to be really sick and my mom and dad had to work hard for my medicine. I got better slowly and money was really tight after my dad ran off. It was okay though. The town didn't like me but they liked my mom well enough. I worried a lot when I left for Shinra."

"What was it like?" Sephiroth asked curiously. He had never been in the spot where he could choose so he wanted to know why people would choose Shinra willingly.

"Well it was sad. I was growing up and getting more and more different by the day," Cloud said, thinking back. "After a while I realized that I couldn't stay forever so I packed some stuff and said my goodbyes and left. I didn't really have a fix on any goal but I ended up at Shinra, so I applied."

"What about you, Zack?" Sephiroth shifted his gaze to the man in question.

"Gongaga's a small town, definitely not big enough for me," Zack joked. "I didn't want to grow up to farm and eat toads and junk. I wanted to be a hero. It was my dream." Zack grinned at Angeal.

"And for you two?" Sephiroth moved on.

Genesis and Angeal looked at eachother with distant eyes. Angeal began, "Well we knew that we had some greater purpose. In a small, agricultural town it wasn't unheard of to turn to Shinra when you had nothing else."

"That's how it was for us," Genesis added. "One day we were just walking around the orchards when I brought up Shinra. We talked and decided that we had to go on to bigger and better things."

"Did you get what you wanted?" Sephiroth had to ask. "When you decided in that orchard, did you achieve everything you wanted?

"Yes," Angeal said quietly, looking to the fire. "But we never expected the horrors we had to face for our childish dreams."

No one had anything to say to that. The rest of the breakfast was eaten in silence.

-o-o-

Cloud decided to just walk over to his mother's home. Screw hiding and sneaking around. He really didn't have anything to hide. He wasn't ashamed or anything. If the people wanted to throw a fit, they could throw their fits but they had better be ready for him to throw a fit right back at them.

So without any further hesitation, he got dressed in nice clothes (he wanted to look good for his mom) and said his goodbyes to his lovers (who were planning on wandering the town for a while, if only to freak them all out).

They kissed him and wished him the best of luck and he was out the door and on his way. It was early afternoon, so everyone would be out but he found he didn't really care. When the innkeeper and her husband gave him a dumbfounded look, he grinned at them and waved. He walked off while whistling a little tune.

Everyone gaped at him as he walked merrily through the center of town towards his old home. He was actually enjoying being back home, even with all the whispered comments about how he was kicked out and made to go home. What_ever_.

"Cloud?" the voice was a higher pitch than his own, womanly and soft. He turned and smiled at the own of said voice.

"Hi Tifa," he greeted.

"Hi Cloud," she smiled back.

He reached out for her hand and took it. She didn't hesitate or try to shy away. After he left, he still wrote the woman and she was the first to know about his sexuality. Their friendship had benefited from that. Tifa gained an invaluable friend (a male one that wasn't interested in her steadily developing breasts) and so did Cloud (a female one that wouldn't get the wrong idea). They could be friends without worrying about any tangled emotions.

Simple. Uncomplicated. Wonderfully childlike.

They walked towards the Strife home, swinging their interlocked hands merrily, chatting about life, what he was doing there and anything else that they could think of. Tifa was excited to hear that she would finally be meeting Cloud's boyfriends and she was surprised to hear about him picking up two more.

It seemed all too soon when they came upon Cloud's childhood home. He bid his female friend farewell and debated on knocking or just walking in. He went for the latter and he opened the door slowly and peeked in.

"Mom?" he called out, stepping in slowly. He was thrown back several inches as a small blonde woman threw herself at him. Cloud reeled from the shock and - holy crap, he was taller than her now! - could do nothing but hold on as he was squeezed tight.

"Cloud!" she cried out, finally pulling away. "Why didn't you tell me you would be visiting?"

"Sorry, mom," he blushed. "It was a sort of snap decision."

"Come in, come in, don't be a stranger in your own home," she practically wailed. "Oh Cloud!"

"Sorry, mom," he said again, laughing. He felt so much better. It was like he was going back in time to when he was nothing but a child. He stepped away from his mother and walked into the home, marveling at every little thing. It was surreal, coming back after everything.

Everything he had done since going to Midgar washed away. He never learned to shoot or be shot at. He never had to kill anyone on orders he didn't understand. He never was bullied in the barracks. But with the bad went the good. Meeting Zack and being assigned to Sephiroth. He never was hugged hard enough to break him in half by Zack and he never kissed Sephiroth. He never met Angeal and Genesis, never had sex.

He looked back at his mother with wondering eyes.

"So much has changed, but..." Cloud trailed off and he was looking around the cabin again. "Nothing changed here. Nothing... It's the same."

"This is your home, Cloud," the woman said, smiling softly. "Nothing will ever change for you in here. You're safe here."

To Cloud's embarrassment, he began tearing up despite his best efforts to blink the tears away. His mother moved to the bed and pulled him with her. They curled up there, Cloud in her embrace, and suddenly Cloud was nothing more than an innocent child again.

Cloud never cried harder in his life.

-o-o-

"Mom?" Cloud asked after a while. He had stopped crying a while ago and was let go by his mother, who withdrew and set to puttering around the house doing meaningless chores.

"Yes, Cloud?" she asked, looking at him.

"I did have a reason for coming, other than to see you," he admitted. She put down her dust rag and gave him all her attention. He wanted to hide his face in the pillows.

"I'll be blunt, okay?" he bit his lip as his mother nodded. "I have four boyfriends."

...That went over like a ton of freaking bricks.

-o-o-

After Cloud calmed down his mother and explained, she actually took to the idea of four protectors for her baby fairly well. She then turned to him and demanded they be brought over for dinner tonight - no protests.

Cloud agreed and departed in high spirits. Tifa met him halfway and he invited her to come meet his boyfriends. She agreed with a smile and let him lead the way. He knocked on the door to the room and called out first, just incase.

"Hey, it's me. Make sure you're clothed, I have a guest," he said as he rapped on the door. There was cursing and fumbling from behind the door and Cloud's eyebrows rose as he looked at Tifa. He sorely hoped that they weren't doing anything. Before he could give up and walk away, the door was thrown open. Zack stood there in all his six-layered glory.

"Hey there, brought a friend?" he questioned, moving out of the way so they could enter. They did, Tifa giving Zack a shy smile that he cheerfully returned as she passed. She held herself self-consciously as the three older men looked up from their cards.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought Tifa with me," Cloud announced. "We were friends before I went to Midgar and we stayed in touch. Tifa, the one that looks ridiculous in 80 million layers is Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class, Second in Command of Shinra's armed forces." Zack pouted and Tifa giggled. "I think you know Sephiroth, he's been in the papers up here." Tifa nodded and Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow. "The one with the beard is Angeal and the other one is Genesis."

"So I'm just the 'other one' now, Cloud?" Genesis asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Pretty much, yeah. Before you ask, my mom took the news pretty, um, badly actually. But she reconsidered because I'm her baby. She wants us all for dinner tonight. Oh, you're invited too Tifa," Cloud told her belatedly, just remembering. He crawled into the bed and patted the space beside him. "Just because the beds are together doesn't mean we've been doing anything in it. You can sit."

Tifa took his advice and sat, shyly looking over at the men who abandoned their cards in favor of turning towards the youngest people in the room. Zack just shrugged and flopped onto the bed, nearly crashing into Tifa. He looked at the older men.

"So what's on today's agenda?" Zack asked pleasantly.

"Food," was Sephiroth's first thought. "Cloud's mother wants us for dinner."

"But what else? The entire day can't be centered around food, Seph," Cloud scolded, leaning up against Tifa, who returned the favor.

"Well if we work hard enough at it," Genesis declared. "We can make it happen. Today can be food day."

"Genesis," Angeal scolded, tearing his fond gaze off of the trio to give his best friend a look. "We are not making today about food. We have dignity and manners."

"And honor, right?" Cloud summed up, smiling at him slightly.

"Well, yes..."

"I was just stating what was already planned," Sephiroth cut in. "We have the day to fill but we have to be back on time. Is there a specific time we should arrive, Cloud?"

"Nah," Cloud muttered, drawing invisible patterns on the cloth beneath him, thinking. "When I was little I just wandered home whenever it got dark, so I assume we'll wander on over when it gets dark."

"You willingly went out in that weather?" Zack asked, amazed.

Cloud rolled his eyes and looked at Tifa. She snickered quietly. "Zack's from a tropical jungle. He's rather delicate when it comes to the cold."

"Shut up, Cloud! You're the one who almost passed out from the heat in my hometown!" he pointed out, crossing his arms childishly.

"Yes because it's not like you should have a higher tolerance because you're a SOLDIER or anything," Genesis stage whispered to himself, looking away and sipping at his tea delicately. Zack just glared.

"Well," Tifa said unsurely. "You could always just hike around the mountain for awhile. There are some really pretty places."

"You're coming too," Cloud told her pleasantly. "They don't mind."

"Not even gonna ask?" Genesis smirked.

"Would you really say 'no' to me?" Cloud asked practically and they all conceded to his point. "So yeah, you're coming, right?"

"Okay," she brightened. "Oh, I've gotten much better with my master!"

"Then we have to promise that we will never spar," Cloud told her cheerfully. "I'm horrible at hand-to-hand. I'd rather hack someone to death with a sword. But since I'm just a cadet, I have to use a gun mostly unless I'm training."

"Oh, that's not fair," she sympathized.

"Mmm?" Zack perked up. He had been drifting to sleep but the use of his last name pulled him awake. "You call?"

"Zack's last name is Fair," Cloud explained. To Zack he said, "No, go back to sleep."

Zack nodded and buried his head in the blankets again.

Genesis smirked and Sephiroth's own wasn't far behind.

"It's just not fair," Sephiroth said quietly. "We have to keep track of which fair is our Fair."

"I don't think this game is fair," Genesis pointed to the cards, grinning wickedly. "You can see my cards."

"Angeal can be the judge," Sephiroth assured him. "He's always fair to us."

Zack threw off the covered and howled in fury, launching himself at the guilty party. They just snatched him out of the air and hugged him. They looked back to the bed when they heard muffled noises coming from it.

It seemed that Zack's crash course flight left the blankets to settle over the youngest teens. They seemed to be fighting their way free.

"Y'know," Zack commented, staring hard at the struggling mass. "If Cloud wasn't gay, I would be getting the wrong idea.

Angeal hit him on the back of his head and helped them out of the entrapment. He hefted Cloud into his arms and after a moment did the same for Tifa. She looked surprised but Cloud just smiled, clinging to Angeal's sweater.

"Just go with it," he advised. "So much better than walking."

"Um," she answered intelligently.

"We take a vote," Angeal announced to the room, ignoring his passengers. "Go out exploring or no?"

"They have mako springs here, right?" Genesis asked. "I say explore."

"As do I," Sephiroth agreed.

"I'm willing," Angeal said.

"Urg, cold," Zack groaned. He shook his head and grinned half-heartedly. "But I'll go too."

"Cloud?" Angeal asked, looking down at the cute face. He couldn't resist so he placed a gentle kiss to the cadet's temple. "Exploring?"

"Of course," he answered at once, eyes lighting up. "I get to take my sword, right?"

"Yes, Cloud. But no fighting dragons. And keep a buddy with you," Angeal ordered.

"Fine by me," he agreed easily. "Tifa can be my buddy."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Angeal frowned.

"Ah, but I can fight!" Tifa cut in, blushing when he looked at her. "I know I'm a girl but I can defend myself fine!"

"I promise you that your gender has nothing to do with it," Angeal announced. "But you two are the only guides we have and if you go wandering off, the rest of us will be lost."

"Not like it's hard to get down off a mountain," Cloud muttered. "Just walk down. Gravity'll help you with it, I promise."

"Don't be a smart-ass, Cloud," Tifa scowled. "It's a valid concern. If that's what you're worried about, we shouldn't have buddies but parties. Three in each."

"That's reasonable," Angeal allowed.

"I call Cloud!" Genesis called out. "No offense, Tifa, but I haven't had sex with you so I'm least attached to you."

Tifa choked on air while Cloud squirmed in Angeal's grip, turning cherry red.

"Genesis!" he screeched, trying to get free.

"Gen, don't tease Cloud about sex. One time I thought he had sex with Reno and I told him as much and I got chased for hours with a kitchen knife," Zack advised.

Genesis rolled his eyes, "Fine then. Sorry, Kitten."

"Not funny!"

Sephiroth smiled indulgently at the group.

"To get back to the original point," he butted in politely. "Cloud should be with Genesis and Zack and Angeal and I can have the honor of Tifa's escort."

"Don't make her sound like a prostitute or something," Genesis said, grinning. Sephiroth took one more drink from his tea and proceeded to grab Genesis and bodily throw him out the door. Tifa watched, blushing and mouth open.

"SEPHIROTH," Genesis yelled from outside the door. "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! IT WAS A JOKE... YOU'RE SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN!"

Sephiroth just returned to his tea and drank some more, completely calm. "And that is the reason for that."

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR NOW, I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!"

"Good call," Zack agreed.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM! LET ME IN!"

"Sephiroth, that means Cloud's going to be left with Genesis and Zack," Angeal had to mention. The poor kid could handle Genesis, but both Genesis and Zack at the same time? Not likely.

"I have confidence in his bitchitude," Sephiroth smirked. Angeal wasn't convinced but he had to laugh at the comment. Cloud went red and buried his head in the crook of Angeal's neck, not minding the coarse hairs he found there.

"Seeeeeephiroth!" he whined, sounding a lot like Zack.

"Shall we revisit the time in Wutai when you tweaked my nose in front of the emperor and princess?" he asked playfully. Angeal took the hint and set Cloud down. Without the blonde, there was no reason to hold his friend so he set Tifa down as well. Cloud ran over to Sephiroth and was caught easily and hugged tightly.

"Or the time you broke Reno's arm because he grabbed your butt?" Zack laughed.

"Zack! Not you too!" the protests were muffled by Sephiroth's shoulder.

"It's a good thing," Angeal comforted. "Otherwise we might hurt you."

"Hurt him?" Tifa asked, looking concerned. "Why?"

"It wouldn't be intentional," Angeal assured her. "All four of us have had SOLDIER enhancements. We could hurt Cloud if we weren't careful. Even if we weren't, it is an easy thing to get arrogant with a partner. It's how abusive relationships start. One partner just won't speak up for himself or herself."

"We made Cloud promise not to do that," Zack added. Since the pounding on the door stopped, he went over to let Genesis in. Genesis swept into the room, embracing Zack and glaring at Sephiroth, who looked smug over Cloud's head.

"You guys are so weird," she whispered to herself and turned red when she realized she said it out loud. "Uh, sorry."

"Not at all," Genesis assured her, laughing. "It's pretty weird, we won't deny it. Has Cloud told you that Angeal and I are actually dead?"

"What?" she looked shocked, so he assumed she had not been informed.

"Angeal and I were declared dead years ago," Genesis boasted. For what reason, no one knew.

"Life around us is like a soap opera, you have to move fast if you want to catch up," Zack grinned.

"Well, shall we go?" Sephiroth stood up, still holding Cloud. He dangled his legs to indicate that he wanted down. "No, Cloud. I'll hold you."

The dangling became a little more persistent. Sephiroth looked at Tifa and sighed, rolling his eyes for her benefit. He released the blonde and was a little pleased to see him stumble as he hit the ground.

"How can I guide if I'm being carried?" he asked sensibly.

"You could always ride on my shoulders," he pointed out wistfully.

"Uh, no thanks. Where to first?"

"Shouldn't you go get dressed in more appropriate clothing?" Angeal asked Tifa. "You look cold."

"But I'm not. It's actually pretty warm for Nibelheim. This outfit will do fine. I can fight in it and everything," Tifa beamed. Her cow girl outfit looked ridiculous and cold to them, but Cloud just nodded.

They assumed it was a mountain hick thing and scattered to get their own gear. Cloud rolled his eyes and retrieved his sword and moved close to Tifa.

"We can wait downstairs, if you want. It's weird here. You look like you could use a breather," Cloud offered. She looked grateful and nodded. They left without saying anything and four pairs of glowing eyes followed their movements.

"What do you think?" Genesis asked at once.

"I don't know," Sephiroth said slowly. "He said he didn't have any friends from childhood and the Turks confirmed it, so..."

"She's pretty," fretted Zack. "Pretty girl from his hometown that he's known from childhood."

"But he's gay, isn't he?" Genesis' brows furrowed. "Not bi like you. Cloud's gay. He has to be. Not a topping bone in his body."

"You don't have to top with a girl, you just have to be hard," Zack whined.

"He wouldn't cheat," Angeal said firmly. "We should be encouraging friendships without any Shinra influence. It's good to have something other than Shinra sometimes."

"Like you have your mom?" Sephiroth asked, slipping into his leather harness.

"And like Zack has his village. You write don't you, Zack?" Angeal secured his belt around him and levered his Buster Sword onto its place on his back.

"Mmm," Zack agreed, putting his own sword into its spot. He wore it just like Angeal.

"I have Banora and if things get terribly desperate, my parents," Genesis mused. He tugged on his red leather coat that looked a little worse for wear.

"I don't have anything," Sephiroth said quietly. Masamune was naked in his hand and he was frowning.

"Sure you do," Zack said quickly, moving over. "You have Wutai. They like you a little now and you love it there."

"That's true," Sephiroth agreed, snaking his arms around Zack's torso. "Thank you. Let's go see what Cloud and his friend are doing."

-o-o-

"Are they always like that?" Tifa asked as they descended. Cloud nodded, sighing.

"Yeah, sorry. I should have warned you better."

The two took a seat at one of the tables, ignoring the stares of the few people eating in the room. Cloud slouched over the table, supporting his head with one elbow. Tifa leaned forward, laying her head on her arms.

"They seem nice though," she said, trying not to be critical of Cloud's boyfriends.

"They're weird. They aren't for everybody," he explained.

"Yeah, I can tell," Tifa laughed. The bell on the door tinkled and neither one of them thought anything of it until Cloud was wretched out of his seat by a tight grip on his upper arm. Tifa stood up, outraged, and saw who it was who gripped Cloud. The mayor. Her father. She faltered.

"Get away from my daughter," he spat. Cloud looked annoyed.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"You and those Midgar men will not defile her!" he yelled. "SOLDIERs or not!"

"Daddy, they aren't like that!"

"WHAT?" Cloud was stunned by the accusation.

"I know about big city men! They won't hesitate to hurt a little girl!"

"You're crazy," Cloud had to say. The man slapped him hard and something popped in his neck. He tried to move it and he could, but with searing white pain that made him gasp. His free hand fluttered near the site and Tifa stepped forward, whether to help Cloud's neck or to push her father off the boy, she wasn't sure and Cloud wasn't picky.

"Get off of him," a snarl came from near the staircase and the silent room looked horrified as the mayor turned to see Sephiroth striding forward. "Hand off him NOW unless you want to lose it."

The man dropped Cloud's arm as if he were burnt and he took a step away. Sephiroth still advanced, Masamune in his hand.

Angeal slide in between Sephiroth and the mayor.

"Seph, you have a Cure materia," he pointed out. "Cure Cloud and wait outside, I'll clear this up. Genesis, go with them."

Genesis gave him an annoyed look and Sephiroth didn't back down.

"Sephiroth, for god's sake, take a chill pill," Cloud grumbled, rubbing his neck. "Why is it everything you do is an overreaction?"

"He hurt you," he replied, staring at the man over Angeal's shoulder.

"Oh for... Get out," he sounded a little annoyed now himself. "Get out. You can come back in when you stop being so pissy."

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, looking at him now.

"You're doing no good just growling like a pissed off cat," Cloud glared right back when Sephiroth glared at him. "Genesis is acting more mature than you. Zack is too."

Genesis sighed and conceded. He strode forward and grabbed the collar of Sephiroth's coat and hauled him outside with him. He poked his head in to ask, "Coming, Cloud?"

"Seriously, my neck is fine. I'll be out after this is cleared up."

"Suit yourself. Stop pushing Sephiroth, I'm not letting you back in," Genesis turned away and let the door close.

"So what is the problem?" Angeal asked at once, not letting them dwell of the fact Sephiroth just got kicked out by Cloud.

The mayor seemed to remember his original purpose and he puffed out in anger. "I won't have any men defiling my daughter."

"That's good," Angeal said blandly. "I still don't see what this has to do with us and I definitely don't see anything worth hitting Cloud."

"Angeal, I brought Tifa up at the room to meet you guys. They assume that we did something to her," Cloud explained, sounding bored. "He won't listen to Tifa."

"She's been traumatized!"

"Daddy, I'm fine!"

Angeal silenced their argument with a glare and Cloud saw Zack shrink back out of the corner of his eye and got the feeling this probably would not be pleasant.

"You believe we raped your daughter," Angeal stated without any feeling. When the man didn't speak, he continued. "You believe that we are without honor."

"You're from the city," the man growled out. "Everyone knows what goes on in the city."

"I am not," Angeal corrected. "The only one of us that was born in a city is Sephiroth. And I must be unintelligent. I don't understand what you mean."

"In the city girls are defiled!" the mayor ground out. "And you men come in and think you're going to do that to my daughter-"

Angeal sighed. It was carefully neutral but it still made him fall silent.

"You have a rather narrow view on life and I am disappointed that you could not comprehend what is so obvious," Angeal said icily.

The man puffed himself up a bit and glared at him. He glared at Angeal. Zack almost groaned.

"I don't know how the city men treat women," Angeal said softly. "But we are SOLDIERs and we have honor. You have a rather generalized idea about cities and you cannot see how you yourself have hurt your daughter."

"I haven't hurt my Tifa!" he burst out, turning crimson with rage.

"I am talking," Angeal thundered. "You call her yours as if she's a possession. You treat her as if she is weaker than a man and you think that we're hurting her?"

The man seemed to steadily deflate. Angeal glared at him and waited for his response.

"The city is-"

"Have you ever been to the city?" Angeal cut him off.

"W-well no-"

"Then how would you know how they treat their women?"

He was silent at that. Zack decided to take a risk and try to diffuse the situation.

"Well, it's not like we would do anything with your daughter even if she consented," he joked. "Not like SOLDIER is a female friendly place."

"Zack," Angeal scolded, looking at him and losing his edge.

"Yes?"

"Zack control yourself."

"I am. Cloud still has clothes on, doesn't he?"

Cloud turned red and sputtered senselessly. Angeal strode over and grabbed him by his collar and threw him out the door with Sephiroth and Genesis.

The room was silent and Cloud covered his face with his hands.

"Daddy, like I tried to tell you," Tifa muttered, tugging on his arm. "They're together. All of them."

"What?" he sounded startled.

"Some people have open minds," Angeal pointed out. "Some people don't care about gender when it comes to love."

"All five?"

"We have big hearts," he said simply. "This isn't how everyone lives, but we are content with it."

With that he strode out the door, Cloud hastily following. Zack poked his head in and smiled at Tifa.

"We did want you to come with us, but if your psycho-controlling dad says no, we don't want to get you in trouble," he told her and then closed the door.

"I'm going as a guide," Tifa announced, walking towards the door. "I'll be safe and I'll come back before dark."

Tifa ran out to find that they were waiting by the water tower. Sephiroth just finished healing Cloud and they looked over to her with smiles. She grinned and ran up to them. "Thanks for waiting! Now we can go, right?"

"Yeah," Zack enthused. "Let's go to that mansion place first, that place sounds cool even though it is haunted!"

He took Cloud and Tifa's hands and immediately started dragging them along until it registered that he had no idea where he was going. He looked at Tifa. "Um, help?"

"Just go up the stairs there and to the left," she told him. "It's close so there shouldn't be any monsters or anything on the way."

"Aw, too bad!" he chirped. Cloud grinned.

Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis followed the youngest of their group up stairs and to the left. As Tifa told them, a mansion stood there. It was in a state of disrepair but they still admired it all the same. Sephiroth bit his tongue to stop from telling them how the place bore an eerie resemblance to a place he had seen in his earliest memory.

The path was devoid of any monster life or even animal life. They noted how there was a scarcity of even plants clinging to the rock. Zack noticed all of that, but he persisted until they reached the door and found it locked.

"Break it down?" he asked, looking back at Sephiroth.

"It would be in bad taste," Sephiroth admitted. "I'm sure there must be somewhere else we could enter."

"Does that make this breaking and entering?" Cloud wondered out loud as he was tugged along. He looked at Tifa and was glad to see a rather enthusiastic expression on her face. He worried about her being around his SOLDIER men and it was a relief to see she was perfectly happy.

"No, just trespassing," Genesis assured him.

"Oh. Cheers then."

Zack dragged them all the way around the house until they found an open window. It was small to the point they were unsure any of them could fit in it. Angeal was ruled out immediately. Sephiroth was ruled out as well because he refused to climb through a window. Genesis was considered but they determined his shoulders were too broad. Zack was also a possibility so they made him climb up the side of the house but he couldn't fit.

That only left Cloud and Tifa.

"Cloud, it has to be you," Angeal said apologetically.

"I can do it," Tifa perked up.

"Sorry, no," Genesis scuffed his foot on the ground, not looking at her.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Erm, well excuse me for being so crude about it but your boobs wouldn't fit through," Genesis said in a rush. Tifa blushed and looked away.

"Okay then, I'll do it," Cloud consented. "I'll see if I can let you in the front door?"

"Yes. Listen, if you need us for any reason, send us a message or do something to let us know you need us," Sephiroth fretted, handing his PHS to the blonde.

"I will, don't worry," Cloud smiled and grabbed hold of the vines. If they held Zack, they'd hold him he figured as he climbed. The window was a tight squeeze but he made it in and dropped to the floor with a loud thud. He heard murmuring from outside so he called out, "I'm okay!"

The murmuring transformed into chuckles and he smiled as well before getting back to the task at hand. He peered through the darkness to see several bookshelves and desks. He finally spotted the door and went to it. He turned the doorknob and pulled.

Nothing.

The door was locked. He nervously wondered why the door was locked from the outside. He stood there, peering around the room, tugging on the doorknob. He promised himself he would not cry.

After a few more moments of nothing attacking him, he released the doorknob and cautiously looked around the room. He scanned the books but they all had scientific titles that made no sense to him. Out of curiosity he pulled a book out and flipped it open. It was promptly dropped and kicked away as a giant spider crawled out and attempted to latch itself on his hand. It looked venomous to Cloud. And ugly. He had several remedies with him but he didn't want to use them. Besides, did remedies even work on spider bites?

He poked his head out the window and smiled at the group to reassure them.

"Question. Do remedies work on poisonous spider bites?" he asked. At their alarmed looks, he hurriedly explained. "I wasn't bitten; I just saw a spider and wondered."

"It should," Angeal called up to him. "But if you are bitten, don't take chances. Come right back here."

"Okay," Cloud agreed. "Another question. The door is locked from the outside. Isn't that a bad thing?"

Once again, they looked alarmed. And at that moment, he quite agreed with them as he felt something move behind him. He whirled around, scanning the room. His heart thundered in his chest. He had never fought alone before. It was a scary thing.

He took his sword from its resting place at his waist and held it firmly. But not too firmly, he reminded himself. He abandoned his spot by the window to slide against the wall to a corner. He couldn't see anything but he felt it. There had to be something in the room with him. He stared until he actually could see something and then he moved forward with his blade.

It wasn't anything major, he was relieved to see. Just a dorky face. He sighed in relief and quickly dispatched it before moving back to the window.

"What happened, Cloud?" Genesis called out anxiously as soon as he could see Cloud.

"There was a dorky face and I killed it. But I can't go any farther, like I said. The door's locked."

"Just stay there. The others are going to break down the front door and they'll find you."

"Genesis, it's fine," he protested. "I can just climb out the window if it's that much of a problem."

"Nah, just keep looking around. What's it look like in there?"

"Dusty. There are a lot of books here but they're all science-y and stuff. I tried opening one and was attacked by a spider," he complained and then heard creaking by the door. "Oh, I think they're outside."

"Wait-"

Cloud had already abandoned the window and moved over to the door. It swung open and Cloud froze. That was NOT any of his lovers.

He screamed and it was cut off quickly. He saw red all around and then there was nothing.

-o-o-

Genesis nearly had a heart attack when he heard the scream. He threw his panic out the window and activated his fire materia and hurled a Fire3 at the window and it served his purpose of breaking the structure enough for him to jump up and through.

The room was empty. Completely empty. The door was open though, so he flew to that and very nearly collided with Angeal. They managed to stop in time and they stared at eachother with wide eyes until it registered.

"Where's Cloud?" Angeal asked.

"I heard him scream but when I got here the room was empty," Genesis shared. "You didn't see him?"

"No."

"He didn't go out the window and he didn't go by you so where the hell is he?" Genesis yelled.

"Calm down," Zack butted in. "Seph and I are gonna take Tifa home because it's too dangerous. You guys should search the mansion. When we get back we'll figure out where to go from there."

"Go, pup," Angeal commanded. Sephiroth nodded behind him and offered his hand to Tifa.

"It will be faster if I carry you," he explained. Tifa nodded and let him pick her off and then he and Zack were off like bullets. SOLDIER enhancements were pretty useful in these kinds of situations.

"I've got the top floor," Angeal decided. "Genesis, you try the first floor."

"Got it," he affirmed but he didn't move. His brow furrowed. "Angeal..."

"I know, it's scary but-"

"No, that's not it," he cut off. "Well, not entirely. Cloud had Sephiroth's PHS, can't that be tracked?"

"Not Sephiroth's," Angeal said disappointedly. "It would be a problem if he could be tracked. We could call it though. But neither of us has a PHS so we'll just have to search while we wait for Zack to show up."

Genesis glumly noted this and he ran back the way Angeal came and began searching the first floor methodically. His search disturbed several monsters (all of which were killed without hesitation) but no Cloud. He had just finished when he heard Angeal should from upstairs.

He didn't think then. He just acted. Cloud had gone missing, Angeal could too and that terrified him. He ran faster than he ever dared to and was there in less than five seconds.

He was overcome by relief when he saw Angeal standing there but it quickly turned to horror as he took in the monster he was facing. It looked wrong on too many levels to count. He pulled out his sense materia and assessed. It wasn't a proper monster, but it had a name. The Lost Number. It had two sides and according to the materia, one was magic proof and the other was hit proof.

Perfect. Angeal was the physical fighter and Genesis had always been better with materia.

Genesis smirked and activated his Odin summon.

-o-o-

When Sephiroth and Zack returned, they found that Angeal and Genesis had just beaten the monster and was now raiding the safe it had come out of. They found a summon materia that Genesis immediately claimed and a key that they proceeded to try on anything with a lock on it. It didn't work on anything.

Without that lead, they decided to pursue their PHS lead. Zack dialed and put it on speaker phone with them all crowded around. They weren't worried about being attacked. They had cleared the monsters out while they searched.

There was nothing but ringing until suddenly it just went silent. The PHS was answered, but without any greeting.

"Hello?" Zack ventured. "Cloud, can you hear me?"

There was more silence and Zack almost called out again.

"Who is this?" a smooth voice questioned.

"I'm Zack Fair," he answered, seeing no reason to lie. "Who are you? Where's Cloud? What happened?"

"...I am Vincent."


	35. Note I'M SORRY

.

My flash drive has messed up. All of my plans for this story have been deleted with no hope of retrieval. With it went the next chapter so that's why the next chapter will be delayed.

Now for the hard part...

I was planning a sequel to this story (and possibly something else after that) but other than an account of what I planned, everything was lost. Do you all still want to see a sequel? It would take a while so I'm not sure. I'm still willing to do one but I just want to know one is actually wanted.

SO REVIEW AND TELL ME.

While you wait for the next chapter to be rewritten, enjoy this little look at what's happening back at Shinra while our favorite SOLDIERs are out on vacation. Yay for Turk drama!

-o-o-

"Reno," Tseng called. The redhead resisted, looking out the window stubbornly and refusing to look back at his lover.

They had been in this stalemate for hours now. It had gone on since Reno came back from a mission that went very, very badly.

"Reno, you have to eat," Tseng ordered. "You-"

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO A DAMNED THING!" Reno roared, finally spinning around to face the head Turk.

"Yes you do," he answered calmly. "I know that you're worried but-"

"You don't know anything," the younger resisted.

"I do," he promised. "Just eat and we'll go visit him."

Reno didn't have anything to say to that. He whirled around, shaking his head to try and clear it unsuccessfully. The rage was welling up and he lost his words. He screamed at the sure weight pressing on him.

Tseng dropped the plates he had been putting on the table, ignoring how they shattered on impact. He was holding Reno in his arms as soon as humanly possible.

"I'm sorry," he said. He knew that nothing he said would help now, not when he was the one to blame for the mission going wrong. If he had only allowed them to come back a little sooner instead of pressing for more information... Rude...

The screams subsided for the most part, tapering off into little helpless sobs. Reno squeezed back and they stood there, clinging to eachother so long that the food cooled and the sky darkened.

"I'm sorry," Tseng said again after a time.

"I know," Reno acknowledged. "Me too. He was protecting me..."

Tseng knew this. He had heard the story already but he let Reno retell it.

"We didn't see the shooters until a little too late... Rude... He took the fire... I shot the bastard," Reno swore. "Straight through the fucking face."

"He won't hurt either of you to again," Tseng agreed. "And we have great doctors here and excellent materia. Rude's going to be just fine."

"When he does I'm making him make me some coffee," Reno whispered, trying to free himself from Tseng's grip.

"I'm sure he'd love to." Tseng let go and stepped back, peering at Reno's face with concern. "And Reno... I do know what I'm talking about. I've had hurt partners before. I've sent men to die. I might not do much field work anymore but I still remember."

"I'm sorry," Reno murmured and for the first time that night, looked him in the eye. "I don't want to be like this."

"No. Never say that. The second you stop caring is the second you turn into a monster," Tseng reprimanded harshly.

Reno looked at him with piercing eyes. Tseng stared back just as carefully.

"The second I stop caring is the second Shinra wins," he said quietly.

"You don't care about Shinra," Tseng replied.

Reno was silent. Tseng didn't allow it to show but he began to panic. He didn't want to lose Reno and fear made him stupid.

"The second you stop caring and let Shinra win, you stop caring about what happened to you. Shinra is evil. Don Corneo, you know him and you hate him don't you? The Honeybee Inn, all of them. Shinra lets that happen. They help it happen, make it happen. Do you want to force people to that? Do you want to make another generation of fucked up kids that turn out like you?"

Reno didn't answer. He didn't even look at him again as he walked out, leaving Tseng to wonder what exactly he did wrong.

-o-o-

Reno had no clue what he was doing here. He hated the damn place and everyone in it. He never wanted to see it again. As a youth he was desensitized to it.

After all, that was how it was. Nothing would change. And then he was offered a chance to leave it behind. To live in a pretty apartment, being paid more than he ever would have and all he had to do was the job he would have been doing regardless.

What happened? He still couldn't figure it out. He became a Turk and got away from it all. Most of his old contacts (no friends to speak of, that word was only used on the Plate) had assumed he died.

He had a life that many would kill to have. Many had already tried and failed. He had it though and he had a man that loved him. He was able to actually call people friends for once.

He had it all, so why was he standing in the back ally of the bar his father spent his entire life in? Why did he have to reopen the wounds after they had long since closed and scarred over?

Rude would have kicked his ass for this, he was sure. But he's in the hospital, dying, a small voice in his head harshly spoke out.

Cloud would have worried and done anything he could to get him back to Shinra where he could watch over him. But he's away with his lovers, leaving you to rot, the voice reminded him.

Zack would have followed him down to keep him out of trouble and gotten them into even more trouble that they had to fight their way out of. But he was with his lovers and probably didn't even remember him, he once again realized.

Rufus would laugh at him for his stupidity. He would tease him and open the wounds farther just to hurt him.

Tseng would... He wouldn't even care. Why should he? Afterall, he thought that Reno condoned prostitution and stood behind Shinra while it simultaneously screwed millions of people over.

"Reno," a familiar voice called from the entrance of the ally. He looked over automatically and took stock of the situation without realizing it.

The man stood there, looking at him. His clothes were worn and in disrepair like many slum dwellers. Reno could smell the alcohol from where he was standing. The shadows obscured him face but when he stepped forward he could see that he did know the man. The man was a former client from the days he made a living on his back.

"Carters," he greeted. The man smiled and Reno got the feeling that he was in more than a little trouble. He backed up, intending to just bolt when he realized there was nothing but rotting wood behind him. He was trapped in the ally.

"It's been a while," the man stepped closer.

"Can't say I give a damn," Reno shrugged and silently cursed himself for forgetting his weapons. He was trapped as Carters advanced until he stood in front of the red head.

"You always did like being stubborn," he remarked casually. Reno tensed, ready for a fight but Carters was faster. He brushed against his skin just enough to get a syringe under the skin and push the plunger.

The second the needle left his skin, he sagged down and was caught by a chuckling Carter. Reno tried to scream just to do something, anything, but he couldn't. His eyes shut and he knew nothing more.

-o-o-

It was warm, he noticed. Under the plate wouldn't be this warm, would it? And it would stink under the plate but it smelled fresh.

Reno stirred and sighed as his mind tried to understand. He felt whatever he was sitting on dip under weight. Prying open his eyes, he saw his lover hovering over him. Forgetting that he was ever mad, he leaned forward to claim a kiss.

"Mm, what happened?" Reno groaned, falling back on the pillows as his head throbbed.

"I found a man trying to rape you," Tseng said very calmly in the way Reno had come to associate with being completely _uncalm_.

"Did he succeed?" Reno asked.

"No," Tseng said shortly. "I made sure of that. Reno, we need to talk."

"Yeah, I think so," Reno murmured, looking at the ceiling.

"I didn't mean what I said," Tseng confessed. "It's just... I couldn't bear the thought of you trying to make yourself into a killing machine. It isn't possible."

"Then what about you?" Reno demanded.

"I have killed many," Tseng said slowly, thinking. "But I still feel. I don't have nightmares but that's because I have learned to live with it. I still feel Reno, or do you doubt that I love you?"

"I-I don't..."

"Then why do you think I am a mindless murderer?"

"That's not what I meant either!" Reno yelled in a rush. "I just want to stop hurting after every little thing!"

"You will. Once you've made yourself and everyone you care about invincible and immortal. It isn't possible to stop hurting completely but you can try to minimize it."

"How?" Reno asked bitterly.

"By being strong. The stronger you are and the more level headed, the more you can accomplish. Since you like to use me as an example, I will do as well. I have the best aim in the Turks and maybe the world. My hand-to-hand skills are excellent and while I am not the best with a sword, I can proficiently use a nightstick. I keep my calm and make decisions. I keep you safe, don't I?"

"Yes," Reno admitted guiltily.

"I keep the President and Vice President safe, don't I?"

"I get it."

"I keep Sephiroth and Zack safe from Hojo," Tseng persisted. "I keep the crazed Silver Elite from Cloud, don't I?"

"I said I get it!" Reno growled.

"Then don't forget it. It's morning now and the doctors have healed Rude enough to have visitors. Will we be going?"

"Yes," Reno said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Hey, look at me," Tseng commanded, guiding his face to his own. When they parted he gave him a stern glare. "I love you."

"I love you too," Reno whispered and hugged his lover.

-o-o-

**This is a little preview thing about the sequel if you all want one.**

-o-o-

_This morning I woke up screaming again. Zack shushed me before I could wake the entire building. He looked horrible when he quieted me. I don't think he's slept more than a few hours since he left._

_The dream was the same. He's always there in the dream and then he's gone and I tear everything apart until there's nothing left but I can never find him._

_I'm here without you. There's so much I want to say to you but I never found the words and now you aren't here to tell them to. You're gone and you left Zack and I in more pain than you could imagine. I think I'm well within my rights to have a few nightmares once in a while._

_I want to be angry that you're gone and the last words we exchanged were in shouts, but I can't. I'm still in love with you too deeply to even care._

_I'm sorry for whatever you thought Zack and I did. Please, just please come back._

_Cloud, we need you._

**-An Excerpt from Sephiroth's Journal-**


	36. Chapter 35

Don't you guys just love how consistent I am with my updates? I know, I know. Y'all want a sequel? You'll get one. Luckily I hammered out the general idea of the sequel with someone before my flash drive crashed. Small mercies.

However I am concerned about how many people are demanding a sequel soon. Don't you at least want me to finish this first? Seriously, what they heck. Love you all though.

-o-o-

"Vincent, then," Zack agreed pleasantly. "Thanks for telling us your name but I'm still wondering about my little blond lover."

"He is unconscious."

"Wow," Zack said sarcastically, clearly losing his patience. He was usually one of the best-tempered men he knew but that did not stand when it was CLOUD who was in danger. "That's fantastic. Can you explain how he got that way and or why you have him?"

"Yes," Vincent answered. "But not now."

Sephiroth snatched the phone up and snarled, "Explain now and I may not kill you slowly when I find you."

Vincent seemed to pause at that. "...And who are you?"

"MY NAME ISN'T IMPORTANT!" Sephiroth growled. Angeal took the phone from him with a 'behave yourself! look.'

"There are four of us here. We all have an interest in Cloud's wellbeing and we will do what we must to ensure he stays safe," Angeal warned.

"I have only rendered him unconscious. I will return him to the mansion after I complete a quick errand. We will return before sunset. I must go, he's waking," Vincent said in a rush and the phone went dead.

Zack looked to Sephiroth. "Well?"

"Like hell we're just going to wait here!" Sephiroth snapped. "Let's go!"

-o-o-

Cloud was usually a fairly pleasant riser. But then again those times he had a reason to be pleasant. Instead of a soft, warm bed he had a cold slab of rock. Instead of thick, plush blankets he had chilly Mt. Nibel air. Instead of a lover beside him he had a stranger that kidnapped him.

His eyes fluttered open as he recalled all the red and the monster charging.

"Uhh," Cloud groaned, squinting at the red stranger. "What happened?"

"I took you with me," he said shortly.

"But what about that one thing that followed you through the door? Hey, where's the door?" Cloud asked dumbly, not fully awake.

"It is gone now. I took you with me while I escaped. The door is... several miles south of our current point," Vincent explained. "My name is Vincent."

"I'm Cloud."

"I gathered as much from your friends," he commented dryly. "They called."

"Seph and Zack?" he mumbled.

"One of them introduced himself as Zack but the other just yelled," Vincent deadpanned.

"That's Sephiroth. He gets a little... Angry sometimes," Cloud finished lamely.

"We should move," Vincent said abruptly.

"Back to them?" the cadet asked hopefully.

"Away, I'm sorry," Vincent apologized. "If your Sephiroth is the one I'm thinking of then we have no time and we have to move fast."

"Wha? Oh! He won't actually kill you or anything!" Cloud tried to reassure him but Vincent shook his head.

"If we don't do this then he'll kill us all," Vincent told him gravely. He turned and began to walk. Cloud scrambled up and jogged to catch up with him.

He didn't think of running the other way or drawing his sword, even for a minute.

-o-o-

The hike was hard. Cloud grew up in Nibelheim so he was pretty used to it... at one point. Living in Midgar had definitely weakened his mountain climbing skills.

"How much longer?" Cloud grunted out.

"Approximately one-fourth of a mile," Vincent said.

"I said longer, not farther," Cloud complained.

"I can't predict that," Vincent argued. "Our pace has been erratic. We move faster at some points than we do at others-"

"Okay! I don't care. I won't ask, just shut up!" Cloud cried out in frustration.

Vincent was silent. Cloud calmed down rather quickly and took stock of his surroundings. He knew the scenery was familiar but couldn't place it. He rarely came out this far so he had to think hard to remember.

The memories were sluggish and that worried Cloud. Usually he had an excellent memory and prided himself on his mental recall. He struggled with his words in his head before looking at Vincent in concern.

"There's something wrong," he said, sounding a little bit fearful. Vincent halted and looked at him. He didn't speak but he looked Cloud over quickly.

"What is it?" he murmured.

"I don't know. My mind is... drifting. It's hard to think straight," Cloud struggled to explain. It was getting worse by the minute.

"You seem as if you're native to this area," Vincent remarked. "Can you remember ever going to the reactor?"

"Yeah, a few times," Cloud answered with confusion. "Is that where we're going?"

"That's where we're going," Vincent agreed. "I have a theory but I'll wait until later so I can confirm it, okay?"

"O-okay," Cloud accepted.

"If it gets to be too much, tell me," Vincent instructed, beginning to move forward. Cloud followed.

"I will," Cloud promised. "Is it happening to you too?"

Vincent immediately saw why he asked. If the sensation Cloud was feeling was shared by himself, it would mean he was native to Nibelheim as well.

"Mildly," Vincent answered. "I have been in these mountains longer than you but I was not born here."

"How long?" Cloud asked, watching the ground so he could keep an eye on his feet. They did not seem to be at their best.

"Longer than you would believe, little one," he murmured. Cloud looked up in surprise. "I've been here... nearly twenty-two years."

Cloud looked astonished, so much that he forgot to keep watch over his feet and he pitched forward. Vincent caught him faster than he had seen anyone but Sephiroth move.

"You've been here longer than me! Where did you live?" Cloud asked, not caring that he was only held up by Vincent.

"In the mansion. Specifically, the basement," Vincent answered. "In a coffin. I did not wake for over twenty years."

"O-oh..." Cloud muttered. "You... How old are you?"

"Mid forties."

"Wow," Cloud mouthed. He seemed to realize his predicament and tried to stand on unsteady legs. "Wow."

Vincent steadied him and drew back.

"You were... An experiment?" Cloud asked quietly.

"I was dying and someone did everything they could to keep me alive," Vincent answered just as softly. He allowed the silence to continue for a moment more before clearing his throat. "We should continue moving if you can manage."

"I can. I will," Cloud perked up a little. When Vincent glanced over he smiled bashfully. "I can be pretty stubborn."

Vincent gazed at him almost long enough to make Cloud squirm and then turned away, "I'm sure you can."

Cloud cocked his head and thought. Vincent's tone sounded... almost pacifying. As if he didn't really believe it. Cloud huffed and ignored when the other man looked back at him. He looked at his feet and considered. He nodded sharply to himself and turned towards where the road would curve to show the reactor. He could do it, he encouraged.

He ran.

Vincent was startled and he cursed ruefully, realizing Cloud took his words as a challenge. He shook his head and began to run after him. He could have easily overtaken Cloud and forced him to stop but he was proving a point so Vincent would let him continue.

Cloud didn't stop until he was at the reactor stairs. Vincent settled beside him and he grinned up at him. With that, he began jogging up the stairs. Vincent rolled his eyes as the childish display but didn't do anything about it other than pursue him.

At the top of the stairs, Cloud stood aside for Vincent to get to the door. He didn't know how to open the thing without the code and wondered if Vincent did. He watched as Vincent considered the door and prompt ripped the keypad from the wall and fiddled with the wires. Eventually the door clicked and allowed them to enter.

The wandered into the reactor and the door automatically shut behind them.

-o-o-

"Where is that Tifa?" Sephiroth growled. He peered around himself in a vain attempt to recognize where he was. Tracking Cloud and Vincent was proving harder than he first anticipated.

"We aren't bringing her out here," Angeal sighed warningly. "It's much too dangerous."

"Then why can't SOLDIERs be more like animals?" he complained. "Then we could have tracked him by scent."

"Sephiroth, do you HEAR yourself?" Angeal asked in disbelief. Sephiroth made a face at him.

"This is Cloud," he growled.

"You're being ridiculous," Angeal argued.

"I am not. I want to save Cloud!" Sephiroth burst out, looking unusually terrifying.

Angeal was not amused.

"From what?" Angeal snorted. "From what Vincent said, he would return Cloud by tonight, unharmed."

"And you're going to trust that?" Sephiroth seethed.

"Yes, because he had no reason to lie."

"He could have lied so we wouldn't follow," he pointed out.

"Oh shut up, it's not like we can follow now," Angeal shook his head. "Let's just stay here for a little longer while we wait for Zack and Genesis to get back."

As if summoned by Angeal's words, the two turned around a bend in the road and came into the sight of Sephiroth and Angeal.

Sephiroth merely grunted in response and began walking towards the approaching pair. The two had gone into town in search of a map and is the rolled up paper in Genesis's hand was any indication, they had found one.

When they were less than ten meters apart, Zack began to run towards Sephiroth, who caught him easily when he came close. He hugged the younger teen tightly and was slightly calmed.

"Hey Seph," Zack greeted softly, nuzzling into his older lover's embrace.

"Zack," Sephiroth acknowledged. "Have you found what you sought?"

"Yeah, Gen has it," Zack answered and stepped back, swiping at his eyes, hoping Sephiroth would miss it. He didn't, but he refrained from commenting.

Genesis reached the group and silently handed over the map and it was quickly spread out and pinned down with nearby rocks. They each took a side and studied it.

"There's the town," Genesis pointed out obviously. All of their eyes flicked to that spot and Angeal pointed to the next spot, saying, "The mansion."

"And here," Zack sighed and covered half the map. He looked at each of the men, more serious than they had ever seen him. "Is where Cloud might be."

-o-o-

Cloud fell to his knees, gasping loudly. In addition to his earlier confusion, he felt strength leaving him by the second. Vincent looked down impassively.

"I think I should share my theory now," he decided.

"You think?" Cloud tried to sound angry but he was too out of breath for it to carry any real weight.

"There is something in here. Her name is Jenova," Vincent explained. "I can't tell you exactly what she is but I think she is affecting you so strongly because you were born here, in her reach. You have been... infected. It isn't fatal and you don't notice it. She has probably sensed that you have built a tolerance and is trying to eliminate it."

"Can you dumb that down just a bit?" Cloud gasped.

"She thinks you're coming to kill her," Vincent stated bluntly.

"That's crazy!" Cloud protested.

"It is," Vincent nodded. "Because obviously I'm the one who's going to kill her."

"WHAT?"

-o-o-

Genesis was in the lead, holding the map in his hands. Sephiroth hiked just behind him. Both Angeal and Zack opted to stay in town in case Vincent came through on his promise to bring Cloud back before dark. Angeal had faith and Zack had less than no tolerance for the cold.

Out of the two, Sephiroth probably had the highest skill reading maps but Genesis had more experience reading them on the field with no set scale. So for now he had to be content with following the man doggedly.

They continued on until the path abruptly ended. Genesis blinked owlishly and consulted the map. He handed it over to Sephiroth and edged closer to the gaping cliff.

Sephiroth looked at the map and twisted it until he thought he understood where they were. He blinked as well. According to the map, the path shouldn't end for about another five miles. He looked at the cliff.

"Genesis," he called, furrowing his brows. "That's wrong. That cliff is wrong."

"Sephiroth, it's not wrong," Genesis sighed patiently. "That map is what's wrong, not the rock slide. At least, I think it was a rock slide. Something happened here to wear the path away like this. It looks really recent."

"Do you think that man did it to keep us from pursuing?" Sephiroth asked, outrage seeping into his voice.

"Perhaps," Genesis, on the other hand, sounded absolutely icy. He was cold enough to freeze even a native to Mt. Nibel where they stood.

"Genesis," Sephiroth's voice sounded overwhelmingly strange so Genesis turned to him to see horror dawning on his face. "When do you think this happened?"

"What do you mean?" he asked warily.

"Where was Cloud when this happened?" Sephiroth reiterated. Genesis caught the meaning and his eyes widened.

"Do you mean...?"

"Was Cloud caught in this?" Sephiroth demanded. "Did he get hurt?"

Genesis didn't answer. He immediately stood and peered down the cliff. Without a word, he jumped down, plunging further than the light reached. Sephiroth strode up and followed, leather duster flapping in the wind rushing past.

-o-o-

They fell far, farther than they previously thought possible. Minutes ticked by and suddenly they were startled when they saw the ground rushing up to meet them with savage glee. They each adjusted their fall so they would land with minimal damage.

After landing with quiet thumps, gritting their teeth as the shock shot through their bodies, they peered around themselves to get their bearings. Genesis spotted fresh rock and walked towards it. Sephiroth saw faint light coming from further away in the dark.

Genesis crouched over the rock, studying it. He looked for any indication that someone may have been injured in the rock slide. He was so absorbed in his task that he didn't notice when Sephiroth drifted off towards the light.

Sephiroth followed the faint traces of light that his eyes could pick up. He turned a corner and the light increased slightly in intensity. His steps quickened without any conscious thought. He quickened and quickened until-

He fell to a stop abruptly, eyes widening at the sight before him. His mouth fell open and his breath left him in a large gust.

He swallowed and blinked, snapping out of his stupor. He stepped forward hesitantly until he stood at the edge. He looked down at the liquid seething before his feet.

The liquid turned and moved as if possessed, green rivers flowing over eachother, under eachother, into eachother. The liquid moved a little, lapping at his boots slightly. His rational instinct to move away was trumped by his want to stay there and never more again.

"Sephiroth?" his name of the lips of his lover woke him and he blinked slowly, sluggishly, as if just awoken. He turned away from the tempting sight to call back.

"I'm here! Follow the light!"

Sephiroth heard mild cursing and some stumbling as Genesis obeyed his instructions. Within moments, he appeared in the General's view.

Genesis' initial reaction was identical to Sephiroth's own. He was shocked into silence, eyes moving quickly, trying to take in everything in perfect detail.

"Genesis," Sephiroth called, bringing his attention back to the man. He blinked and shook his head as if clearing the effects from it.

"Wow," was all he could say. He drifted forward, looking past Sephiroth. "I thought they were exaggerating."

"I guess not," Sephiroth murmured, turning to look as well.

"I didn't find any evidence that Cloud was caught in the slide," Genesis reported.

"That is good," Sephiroth summed up. "We still need to find him though."

"Perhaps we'll get lucky. Perhaps Vincent will return Cloud to us," Genesis said hopefully.

"Perhaps..." Sephiroth allowed the subject to drift as they stared.

"Sephiroth," Genesis sounded wistful. "I wish Angeal was here to see this with us. It's... beautiful."

"I know," Sephiroth murmured. "I with the same for Zack and Cloud. They would love this. Even if Cloud has already seen this."

"He'd love to be here anyway, I'm sure," Genesis assured him.

"I think he planned on showing us himself," Sephiroth confessed.

"Well, circumstances..."

They both sighed and looked at eachother, communicating with their eyes. They couldn't stay there obviously, not with Cloud still absent. They promised Zack that they would look and neither of them could let him down.

Without another look at the mako fountain, they turned and walked back the way the came, already planning how best to make the climb back to the path.

-o-o-

"Angeal?" Zack asked, peeking out from the blankets. Angeal grunted in response but Zack didn't speak again. He preferred to watch his mentor flipping through papers from Sephiroth's bags. They had recent news printed on them and there was even some paperwork.

Angeal sighed and set the papers down. He took a deep breath to steady himself before Zack could rile him in the least. He didn't expect Zack to do anything intentionally but sometimes he wasn't exactly mindful of the things he said and did.

"Yes, Zack?" Angeal answered softly.

"Do you think Cloud is okay?" he sounded lost and scared.

Angeal dropped everything and went to his student, hugging him. He lifted the layers away from Zack and slid under with him, covering them both. Zack scooted as close as possible and wrapped his arms around Angeal.

"Yes, Zack," Angeal answered. "I think that Cloud will somehow find his way back to us. In this, we must have faith."

Angeal waited with bated breath for Zack's response. He sensed that it was a loaded question and was worried that he may answer wrong.

Instead, he was rewarded with a smile peeked out from the dark spikes framing Zack's tanned face. He held in the sigh of relief and instead hugged Zack closer.

-o-o-

I'm writing a new FFVII story. I am actually pretty excited about it. I'll let you know when I post it but it'll probably we a while since I'd like to get it mostly finished before I start to post.


	37. Chapter 36

Vincent didn't talk. He didn't try to comfort Cloud or reach out to him in his grief. He just watched as the young blonde walked out to the cliff. This was just another regret on a long, long list. It wasn't the most severe and it wasn't the mildest.

Part of him cursed himself for bringing such an obviously innocent child to kill such a monster. But Cloud hadn't complained. He never demanded an explanation and for that Vincent was thankful. He didn't know if he could give one that wouldn't leave the child broken.

He was distracted from his thoughts by Cloud. He backed away from the edge and began spinning. It was such a childish thing to do. There were no words for how bewildered it made Vincent.

"Cloud?" he called. The blonde stopped and fell back into a snowbank, looking up at the sky. Vincent made himself go to him. "Cloud."

"Me and Seph and the others visited Wutai," Cloud mentioned abruptly. "There was this girl there that was really mean and bitter. During the war, SOLDIERs raped her."

"Cloud..."

"There's this man that lives somewhere on the mountain. He was thrown out of Wutai for raping young boys."

"Cloud...?"

"There's this scientist at Shinra that experiments on people. He hates Sephiroth and all of Seph's lovers.

"Cloud?"

"I'm fine," he shrugged it off. "I don't understand but I'm fine. I just... really want to get home. I was gonna have dinner with my mom for the first time in years."

"Then let's be off," Vincent agreed, walking away, leaving Cloud to peel himself out of the snow and jog to catch up.

-o-o-

Night was just falling over the town when Zack and Angeal made up their minds to go looking for their wayward lovers. They still had not heard anything from Sephiroth and Genesis and Vincent still had not arrived with Cloud.

"Maybe we could call them again," Zack suggested, tugging on his boots and snagging some materia from the packs. "Maybe they just got delayed."

"Maybe," Angeal agreed, hefting the Buster Sword onto his back and securing it. He was just reaching for the potions when they heard a small crash from downstairs.

"What was that?" Zack asked in alarm.

"It sounded like the front door," Angeal said unsurely. "Let's investigate, shall we?"

Zack didn't dignify that with an answer, too busy running toward the door already.

-o-o-

"Who are you?" the mayor demanded. "What's your name?"

"Cloud," Cloud volunteered, feeling unusually antagonistic. "I'm a Shinra cadet..."

"Shut up," the man snapped, shifting his attention back to the man in red. "I'll only ask once again, who are you?"

"I don't feel any desire to tell you," Vincent sighed. "Cloud, will you be alright from here?"

"Mmm," Cloud nodded. "We rented the room upstairs. Did you want to meet everybody?"

"Not particularly," he answered dryly. Cloud would have pressed the issue but he was quite suddenly busy with a SOLDIER running down the stairs.

"Cloud!" Zack greeted, eyes lighting up.

"Zack!" Cloud laughed back, jumping towards the man to hug him. Zack caught him and held him so tight he could barely breathe. Cloud didn't mind. That was just how Zack was.

Angeal descended with a soft smile at the sight of those two so intertwined. He frowned when his eyes moved to the stranger near the door. He refused to flinch at the garnet gaze of the man as he stared back impassively.

"Vincent, I assume?" Angeal asked and everyone in the room would later swear that the temperature dropped at least twenty degrees, just at the chilly look the man was sending to the stranger.

"You are correct," he inclined his head. "I have brought him back, as agreed."

Cloud looked between the two men, slightly surprised when Zack pulled him even closer. He heard a growl building in Zack's chest, inaudible to the majority of the room. Cloud only realized it because he was crushed so tightly against his chest.

"That doesn't change the fact that you kidnapped him," Angeal accused.

"I did not. We went for a walk up the mountain," Vincent reiterated. "And you were trespassing in the first place.

"We were not. It is a Shinra mansion for Shinra employees. We are among that group. You, however, are not. You just... took him from us."

"Angeal," Cloud frowned. "It's not that bad. He came through the door and there was a monster following him so he took me with him. Would you rather he had left me?"

Angeal growled and Cloud did his best not to recoil in shock. Angeal NEVER lost his temper.

"Cloud, he still took you. Monster or no, he could have simply returned you to us before going 'for a walk up the mountain.'"

The room was silent after that, neither man thinking of anything that would help his case.

On the inside, Vincent was surprised. He dragged Cloud up the mountain to see human depravity at its finest and yet he defended him. He really had no idea what to make of it.

The door opened and two men tumbling in, shaking fresh snow from their coats. Within moments they spotted Cloud and without warning rushed over. He was plucked from Zack's grasp and kissed and cuddled. Cloud squirmed and gave them a look that told them to put him down. They did not.

"Cloud," Sephiroth murmured, shifting him higher in his grip and kissing him on the head. "We missed you."

"You're the one who took him, then?" Genesis demanded, glaring at Vincent. Vincent gave up arguing and simply nodded. "...You returned him though. Thanks for that, at least."

"I said that I would," Vincent hedged blandly.

"Shut up," Genesis ordered. "I'm trying my best not to burn you to death where you stand, you could at least make it easier on yourself."

"In that case, I graciously accept your thanks," Vincent bowed his head and Genesis grunted. Sephiroth walked off with Cloud in tow, hoping it would prevent him from snapping and killing the man.

Vincent watched them go, taking note of the townspeople's expressions. They ranged from disapproving to angry. Not a one of them (save the Shinra group) seemed to be happy with what was going on.

Someone in the corner of them room underestimated SOLDIER hearing and muttered to whoever she was sitting with, "I don't see why he had to bring him back here."

The SOLDIERs all looked at the man and it seemed that Genesis was getting ready to throw a fit. Cloud's comforting and blissfully unaware presence soothed Sephiroth into just throwing the man a dark glare.

To everyone's surprise, it was Vincent that answered that comment.

"I do apologize that it is not clear to you that it does not matter what you believe. Neither I, nor any of these men, I expect, care anything about what you have to say. That being said, I thank you for keeping your small-town views to yourself," Vincent was calm as he spoke, eerily calm. Genesis, angry but satisfied, turned his attention back to the man.

"You'll be coming up with us. You kidnapped a SOLDIER cadet and distressed the General of Shinra's armed forces. You'll be taken to Midgar and handed over to the Turks for your crimes," the man announced.

None of the SOLDIERs or even Cloud looked surprised by this. Cloud gave him a glare but was whisked away before he could protest. After all, he had a dinner to get ready for. That thought alone flushed most of his worries away.

As Sephiroth was opening the door, Cloud still cradled in his grip, they heard a thunderous pounding on the stairs. He paused and the two looked towards the stairs to see Tifa emerge from the stairwell.

"Cloud! I was so worried! Are you alright?" she exclaimed, stepping forward. Cloud was pleasantly surprised to see that Sephiroth placed him on the ground before continuing inside. They were working on his overprotectiveness. It was progress.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was all just a huge mix up, I swear," Cloud smiled, resolving in the back of his mind to get Vincent out of the charges somehow. "Sorry I made you worry."

Tifa punched his arm and he yelped pathetically. "You better be! These guys just dropped me off here and took off! It was crazy."

"Yeah, sorry about that too," he apologized. "It's just that they're really protective of me."

"Majorly," Tifa agreed.

Cloud smiled and checked to see that Sephiroth had retreated to the bathroom and no one was coming up the stairs. He faced Tifa and whispered, "I actually really like it when they're protective. It makes me feel really good."

Tifa grinned and Cloud copied the action. It felt good to be here, sharing secrets with Tifa. She was his best friend these days and he was surprised at how easy it was to talk like this with the girl he literally chased over the mountain.

He didn't have that depraved desire for anything like friendship anymore and he was glad to realize that. He had enough friends to keep him from wanting anything more. He had four lovers, two of which he was sure would be there for him forever, and a new brother figure that seemed to brighten his day whenever they were around eachother.

Cloud was a little stunned at the realization that it was okay. His life hadn't been good before he went to Midgar and now it was better than good.

He hugged Tifa, wanting to convey some of the joy he was feeling right then.

He had SOLDIER exams coming up and a cursed sword with a dubious history. He had to find a way to get his overprotective lovers to drop the charges on Vincent and he had to catch up with Reno sometime soon.

But all that was okay.

He could finally say for certain.

"Tifa, I think everything's finally gonna be okay."

-o-o-

"What did you do to Cloud?" Genesis grilled.

The three men had taken Vincent far enough into the woods to ensure they wouldn't be overheard but not far enough to lose their sense of direction. Sephiroth had abandoned the man in his agitation and when Tifa ran into the Inn, they didn't try to stop her. Sephiroth seemed pretty content with the girl.

"I didn't do anything." Vincent's response never changed.

"Why don't you explain from the beginning?" Angeal suggested.

"Why don't you tell us who you are first, Vincent?" Zack suggested, an icy edge to his voice. Angeal shifted in discomfort. He had never seen Zack so angry or cold.

"You three seem to be in rather high positions of Shinra," Vincent observed. "Alright. I will tell you who I am.

"I am Vincent Valentine. I am close to fifty years old now. I slept in a coffin in the basement of the Shinra Mansion for almost twenty-four years. I was formerly a Turk."

The group was silent, digesting this. None of them questioned his age. They knew what kinds of things were done to Shinra employees.

"I was a guard for Lucrecia Crescent," Vincent said quietly. "She was involved in the study of Jenova... She eventually used her own body to further the research and I confronted Hojo about it. I was shot and she saved me by injecting me with an unstable strain of mako."

There, let them make what they want from that. He didn't mention that Lucrecia gave birth to Sephiroth, didn't mention that Jenova was the reason they were human science experiments.

"When you all entered the mansion, it woke me. I felt as if I had slept long enough to atone for some of my sins and I took up arms again to kill Jenova and atone for my biggest sin. There was a monster in the chamber I was in and rather than fight it, taking time I didn't want to give, I fled. I intended to flee out a window but Cloud was there. I took him with me.

"As I have said, I was not in the mood to waste time so I continued on with Cloud. He didn't put up much of a fuss about it. We got to the reactor and... Things went wrong."

They were silent, listening. Zack felt as if the story was true and Genesis and Angeal didn't discount it.

"What happened to Cloud?" Angeal asked levelly.

"Jenova was not there, in her traditional mantle. However, there was another scientist, one that worked on a similar project, still with Jenova cells. He seemed to be hiding there. I left Cloud in the front room, with the mutations and I went into Jenova's chamber to confront him.

"Cloud... got curious. He followed me and watched me shoot the man point blank in the head. He was quiet as I disposed of the body and left. He didn't talk until we were about halfway down the mountain. He assured me that he was okay, that he wasn't running from it."

They were still silent. Zack sighed first.

"It seems plausible. I believe him," Zack told them. Genesis, surprisingly, agreed almost instantly.

"I don't oppose your story," Angeal conceded. "But please, what was the scientist's name?"

"He was Hojo's rival. His name was Hollander."

-o-o-

Sorry for the wait! I know, it's short, but it's all I have right now. I promise another update as soon as Tuesday.

At least Vincent got a chance to tell his story (let me know if I got anything wrong, I wrote it really quick).


	38. Chapter 37

"Cloud, your mom is expecting us soon, right?" Sephiroth said wearily. Cloud agreed with an "Mmhm."

"Then please, for all that is good in the world, put on some clothes," Sephiroth begged. Cloud threw him a look over his shoulder and went back to his book.

Sephiroth growled. He wasn't sure if he liked this side of Cloud. It all started with an innocent comment (maybe... not quite innocent) that Cloud should take a shower. So he had (without Sephiroth) and after drying off, he plopped down on the bed. And proceeded to not move.

Gaia help him, he sort of missed the way Cloud used to obey his every word. After this thought he promptly damned himself to hell and back. It had taken work to make Cloud like this, he had to appreciate it for what it was.

"Where did your friend go?" he asked, pulling out some of Cloud's clothes.

"Oh, she went home. Her dad was being a prick," Cloud said casually, flipping the page of his book, only to be interrupted by Sephiroth roughly snatching him up and manhandling him. He cried out at the top of his lungs, telling him to stop, telling him not to, but Sephiroth didn't care.

Cloud wanted it, he convinced himself.

-o-o-

Angeal and Genesis retreated into the woods so Zack and Vincent could not hear them talking. Zack thought this was a very poor choice, given what he was likely to do to the man, but refrained from protesting.

"What are you thinking?" Vincent asked. Zack glanced at the man who was leaning against the tree so casually one would think he had just given them a weather forecast.

"How much I'd love to take a shot at you," Zack answered without really processing the question. He almost regretted the abrupt answer but he remembered this guy might have psychologically scarred Cloud and the regret sort of died where it was.

"I would love to let you, but there are other things I must do before dying. After I have completed those things, I am yours to do what you wish with," Vincent murmured.

Zack wasn't quite sure how to react to this so he settled on a scowl and a half hearted punch to the man's shoulder. He was positive he'd always hate him but he wasn't sure he'd ever get it in him to kill the man in cold blood.

He remembered what this guy did to Cloud. Then again...

Genesis stalked forward with a grim expression. Angeal's face behind him was stony.

"As much as I'd love to continue this interrogation, we have prior obligations. Cloud has invited us for dinner at his mother's house and we must make a good impression on her. We'll secure you in the room we have rented and determine how to deal with you tomorrow morning."

"Agreed," Vincent began moving towards the town. Zack shot him a withering glare but it went largely ignored. Angeal's hand fell on the back of his neck and he sighed, relaxing.

Their trip was short and quiet. Each of them had their own private thoughts, none the same. Angeal was so preoccupied that he didn't consider what was going on until he had opened the door and quiet groans came spilling out.

That jerked him out of his reflections. Cloud was naked and obviously turned on if the position of Sephiroth's mouth was any indication.

Angeal and Genesis both feasted on the sight, forgetting there was another behind them. Zack, however, did not. He pushed the man away from the door so he couldn't see and the noise startled the two lovers out of their passions. Sephiroth glanced up, disappointed. Cloud didn't so much as look up, going so red that they feared he would have no blood for the rest of his body.

Without a word, Sephiroth plucked the boy up and spirited him to the bathroom to finish. The others awkwardly brought Vincent in and sat him on the unused bed. They tried not to blush as they heard a soft moan echo from the bathroom. Zack cleared his throat to cover it as best he could.

A few minutes later, Sephiroth was striding out, still fully clothed surprisingly.

"You three should start getting ready. We need to be there in less than an hour. Cloud has finally consented to put on clothes so it doesn't seem like there will be any problems."

"Cloud 'consented to put on clothes'?" Genesis asked curious, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Zack didn't stay for the explanation, being too busy entering the bathroom for himself. Cloud was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, face in hands. He didn't have to look up to know it was Zack.

SOLDIER senses or no, he could tell it was Zack.

"So what the hell?" Zack asked, sounding deeply amused. Cloud peeked out with a crooked grin.

"I had a shower and didn't get dressed afterwards. I was talking and before I knew it, Seph had me in his arms... Making me feel really good..." Cloud trailed off, blushing again.

"Ohh," Zack grinned evilly. "Hope your mom can't smell the sex smell when we go over."

"Zaaaaaaaaack!"

-o-o-

About fifteen minutes later, both boys emerged from the bathroom, fully clean (again in Cloud's case). Not a one of them blinked at Cloud's position on Zack's waist. It was pretty normal. All of the SOLDIERs loved carrying and babying Cloud.

Vincent was restrained by some rope they had found around. He knew he could break it and they did too but they figured a commotion would be raised if he did. The town was small. They could be back before any damage was done.

Genesis and Angeal entered the bathroom immediately after they vacated it. Zack wasn't offended by that. They were on a time crunch after all.

"Hey Seph, you pretty much ready?" Zack asked cheerfully.

"I am. Are you? And you, Cloud?"

"Yep!" the two chorused, smiling at him. He returned the favor carefully and plucked Cloud out of Zack's grasp, pausing for a minute to adjust him on his waist before snatching up Zack as well.

"Then we only have to wait for Gen and Angeal," Sephiroth told them and strode to paw through their luggage, looking for clothing for the two. They automatically shifted their positions when he had to use a hand to extract clothing.

Within moments he assembled acceptable sets of clothing for his loves and let them down. He tossed a shirt over Vincent's head so he wouldn't be able to see and set to dressing his lovers quickly. When finished, he took the shirt off the ex-Turk's head.

"We'll meet Tifa on our way over, okay?" Cloud clarified. "If we don't see her on our way, her dad either stopped her from coming or she's already there."

"Okay, Cloud," Sephiroth hummed. Cloud beamed at him and Zack hooked an arm around his waist, pulling him to the bed. They collapsed on it and laughed.

They continued to laze about until Angeal and Genesis came out of the bathroom. Genesis grinned at them before looking in his bag and pulling out a materia. Within moments the room was hot and the two ex-SOLDIERs were completely dry. He then tossed the bright orb to the side and got dressed, heedless of Vincent being in the room. Angeal did the same. They weren't self-conscious after years of military life.

"Ready?" Genesis asked, grinning brighter. He could not wait to meet Cloud's mom. If she was anything like the little kitten, he would possibly consider becoming Cloud's new step-father. Not that he was advertising that.

"Yep!" the blonde affirmed, bouncing off the bed. He raced Zack (and lost) to the door and yanked it open. Zack darted down the stairs and Cloud stomped after him, pouting at his loss. Sephiroth shook his head and followed, leaving Angeal and Genesis to hastily lock up and catch up.

They were halfway across the square when they felt the full force of the eyes on them. They all fought the urge to squirm. Cloud just shrugged it off. It had been like that all his life, one more night wasn't gonna kill him.

"Cloud?" Angeal asked quietly, looping his fingers with the youngest's. He seemed to enjoy the contact and looked up questioningly. "Is it always like this?"

"Only when you're different," he answered promptly. "If anyone is different, then people stare. They either watch to condemn you or watch to judge you. There are never any happy endings when they decide to stare like that."

"I'm sorry, Cloud," Zack apologized, eyes bright even in the twilight. He received a silent smile. "You shouldn't have had to go through any of this."

"No," he said thoughtfully. "I used to think that... But now I know. It was wrong for them to treat me like that."

Zack grinned at that and heaved most of his body weight onto the shorter male when he half tackled, half hugged him. Cloud let out a long suffering sigh and wrapped his own arms around his quickly before trying to disentangle himself from the human turned octopus.

Genesis helped by pulling Cloud out of the grip and Angeal hauled Zack away by the scruff of the neck. They continued on like that until they got to the door. Cloud didn't bother knocking, just unlatched the door and entered, beckoning for the others to enter as well.

They all entered the cozy home and tried not to think of how small it was. There were only two beds and a connected kitchen. Sephiroth tried to wrap his mind around such a small thing and failed. He was a big city boy, through and through.

From the kitchen came two women. The unknown one seemed to be like a female Cloud but with darker eyes. Her blonde hair fell in tumbles down her back, held back by a tie. She was a bit shorter than Cloud and her eyes were dark grey as she cheerfully surveyed the group.

"Hello, I'm-" Sephiroth attempted to greet but was cut off by the woman.

"Shh!" she chirped in a light voice. It was pleasant, they all agreed without realizing. "I want to try and guess!"

Her voice had a slight country lilt. It was obvious that she had passed on some accent but Cloud's time in training seemed to have destroyed it. It was probably one of the things he was teased about.

"Okay," Angeal agreed, smiling. He wanted to see how well Cloud had described them to his mother.

"Well, Sephiroth," she began, pointing at the General. He tried not to feel too much pride in the fact that he was the first one to be recognized. "Genesis has reddish hair, so that's you. Angeal is the mature one so that's off the list. And... Oh, you."

Cloud laughed at his mother's tone. It sounded a little confused. Zack's expression was priceless. Cloud just laughed harder.

He kicked off the boots he had been wearing and flopped on one of the beds. His mother was laughing now and he decided to explain the odd sense of humor he shared with his mom.

"Oh relax, Zack. I told her all about you. She's just teasing," Cloud assured him. "Sorry about that if you thought she was serious."

"Oh, a joke?" Zack perked up.

"Never, Cloud, never. I am much too serious and mature for such things," she declared and went back to the kitchen. Tifa was grinning.

"She joking again," she explained to the SOLDIERs. "She doesn't like introducing herself. She's Emryth Strife but she doesn't like to go by Emryth. People call her Mom or Ms. Strife. I call her Mama Strife. She's like another mom to me. Mine died when I was younger."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Genesis surprised them by saying sympathetically.

"It's okay," Tifa smiled. "I'm just sad at what happened after it."

Without clarifying, she kicked off her own shoes and lay next to Cloud. She had only just arrived before they had and was in the middle of greeting the woman when they walked in.

"You guys can make yourself comfortable," Cloud said invitingly. They all hurried to obey, making sure they didn't track any mud or snow into the house. Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth chose to sit at the table and Zack flopped down next to Cloud.

They relaxed and made small talk as Emryth finished dinner. She dried her hands and turned to the room to sigh loudly, "All these guests and you would think that one would offer to help."

"Oh please," Cloud rolled his eyes, Tifa copying the action. "Like you would have let anyone. Last time I offered, I got chucked out into the snow. No thank you!"

"Yes," she answered expertly, "But I've grown so much more lenient these days."

"Fine then," he shot back, rolling to face her. "Would you like some help?"

"Cloud Strife, never ask me that again. Go outside until I finish setting the table," she demanded. He sighed and rolled his eyes, earning himself a sharp, "Now!"

When the door was safely shut behind him, Emryth chuckled. "Can one of you grab some dishes? I won't throw any of you out, just my idiot son."

Zack stood hesitantly and she grinned at him wickedly. He swallowed hard, hoping he wasn't about to be sent into the cold. Cloud or not, he hated snow will all his heart.

"Top shelf on the right," she informed him sweetly, pointing to the cabinets. Zack hustled to obey as she transferred the pan to the table. "Genesis darling, let Cloud in, would you?"

He also hopped to obey. He let Cloud in and the boy ambled in with a lazy smile. He enjoyed being back home, even if his mom drove him up the wall for it. "Whacha make?"

"Stew. Nothing fancy," she smoothly answered, dishing out portions to everyone. Cloud and Genesis took their seats. "Oh, none of you are allergic to mako right? Those dragons have way too much in them for the season but what can you do...?"

At the horrified looks she got, she laughed again. Cloud grunted and nudged her, "She's joking. It's just wolf. No, I'm not joking Zack, get the expression off your face!"

Zack did manage to withhold his disgust. He reminded himself that Cloud grew up on the stuff and he wasn't dead. He waited until Emryth announced they could eat and proved his bravery (in his mind) by being the first to take a bite. They all watched him intently.

"Did she poison it?" Cloud asked bluntly. Zack choked and Cloud's mother burst into peels of laughter, Tifa soon joining in. Even the SOLDIERs smiled.

"Is she in the habit of trying to kill guests?" he croaked out.

"Oh yes, especially since you took her baby away," Cloud claimed smugly.

"And ever since then I've found myself with a lot less stress," she shot at him. "So I'm still deciding if it's a bad thing."

"Thanks mom!"

-o-o-

"Dinner was delicious," Angeal complimented and he really meant it. The stew was filling and it seemed to be never-ending. Even if it was made from wolves. That was just the circle of life.

"Oh thank you," Emryth smiled at them and insisted she and Cloud take everybody's plates. She sent Tifa away and set Cloud to washing dishes and retook her seat in front of the SOLDIERs.

"So, you're dating my son," she began conversationally. Her eyes were bright with a wicked fire.

-o-o-

Sorry it's so short. Really busy these days but I promise the updates will be frequent from now on. We're drawing to a close, any suggestions, get them in now.

And sorry about Vincent. In one chapter I claimed mid-forties, in the other I claimed almost fifty. He is about 47 years old. Anyway, please review.


	39. Chapter 38

The room was silent. Cloud was pretty much sure all of them, save the Strife matriarch, was holding their breath. He wanted to step in to help his lovers but wasn't quite sure how his mother would react. He didn't want to be kicked out again.

"Yes, ma'am," Angeal finally found the courage to speak up. The woman looked at him critically.

"You're a nice boy. Much too polite for my tastes. What does Cloud see in you?" she seemed to demand. Angeal visibly cringed and Cloud sighed. He finished drying a dish and turned to face the table.

"Mom, that's rude. You probably don't care though. Genesis isn't as polite, bully him," Cloud had no problem throwing Genesis under the metaphorical bus that was his mother. He would do it to all of them before the night was over.

"Oh, that's fine then," she chirped. "Balance and all that. So Genesis, what do you do to pass the time?"

"I have a man tied up in our rooms at the Inn," Genesis deadpanned. Emryth laughed gaily and Cloud coughed into his soapy hand.

"Mom, he's serious. It isn't as bad as it sounds, though, I swear," Cloud defended. She stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Not that you'd know," Genesis shot at the boy. "You were a little too busy getting head when we were interrogating him."

"GENESIS!"

It was in surround sound, Genesis thought with an internal snicker. Cloud, Sephiroth and Angeal all scolded him while Zack just looked petrified in his seat there.

Emryth looked at the man with an unreadable face. She turned back to Cloud and he met her eyes with a blush.

"Cloud, honey, finish drying that plate and wait outside, okay?" she requested sweetly. He rapidly nodded and finished, placing it on a rack before darting outside. She turned back to the other men and gave them angelic smiles eerily similar to Cloud's. "Angeal, Zack, you two can join him. Sephiroth too."

They all scrambled to the door and soon Genesis was facing his lover's mother all on his own.

"You believe yourself to be brave?" she questioned, quirking an eyebrow. "How brave?"

"Pretty damn," he answered cheerfully. He didn't have any problems. Nothing she could do would shake him, he thought. How wrong he was.

"Then you won't mind telling me what the sex is like," she assumed. "Which means you won't mind telling other people who will tell other people. All those people in that giant cycle, all knowing your private life. It'll make the news, the papers, as such a scandal. My son. He's my world. Do you think I'd let that happen?"

Genesis would later deny squeaking while Emryth would swear up and down that he did. "No. I wouldn't-"

"That boy is the best thing that ever happened to me, you hear me? I don't want to hear any city boy talking bad about him," she scolded, easing off her deadly tone.

"I get it," he said quietly then grinned again. "But I'm a country boy too. Came from an orchard. We grew dumbapples."

"Oh then there's no hope for you," she said cheerfully. "But I think you should know how families are in small towns. Me and Cloud might not have family here, but we love eachother more than life."

"Ms. Strife," he said. "I just want you to know that while I am dating your son, I have made no promises to him. I haven't promised to love him or be there. Sephiroth and Zack did though. Angeal hasn't had the time to really consider it."

"You're just playing with his heart then?"

"No, I assure you that's not the case. I just want you to realize that Angeal and I can't be there for the kid. Neither can Sephiroth in the long run, but he doesn't seem to get that," Genesis explained ruefully. "We three are experiments from Shinra's science department. We aren't our own people, as much as we hate it. Angeal and I left Shinra a while ago, after the scientist who headed the project that produced us disappeared. We thought he was dead but we recently found proof he was alive... but now he's dead.

"Sephiroth's scientist is the only other scientist that knows how we were designed, and even he doesn't know everything. Not only does he not know, he doesn't care. He hated Angeal and me because we were set against Sephiroth. He wanted Sephiroth to be the supreme SOLDIER and hated that there were two that could potentially match him. Not that he'd admit it," Genesis sighed.

"Bullshit," the woman scoffed, startling Genesis again. "You three are people too. What can they do to stop you?"

"Well for me and Angeal, not much. We already left and we're considering returning. For Sephiroth, so much. Hollander, our scientist, made us relatively stable before he died... Went missing... Whatever. He also left notes that we have for in case we stop being stable. Sephiroth needs Shinra and the scientists. He needs mako like people need air at this point. Without routine upkeep, his genetics could unravel or something."

Emryth scowled and Genesis was jolted to realize she was just like Cloud. She saw a problem that vexed her and she wouldn't let go even if it meant being creative.

-o-o-

Cloud was sitting on the front step when his SOLDIER boys minus Genesis joined him. He looked up at them and watched as they settled themselves in varying places around him.

"What do you think she'll do to him?" Angeal asked with trepidation heavy in his voice.

"I don't know," Cloud blushed. "She... I wasn't really... I didn't show any preference before. I've never really talked with her... about... sex..."

"She must have told you something!" Zack protested and was perplexed to see Sephiroth and Cloud blush simultaneously.

"Yeah, she told me what sex was," he hedged. "Someone else told me the details of it."

"And that person was?" Angeal asked, eyeing his friend Sephiroth.

"I did," he admitted quietly. "It was... just after Zack and Reno got into a bar fight while protecting Cloud's honor."

"There was this guy that was getting way too touchy-feely," Zack informed his mentor. "We tried to tell the guy to take a hike but he just got worse, so..."

"Anyway, I felt I should explain some things to him," Sephiroth summed up. "It was... uncomfortable."

"Before or after you got together?" Angeal questioned.

"Before."

"Awkward."

They were silent for a time before Zack asked, "Cloud, do you think she likes us?"

"Well you, definitely. She loves to tease," Cloud chuckled. "Angeal, yeah. She doesn't seem like it but she likes you. And Sephiroth still needs to get cross-examined but I'm pretty sure she'll like you too. Probably even Genesis if he can stop being such a perv."

"That'll be the day," Zack scoffed. "I have no faith in that."

The door opened abruptly and Cloud and Zack tumbled out of the way, being swift caught by their respective mentors. They all looked up to Genesis at the door.

"Didn't eavesdrop?" he asked. "I'm disappointed. Thought I taught you better than that. Anyway, I've been yelled at. Cloud, she's asking for you."

"Go Cloudy!" Zack cheered for his friend and received a half-hearted glare. The blond climbed out of Sephiroth's hold and entered the home, shutting his lovers out. His mom was watching him with bright eyes, holding a cup of tea out to him. He sighed as be accepted it and sat down.

"I've been talking with Genesis," she began.

"Knew it. You like him best, don't you?" he smiled, trying to lighten the situation.

"Cloud," she sighed and his smile dropped off his face. He composed his expression into one as serious as his mother's. "Cloud, I love you. I love that you have four people to care about you. You deserve all of it and more. I just wanted to ask... If this is what you really want. Genesis was talking and I didn't like the sound of it.

"Cloud, he told me all about how he and those other two are experiments. I don't think... They aren't safe. And if you stay there at Shinra, you could end up like them. Or even that Zack boy. Don't give me that look, I can tell he's unnatural too. All SOLDIERs are. Think, baby. Do you want to be like that?"

Cloud was quiet, reflecting, as he stared at his cup in front of it. His finger traced the rim as he thought about how to answer. He let out a sigh as he decided.

He stood up and walked to where the light jacket he had worn was and quickly donned it. He put on his boots and finally turned back to his mother. She hadn't moved, wasn't even looking at him.

"Mom. I love you. I love you so much," he said quietly. "But if you think... If you think I'd just rush into this just because I'm dating some SOLDIERs, then you don't know me. You don't. I've thought about it. Sephiroth's tried to get me to change my mind, even. I know that I'm pretty much damned as soon as I pass the SOLDIER exam, but I have to.

"I'm just not... I used to be okay with all of this," he struggled for words. "I used to be okay with Nibelheim. Okay with being a small town boy. But now I've seen a lot more. I'm not okay with it now. I don't like the thought of being an experiment any more than you do but I want to be a SOLDIER, even if I'd be an odd one."

She didn't say anything and he couldn't really say he was surprised.

"I want this, Mom. I love you and maybe even Nibelheim, but... This isn't where I belong. I need to be there, with Zack and Sephiroth. I want to be a SOLDIER because I want to... Damn it, I just want something more. This isn't because of my lovers. This isn't because I have no other option because I do. I have lots of options but this is what I want."

Cloud didn't wait for a response before walking calmly out the door, smiling at his worried lovers. He knew they had no idea what had gone on. They probably just thought they had been talking about Genesis' comment.

Cloud thought briefly about being angry for Genesis for talking to his mom about Shinra but shrugged it off. It was better to get it out of the way early.

"Me and my mom had a little... Fall out," Cloud explained; still smiling thought it trembled a little. "I've decided it would be best if we just went home. I'll come back tomorrow and talk to her about it."

"Is this about what Genesis said?" Angeal asked. "Is this about what he told her?"

While Cloud had been in the house, Genesis explained what he talked about with Emryth. They all called him an idiot for not letting Cloud break that news.

"Not entirely. She's just worried and it's making her weird. She knows me better than that," he sighed, letting the smile fall. He ran his fingers through his hair before stepping down and onto the path. He began walking and his SOLDIERs copied him. "She just asked... If I knew what I was doing."

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, still overwhelmingly worried. Cloud flashed him a smile.

"She just needs to step back," he explained. "I've thought about it and even talked about it with you. This is what I want. I want to be a SOLDIER."

As he said those words, they all decided they had never seen anyone with such a resolve. Cloud was going to be a SOLDER. There was no 'die trying' because he was going to be one.

-o-o-

"Hah!" Cloud's breathing was heavy and he tried to ignore the stares he felt from the windows. He danced back as a blade was swung and began trading blows with Genesis once again.

"He's gotten better," Angeal remarked. "It hasn't been long but he's definitely improved."

"Hell yeah!" Zack cheered. "Kid's got a fantastic learning curve. He just needs good teachers and, not to brag or anything, but we're the best."

"Of course," Angeal rolled his eyes. "No pride there."

"I can safely say, without bias, that I am definitely the best there is," Sephiroth announced, prompting Zack into a grin. Even Angeal had to crack a wry smirk at that. Their attention was drawn back to the battle at the sound of metal hitting rock.

Cloud sank to the ground, panting hard and wiping sweat out of his eyes. Genesis flicked his sword quickly before sheathing it. He turned to the others with a smirk, "Some one call the coffin makers, I've killed the kid."

"Nottakid," Cloud ground out, flopping onto his back. He didn't even mind the rock digging into his side. Zack danced over with a water bottle that Cloud accepted. He drained it and handed it back. Within moments, Sephiroth was offering him another. That drew a laugh from him as he struggled to sit up. Angeal retrieved his sword and held it out to him. He accepted the sword first and stood. Then he took the water bottle.

"That was horrible, Gen," Cloud whined. "I hurt all over. I'm going to become an invalid, and then what'll you do?"

"Push you off onto Angeal and start attacking Zack," Genesis answered easily. He helped drag Cloud back to the Inn and pushed him in one the chairs as he ordered breakfast. Sephiroth and Angeal joined them but Zack just took food up to their room to feed their prisoner.

Cloud volunteered for the duty but they didn't want him getting any friendlier with the supposed ex-Turk. Zack was chosen for his absolute suspicion of the man. Sephiroth was discounted because they hadn't shared Vincent's story with him yet.

Genesis had just sat down with the food when Sephiroth's PHS blared out. He looked startled before withdrawing. Looking at the caller ID, he sighed, "Not again."

He flipped it open and answered, "You want Cloud?"

Cloud perked up, catching the familiar voice of Reno from the device. He grinned when Sephiroth offered it to him. "You probably already know who it is."

"Reno!" he exclaimed, still grinning.

"Puppybo!"

"That nickname is dead and rotting," Cloud informed him. He stood and wandered outside for a bit more privacy.

"So what's up?"

"I'm in Nibelheim."

There was silence and Cloud flinched as he predicted how the redhead's reaction might be.

"So... Are you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned and worried. Cloud toed the ground.

"Yeah. Saw my mom yesterday. Things... didn't go so well. But I'll clear it up today. Other than that... Oh, I got kidnapped. Twice. By two separate parties. And I acquired a cursed sword."

"...Share a story for a bored friend?"

"Cursed sword first, it's so much cooler. Well, we were in Gongaga and we were weapon shopping and I saw this sword that was absolutely perfect," Cloud recounted enthusiastically. "So the man who owned the shop told me it was cursed and killed his son. The good part? It's made of materia."

"Cloud, that's... Pretty dangerous."

"I know, but it's in that grey area. Sephiroth already lectured me and Zack already swore not to touch it," he laughed. He deliberately didn't mention Angeal or Genesis. He could tell Reno all that when they saw eachother in person.

"Sounds like you're having fun," Reno chuckled. Cloud grinned.

"I miss you so much though!" he assured him. "Seriously, something happens and I think, 'Man, Reno would love this!'"

"Nice to know you remember me," he joked. "Would have thought they'd keep you busy with, erm. Activities..."

"Reno!" Cloud scolded. His grin turned a little bit evil and he checked to see if anyone was around before lowering his voice to tell Reno, "Gen told my mom Sephiroth was... Uh, doing things to me... He walked in on us yesterday."

Reno laughed hard on the other side of the phone and Cloud just blushed and looked rather pleased with himself. When the Turk got himself under control, he managed to ask, "Who's Gen?"

Cloud froze and was immediately glad that Reno could not see his face. "He, uh. It's a sorta secret right now. It's only a few days until I get back, can you wait until then?"

"Cloud, you can tell me anything," Reno sounded like he was frowning.

"Secure line?"

"No one can crack it."

"Genesis. And Angeal."

-o-o-

Reno was left in a bad spot. As a Turk, he was obligated to report the reappearance of Genesis and Angeal. As a best friend, he was obligated to not report them.

He just had to insist Cloud tell him. He could have waited but nooo. Fuck his life. He chewed his lip, thinking. Just as he was about to implode at all the conflicts, the love of his life walked in the door.

Yes, he felt like a chick for thinking like that.

"Tseng," he breathed, relieved. "Can you keep a secret?"

Tseng froze in the doorway, a little surprised to see Reno in his chair, fiddling with his phone. He sighed and shut the door behind him,

"Yes, Reno. I don't know if you've noticed, but that's pretty much my job," he explained, taking a seat across the desk from his lover.

"From Shinra?"

Tseng frowned, eyes alert. He weighed the options and tried to clarify, "From President Shinra or Rufus?"

The name made Reno's gut clench a little and he was ashamed to realize it wasn't entirely wrong. He did like the little brat. But he had Tseng. Tseng Tseng Tseng.

Tseng seemed to realize his mistake almost immediately, leaning over the desk to give the younger Turk a kiss. He reacted with relief, kissing back enthusiastically.

"The President," he answered when he pulled away.

"Then yes, I am," Tseng affirmed.

"Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley are back on the radar."

-o-o-

Can't spell Genesis' last name. Sad day. AND RENO GOT SOME TIME! HOLYMOTHERFUOMGWTFBBQ.

I missed writing Reno. If you couldn't tell.


	40. Chapter 39

Tseng tapped his finger on the table. He caught Reno's expression and stopped. Minutes later his leg began shaking and once again he saw Reno looking at him with pure annoyance. He stopped. When he began picking at some skin on the back of his hand, Reno growled.

"What the hell?" he scowled as Tseng glanced up at him.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you," Tseng answered tartly. "But this isn't a small secret. This could get up both killed if the President finds out we withheld this information, Reno!"

"Cloud only told me because I pressed him," Reno admitted quietly, looking a little ashamed. "I'm never gonna do that again."

"Good. Look at his lovers," Tseng pointed out. "Sephiroth and Zack are both very influential men. When they have secrets, they are usually big secrets."

"Don't forget about Angeal and Genesis," Reno piped up. "According to Cloud, they've had sex too. Never thought the kid would get around so much."

"It's always the quite ones," Tseng agreed ruefully. "There isn't much we can do now but talk to Rufus."

"What?" Reno yelped, sitting up sharply in his seat. Tseng sighed and gave him a look.

"He won't say anything to his father," Tseng pointed out. "We can trust him."

"You can trust him, you mean!" argued the redhead. "I don't trust him at all!"

"Then what are you doing working for him?"

"I'm not! I'm here for you!"

"You-" Tseng seemed to be struggling for words so Reno just cut him off with a kiss.

"Don't be mad, Boss, I'm just stating facts here," he whispered. Tseng sighed again and wrapped his arms around the younger. "Not mad?"

"Not really. But we still need to talk to him. Any problem with that?" Tseng looked at him and his boyfriend.

"Yes. But I'll do it," Reno conceded. "You owe me though."

"I'll make it up to you," he promised and unwound his arms. "I'll call him. Get yourself ready."

Reno sat down in his chair again and tried not to fidget. Tseng smiled reassuringly and picked up the phone. He didn't focus on the conversation, just the tone of his lover's voice. It was strangely soothing. When he set down the phone, Reno locked eyes with him.

"Reno, you have to face him sometime," he was gently reminded. "I know you haven't seen him since that incident, but you have to calm down. You're a Turk after all. And I'm going to be here. It's okay."

"I'll be okay," Reno smiled weakly.

"Reno... Do you still have feelings for Rufus?" Tseng had to ask and he saw the answer on his face as soon as the words were out. "It's okay. I'm not going to be angry at you for having feelings."

"You've got to be the most understanding boyfriend ever," Reno muttered and Tseng smiled.

"No, pretty sure that title goes to Sephiroth or Zack. After all, Cloud seems to be quite a handful."

"No kidding. The idiot told me that since he last talked to me, he'd been kidnapped twice and he got a shiny new cursed sword."

"Delightful," Tseng smiled. Before Reno could respond, there was a knocking on the door. The older Turk looked over his shoulder and called out, "Come in."

"This had better be important," Rufus complained, letting himself and shutting the door behind him. He saw Reno sitting behind the desk and cocked his head. "Giving up your position?"

"Cute," Tseng said without inflection. "We have very delicate information."

"Well then share. Reno is involved?" Rufus glanced at said individual and found him to be looking out the window at Midgar.

"He's the one that brought me it. He heard it directly from Cloud Strife, so you must be discrete with it," Tseng cautioned.

"I always am. What is it?"

"Genesis and Angeal have resurfaced."

-o-o-

To say they were angry would be an understatement. Furious would be closer.

"Do you know what you've done?" Genesis roared and Cloud flinched.

"But I trust him!" he protested for the millionth time.

"Cloud, he's a Turk. It doesn't matter, it's his job to find us and either kill is or take us back. It's what they do," Angeal frowned.

"Zack," Cloud pled, turning his blue eyes on his hyperactive lover. "You know Reno. He's good. He's my best friend!"

"I know, Cloud," he muttered from his place by the door. He didn't want to get involved with this; it could only turn out ugly. Still, he moved closer to the group.

"Perhaps we can distract them with our prisoner," Sephiroth offered without much hope. He frowned when the room remained quiet after his suggestion. He hated that his friends would be hunted and hated it even more when he realized it was all Cloud's fault.

"It was bound to happen at some point," Angeal pointed out wearily. "This doesn't really change anything. We can still split off and go back into hiding or return with you. It just means people will know we're alive."

"We'll be hunted," Genesis said flatly. "Like dogs. I am not into that kind of stuff."

"Don't dramatize," Angeal scolded.

"He's right though," Cloud muttered. "If Reno tells anybody then they'll come after you."

"It depends on who he tells," Zack perked up. "The Vice President is generally on the same page as us. He probably wouldn't hunt you down."

"He'd tell Tseng first," Cloud informed him.

Sephiroth pointed out, "But the Vice President is who he works for."

"Reno doesn't like the VP right now, he'd tell Tseng and Tseng would tell him."

"Don't question it," Zack advised his lover. "Seriously, remember the sister thing..."

"Go to hell Zack. I'm a guy and Reno is too. That joke is dead and rotting."

"I still find it pretty funny," Zack teased with a grin, ruffling Cloud's hair. "Come on, it's not that bad. Reno still calls you puppybo."

"Zaaaaaack," Cloud whined. Zack's grin just grew and Cloud knew better than to try and fight it. He leaned back and huffed.

"We're agreed," Angeal announced, "that we really can't do anything about it at this point. And I have decided to return with you."

"Angeal!" Genesis yelped, sitting up straight in his chair. "Shouldn't we discuss this?"

"No, we're both grown men. If you don't want to return with me then you don't have to. I won't tell them where to find you."

"That isn't fair! You know that I'll go where you go!"

"Then come with us," Angeal said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Genesis glared at his oldest friend and growled lowly before moving away to get some space. Even with the inevitable fight brewing, Cloud and Zack still grinned like idiots. They were ecstatic that the two older men would be returning with them.

-o-o-

The night was somber as they all packed their things for the trip tomorrow. Cloud's heart felt particularly heavy, as he hadn't resolved things with his mother. He had to be gently dragged to bed by a sympathetic Angeal.

Even lying between his lovers he was still sad. He knew that only time could help the argument and time seemed to be what they lacked the most. Still, he managed to force his mind from the issue, intent on sleeping sometime tonight. The other men fell into deep slumbers and Cloud tried to join them but his mind wouldn't rest.

His fight with his mother was pushed out but the looming assessment took its place. He knew he would do well, any cadet of Sephiroth's would, naturally, but the anxious fear was still there.

He stayed awake all night, in fact, just thinking about the assessment and what he would do if he did poorly. He'd never get into SOLDIER. He'd shame Zack and Sephiroth and even Angeal and Genesis. He'd be kicked out as a resounding failure.

When he could bear no more, he wiggled and slipped out of bed, waking only Zack. He looked at the pale cadet and sighed.

"What's up?" he whispered. Cloud just shook his head.

"You don't tell me and I'll wake the entire room up, prisoner and all."

"Worried. Afraid I'll do badly on the assessment."

"You can fight on par with me, you'll do fine," he hissed.

"You don't use your enhancement to the fullest though," Cloud pointed out. "Don't lie, I know you hold back."

"Okay, whatever. You're forgetting that the other cadets have no enhancements. You'll do fine."

Cloud sighed and shook his head, mostly ignoring the sleepy glare he got from his lover. "Go back to sleep. I'll just sleep on the ride back to Midgar."

"Okay," Zack relented. "But Cloud?"

"Yeah, Zack?"

"I love you."

Cloud flushed pink and turned his head away for a moment. He shyly looked back at the black haired menace and whispered, "I love you too."

Zack grinned and closed his eyes, returning to sleep almost instantaneously.

Cloud continued to blush, shutting his eyes in embarrassment. He didn't notice the red eyes watching him from the other bed until the man spoke.

"You shouldn't worry if you can hold your own against a First Class."

Cloud squeaked in alarm, further embarrassing himself and prompting the SOLDIERs to stir. He waited with bated breath to see if they woke and realized he had slipped away. They muttered threats to silence whoever made the noise but they didn't fully wake.

"Sorry," Vincent said, sounding almost amused. Cloud glared at him. "I am not intimidated. You're still blushing."

Cloud growled and Vincent didn't look any more affected than he was before. It was rather like watching the kitten he was nicknamed after trying to intimidate a wolf. Useless, of course, but rather cute in a hopeless sort of way.

"We're going back to Midgar," Cloud informed him as if he hadn't guessed from the packing and discussions they had with him present.

"Yes."

"Are you scared?"

"Why would I be? I will be handed over to the Turks and everything will be cleared up from there."

"The Turks know you?"

"Not personally. It was too long ago. But they know of me, and that's enough."

"Who are you?"

"Vincent Valentine. What I am, you will learn soon enough."

Cloud was dissatisfied with this answer but he sensed he would not get anything else from the man, at least tonight. He returned to bed and slept lightly until his other lovers awoke.

-o-o-

They packed everything up. They were absolutely ready to hop in the truck and ride down the mountain to their helicopter. Of course, one mother was not absolutely ready. She approached and Cloud moved from the group huddled by the truck to meet her.

"Mom," he greeted. She just looked at him with a heavy frown.

"Mom..." Cloud whispered.

She looked him in the eye and placed her hands on his shoulders, seeming to be searching for something. Whatever it was, she found it.

"Go. Do what you have to."

"I always have."

"I won't accept you back here until it's over," she told him, dropping her hands. His expression turned stony and he nodded once before turning and walking away, out the village and to the truck with his waiting lovers. He was leaving Nibelheim and he _would not _turn back for anything in the world.

-o-o-

Sorry for the short chapter, especially with the long, long break. But I have a treat for you guys! Have another chapter in a couple hours!


	41. Chapter 40

It was dying. Fire leapt from home to home and none could free themselves quick enough to escape it. They died with their homes regardless of gender, age or occupation. Death isn't particular about who it claims.

And what was there to do for the only observer? Could one person really make a difference in this perjury? No, there was nothing that could be done, so Cloud Strife only watched as his childhood home burned to the ground. He was so close he could feel the heat on his skin but he was still.

Once the last house collapsed, he finally deemed it safe enough to venture in. He knew that no one survived this tragedy but as an observer he needed to see for himself.

Passing the Inn, he could see the Innkeeper and his wife in the remains of the front room. It seemed that they had almost freed themselves. They carried some belongings that were mostly ashes now. He stepped forward and pried a photo frame from the smoldering pile. He glanced at it and it showed the couple so much younger in front of the Inn when it must have opened.

He sighed and let the photo drop into the remains of the couple before turning to leave. He cast around for another home and his eyes landed on the Lockheart residence. He walked across the square, avoiding the small patches of fire that still burned.

Once there he took more care than he had in the Inn. He picked through the charred pieces of wood of the front door before carefully removing a decorative stone plaque that had hung near the doorway. He wiped away the soot until he could clearly read the word "Lockheart" on it. Tifa painted it herself. He fixed it on the pile of charred bits that would have been the entryway out of respect before stepping over it and continuing forward.

To his surprise it seemed that the first floor was mostly unaffected by the fire. He carefully moved through it, wary of any collapses, until he found another body, this time the one of the mayor. Cloud laughed then, long and hard. In the man's hand was a gun and in the man's head a hole.

Cloud bared his teeth in a grotesque impersonation of a smile, "You bastard... You would have lived."

And he would have. The fire didn't touch this room.

He shook his head once the laugher died in his throat and continued upstairs to where Tifa's room lie in wait for his inspection. He couldn't keep the same indifference when it came to Tifa. She was one of the only two links to Nibelheim he wanted. In fact, he wanted to bring her with them back to Midgar -

But wait. They left. He was here. He shrugged it off and figured he'd think more later. Now he had to gather his nerve to see his friend's corpse. The stairs ended much too soon and he looked around for a safe place but there was none. He kept his position on the top stair and looked towards where Tifa's room was. There were flames still roaring through the area. He squinted and tried to make out whether or not Tifa was there but couldn't.

He hesitated but conceded that even if Tifa was there, there was no way to rescue her. He turned his back on the scene and walked back down the stairs and carefully stepped over the front door pile. He looked over the smoldering town and moved toward his own house, a burnt out shell of what it used to be. There wasn't even a pile of wood that was probably the front door. He supposed it all burned to ash and blew away. He climbed into the ruins and turned to gaze over the ruined home. The bed was curiously free of debris and upon it lay his mother.

She wasn't moving but it didn't seem like the fire really got to her. Cloud supposed that it was smoke inhalation. He moved forward and placed his hand on her cheek. He bent down and whispered, "I did what I had to."

-o-o-

"You think he's okay?" Zack asked worriedly. He looked towards his mentor for confirmation and found it in the form of him nodding. He bit his lip anxiously and returned his gaze to Cloud, who was sleeping with his head on his lap. He could see the stress in the slight crease between his brow.

"Cloud was a mama's boy," Tifa said sympathetically. "It's hard to leave it all behind. I have to admit I have a lot more respect for Cloud. He managed to do it all alone before."

"He's not alone anymore," Sephiroth commented. "He's got all of us. I don't plan on leaving him."

"Same here," Zack affirmed.

"Angeal, I think we're being pressured into staying even more," Genesis commented. He smiled when Zack looked up at him.

"We're in for the long haul," Angeal said wearily. He tried to smile at Zack as well even though he was caught in his thoughts of what Hojo would do to Genesis when they showed up.

"Stop worrying," Genesis ordered. When Angeal looked at him he smirked. "You forget that I can't die until I get you an apple from my family's tree. I promised I would and nothing's gonna stop me until I do that. You got that?"

Angeal finally found it in himself to smile, "Yeah."

After all, Hojo was just one man so how could he cause that much damage?

-o-o-

When they left Nibelheim, they brought Tifa with them and the mayor saw them off with a grim expression. He didn't say anything and Tifa had to leave without his blessing but that really didn't matter to her now. She was going to Midgar with the most famous SOLDIERs to live a life that she was picking.

When they reached the bottom of the mountain, she helped them load it up and laughed with them when Zack earned himself a punch from a startled Cloud. Once he realized he hit Zack, he just shrugged and disappeared into the helicopter. That's what he got for waking up Cloud too soon.

"Tifa," Angeal hailed. She walked over and ignored the other army men flowing around them. "We four need to report in, can you wait in the 'copter with Cloud?"

"Sure, but shouldn't he be going with you?"

"No, Sephiroth is his guardian as far as Shinra goes. He's his mentor and Cloud's his student. There's no need for Cloud to check in, it's assumed he's not far from his mentor's side."

Tifa nodded and Angeal ruffled her hair on impulse before jogging off, presumably to check in. She huffed and turned back to the helicopter and climbed in.

To her surprised, Cloud wasn't sleeping. He was lying in the back, staring at the wall. He was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as if he was anxious. The stress lines on his face still didn't fade. He didn't so much as look when he felt the machine shift.

"What's wrong?" she chirped. "Still mad at Zack?"

"I-I'm not mad at him. I'm actually pretty grateful."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she complained, plopping down on the front seat. Cloud finally looked at her. It was intense and only lasted a moment before he just shook his head.

"Nothing, Tifa. What are you planning on doing when we get back to Midgar?"

"Oh, I don't know. I have some money to get me started," she looked at her lap and smiled faintly. "I want to start a business. Something that I can build with my own two hands."

Cloud looked at her again and smiled bitterly, glad somewhere in his mind that Tifa wasn't looking at him. He scrutinized the girl before her and concluded that she was still just a girl. But she had the potential for so much more.

Is that how I am? He thought. Am I still just that boy from Nibelheim? No, I moved past that... But I'm still not an adult. Tifa's gonna be a strong woman and I'm... Gonna find myself. When I'm in SOLDIER, I'm gonna take some time to figure it out.

When Tifa finally looked up, Cloud gave her a grin before ducking under the covers to find a comfortable place to sleep through the trip. She sighed and almost turned away before Cloud's head perked up again.

"Wasn't Vincent in the truck with us?" he asked. "Where'd he go?"

"Only you would be concerned for a kidnapper," she grumbled. "General Sephiroth marched him off to give him to some other people for transport. It's gonna be cramped in here as it is... Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I wouldn't have let you come if it would be a problem," Cloud assured her.

"Let me come? You didn't do anything; it was all the General though!"

"Yeah right, I have him wrapped around my finger," Cloud smirked smugly. Tifa stuck her tongue out at him.

There was a clearing of a throat from the ajar door and they looked over.

"Speak of the devil!" Cloud announced.

"Devil?" Sephiroth asked, brows furrowed. "Never mind. It's not that I deny that you have a special influence over me; it would not do to openly announce it to everybody present. Perhaps when you're a SOLDIER."

"Oh," Cloud had the decency to blush sheepishly. "Sorry, Sephiroth."

"It's all right. Just keep your voice down next time. And get some sleep. We'll be making a pit stop in Kalm for the night but you should get as much rest as you can. The assessments are closing in."

"Don't remind me," Cloud murmured as he lost the red tint he had only just acquired. Before he could lose all his color, Sephiroth smiled.

"I'm sure that you'll do fine. This isn't an official exam, just a way to tell what kind of progress the cadets are making. You've made progress, Cloud. Even your instructors have to give you that. However... If there are any problems with your instructors, I will take care of it."

"What does that mean?" Cloud asked nervously. "Seph, what does that mean?"

"Get some sleep," he smiled again and wandered off.

The two teens were silent as they looked at eachother with wide eyes, thoughts identical.

_What did he mean by "take care of it"?_

-o-o-

Cloud nuzzled the closest warm body and felt it shift to accommodate him. He breathed in and identified his pillow/heat source as Genesis.

"Sephiroth," Genesis was pleading, "look at him, he's still tired! You can't just force him awake!"

"Gen, he has to get inside somehow," Zack laughed. "Just wake him up so he can walk by himself. He's had more than enough sleep."

"It's morning," Sephiroth said bluntly. "He needs to train more now than ever, he'd appreciate being woken up."

There was a sharp sigh and a giggle before Cloud found himself being wrenched from the warm nest he had created in the blankets. He flailed a bit until he was settled on Angeal's hip firmly.

"Good morning, Cloud," Angeal greeted, kissing Cloud's cheek.

"'Morning," he parroted by way of greeting. "Put me down."

"I know you're angry, but-"

"Put me down!" he demanded and threw himself out of the man's grasp. He managed to make it to the back of the helicopter before retching and spilling his stomach contents onto the ground.

As he was sick, fingers threaded through his hair and pulled him to be cradled between Zack and Sephiroth once he was done.

He was embarrassed but knew they understood. It was so good to know that they understood.

"We have rooms at the Inn, Cloud; let's get you there to clean up."

Sephiroth helped him stand and Zack entwined their bodies so he couldn't fall. Zack slowly helped him to the Inn and Sephiroth just hovered, glaring at anyone who he thought stared too much. It was difficult getting him up the stairs but they managed. Once upstairs, they settled him by the toilet and brought him pillows and anything else he might need.

And then they retreated to wait out the sickness.


	42. Chapter 41

"Okay Cloud, move towards me. Slowly, slowly... That's it," Sephiroth encouraged.

"Stop," Genesis called out from the sidelines. "That right there, you're swinging out too much. This isn't the sword you're used to, you have to keep it close so you can defend. What if they opponent had two blades? You'd be wide open!"

Cloud grit his teeth and fixed the problem, doing the same move once slow and then again more quickly.

They had begun training as soon as they could after Cloud stopped retching. They seized control of a corner of town and sent Cloud through his paces. He tried to ignore that the other four were essentially picking his battle style apart for flaws so no other cadet could kill him. Thinking that would bring up a whole 'nother round of sickness out of sheer nervousness.

Also, he tried to not let nerves get to him as the young kids in town watched in fascination. One or two of the younger ones picked up sticks to try and imitate his movements. He kept his gaze trained on either his sword or Sephiroth because if he looked at them, they would drop the sticks and scatter.

It was cute, he had to admit.

But no matter how cute, he couldn't concentrate with them play fighting or Zack and Angeal whispering to eachother or Seph and Gen barking out things. The next time Genesis called out an order, Cloud snapped and threw his sword at the man before stalked off. He didn't hear a scream so he guessed he hadn't killed the man. Darn shame.

The three SOLDIERs stayed behind, it seemed, because they didn't come after him. Cloud was grateful for that, at least.

He wandered through the town until he had calmed down sufficiently. It was mid afternoon by this point so he bought himself something to eat and wandered to the edge of town while snacking.

There was a woman there and she looked startled to see him. He smiled at her and she hesitantly smiled back.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey there," he sat down on the grass not too far from her and began studying her from the corner of her eyes. She had light brown hair and brown eyes as well. Nothing really remarkable about her, except...

She looked to be about his age and her arms looked as if they were covered in almost-healed bruises. There was a bruise on her collar that Cloud thought looked a lot like a hand.

"What brings you to Kalm? I saw you arrive with those men, so you're part of Shinra, right?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Mmm!" Cloud hummed and swallowed the food in his mouth. Not wanting to seem rude, he offered the woman the other side of his sandwich. "Yeah, I am. I'm a cadet. Do you want some?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't," she said weakly. Cloud smiled and kept holding it out, as if insisting. After a moment, she took the sandwich and bit into it with a mumbled, "Thank you."

"It's no problem. I'm gonna be training again in a little while so I don't want too much on my stomach."

"What are you training for?" she inquired.

"I'm a cadet," Cloud said again. "There's going to be an assessment when I get back to Midgar, so I have to be at the top of my game."

"Oh my," she smiled. "It sounds pretty exciting. I'm heading to Midgar too."

"All on your own?"

"Well, no... I'm traveling with my husband..."

"Things not going so well?" Cloud asked, finishing off his sandwich.

"Ah, it's not that! He's really very sweet-"

"Is he the one who bruised you up so bad?" Cloud asked bluntly.

"What? Oh, oh..."

"Yeah. You probably can't tell what color your arms are supposed to be but I can. When you get to Midgar, you should dump him!"

"I can't..."

"You can! There are ways, you just have to find them!"

"I really wish I had your conviction..." she chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You're too young to be acting like that!"

"Well, I only just turned eighteen..."

"See? Too young! You're only a few years older than me," Cloud pouted. He glanced at his watch and sighed. "It was nice talking to you, but I have to get back to my friends! They're helping me train."

"Oh, it was nice meeting you!"

"You too! When you're in Midgar, you should look me up! Name's Cloud Strife!"

"Oh, I'm Melanie!"

Cloud nodded sharply and ran off, presumably back to the square to meet up with his friends. She turned back to the view of the empty plains and noticed that Cloud left half of his lunch. She looked back and wondered if she should chase after him.

He wouldn't mind if she had some, right...?

-o-o-

Cloud ran back to the square and was greeted with the sight of four shirtless men. With swords. He stopped abruptly and observed until he was sure his brain was working right and he wouldn't do anything embarrassing when he approached.

Damn teenage hormones...

"Uh, hey," Cloud cleared his throat as he walked up to the group slowly. Sephiroth turned from his mock-battle with Genesis and smiled widely at his student. He strode over and stood closer. "Sorry for, uh, trying to kill you, Genesis."

"Apology under careful consideration."

"He means that he'll forgive you once he stops pouting," Angeal explained, joining Sephiroth to smile down at Cloud. "Are you ready to resume?"

"Yeah," Cloud nodded in determination.

"Wait! He should have lunch, we did afterall!" Zack protested, abandoning his position to run over and hug his squishy puppybo friend. Cloud returned the hug and buried his face in the crook of Zack's neck. He breathed in and found himself having to recite the Code of SOLDIER in his head. Uh... How did it go again...?

"It's, uh, okay, Zack. I already, um, ate. I got a sandwich. Shared it with this nice girl..."

There! Thinking of that helped! Cloud pulled away from Zack without fear that his body was reacting in an embarrassing way.

"Girl?" Sephiroth asked sharply. "What girl?"

"Oh for the love of..." Genesis heaved a huge sigh and trudged over. "Sephiroth, Cloud's gay. Let's revisit that point."

"I just wanted to know what my Cloud-"

"Our Cloud," Zack corrected.

"-was doing with a tramp-"

"Young woman," Angeal corrected.

"-while we weren't there."

"If all of those conservatives are right about the Goddess hating gays, it's because of people like you," Genesis deadpanned. "You need to take a step back, okay bitch?"

"What-"

"Anyway, it's nice to know you made a friend," Genesis continued on loudly. "Grab your sword, Cloud, and get ready. We can do mock combat."

"Okay!" he enthused and retrieved it from where someone must have said it. When he turned around, Sephiroth and Genesis looked as if they were about to resort to blows. "Oh..."

He struggled for a moment and then perked up as an idea hit him. He trotted over and pushed between the two men. They paused and looked down at him and he up at them.

"Oh, Kitten," Genesis said in surprise. "I know you're sorry and everything, but I had no idea this is how you wanted to show it."

"Huh?" Cloud asked cluelessly. Sephiroth made a face as he understood the poor innuendo.

"You have no idea what you being in between us like this does to me."

Cloud immediately got it and blushed a deep red. He pushed Genesis back and pouted.

"Just go fight with Angeal or Zack! I don't want to see you two fight! Sephiroth, come with me!"

"Ooh, bossy, I like that," Genesis whispered in his ear before stepping back to wink at him. Cloud stood there and blushed fervently as Sephiroth could only stare in mild fascination/worry at all the blood pooling in his cheeks.

After a moment, Cloud abruptly turned and dragged him off to a small alley between houses.

"Sephiroth, why do you always seem so jealous of girls?" Cloud asked. "I don't like them..."

Sephiroth stared at him for a moment before sighing and looking away.

"Sephiroth, look at me," Cloud begged. "I-I'll tell you a secret if you look at me!"

Sephiroth looked down and then very deliberately stared Cloud in the eye. Cloud blushed deeply and stepped closer. He motioned for Sephiroth to lean down and the older obeyed.

"Zack... Uh, back there, Zack made me... Um, I was... hard... and when I thought of the woman, it went away."

Cloud pulled away abruptly after that, squeezing his eyes shut. Sephiroth stared at him in amazement before his expression turned devious. He reached out and yanked Cloud up against his body. When the younger finally looked up at him, he smirked.

"Prove it."

Cloud's eyes widened as Sephiroth attacked him.

-o-o-

When they emerged from the alley, Cloud's face was pure red and he seemed to be having trouble walking. Like the great boyfriend he is, Zack decided to point it out. Angeal and Genesis looked at the pair and understood immediately from the satisfied smirk Sephiroth wore.

"Puppy, shut up," Angeal commanded. "Sephiroth, put that boy to bed."

"Already did," he practically purred. Then Zack got it.

"You... No fair! I wanted to be the one who got caught for public indecency with Cloud!" Zack hissed so the townspeople couldn't hear.

"You still can," Sephiroth reasoned. "After all, we didn't get caught."

Angeal rolled his eyes and left Zack and Sephiroth to their bickering in favor of approaching Cloud.

"Cloud? Did Sephiroth scar you? Do you need counseling?" Angeal asked cautiously. Genesis also approached.

"Did you want to report Sephiroth for rape?" Genesis grinned.

Cloud seemed to blush harder. "N-No. Can we just continue?"

"Not with you in that state," Angeal pointed out practically. "You can't see through your hands and with all the blood in your cheeks you may just pass out."

"Shut up!" Cloud squeaked. He lowered his hands to peek at them.

"Alright. There's going to be a few days when you get back, right? Just get Sephiroth to train you as much as possible then. We can stop for today," Angeal declared.

Genesis stuck his tongue out at him childishly. "Just don't forget, keep your sword close. We like you well enough now, no need to go losing any parts."

"Let's go," Angeal polled his eyes again and took Cloud's arm to steer him to the room. Even though they walked away, the arguing Sephiroth and Zack took no notice. Oh well.

As they walked, Cloud's blush finally faded until he looked almost normal again. Safely buffered between Genesis and Angeal, he didn't even worry about being embarrassed by the blush. Very few people were brave enough to look carefully at two SOLDIERs. If they were, they were die-hard fans. And if that was the case, they wouldn't spare a glance for scrawny Cloud anyway.

"It's nice here," Cloud commented.

"There's a reason they call it Kalm," Genesis snorted. He fell silent for a moment then let out a gasp. "They have a book store."

"Oh not again..." Angeal groaned. "Every time, Genesis, every time."

"What?" Cloud asked in confusion.

Genesis grabbed his hand and started towing him along after him. "Loveless!"

-o-o-

When they exited the shop, Genesis had at least five books more than necessary, which came to a total of ten. Angeal was not amused and Cloud was just glad he wasn't asked to carry any of the bags.

Angeal, however, was. That probably explained why he was so unamused.

Cloud was laughing at something Genesis said when it happened. He turned the corner and slammed into a larger body. Stumbling back, he turned to look at the person and apologize but the words were stuck in his throat.

The man before him had dirty blond hair and green eyes. They stared at Cloud with just as much surprise that Cloud's own eyes showed.

Behind him was the same woman he met earlier that day. Both parties were still, Genesis, Angeal and Melanie wondering what was going on as Cloud's mind turned and all the pieces fell into place.

He backed up a step, mind still whirling from the implications. He wasn't sure if he wanted to run and hide or scream at the bastard.

Aw, hell. Screw it.

Cloud threw a punch and it landed with deadly accuracy. The man recoiled in shock and howled. When he recovered from likely having his nose broken, he tried to retaliate and found his legs unstable under him after a swift kick between them. He went down, hissing in pain. Cloud kicked him once more for good measure.

"I can't deal with this!" he hissed. "This is a vacation, so screw you very much!"

"You fu-"

Cloud kicked him again and Genesis had to physically restrain him from kicking again.

"Cloud!"

"Let me go!"

Melanie was staring at him with a horrified expression but cloud couldn't bring himself to care. He was still seeing red from the appearance of the man. How dare he just show up? What the hell?

"What happened?" Cloud heard Sephiroth ask from behind him. He just listened and panted in rage as Angeal explained that he had just attacked this man out of no where. "Cloud...?"

The man was struggling to his feet now, hissing and spitting curses. He turned to Cloud with a deadly glare and opened his mouth - most likely to curse him directly - when he fell again, temple bloody. He still clung to consciousness stubbornly. But only barely.

Behind him was a redhead with bright emerald eyes. He looked pissed as he glared down at the man but his eyes turned adoring when he switched his gaze to Cloud.

"Heya, puppybo," Reno greeted, grinning and swinging his nightstick over his shoulder.

-o-o-

Kyeh! Reno's baaack!

Can any of you guess who the man was? It should be pretty obvious. And cheers for public indecency!

Please review!


	43. Chapter 42

"Reno!"

Cloud was over-joyed to see his Turk sister. Absolutely overjoyed. So overjoyed, in fact, that he elbowed Genesis in the stomach to get away just to hug him, not minding at all that he was stepping on the beaten man.

Reno was just as happy to grab the blond and swing him around. He wasn't ignorant to the glares he got from Genesis and Angeal, but really, what did it matter? Cloud probably had them wrapped around his finger already.

When Cloud pulled away to beam up at the redhead, he asked, "Not that it's not great to see you, but why are you here? I thought you'd be in Midgar."

"Ah, yeah. I should be. But I wanted to see you, so I came here," Reno shrugged. "I saw that guy here and wanted to warn you before you ran into him, but I just got back into town from a quick run to Midgar. Sorry about that."

"It's cool. Very theraputic," Cloud assured him. "Won't you get in trouble for coming to see me?"

"Nope, Tseng ordered me to come and wait for your prisoner. The guy claiming to be a Turk. He's here, by the way. Somewhere. Rude is too," Reno added.

"Great, can't wait to say hi," Cloud smiled.

"Excuse me," Sephiroth said politely. "But... What the hell?"

"Oh, right," Cloud seemed to remember that he was standing on someone but he didn't move. "Explanations. Well, that's Melanie, the girl I met earlier. I had lunch with her and well, you can see the bruises. That alone pissed me off, so if I ran into the guy that did it I was gonna do something about it."

"And then you saw who it was?" Reno asked.

"And then I saw who it was," Cloud confirmed. "Us two have history."

"H-how do you know him?" Melanie asked, still looking fearful.

"Wait. Wait. You're my age. Ish. You're pregnant, aren't you?" Cloud blurted out. Melanie's eyes widened and she didn't speak, giving them all the answer they needed.

"What?" the man beneath Cloud asked stupidly. He went from confused to angry in the flip of a switch though and threw Cloud off. He launched himself at her and she just cringed back.

Reno slapped his outstretched arms away with his nightstick while Genesis got a firm grip on him to haul him away from the girl. Sephiroth carefully caught the off-balance Cloud and steadied him.

"Wait, I get it," Angeal said suddenly. "Cloud, he's your father, isn't he?"

"Don't use that word," Cloud spat darkly. "As far as I'm concerned, he's a sperm donor."

"What?" Melanie asked weakly.

"Let's go back to the room," Zack urged. He glanced around and saw the attention the were attracting and got anxious. They all agreed with them once they saw the crowd too.

-o-o-

Reno led them to his room and inside were the other Turks. Tseng greeted the SOLDIERs and Cloud warmly and the ex-SOLDIERs a little less than so. Rude had a polite greeting for each of them.

"So, Genesis is holding Cloud's-"

"Sperm donor."

"Sperm donor and this lovely lady is his new wife that's pregnant with his child," Reno explained to the other Turks. They barely batted an eye.

"The transport is for Valentine. He can be put in local army custody and picked up later. We can't do anything for her."

"That's fine," Cloud answered before Reno could argue. He turned to Zack and Sephiroth. "I'm going to go check on Tifa in the rooms. I'll see you later."

He had opened the door and was just crossing the frame when he turned back for Melanie, "Did you want to come? It'll be a lot better than sticking around with a room full of guys. We can talk."

"Okay," she said quietly and followed him out, closing the door behind them.

"How did you two meet?" Cloud asked as they walked down the hall.

"He lived in Rocket Town for years and when I turned legal, he... Well I guess it would be called dating. He was really charming but when we got married..." she trailed off. "I guess people change."

"Not really," Cloud remarked bitterly. "He was a good guy to my mom until he found out she was pregnant. He was a pretty dead-beat dad to me."

At their door, Cloud knocked on it when he realized he didn't have a key. Tifa answered almost immediately with a cheerful, "Hi!"

"Hey, Tifa. Came to check in on you," Cloud explained, ignoring her curious look at the woman behind him.

"I'm fine, uh... Tifa Lockheart," she offered Melanie, holding out her hand. Melanie took it and smiled hesistantly.

"I'm Melanie Hart," she introduced. "Um, I think I'm related to Cloud somehow."

"Oh?" she asked in surprise. "How?"

"My bastard dad married her. So she's my... step-mother? Nevermind, I'm not calling someone a couple years older than me my step-mom, no offense."

"None taken," she assured him. "I'm pregnant, so Cloud's gonna have a little half-brother or half-sister."

"Oh," Tifa remarked in surprise. "Where is he then? Your, uh, husband."

"The others have him," Melanie said, frowning.

"Seph and the others," Cloud clarified and then smiled. "And Reno too!"

"Reno?" Tifa asked. "Your Turk friend, right?"

"Yeah, you've got to meet him! But... later."

"Okay," Tifa agreed. "Er... Did you two want to come in?"

"No, we're gonna go get something to eat. Do you want to come?" Cloud decided for them.

"Ah, no," she said. "You two should talk. It's gotta be at least slightly awkward..."

They both just stared at her.

-o-o-

"...and that's about it," Cloud finished and sipped his drink. He looked across the table at the mother of his soon to be half-sibling. "How are you taking this?"

"Honestly?" she asked, toying with her straw. "I'm so... Confused by this whole thing. It's too complicated. I don't know what to do."

"You could go home if you want," Cloud offered.

"No, I have to go to Midgar at least," she explained. "A family friend is there. He used to work for Shinra - the space program - and he's petitioning for it to be restarted."

"That's so cool," Cloud enthused. "It'd be so cool to go into space."

"Yeah, he's never happy unless he's in the sky," she smiled. "But I promised I'd meet up with him when I got there. He must be worried; we were delayed for a bit."

"When we get in Migdar, I'll help you look him up, okay?" Cloud offered.

"Oh no, it's fine. You must be awfully busy with your work in Shinra," she hurriedly declined.

"I'll be resting up in preparation, probably," Cloud explained, hoping it was true. As much as he liked the sparring sessions he got in, they quickly tired him out. "So I'll have time. I don't want to leave too much idle time in case I succumb to the nerves."

"That makes sense," she smiled. "I have my own way into the city, but I'll try and find you when I get there, okay?"

"Sounds good," Cloud smiled. "Here's how you can find me..."

-o-o-

That night saw Reno and Cloud in an arguement with seemingly the whole town.

"There's nothing wrong with us sleeping together," Reno snarled at the Innkeeper.

"Sir, we have a policy," the man tried to point out.

"Fuck that!" Reno said distastfully. "We're not going to do anything, that'd be nasty. I just missed the kid, that's all."

"Come on, it's completely innocent," Cloud insisted, clinging to Reno as the other SOLDIERs tried to persuade him from his plan.

"Cloud, you can see him in Midgar," Sephiroth pointed out, reaching out to claim his unruly cadet. Cloud just turned his face up and gave them the most heartbroken pout they'd ever seen. Sephiroth recoiled and (later denying it) turned a slight pink.

"Reno," Cloud whined, looking up to his 'sister' with a different pout. "Shinra trucks are equiped with tents, let's just go camping."

Reno brightened at that idea and they both dashed out the door even as Angeal and Tseng called for their return. Reno grabbed the portible tent and easily jogged to catch up with Cloud. They both made it to the outskirts of the town and slightly beyond before Cloud was satisfied.

They puzzled over it for a bit but with Cloud's training, they managed to construct the tent perfectly. Finished, they gave eachother high fives and crawled inside. There was just enough room for the both of them if they huddled together, which of course they intended to do.

"I'm glad Midgar's so mild," Cloud yawned, resting his head on his arms. He was lying on his stomach with Reno lying on his side, facing him.

"Mm? Why's that, Puppybo?"

"Otherwise we'd be cold," Cloud explained, letting out a long contented sigh. "Mm, 'night Reno. I missed you."

"G'night, kid. I missed you too," Reno smiled and closed his eyes, almost asleep...

A quiet tapping on one of the metal support rods snapped him back. He looked to see Cloud still asleep and let out a long sigh. He wiggled away from the blonde and slipped out of the tent. He zipped it up and turned to face...

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Reno asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"Just came to chat. Have some time now that Cloud's back?"

"Uh... sure."

-o-o-

Reno had to admit, this was the most awkward situation he'd ever been in.

His boyfriend was a little ways away, probably sleeping peacefully. His Puppybo was snoozing in the tent behind him, completely trusting Reno.

And here he was, sitting with another man and (in the back of his head) comparing him to his lover. The bad thing was, not everything was bad.

"So what do you want, V.P.?" Reno asked, not looking at him directly. He crouched down in the dirt, not minding his suit being sullied. Rufus chose to stay standing.

"Just to talk."

"About what?"

"About life," he answered easily. "About the world as we know it and the future."

"Yeah?" Reno snorted. "Too philosphical for my blood."

"Well we'll never know until we try," Rufus shrugged. "And you're part of it, so you can't back out."

"Really?" Reno asked sarcastically. He never, not even for a second, expected to be given a choice.

"Well, we'll stick with our problem for right now," Rufus amended.

"We have a problem?"

"Our last encounter alone. The entire thing was a wreck."

"Really?" Reno sniped again. "Seemed to go smashingly on my end."

Rufus grimaced and sighed. "I feel as if I should tell you that once upon a time, Tseng and I were lovers."

Reno openly gaped at the young man.

"We were," he defended. "But things got busy and we drifted apart. Now I come to find that he's already stolen the one I want from me."

Reno wasn't quite sure what to say to such a statement so he remained quiet.

"We can talk to him later about it, but I'd like to ask if you'd be willing to be shared. He can have you some days, I the others."

Reno's slightly fluttering heart abruptly stopped and his expression soured instantly.

"I know this is hard for you to understand," Reno spoke slowly as if to a child that wasn't quite getting their lesson. "But I'm a person. I'm a Turk. As much as you think so, we are not your toys."

"I never-"

"You just told me that I'd be shared, like a posession. You'd make up a pretty little schedule like I'm a communial fuck."

"That's not what I-"

"Just... go. Talk to Tseng and maybe he can make me feel better about you, because clearly you can't do it on your own. I'm just angrier than ever now. Thank you."

Without giving him time to respond, Reno retreated inside the tent and angrily zipped it up. He layed down and glanced at Cloud, not really surprised to see bright blue eyes heavy with sleep and concern.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Reno bit back shortly. He laid down and closed his eyes. Cloud wondered if he knew that he was crying. Deciding not to mention it, he just rested his head on the redhead's chest.

-o-o-

Well happy St. Valentine's Day to all of you. Isn't this just the cheeriest thing you've ever read? Blame my Playlist, it's chock full of angsty music.

Anyway, sorry for the delay. We're a handful of chapters away from being completely finished.

AND! Check out the oneshot I posted! It's CxS.


	44. Chapter 43

"He hates me," the blonde vice-president announced, striding into the room his Turks occupied. Rude barely gave him a glance but Tseng put down everything to direct his attention at the younger male. "Reno. I went to talk to him and he hates me."

"I'm sure it was only because he was with Cloud," Tseng tried to comfort him.

"No, he thinks I'm being insensitive," he insisted.

"What for?"

"I might have given him the impression he was a possession somehow," he grumbled. Tseng shook his head at the other. As much as he cared for him, it took tough skin to even know him. This probably explained why Sephiroth and Zack never let him near Cloud.

"Then apologize. Take him a present. Get on Cloud's good side," Tseng threw out ideas.

"So I bribe him and turn his friend against me?"

"It sounds like a bad thing when you put it that way. I prefer you use the term leverage."

-o-o-

So he tried to get leverage. The next day the SOLDIERs (plus Miss Lockhart) were a flurry of activity but he managed to pin down Cloud after he returned.

"Strife, a word please?" he had to call over the din. As he did so, four pairs of SOLDIER eyes flashed to him and paused a moment before turning back to their work. Rufus was glad they didn't interfere.

Cloud set down the bag he had been slowly filling with little odds and ends before directing something Miss Lockhart's way. He finished and walked with Rufus out of the Inn and into the plaza.

"What's up?" Cloud asked pleasantly. It seemed he was comfortable enough to address the VP without any titles.

"I visited Reno last night," he began.

"Yeah, I know."

"He told you? Did he talk about me?"

"I was awake for the last bit of the conversation."

"So will you help me? I want to reconcile," Rufus explained.

"Does Tseng know you're making a pass at Reno?" Cloud asked instead.

Rufus nodded and helpfully added, "He never said no. He told me to talk to you."

Cloud stared at him disbelievingly. He broke it off and shook his head at the man. "Fine. He's mad because he really likes you and wants to be treated fairly. Try to do something where you put your pride on the line. Like, I dunno, go to see him in the presence of other Turks and apologize."

Rufus winced, "No other option."

"None I can think of. I'll talk to him if you want."

"Please do," Rufus said immediately and smiled sheepishly. "Tseng recommended I get him a present. What do you recommend?"

"Hmm," Cloud thought, looking out at the vendors. "I think... A book."

"...a book?"

"That right there is why you aren't together yet," Cloud lectured. "You're underestimating him. He's actually pretty smart and he likes it when people treat him that way. Tseng does and look at how much Reno loves Tseng."

"I'll think about it," Rufus promised. "Thank you, Strife."

"Call me Cloud," the cadet advised and turned to mosey away. Rufus just watched him and then absently began to wander towards the vendors. He wasn't going to watch them off, but he heard an uproar when the dysfunctional group did depart.

He was busy, waist deep in a basement. He talked to a vendor selling books and the man invited him down to see his stores of tomes. Rufus hesitated but agreed when he discreetly check his materia set in a Turk standard issue gun.

He expected a trap, given his status and upbringing. Now he was almost wishing it had been one. Then he could have heroically survived and probably got pity points from the red head. Hey, he wasn't picky about how he got Reno, just that he did.

Most piles were as high as his waist but in some places they easily cleared his head. He squinted to read titles and pages upon pages. He was tempted to just grab the first book he touched but none of them seemed right until his hand caught on a thin one as he reached for a leather bound book.

He carefully withdrew the thin book from near the bottom of a stack that made it about shoulder height. He held his breath as he slid it out and sighed in relief when it didn't collapse.

Instead of crouching there and squinting at the dusty thing, he moved to the stairs leading up to the outside. He was impressed to see that it seemed late in the day but quickly retrained himself to his task and dutifully read the title and a handful of pages.

It was a children's book, it seemed. There were a multitude of old fairy tales and fables and Rufus decided right then to get it. Reno probably didn't know many, having grown up in a bad way. Maybe he would offer to read some to the Turk. It didn't matter; he just knew Reno would appreciate it.

He paid the man and quickly made his way to the Inn, unhappy to see the prisoner transport had already arrived and the Turks were about to depart.

Reno saw him first and immediately broke off his conversation with Rude to meet him halfway.

"So Cloud's telling me he talked to you," Reno muttered. "He seems quite interested in what you're going to do after I tell you that."

Rufus made a face at that but he held out the paper bag containing the book.

"A peace offering," he explained as Reno took hold of the bag and carefully peered inside.

"A book?" he asked in confusion. He withdrew it and scanned the worn cover illustrating what might have been a bright chocobo at one point. "A children's book."

Rufus nodded slowly, looking at the other to gauge his reaction.

"First you call me a possession-"

"I'm so-"

"Now you're calling me a child-"

"That isn't-"

"And I SWEAR if you try to make a joke about being my father-"

"I wouldn't-"

"-try to get me to call you 'daddy' or something-"

"RENO!" Rufus yelled, startling the other into silence. The entire plaza got quieter and Reno and Rufus both blushed at the unwanted attention.

"Reno, I wasn't calling you a child. I just wanted to get you something and Cloud said a book so... I found that and I thought that maybe you would like them," Rufus explained, stepping closer to be heard. Reno listened intently now. "I know that you didn't have the best upbringing and I didn't know if you knew them or not, so... If you don't, you could have someone read them to you. I would, you know, if you want..."

Reno listened to the whole explanation with a stony face. When the Vice-President finished, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sometimes, I just wanna..." Reno muttered, replacing the book in the bag and holding it out to the blonde. The man took it back miserably.

Reno shook his head and put both hands on either sides of the man's face, pulling his down slightly to lay a kiss on his forehead. He pulled back with softer eyes.

"It'll get messed up if I keep it on me," Reno explained. "Now get out of the way, you're only underfoot here."

The red head abruptly turned and returned to the transport to talk with his fellow Turks and Rufus could swear he saw Reno smiling the whole time.

-o-o-

Rufus returned before the Turks, still in a rather good mood. The first thing he did was liberate a key card and let himself in Reno's rooms. He then sent Tseng a quick message explaining that he was waiting there and to retrieve Reno and come up as soon as possible.

With nothing else to do, he cracked open the book and began to study the tales eagerly, hoping Reno really would want him to read the fables to him.

-o-o-

"It was really unexpected," Reno explained to Tseng as they rode towards Midgar. He was driving because Rude didn't care and be promised to be safe about it to his lover. "Really, really unexpected."

"Do you like him?" Tseng asked, toying with his phone. He glanced up to see a blush that answered his question beautifully.

"You mind?"

"As long as I get him too."

-o-o-

Now Tseng was sitting in the driver's seat. After his somewhat shocking statement, the slum boy nearly wrecked and killed them all. So here they were, Reno blushing in the passenger seat and Tseng coolly piloting the land vehicle.

"We could have something like what Cloud and Sephiroth and Zack have," Tseng pointed out after a while.

"I didn't know you were interested in him," Reno admitted, stubbornly not looking at his superior. Tseng glanced at him wryly.

"We had something going a while ago and it just faded away," he explained. Then Reno did look at him, with wide eyes.

"Really?" he asked. When Tseng gave him a mute nod, his jaw fell open and he considered it.

"Aiming to catch flies?" he was teased after a moment.

"No, it's not on my agenda," he answered automatically. He almost asked a question but a blush flared up before he could get a word out and the noise died in his throat.

"What is it?"

"Uh, well... Who, you know, who topped?" Reno asked quietly.

Tseng smirked, "I did."

"And, uh, with me?"

Tseng considered. "Probably Rufus. Does that bother you?"

"Ah, no... Not sure I wanna see the view from up there," Reno joked, blushing dying down. He leaned back in the chair and considered. "You know what he got me as a gift?"

"No. He was gone most of the morning though, so it should be good."

"A children's fairy tale book," Reno announced. He saw Tseng's incredulous look and nodded.

"My reaction exactly," he huffed. "But he said he got it for me because he wasn't sure I knew them. He explained that he'd read them to me if I wanted since I didn't have parents that would."

Tseng made a soft noise of understanding. It was a good tactic for the poor boy. He carefully slowed down and eventually halted the vehicle just to pull Reno close for a hug and a kiss.

Reno accepted both and let the other start the transport and continue on their journey before allowing himself to smile brightly to himself.

"So do you forgive him? He really didn't mean it. He just puts his foot in his mouth a lot," Tseng told him.

"Mmm. No, I don't," Reno declared. "It's sweet and all but it isn't quite enough."

"Cloud told him to plan a public apology."

"Psh, he does that and he can do me in your office like you do," Reno snorted, not quite believing it.

"No he could not," the Wutaiian frowned. "He is no where near as good as I am, I'm sure."

Reno laughed loudly.

-o-o-

As they pulled into the Shinra compound and was surrounded by SOLDIER guard, Tseng sent Rufus a quick message telling him if he wanted to apologize, to do it soon. He was then swept up into the chaos and distributed in his office over an hour later, Reno in tow.

There were other Turks, waiting for assignments and he was in the middle of doling them out when Rufus found them.

"Can I speak with Reno?" he asked Tseng, closing the door behind him. Tseng nodded and the other Turks moved towards the door but were blocked by the VP. "Please stay."

Confused, they did as instructed and watched as he approached a slightly flustered Reno. He was beginning to blush, making Rufus smirk a little.

"I'm sorry, Reno, for implying you were a possession. You are much more to me and I would like to start over and ask you to dinner," he declared.

Reno's (and the other Turk's for that matter) mouth(s) fell open in surprised. The other Turks glanced from Rufus to Tseng, expecting some kind of blow up worthy of a soap opera.

When none was forthcoming, they returned their gaze to their newest member, who was deep red by now. He sensed the gazes of the others and blurted out, "Yes!" simply to stop the pressure.

Rufus grinned triumphantly and Tseng sighed. The other Turks watched the show with interest as Rufus turned to the man.

"I'd enjoy it if you were to accompany us," he announced.

Tseng gave him a look, "If I had known you were going to do this, I would have sent you into the hall way. An apology is fine but show some decorum in regards to announcing relationships. It's against the rules, after all."

"Oh hell, no one cares," one of the Turks snickered.

Rufus just pointed to her, "Exactly right."

"I am thoroughly disappointed to know you. And yes, I will accompany you both, if only to restrain you from public indecency."

-o-o-

Ah! Turk-centric chapter! You like? I like. Someone wasn't happy with the amount of time poor Rufus was getting, so here he is! Is it good enough? I hope so.

Anyway, please review!


	45. Chapter 44

It was weird being back after a vacation like that. It's like one of those surreal moments that leave you realizing that you've grown and there's no way to go back to how you were. For better or worse, you're stuck as you are.

For Cloud, he definitely felt that it was all for the better. The second he got back he had his stitches removed and his lovers were whisked away for various reasons (Genesis and Angeal were back from the dead after all, and Sephiroth had some paperwork to catch up on and Zack... well, he bounced off at the earliest convenience and dragged Tifa with him, presumably to get her settled in an apartment).

But, regrettably, that left Cloud all alone to walk through the cold halls of Shinra. He was still lingering by the doors, regretting letting Zack bounce away. He worried his lip a bit before coming to a conclusion.

He had a cursed materia sword and the skills to use it well. He may be a little on the runty side, but he would fill out. So really, what did he have to be ashamed of?

With that thought in his head, Cloud Strife didn't walk, didn't run, but moseyed through Shinra headquarters.

-o-o-

When Cloud moseyed his way to the elevators he was met with a rather unpleasant face. His former (and very much hated) training master stared at him in shock. Cloud's semi-good mood plummeted. His face dropped into a scowl and his eyes only did more to convey his annoyance.

"Keep your hands to yourself and you'll keep them," he said bluntly, sparking the man's anger.

"You listen here, you little-"

"How about no," Cloud snarled back. "Just shut up because I can't guarantee your safety if you piss me off any more than you have."

"You can't do a damn thing to me," he snarled back. "If you can't remain civil in a Shinra-"

"Well I can't when I see your face; it just makes me irrationally angry. But then again, I think I'm entitled to some anger seeing as how you molested me," Cloud snorted.

"You should have never joined this organization," he continued to snarl.

"Too bad, I did. And if my experience with REAL SOLDIERs is any indication, I'll do better at it than you."

Luckily, the elevator arrived and a Turk stepped off. She looked between the two men and tried to decide what to do. She recognized Cloud from Reno's bragging but didn't know the other man. She paused for a moment and turned to the older instructor.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked smoothly. He looked at her arrogantly.

"Nothing you can help with, Turk."

She kept her face carefully blank but Cloud's own twisted in dislike.

"So what, she's a Turk. Does that matter?"

"Cloud, right? Just leave it. It goes a lot deeper than a couple of flunkies like us. Anyway, nice to finally meet you," she smiled and dashed off.

Cloud watched after her, confused.

"How did she know who I am...?"

His former training master scoffed and stepped on the elevator, holding the door for the blonde haired senior cadet.

"I was under the impression you were waiting for the elevator, brat?"

"Oh shut up," he snapped irritably. He stepped on after a moment's hesitation. He was armed; he could fight back if necessary. His sword was on his waist, so he could draw and attack. He didn't have to reach up like Zack did, exposing his chest to attack before he could defend.

In the back of his mind he wondered at the practicality of keeping a shield.

But his violent musings were for naught, as the ride was largely quiet until the lift slowed to a stop and the training master stepped out. He stopped in front of the elevator and cocked his head.

"The other mentors trained their cadets in offensive magic," he stated almost randomly before striding away. Cloud stared after him in surprise as the doors shut and he was once again rising to his set of rooms. Did the man just try and warn him?

And what did he mean the other cadets knew offensive magic? If that really was the case, he may not be as well off in training as he thought. His confidence dropped.

Stepping off, he felt a peculiar sensation of deja vu as he took in the long hall with two sets of doors. He considered and decided to go straight to his rooms first. He was tired after the journey and needed to think on the new development. He pulled out his keycard and swiped it mechanically.

They keypad flashed red and beeped once, signaling its refusal to let him in. He tried twice more and another time to be sure but it just kept flashing red. He didn't try a fifth - the system would lock up if he did - but he tossed his bags down on the ground and joined them after a short pause. He pillowed his head with his softest bag, fully intending on waiting for Sephiroth or Zack or even one of his other lovers to come up.

His eyes closed and he let himself start to drift to sleep, trusting that he would wake if anyone entered the private floor.

-o-o-

An indeterminable amount of time later, he was gently prodded awake. He was grumpy but glad at the subtle awakening rather than, say, getting yelled at. It was a welcome change from Zack's routine wake up call for Cloud.

He rubbed at his eyes and trained his hazy blue eyes on the one waking him. It was an unfamiliar SOLDIER and he grew wary, stiffening without even realizing it. The SOLDIER, however, did and laughed.

"Hey there, I'm a friend of Zack's. He messaged me a little bit ago and told me to give you a message. You're Cloud, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"You cause more of a fuss than you know," the other laughed.

Cloud, predictably, blushed a furious red. "If it's about the slum thing, I-"

"Really, it's fine," the SOLDIER soothed. "Anyway, the message is that the keycards won't work because their doing some maintenance. If you want to get in, you can put in the pass code."

"That's really great, what's the pass code?"

"That's the thing, Zack couldn't remember. He went to get it from the General and promised to message when he got it."

"How helpful," Cloud commented, turning his eyes to the ceiling. He traced patterns on the floor with his hands.

"You know, you're the first cadet I met that didn't salute higher ranking officers," the SOLDIER quipped. Cloud's eyes widened and he sat up fast.

"I'm sorry, I just- Well, I could-"

"Relax; I'm pretty lax when it comes to those things. Being Zack's friend will do that to you," he explained. Cloud relaxed and hesitantly smiled. He wasn't sure if the smile was returned or not since the regulation helmet obscured his features. "By the way, I feel that I should warn you about their fan clubs. Zack and Sephiroth both have several and Genesis and Angeal had many and some will probably revived. Fans are crazy and they may react badly to you, so be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's put it this way, one time a fan mailed themselves to Sephiroth in a crate. It was not pretty. The man was alright, but man did it stink in there! The guy was in it for, like, a week."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"No thanks. But anyway, how did you know about Gen and Angeal?" Cloud asked, brows furrowing in thought.

"I know a lot about a lot of things. When you get a PHS, you should give me your address so I can message you updates like I do Zack. Without me, he'd be lost. Speaking of Zack, he just sent me the code," the SOLDIER announced, standing to punch it into Cloud's door's keypad. "He doesn't want me to give it to you because you might leave the rooms and he wants to discourage that."

"Why?" Cloud asked, looking slightly disappointed.

"Probably because he's planning something. Just stay inside for the day," the SOLDIER advised him, curling a hand around the keypad before typing the code just to keep Cloud from seeing it.

"I guess I could," Cloud murmured, gathering his packs. The SOLDIER helped him heft his bags into the apartment, looking around curiously. "Have you ever been here?"

"Ah, no. Sephiroth doesn't like me much. Now I see why."

"Why?"

"I used to date Zack. We stayed friends though. I suppose it doesn't help my case that I think you're cute, either," he teased.

Cloud jumped at the casual admission, staring up at the other with wide eyes. "How did you know me?"

"Zack bragged a lot, even when you were just a lowly cadet," he explained, ruffling Cloud's hair. He was scowled at for the trouble.

"I'm still just a lowly cadet," he muttered.

"Oh come on, we all know better don't we?" he asked with what may have been a grin. "Anyway, I have work to do."

The man headed for the door and was just about to close it when Cloud called out.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name. You know mine, but I never got yours."

"Ahh," he scratched the back of his head, not turning around. "I'm Kunsel."

Then the door closed and the strange SOLDIER was out of sight, but certainly not out of mind.

-o-o-

It was late when Zack and Sephiroth made it back. They walked in to smell Cloud's cooking once again. Giving eachother identical weary smiles, they made their way to the kitchen and called out a greeting.

Cloud poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled at them, but then looked at Zack. He looked worried and Zack immediately copied his expression.

"Zack, your friend let me in earlier," Cloud said doubtfully.

"Yeah, I asked him to."

Cloud fiddled with the hem of his shirt and glanced at Sephiroth, fearing how he would take it.

"What is it, Cloud?" he asked.

"Zack's friend called me cute."

Zack's eyes widened but a smile spread over his face and he began to laugh. Sephiroth looked annoyed, but more at Zack than Cloud. He left the laughing brunette to the living room and scooped up Cloud as he advanced to the kitchen. Though Zack found amusement in the situation, Sephiroth did not.

He allowed the smaller male to climb out of his arms, wondering what he would do once Cloud grew more and wouldn't be able to be shielded in his arms like now. He resolved to not think about it as much as he possibly could.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, using his whole name. It showed his nervousness and worry at Sephiroth's reaction. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," he said but his mind was still troubled. "Cloud, which friend of Zack's was it?"

Cloud looked away and fiddled with the oven before replying. "He said that you didn't like him."

"Kunsel," Sephiroth said in disgust.

"You could tell who it was just from that?" Cloud gasped, looking at him in wonder.

"Yes. He's the only of Zack's friends that I've bodily thrown out a window. The message is fairly clear between the two of us. He answers to Lazard and I don't want to see him."

"Uh, wow. You threw him out of a window?"

"It wasn't very high, only a few stories. It made my point nicely."

Cloud just stared up at him with wide blue eyes. Sephiroth scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

-o-o-

Cloud slept badly that night, the thought of tomorrow plaguing him into restlessness. Tomorrow he would join the rest of the class for a brief information session in the morning and then they would be released for lunch, only to be called back for the start of the assessments.

Cloud tried to breathe deep so he wouldn't be sick on his lovers. His breaths started getting quicker and quicker until he was sure he was hyperventilating.

A hand smoothed back his hair while another caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on both of those things. When he felt sufficiently calm, he opened his eyes to look into a pair of blue and a pair of green eyes.

"Sorry for waking you," Cloud sighed, nuzzling into Sephiroth's palm.

"It's quite alright. Cloud, how are you?" Sephiroth asked worriedly. "You need rest and it's rather late."

"I know, I know," he half growled in frustration. "I just... He said the other cadets were trained in offensive materia."

Zack and Sephiroth exchanged enigmatic looks, worrying Cloud further. Before he could ask what exactly they were keeping from him, Zack spoke up.

"How said that, Cloud?"

"My old training master. Y'know, the one that tried to rape me. We met in the elevator and I threatened to chop off his hands if they came near me. I don't think he did it to scare me, just to give me a fair warning."

Cloud saw a brief grin flash on Zack's face before he was serious again. "Cloud, it's possible he just wanted to shake you up. He was demoted to regular army for what he did to you."

"You shouldn't let him near you," Sephiroth said anxiously. "Especially not when we're not around."

"I can defend myself," Cloud muttered.

"Of course," Zack said quickly in a placating tone.

"Zack, I'm not a baby. I can defend myself. If I can disarm you, I can take down a failed training master," he snapped.

Zack and Sephiroth exchanged smug smirks.

"If that's the case," Sephiroth teased. "Then why are you so worried?"

Cloud looked at them both in disbelief.

"You both are horrible boyfriends," he grumbled, extracting himself from their hold. "I'm gonna go sleep with Angeal and Genesis. They won't tease me. I'm nervous!"

Neither tried to stop him, though they did bid him goodnight. He walked down the hall clad in only his boxers to the other bedroom (formerly a guest room) that Genesis and Angeal were using until they could get a bigger bed in Sephiroth's room.

He edged open the door enough to see that Genesis was asleep and Angeal was sitting at the desk, reading over papers. He only wore jeans and even in the bad lighting from one low lamp he looked fantastic. Cloud crept in the room and Angeal immediately turned around, relaxing when he saw it was him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep and Seph and Zack weren't being very sympathetic," Cloud complained quietly.

Angeal sighed and shook his head fondly. He opened his arms and Cloud quickly scrambled into them, curling up in the firm hold happily.

"Tomorrow's the big day then?" Angeal asked.

"Yes. Angeal, I'm scared," Cloud admitted to the bare chest he was held to.

"What for? You have great sword skills, better than many others in your class, I would bet."

"But they were all trained in materia," Cloud whispered.

"You haven't been taught?"

"I couldn't even equip a materia to a bangle."

"Cloud," Angeal said doubtfully. He rubbed Cloud's bare back as he thought. "We could equip support materia to a bangle and you could wear it. That way it doesn't need any skill and you could still have an advantage. I believe Sephiroth has some we could use."

"Like what?" Cloud asked, looking up at Angeal hopefully.

"There are some that increase your endurance or speed or other attributes. We could give you those. How does that sound?"

"That's the best news I've heard all week," Cloud grinned.

"Good," Angeal grinned back and stood with Cloud in his grip. He walked him over to the bed and carefully deposited him there with Genesis. "Get some sleep, Cloud."

Genesis grumbled and hugged the cadet to him chest and within moments they both were asleep.

-o-o-

A/N: Well there it is. Only a few more chapters to go. I've been thinking, this all would be easier if I had a writing buddy. Someone to tell me to hurry up with the new chapter and to plan with. Anyone want to be my writing buddy? Please? If you're interested, send me a message, okay?


	46. Chapter 45

The morning was grim, everyone in some state of nervousness. Surprisingly, Cloud wasn't the most nervous. No, that title went to Sephiroth. All through breakfast (courtesy of Cloud) he would randomly blurt out little tricks he'd picked up in his long and bloody career.

While Cloud was thankful for the consideration, he was put off slightly when Sephiroth started sharing how to make a clean kill with minimal blood stains. Realizing how he sounded, Sephiroth trailed off with the story and turned back to his food.

Genesis abandoned his breakfast halfway through and retreated to his room. Cloud tried not to pay attention to that.

"Cloud," Zack called gently, unusually serious for once. "It's about time to go. We'll see you later, okay?"

"Oh..." Cloud blinked, briefly panicking at how fast time slipped away. He stood and Zack hugged him tightly before clearing away his plate. He didn't return from the sink.

He met Angeal and Sephiroth at the door to the apartment. Angeal whispered encouragements while Sephiroth helped strap on his two swords.

"Will I need both of them?"

"I don't know Cloud; they won't tell the mentors what the assessment will be like. I'm sorry," Sephiroth told him, looking stressed. Cloud tried to smile up at him to reassure him.

"Cloud, remember your strengths. You're quick and you have good instincts. If they tell you to run then go for it. A battle isn't all about brawling. You have to be smart about it too," Angeal lectured.

"I know," Cloud said. He opened the door but hesitated at actually leaving yet. He hadn't said goodbye to-

"Wait!"

Genesis came dashing out of the bedroom he shared with Angeal and Cloud the night before. He strode up and clasped something around Cloud's forearm. It wasn't terribly heavy but it did feel uncomfortable.

"It's a materia bracer. Don't give me that look, it's all Support materia. You don't have to do a thing; it'll just raise your stats automatically without any drain. Keep it on, for our sanity," Genesis requested, not letting go of Cloud's arm until the blonde nodded.

"You all are acting like it's the end of the world," Cloud said a little shakily. "I'll be okay, I'm sure."

Three pairs of doleful eyes blinked at him and he just shook his head, stepping through the door. Really, Angeal was the only reasonable person between them all.

"I suppose it would be too much to ask you all to not worry?" he asked, looking back. They didn't answer. "Yeah, I thought so."

And Cloud was gone, walking off to his first assessment as Sephiroth's student.

-o-o-

"None of you can be there," Tseng said kindly to the horrified SOLDIERs. "It's for cadets and their training masters and the scouts only."

"There are SOLDIER scouts, dammit!" Zack swore.

Tseng looked at him dispassionately, still slightly angry at Zack's attack of Reno weeks before.

"They were already registered as scouts. None of you are. In fact, two of you are registered as dead. There's a joke somewhere to be found in this, but I won't throw salt into your wounds."

"Tseng," Sephiroth began, fully prepared to beg the man.

"No, Sephiroth. It's final. But Reno's a scout, he's gonna be there if that makes you feel any better," the Turk offered the others.

"Just a bit," Zack conceded. Sephiroth slouched back into his chair but the two 'dead' SOLDIERs still weren't appeased.

"So we're just supposed to trust a Turklet with our lover?" Genesis snorted. "The kid isn't even good enough to be a proper Turk let alone a proficient fighter."

"Cloud will be fine," Tseng said tightly.

"And all we have is the word of a Turk-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Zack yelled at the bickering trio.

-o-o-

Cloud took a seat in the classroom soon after he entered, not really interested in milling about like the others. They were all nervous too, he could tell. They boasted among eachother so enthusiastically that they revealed exactly how forced it was.

When the instructor entered, most sat but some preferred to stand. Having not been given the order, they continued to stand there as the man began.

"Today you'll be assessed on the effectiveness of your SOLDIER mentors. If you do well, it will be a credit to your mentor. If you fail to perform, it will be a shame for your mentor. Remember your debt to him and do your mentor proud.

"Now, onto the main event. You all are understandably curious at how you'll be assessed, I'm sure and we have considered several options. Some have suggested that we put you all in a controlled setting and have you experience a combat situation as real as you could get without it being life threatening. There was also a suggestion that we simply assess your condition. Still others want you all to engage in combat with a Shinra operative.

"We've discarded these ideas for one we believe would show your skills best. Each of you will be partnered up and you both will be given another pair to engage in combat in a virtual battlefield."

Uneasy murmurs swept through the class at the prospect at having to fight eachother. Clearly they had not been expecting such a thing. Cloud almost laughed. Out of everyone there, he would have the least problem fighting against his fellow cadets.

After this revelation, the instructor began drawing names to assign partners. Cloud was paired with another cadet he was only vaguely familiar with named Seth Williams. They met eyes from across the classroom, each coolly sizing eachother up.

The names continued until there were no more slips of paper in the bucket. After this happened, the instructor returned his attention to the class.

"You'll be given until lunch to strategize with your partner. After lunch, you will report back to this class room. The other classrooms on this floor have been opened if you want to strategize privately."

The class erupted, most flooding out the door with their partners to begin planning. Seth approached Cloud as Cloud stood and stretched.

"I hope you can use those things," he said, referring to Cloud's two swords. "God knows I can't."

"Then what use are you?" Cloud challenged. Seth smiled slowly.

"I'm pretty kickass with a gun. How are you?"

"Miserable."

"This'll be good."

Wordlessly, they began to move out of the classroom.

"How are you with materia?" Cloud had to ask.

"Not good. I have a basic cure and a weak fire. You?"

"Even worse. I can't even manage to equip a piece."

"Well crap. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Seth asked randomly.

Cloud let his cocked brow do the talking for him.

"The gym's a class, right?"

They both broke out in a jog to see if it was open. It was. And empty. Bonus.

"It's been a while," Cloud marveled.

"Seriously?" Seth asked in surprise. "How'd you manage that?"

"I was on vacation," Cloud said vaguely. "Don't worry; I kept up with my weapons practice."

"Vacation? Really? How in the hell did you get away with that?"

"My mentor."

"Who is it?"

"The General," Cloud said awkwardly. "He wanted a break and Shinra made it happen."

There was a moment of silence before-

"So are you the cadet he was sleeping with?"

Cloud flared red. "Is that any of your business?"

"So that's a yes. I'll have to drag some stories out of you some day but today I feel like not being beaten up, okay? Let's get to planning."

When the lunch alarm buzzed, the two had thoroughly gone over every eventuality they could think of. They were buzzing with nervous tension all over again, though.

"You wanna grab lunch with me?" Seth asked, strolling along towards the canteen.

"Sure. You gotta PHS?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, here," Seth dug it out of a side pocket of his pants and gave it to him. It wasn't as advanced as what Cloud was used to, but he still managed.

There was a scarce ring before the other picked up with a rushed, "Hello?"

"Hi, Zack. Just wanted to tell you that I'll be grabbing lunch at the canteen," Cloud relayed.

"No you aren't," Zack said sternly.

"Zack...?" Cloud asked, slowing to a stop and motioning for Seth to do the same.

"We cooked for you Cloud," he insisted. "You have an hour; you can come up to grab some food."

"Sure," Cloud agreed. "Mind if I bring someone? We were gonna get lunch together."

"Not at all, Puppybo," Zack chirped.

"Shut up with that stupid nickname!" Cloud snapped into the device and ended the call. He handed the PHS back to the other.

"We've been invited for lunch," he informed Seth.

-o-o-

"You ride this elevator EVERY DAY?" Seth marveled. They were flying up the floors as per usual.

"Don't remind me," Cloud complained. "I get motion sick."

"Oh, poor baby," he snorted. "Don't you realize how lucky you are?"

"Every day," Cloud grinned. "What, thought I was a pampered little boy?"

"Uh, yeah. Still do."

"Good. I would hate to come off as shallow or anything. Y'know, just so we're clear."

"Fantastic," Seth laughed as the elevator smoothly slowed to a stop. The doors opened and Seth just followed as Cloud exited. As the doors closed behind them, they spotted three people sitting on the floor. They all looked over.

Zack was the first to jump up and rush over. He hauled Cloud into his arms and spun around. The other two (Genesis and Sephiroth) came at a more sedate pace. "I found him!" Zack crowed and Cloud blushed. Sephiroth just sighed and pulled the cadet out of Zack's hold.

"Stop it," he ordered his subordinate. He turned to Cloud, "We can't go back in without you. Angeal and Tseng kicked us out. Who is this?"

"This is Seth; he's my partner for the assessments. Why did you guys get kicked out?" Cloud asked while beginning to wander down the hall, aware that Seth was moving much slower.

"We tried to cook," Sephiroth explained.

"Oh, okay," Cloud accepted. He swiped his card and punched in the code to let them in and held the door until Seth managed to wander in. "Seth, it's okay. No need to be nervous. They don't bite."

"Recently," Genesis announced.

"At all," Cloud stressed, shooting his lover a glare. He received a shrug.

"It's nice to meet you," Sephiroth said politely before drifting off to the kitchen.

"Hi, Seth was it?" Receiving a nod, Zack continued, "I'm Zackary Fair. First Class SOLDIER. Cloud's other lover. It's cool to meet you."

"Uh," Seth stalled. "It's... good to meet you too, sir."

"Zack," Cloud deadpanned.

"What? Just letting your friend here know that you get around," Zack explained in faux-innocence. "Quite a lot, actually. Right now there are only two people whose brains you haven't screwed out at one point."

Cloud turned scarlet in record time. Zack was sure it was either from embarrassment or rage. Or maybe a mix, considering that he was attacked and thrown out of the apartment by the sweet puppybo he loved so dearly.

-o-o-

Lunch was awkward. Very much so.

Seth got on alright with everyone. He made fast friends with Zack (after he had been let back in by a smug Tseng) and Angeal, but he still was slightly star struck by Sephiroth.

Also, it turned out that he was one of the rare Shinra men that actually were straight. He wasn't the least bit thankful that Genesis decided that Cloud didn't need a chair. Or a fork. The cadet sat on his lap and ate from his plate.

Let's revisit the point. It was awkward.

"Cloud, what are the assessments going to be like?" Sephiroth asked at one point.

"Well, we were all partnered up and we're gonna have to fight against another pair in a virtual setting. Like what Zack said he and Angeal used to do," the blonde explained, stealing Genesis' fork.

"How is your casting ability?" Genesis asked Seth, ignoring the teen's discomfort. "Do you have any materia?"

"Uh, yeah. Low-level stuff. I'm a fair caster. I just don't have the stamina to keep doing it if I want to be a steady shot."

"He's gonna do the long range stuff," Cloud added. "I can do the shiny sharp thing. It'll be cool."

"I can lend you some more suitable materia, if you want," Genesis offered. He stood and deposited the blonde in his vacated chair. "Come along and have a look."

Seth looked uncomfortable and Zack snorted. "Go ahead, just because you're in a gay guy's room doesn't mean you'll get raped. Actually, judging by the crime stats, it's more likely you'll be raped by a straight man."

Seth got up and followed Genesis just to try and drive that thought out of his head. Cloud was snickering at his misfortune.

"Of course, Genesis would probably do him if he showed the inclination," Zack added. "But he had Cloud in his bed last night, so even he should be happy for now."

"Are you sexually frustrated?" Cloud growled at the Gongagan. "From the moment I stepped through that door-"

Cloud was cut off by a pair of lips and an invading tongue.

Angeal had to haul the two hormonal teens to the bedroom himself to spare Seth's eyes before he came back.

"Where's Cloud?" he asked in confusion, looking to the three left. "It's not time to go yet. Right?"

"Right," Angeal affirmed. "You still have about twenty minutes taking into account the walk and elevator ride."

Probably more like ten, he mentally added. Y'know, since your partner is having a quick screw. Well, hopefully a quick one. He'll need a shower after, and a few minutes to recover.

Fifteen minutes later, Cloud emerged. His hair was still slicked down and he was struggling to put on his swords and his bracer. Sephiroth and Genesis went over to assist him.

"How is Zack?" Angeal asked voice deep with humor. "Conscious?"

Cloud hid his face shyly and Seth realized what Cloud had been doing. He chose not to comment. They bid the SOLDIERs and Turk farewell, Seth turning his head when Cloud received kisses from the SOLDIER men.

He waited until they were safely in the elevator to say, "I know it's not true, but you come off as a slut."

Cloud turned red and spat denials.

-o-o-

They were on time getting back and felt good. The blush cooled off Cloud's face and Seth had a sparkling new Poison materia and a few elixirs to split between him and his partner, courtesy of Genesis who did not, in fact, try to rape him.

In short, they were ready to go. Not wait for the better part of the day.

They waited for the better part of the day. They were low on the schedule and the time made them anxious monsters. Cloud belatedly remembered that Reno was observing the cadets. One way or the other, he would have a job after this was over. He hoped the same for his new friend. Why had they never hung out before now? Right, he was a Junon cadet.

When they were finally called up, they were pretty much a mess. They were escorted to a room off of the virtual chamber and told to wait until the door unlocked to begin. They weren't told what environment it was, or who they would be facing.

Or if any cadets had died. Okay, so it wasn't likely, but still. They had to right to know. Right? Right.

"Do you think we could come out underwater or something? Can you swim?" Seth asked.

"I can't. Can you?"

"Yeah."

There was a beeping noise and a click that ended it. They looked at the door and saw the red light had changed to green. Universal color for go.

They looked at eachother and saw matching emotions. Desperation. Fear. Determination.

"Maybe we can stay here and hope the other team will get so stir crazy they'll kill eachother," Cloud suggested.

Seth smiled. "Not likely. We going?"

"No other option at this point. Not like there's an emergency button to back out."

They bumped fists as they walked out the opening door.

-o-o-

Sorry for the wait. Can't really say I have an excuse. My writing buddies fell through and I got unmotivated. Next chapter is the last. After that, of course, will be "The Next Cadet," the sequel. It shouldn't span more than a year, hopefully. Knowing this story's habit for getting out of control, I wouldn't be surprised if it mutates into something more. Review please!


	47. Chapter 46

Zack hummed to himself mindlessly, flipping through the racks of magazines at the checkout counter. Angeal gave him a tired look. Zack stopped and quieted. Angeal was always tired these days. He didn't blame him. All of his SOLDIER boys were.

"What's for dinner?" Zack asked, reaching up to play with Angeal's hair.

"Probably just stew. You know I can't cook anything more than that."

"I miss Cloud," Zack mumbled. "His cooking was always the best."

"I know, Zack," Angeal said gently, handing some of the plastic bags to his lover. They exited the store silently, Zack still depressed over the lack of Cloud in his life. Seeing his preoccupation, Angeal reclaimed the bags.

"I'm sorry, 'Geal, it's just... I really miss him..."

Neither of them heard the pounding feet on the pavement, but they did hear the familiar laugh as a blonde threw himself on Zack's back and latched on comfortably.

"Zack! Don't talk like I'm dead, I'm just busy!" Cloud laughed, tossing his head back and settling into his new spot. Zack held his legs in place, beaming up at him. "What would you do if I got sent on a mission one day?"

"Go with you, Mr. SOLDIER-select," Zack teased. "After all, you aren't SOLDIER yet!"

Those assessments were a month gone by now and it still felt surreal to Cloud. He and Seth fought their way out of a jungle much like the ones at Gongaga and they won out against the opposing pair. Luckily, Cloud came out with nothing more than a few cuts and bruises. Only one of which needed stitches. Seth, unluckily, was clipped by a stray Fire cast and rushed away as soon as they proved victorious.

After that, Cloud discovered that a lot of work went into being selected by SOLDIER. He wasn't a proper SOLDIER yet as he had to take half a dozen combat courses and the like. Not to mention there was a limited number of spots a year and the free spots had been taken by the cadets that took the SOLDIER exams. Cloud was just waiting for next year so he could be a fully fledged SOLDIER Third Class.

"Oh, forget you," Cloud complained. "I'm close enough. This is just legality, I know it. Anyway, what's up Angeal?"

"Hello, Cloud," Angeal greeted, humor evident in his voice. Cloud smiled back, wrapping his arms tighter around Zack's neck as they began walking again. "Aren't you supposed to be off... being busy?"

Angeal, in all honesty, had no idea what Cloud did most days.

Cloud sighed and came dangerously to the pout that could drive a full battalion of SOLDIERs to the battlefield. Well, four very prestigious SOLDIERs to a fight. Same thing. "I was gonna be busy, but Reno cancelled on me. Had to train up the newbies."

"Oh, what were you gonna do?" Zack asked, looking up at him again.

"Learn to pilot a helicopter!" Cloud cheered. "Reno said we could take it to Kalm."

Zack and Angeal traded looks at that, preferring not to remind Cloud of his debilitating motion sickness. Zack trusted Reno and Angeal trusted Zack's judgment enough to trust Reno as well.

"Oh, I want to go visit the hospital later today. Seth's getting out," Cloud blurted out. "Doctor's say his burns are as healed as they're gonna get. He didn't get SOLDIER-selected, did he?"

Cloud asked because he knew the two had memorized every name on the roster. After all, they had been the one's to put it together.

"You haven't heard?" Zack asked, for once keeping his eyes on the street. "He got snatched up by the Turks. Reno probably was gonna train him today."

"What?" Cloud exclaimed. "No fair! I wanna see him first!"

"Tough luck," Angeal said kindly. "Turks got first dibs on the cadets."

"Except you," Zack added. "They know better than to poach you."

Cloud continued to grumble as the two SOLDIERs shared amused looks. He pretended not to see. "That's no fair," he whined. "That means he'll learn to pilot the helicopter before I do!"

"Cloud, I hate to burst your bubble, but you probably couldn't anyway," Angeal tried to tell him tactfully. "Your motion sickness-"

"I could do it!" Cloud huffed. "Don't underestimate me!"

"Okay Cloud," Zack soothed. "We won't."

-o-o-

Walking in with Cloud was always a treat ever since he became such a hot commodity. All attention flashed to him in seconds and Sephiroth and Genesis didn't disappoint. They each greeted their younger lovers and, to the amusement of Cloud and Zack, greeted Angeal in much the same way.

As Genesis and Angeal kissed, Zack and Cloud wolf whistled from their safe place in Sephiroth's arms. They were promptly shushed as if they were misbehaving school children.

"This is nice," Sephiroth hummed, arms still encircling the two young men. "It's rare these days that we get an evening to ourselves. To whom do we owe this pleasure?"

"Reno," Cloud sighed. "He ditched out on me. I was gonna pilot the helicopters."

"I'm sure you would have been excellent at it," Sephiroth said gracefully, not missing a beat. "Will you be gracing us with your cooking?"

"Of course! I can't let you starve after all," Cloud laughed. He slipped out of Sephiroth's hold and took the groceries from Angeal to the kitchen. Zack perked up immediately and followed, Genesis hot on his heels.

Angeal and Sephiroth gave eachother a fondly amused glance before following.

-o-o-

"So they were talking about taking me to Junon for more formal training," Cloud casually said as he placed plates in front of his lovers.

"Why would you need to go to Junon?" Angeal asked after a pause.

"All SOLDIERs start out at Junon. Didn't you, Zack?"

"Yeah," Zack confirmed. "Once you pass the test at either Midgar or Junon, you complete your SOLDIER training and stuff at Junon. Once you're a SOLDIER you're given the chance to pick where you're stationed."

"So Cloud will be gone for a year?" Sephiroth demanded.

"I dunno, maybe," Zack shrugged. "I only had to do it for a few months. That's where I met Angeal, remember?"

"Yes. That's why you were at Junon?" Angeal asked, shaking his head. "I always wondered why you were there. None of us had to do it."

"More importantly," Genesis butted in, "When is Cloud leaving and when is he coming back?"

"I'm not sure. Some of the basic stuff I can do here. The... medical stuff can be done here, in any case. I probably wouldn't be gone too long," Cloud thought aloud.

All of them made a face at the mention of any 'medical stuff' being done to Cloud.

They were startled out of their thoughts by the ringing of a doorbell. Angeal stood.

"I'll get it."

He left the kitchen only to return shortly with the blonde heir to the company. He nodded to them and they all acknowledged him in some way.

"Rufus, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Sephiroth greeted.

"I'm sorry for coming so late, but my business is urgent and I've been entirely too busy," Rufus excused himself, taking the seat that Cloud offered. "I'm glad to see you all here though. It was my understanding you all don't have much time for eachother lately."

"Yeah," Zack sighed. "Tonight's Cloud's first night off. Exciting."

"I see. I'm sorry for intruding then," he apologized. "But I really could not have put this off. I will get right to it.

"We're all living in a rather precarious time. This company is divided. My father has grown weak in his power. He bows his head to those such as Hojo and Heidegger. Some people think I should take the title of President early."

The table was silent, all thinking. Sephiroth was the first to speak, "And this concerns us... why?"

"Each person will need to decide where to stand. There will be neutral parties, of course, but they will only be those that can't see the schism. I've already talked to Tseng and he's agreed to back me."

"What changes would you make if we helped you to the throne?" Zack demanded. "We won't blindly follow."

"Hojo needs to go. The SOLDIER program will continue. Whether or not it continues with those entering blind to the consequences isn't set in stone. Are there any terms that would ensure your cooperation?"

"Have you talked to Vincent?" Cloud asked. The others looked at him warily, still unsure what to think about Cloud's kidnapping by the strange man. "You should talk to him."

"I will," Rufus told the blonde. "It's not wise to ignore an anomaly like him. My father wants to throw him in the nearest dungeon and be done with it."

"Rufus, there are a lot of people suffering because of Shinra," Angeal said grimly. "The people under the plate, the oppressed people of Wutai, even the Planet is being drained. You can't be the saint you'll need to be when all that is happening."

"What do you propose I do?" Rufus asked, face not betraying any emotion.

"Probably look into changing the family business," Genesis said carelessly. "I'll support you for now, but we'll talk."

"Same for the rest of us," Zack agreed. "We'll talk."

Rufus inclined his head. "Thank you. There is one more favor I need to ask of you. I'll need an... agent of sorts. I can't go places without causing a fuss and I need Tseng here. He isn't sure of any loyalties within his group other than Reno and... Well, Reno and I have a rather difficult past."

"You're asking us to do what exactly...?" Sephiroth asked. "All of us would cause a fuss too."

"No. Not all of us," Cloud said. "Just all of you. You're asking me, aren't you? I'm a fresh face. People only know me when I said I was trained by Sephiroth. We weren't here for most of the training period so no one got a chance to get a good look."

"Will you do it?"

Ignoring the biting remarks being thrown at the Vice President, Cloud smiled. "Of course. I didn't have much to do other than training anyway."

-o-o-

It's over! The sequel will be called either "The Next Cadet" or "Can't Go Home"! Drop me a review and vote for your favorite title! And here's the most likely summary of the new story:

"My name is Cloud. Agent for the Vice President. I lost my standing with my Generals, so I turned to the Turks. I'm homeless and crazy. I've been replaced. I'm going to kill an alien with a man that never ages. Also, I'm going to usurp the President."


End file.
